On Your Porch
by kmac9
Summary: The development of Walt and Vic's relationship through conversations on Walt's front porch.
1. Chapter 1

Walt slowed his truck to a stop in front of his cabin. Staring out his window, he took in the visitor sitting on his front steps, a 6-pack of longnecks between her feet. He slowly stepped out of the vehicle, not moving his eyes from her as he did. He closed the door and paused, his hand still on the door handle. She looked exhausted. And something else was there, as she looked back at him, but he couldn't tell what it was. He released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

Vic broke eye contact first, and glanced out at the open land before her. "If I had a view like this, I would sit out here every day. You should get one of those porch swings. You could just rock back and forth, viewing every sunrise with a cup of coffee and every sunset with a cold one." She stopped, and the silence engulfed them once again. Vic continued to look straight forward, but Walt hadn't removed his eyes from her once.

Slowly Walt began to walk towards the cabin. Without pause, he removed his hat, climbed the few steps, and sat down a couple feet from Vic's left side. She had not looked up at him yet, and he now looked at his hat, as he rotated it in his hands between his knees. She handed him a beer, which he accepted.

"I stopped by the hospital but they told me you had checked yourself out," he said after a few sips, not looking up. He said it as a statement, but Vic responded as if it were a question.

"They kept us overnight for observation, but by morning I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't be…cooped up any longer. Confined. I'd had enough of that."

Walt nodded in understanding, still looking at the hat and beer in his hands. After a pause he said "I stopped by your place next, but no one was home." Again a statement. Again a response.

"I tried to get some sleep, but it was too bright, with it being daytime. Plus my house was too quiet. And my thoughts were too noisy. All stirred up."

Another pause. "I thought you might have gone to the Red Pony for some food. You probably haven't had a lot to eat in the past 36 hours."

"Thought about it, but I didn't want everyone seeing the condition of my face, and asking questions they have no right to be asking. Questions I didn't feel up to answering."

Pause. "I checked the station, thinking you might have wanted to distract yourself with work."

"Thought about that as well. But I didn't think I could handle seeing Chance's picture up on your wall. Or dealing with Branch, Ferg or Ruby, and their prying or their pity."

"I tried to call your cell, but no answer."

"Jeez, were you trying to stalk me Walt?" she said with a brief laugh, followed by silence.

"My cell died, and I left it at home on the charger," she quickly added, not intending to make Walt uncomfortable. "I came out here because I thought you might be home, and would be up for joining me for a Rainier. And if you weren't, I could sit on your porch for a bit. It seemed like the one place that would help quiet my mind."

Walt finally looked up and turned his head towards her.

"How are you doing?" he asked quietly, his voice low, his eyes seeking out her face, taking in the cuts and bruises.

"I'm fine."

"Vic, with what you went through, you're not fine."

"I've got a concussion. A lot of bruises. A ripped up wrist from where the handcuffs cut into me. But nothing's broken. No stiches needed."

"And Sean? How's he doing?"

A slight pause. "Pretty much the same as me. Concussion. Bruises. They messed him up quite a bit before they first brought him into the house, but he didn't end up needing stiches either."

She still hadn't looked up, staring at the bottle in her hand.

"Where's Sean now?"

"He went into the Newett office."

"To work?"

"No, to sign some papers," she responded. "I'm glad you finally put these steps in," she said, looking around at anything but Walt, and doing her best to change the topic.

Walt put down his beer on the step beside him, reached out and touched the bandages on her wrist, and then the cut above her eye, causing her to stop and finally look at him.

"How are you really doing?" he asked, his eyes focused on her. His concern genuine.

She stared at him, and swallowed hard. She opened her mouth, as if to say something, but stopped herself. She turned back to looking out at the view instead of at him.

"I'm reeling," she finally said. "But I'm dealing."

"I'm not trying to pry. And I don't pity you."

Walt saw her eyes start to water a bit, but then she started to blink, shake her head, jut out her chin, as if to push any potential tears away.

After some hesitation, her jumbled thoughts just seemed to pour out of her. "I keep seeing these images and hearing these sounds whenever I close my eyes. The crazy, intense look in Chance's eyes every time he leaned over me. The look in Sean's eyes. Fear. Then determination. And finally dismay...acceptance. The claustrophobic and helpless feeling when they put those motorcycle helmets on us. The look of that bat, coming crashing down on Sean. The awful crack of the bat as it made contact. That heart-stopping thud of the body bag hitting the floor. The realization that the body wasn't…" she suddenly stopped. Closed her eyes for a moment, an invisible wall going up. "Gorski walking out of the brush to be our escort. You, outside, stating terms for our release that you shouldn't be committing to."

"I keep thinking about what I could have done differently so as not to put any of us in that position I put us in. I keep asking these what ifs. What if I had turned down Sean's suggestion to go away for the weekend, and we just spent it from the comfort of our home? What if I had insisted that Sean put up the roof of the car? I wouldn't have been so cold and complaining about it, and Sean would have kept his eyes on the road and would have seen the bear and not crashed. What if I had ensured my cell phone battery was fully charged before leaving, and made more of an effort to find a spot where the phone got reception, instead of immediately trudging off to the nearest house to ask to use their phone? What if I had been more observant, and seen how Chance had rigged up the outside of his house? What if I had been more alert when they first invited me in, and noticed that there wasn't a phone, or seen all those pictures of you and the rest of the department up on the wall or recognized Chance sooner from the picture you have hanging at work, and got out before anything happened? And what if you weren't the man that you are, Walt? Would any other man have figured out how to reason with Chance to let us go, or have been brave enough to sacrifice himself by challenging Chance to a duel?"

Walt put down his beer and reached out again, putting his hand on her arm, just above her wrist. "You shouldn't be putting any of the blame on yourself, Vic. It was just bad luck and bad timing. And if anyone is to blame it's me. I started all of this. I killed his brother, and riled him up by going out to see him a couple weeks back in my investigation of Martha's murder."

Vic finally looked up. Their eyes both held each other's for a moment. Walt released his hold on her arm.

"Why is Sean signing papers at the office on a Saturday?" he asked, his eyes and hands now both occupied by his hat.

She took a deep breath. "He's taking that job in Australia. They asked him to come in to complete some paperwork," she responded.

Walt stopped turning the hat in his hands, and looked up, not at Vic, but out at the stretch of land in front of him. He breathed in deeply, his eyes unblinking, taking in Vic's statement.

"When are you two leaving?"

A pause. An exhale of breath. "I'm not going with him," she finally said.

Walt looked over at her, saying nothing.

"Sean and I, we haven't worked for a long time," she said as she began to peel the label of the bottle in her hands. "We thought that coming out here might enable us to start over. But our problems couldn't be solved by just moving away. Neither of us were invested enough to really solve what wasn't working between us. I initially didn't want to be here, in Wyoming, which didn't help. And Sean's work travel and my work schedule gave us excuses not to be with each other. We grew even more apart. Plus, Sean wasn't around enough to form an attachment to this place, but Absaroka County has grown on me," she paused. "And its people too," she said looking up at him, a ghost of a smile on her lips for a fleeting moment.

"Sean knew I wouldn't be up for going with him to Australia, and leaving…all this…behind. I like my job here, and I think I'm good at it. And he knew, probably even before I would admit it to myself, that we were over. So we're separating. He's heading to Australia this week. And I'm not."

They both lapsed into silence, sitting side-by-side on the top step. Two feet of space between them, but feeling closely connected in that moment.

"Thanks for looking for me Walt," Vic whispered, acknowledging more than just his recent search for her whereabouts.

Walt reached into the 6-pack and pulled two fresh bottles out. He opened one and handed it to Vic, and then opened another for himself.

"The next weeks, maybe months, are going to be hard, Vic, but you will get through it. Come sit on my porch anytime you need to."


	2. Chapter 2

Walt was standing in front of his bathroom mirror, rubbing his hand across his face in an attempt to wake up. His hair was still disheveled from sleep, and his facial scruff was definitely in need of a trim. He contemplated giving in, and going down to see Joe for a shave and a haircut, but his rumbling stomach distracted him from making any major life decisions.

Standing in front of the fridge, door open, he realized he hadn't made it to the store this week to pick up groceries, and his breakfast options this morning were pretty slim. Even more disheartening was that he was out of coffee, and caffeine was sorely needed right now.

He heard the sound of gravel crunching outside and then brakes being applied. Walt looked down, happy to see he had actually dressed during his morning stupor. He walked to the front room, and as his right hand reached to open the door he unconsciously ran his left hand through his hair to smooth down the unruly locks.

Already seated at the top of his porch steps, Vic turned at the opening of the front door.

"Mornin' Walt, hope I didn't wake you." She looked him up and down quickly. "By the look of it, I might have."

"Vic," he nodded, looking down at her from just inside the open door.

"I can see you're extra chatty this morning. I brought you a coffee and thought you might like a breakfast sandwich, as well," she said as she held up a white paper bag.

Walt's stomach loudly rumbled in agreement.

After a moment's hesitation, he shut the front door, and sat down next to her, taking the bag and coffee cup she offered.

The two ate in a comfortable silence.

With much of his sandwich and half of his coffee consumed, and feeling a little more awake, Walt looked over at Vic. She was dressed in athletic attire, as if she was about to go out for a run. He realized he must have been staring, because when his eyes rose to her face, the expression it held made it feel like she had caught him checking her out. Which he hadn't been. Or at least hadn't meant to.

"Here to see me, here to be alone or here because you are hiding out?" he asked.

"Would you believe me if I said all of the above?" she responded.

"Rough week?" he asked, even though he knew first hand it had been. When she hadn't been avoiding him, or giving short don't-bother-me-now responses, she had been getting in to heated spats with Branch. Anytime he stepped out of his office to see what the disagreement between the two of them was about, they would both clam up, tell him nothing was going on, and one or the other would head out.

"Not my best," she replied.

"I'm surprised you wanted to be around anyone this morning after avoiding us most of the week."

"It was for your own good, Walt. Better to avoid you then take it out on you," she said before bringing her coffee cup to her lips for a long gulp.

"Sean leave for Australia?"

"Yep. Thursday."

"How did it go?" he asked. Vic gave a non-committal shrug. Walt waited for her to expand further, but she didn't.

"Who are you hiding from?"

"My mother. Somehow she found out about Sean and me separating, most likely through Sean's parents, and in one quick phone call my mother managed to express her disappointment in me, and her insistence that I shouldn't be alone right now. She arrived yesterday, and I couldn't get out of the house this morning soon enough. I told her I needed to go for a run," Vic said, as she pointed out her running attire.

"Ruby said you had left work early yesterday."

"Yep. My mother arrived in the afternoon. Not only did I need to pick her up at the airport, but I had to get my mind in the right place before I did. She's a force to be reckoned with, and pretty exhausting. She has no filter, no respect for another person's privacy or space, won't take crap from anyone and can be quite dramatic about things."

A smile appeared on Walt's face as he looked into his coffee cup. "I see no resemblance. Are you sure you are related?" he said, as his smile grew larger.

"If you think I am bad, my mother is far worse than me."

"I'd like to see that."

"I don't know if I'd unleash her on you. And she might give you an earful. She seems to think I am responsible for Sean leaving…and that it couldn't possibly be a mutual decision, and no one individual's fault. She's looking for another culprit. One look at your handsome face and she is going to zero in on you."

Walt looked over at Vic, wondering if she had realized what she had just said, and what her statement had implied, but Vic just looked straight ahead, seemingly nonplussed, as she continued. "She would talk your ear off, and you would be like me, looking for a place to hide."

"How long is she here until?"

"Thankfully she heads back to Philly tomorrow evening. But that still means I have another two days to get through."

They both found themselves staring at the view in front of them, a silence settling in.

"Walt?" Vic finally said, breaking the silence.

"Mm hmm," he responded, finishing up the last of his coffee.

"Why were you avoiding me these past few weeks?" she asked.

Walt turned to look at her, but said nothing, surprised by the drastic change of topic.

"Ever since Sean showed you the picture that Gorski sent him, you have been out of the office a lot, investigating things on your own, sending me off on separate assignments, or partnering me up with Branch," she said, turning towards him.

"I wouldn't say I was avoiding you." The look Vic gave him clearly indicated she didn't believe him.

"I just didn't want to be a source of trouble for your marriage. You and I know there was nothing going on between us, but you can't necessarily make someone else believe that. So better not to add fuel to the fire. Also…" Walt trailed off.

His hesitation caught Vic's attention, and she raised an eyebrow, encouraging him to continue.

"I've been investigating Martha's murder, in an attempt to prove Henry's innocence."

"Something I could be helping with," Vic interjected, placing her hand on his arm. "You shouldn't have to bear this alone. You have been shouldering the burden of Martha's murder by yourself for too long."

Walt looked down at the hand on his arm, and then back up to Vic's face. "There's too much risk, too much danger, to involve you…anyone…too much in this."

"I'm not just anyone. I thought we were partners. I thought we were friends. I thought I meant…" she removed her hand from his arm and stopped herself from expanding on her last thought.

"We are. That's not…"

She muse have seen turmoil in his eyes, as she seemed to back down a bit.

"You have put yourself in danger repeatedly for me, Walt. And I opened up and shared personal stuff with you, in regards to the situation with Gorski. Stuff that I didn't want to tell you, in fear that it might change how you saw me. But I did it because it was you that was asking."

She paused to watch Walt. "I want to be there for you, as you have been there for me," she said. "I'll be here if you want my help, or need someone to talk to. When you're ready."

Looking directly at her, Walt took Vic's words in. "And I'm here if you want to talk about Sean," he added.

The tension subsided. Vic smiled and Walt smiled in return. Vic stood up, gathering the empty coffee cups and sandwich wrappers, and placing them in the paper bag.

"Against my better judgment, I am bringing my mother to the Red Pony tonight. If you feel up to it, I would like you to join us. Might ask Ferg and Ruby as well," she added. "But I've warned you. Don't blame me if you feel like you've been thrown to the wolves," she said, the smile growing on her face.

Walt smiled back. "We'll have to have a signal for Henry, when we need him to come over and distract your mother by working his charm on her."

"I'm counting on you to be the charming distraction. Take some of the burden of my mother's attention off me," Vic said with a laugh. She placed her hand gently on the side of his face for a moment, before turning to step down the stairs.

"Might want to think about shaving," she said over her shoulder. "My mother would find this cowboy look way too appealing. Don't know if I could handle her flirting with you in front of me."

Walt made a mental note to stop by and see Joe at the Uptown Barber Shop that afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ugh, only two more Longmire episodes of season three.**

**Tuesdays can be so hard with the next new episode a full week away. Hopefully this new chapter will help tide you over.**

**I'm going out of town for work, so it will be a little longer before I finish writing and uploading the next new chapter.**

**Appreciate any feedback to let me know how you think the story is going.**

* * *

Walt was standing at the kitchen sink, his hands gripping the counter. The tiredness of the day had caught up with him, and he couldn't decide if he should finish the dishes, or go to bed and do them in the morning. Exhaustion won out, and he was headed to his bedroom when he heard a knock on the door.

When he opened his front door, he saw Vic standing on his porch, leaning against the railing.

"Evenin' Sheriff," she said, pretending to tip an invisible hat.

"Evening," he returned, standing in the doorframe.

"Do you know that my mother calls me The Terror?" she asked.

"She told me last night," he said with a smile.

"Not something cute, like…what do you call Cady? Punk? Not something cute, like Punk, but Vic the Holy Terror."

"Seems kind of fitting. I think she sees you as her fiercely independent daughter, who can be, what was the phrase you used yesterday? A force to be reckoned with. I think it is a term of endearment…with a little humor thrown in."

"Doesn't seem all that endearing to me."

"Oh I don't know about that," he said, his smile growing bigger. "I bet if I told Omar about it, he would love it. Start calling you The Terror instead of the Feisty Italian…or Vickie, which I know you're so fond of."

"Don't you dare," she said with a scowl and furrowed brow, but she had a hard time keeping a straight face.

Walt assessed her for a moment. "Are you drunk Vic?"

"Most definitely drunk," she responded with a devilish grin.

He scanned the yard in front of the house. "How did you get here? Did you drive?"

"You should definitely not drive when you are most definitely drunk," she said. "I got a ride."

"Who gave you a ride at this time of night?"

"Some dude at the Red Pony. Drove me over on his motorcycle," she said with excitement.

"You got a ride from a random stranger on a motorcycle?"

"I know. A motorcycle!"

"Motorcycle was not the part I was focusing on. Random stranger seems the more critical thing to address right now."

"He wasn't random. I'd been talking to him for a while. Henry recognized him. Seemed pretty harmless."

"How were you able to stay on a motorcycle in your condition?"

"First of all, I thought we weren't focusing on the motorcycle. And second, I said I was most definitely drunk. Not completely drunk. Most definitely drunk means you just talk a lot more. You say what needs to be said. When you are most definitely drunk you still have your shit together, enough to hold on when sitting second seat on a motorcycle." Vic paused, her eyes closing for a moment. "I think I need to sit down. Things seem to be moving around a bit more than when I got on the bike."

"Here, come inside," he offered, stepping aside to let her in.

"I think I'll sit down right here," she said, lowering herself to a sitting position on the top step. "A bit closer. Plus, if I have to throw up, I won't mess up your place."

Walt went inside for a moment, returning with a glass of water, a blanket and a bucket.

"Here, you need to hydrate," he said, handing her the glass. He placed the empty bucket beside her right hip, and the blanket over her shoulders.

"You were right. Chivalry is not dead," she said with a smile. "Not everyone will bring you a puke bucket before you need it."

Walt looked down at the top of Vic's head for a moment, and then took a seat next to her.

"Did you leave your car at the Red Pony?"

"Yep. Told Henry I would pick it up tomorrow. Not sure how I'll get over there to get it, but I'll worry about that later," she momentarily closed her eyes as another wave passed over.

"Take a sip of the water, it will help" he prompted. "What were you doing at the Red Pony?" he asked as she took a gulp from the glass.

"I was out celebrating my freedom. Sean's gone. My mother left earlier this evening…" Vic turned towards him, halting when she saw the concern on his face. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, before looking out at the vastness before her. "I didn't want to be home alone," she admitted.

Walt followed her line of sight, able to make little out beyond the road.

"Is that why you had motorcycle dude drop you off here? You didn't want to go home to an empty house?"

"I miss Sean," she said suddenly.

Walt grew still.

"I don't mean I miss Sean, the person," she clarified. "I miss the idea of Sean, my husband. Someone to come home to. Vent to. Catch up on your day with. Someone who'll call you on your crap. Someone who'll let you put your head on their lap when you've had a bad day. Someone who'll hold your hair back when you need to puke. Someone you can count on."

Vic paused for a bit. "Although if I am being honest, Sean, my actual husband, didn't do much of that lately."

Walt watched her closely.

"Did my mother talk to you about Sean? I can't tell if she thought it was more of a mistake that I couldn't make the marriage last, or that I married him in the first place."

Walt looked over at her, trying to assess how drunk she really was.

"We didn't talk about Sean. She asked me about your work here. She talked a little about your father and brothers. But mostly she shared stories about you. "

"Great. I can only imagine what some of those were. When I am thinking a little more clearly I will need to determine if I need to do any damage control. My mother can leave a large wake."

"Nothing too damaging. Enlightening, yes. But nothing that could be used against you as blackmail," he said, a small smile appearing.

She looked over at him, her face momentarily unguarded. "Sorry I'm such a mess." She looked back at the glass of water in her hands, her lower arms resting on her thighs.

"Don't be sorry," he responded. He stared at his interlaced hands, contemplating his next words.

"For almost a year after Martha died, I was a mess. I kept so much of it bottled up inside me, and used alcohol to dull the pain. I buried it deep. Hid it from Cady. Hid most of it from Henry. You are further ahead than I was at this stage. You are leaning on those who care about you. Feeling weak and vulnerable, letting someone else in, can be hard, but it will also bring you strength, in the end. Your mother may frustrate you, but she loves you, is so proud of you, and wants to be there for you. You are not used to needing others, and she is not used to being needed. You've been so strong and independent for so long, you are both just a little rusty at it. But it will come back to you. You were her little girl at one point."

Vic was staring at him, slightly open-mouthed.

"What?" he asked.

"You always surprise me when you share something personal. I wasn't expecting it."

"Your most definitely drunk state must be contagious," he said with a smile.

At that, Vic bent over and threw up in the bucket. Walt pulled her hair back, and then hesitantly placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. He handed her a handkerchief when she seemed to be done. She wiped her mouth, took a sip of water and then spit it out in the bucket.

She turned towards him.

"Sorry about that. And thanks." Vic then put the glass down, and closed her eyes. After a moment, with her eyes still closed, she lay her head in his lap. "I can always count on you, it seems," she whispered. Her breathing slowed, and she drifted to sleep. Walt, on the other hand, felt wide awake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Although I like Branch's story line during the third season, I wanted this conversation to go in a different direction, so I've chosen to ignore it (at least for now).**

* * *

Vic was seated on Walt's front steps, leaning back, her lower arms resting on the step two above the one she was sitting on, her head slightly back, eyes closed, taking in the last of the day's sun. Although she heard a vehicle approaching, she stayed in her position, as if trying to hold on to the moment a bit longer.

She heard a car door close, shaking her from her thoughts, and opened her eyes to see Cady approaching.

"Vic," Cady said, looking up at the cabin and then back at Vic. "Is my Dad home?"

"No. I'm waiting for him," Vic said, sitting up.

"Do you have a case?"

"No…no case. Just stopped over because I wanted to talk to him, outside the office. You know how hard it is to track Walt down, with him and his annoying refusal to carry a cell phone." A pause. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had plans with him tonight," Vic added, finally noticing the pizza box and paper bag in Cady's arms.

"Oh, no, we don't. He isn't expecting me. I was just over at the Red Pony with Henry, and he suggested I bring some dinner to Dad, guessing that his refrigerator is likely pretty empty."

Vic let out a laugh, remembering the sight of Walt's empty fridge that morning. Upon waking up on Walt's couch, parched and hungover, she had made her way to his kitchen looking for something to drink. Other than some cans of Rainier and a few other items, his refrigerator had been pretty bare. When Cady raised her eyebrow, Vic realized she had laughed out loud.

"How's Henry doing?" Vic asked, changing the topic. She didn't get to talk to him much on either night she'd hung out at the Red Pony the past weekend.

"He's beyond frustrated. Feels the ankle monitor keeps him on a tight leash."

"I've been a little pre-occupied by things of late, but I'll make sure I stop by this week to say hello," Vic said.

"Oh I am so sorry Vic. My Dad told me what happened to you on the compound with those survivalists. I'm glad to know that you're alright, and seem to be almost healed. How are you doing, dealing with what you went through?"

Vic looked down at her feet and clasped hands.

"I'm sorry. That's likely too personal. You're probably sick of being asked how you're doing anyway," Cady apologized. She looked over at Vic, who continued to look down at her hands.

"I don't want to intrude…but I hope you have someone to talk to about what you've gone through. My Dad seems so strong all the time, but sometimes he's putting on a front to mask the hurt or pain he is dealing with on the inside. He doesn't share what he is going through with others very easily…he thinks it's a burden we can't handle...or shouldn't have to handle. And it ends up eating him up. I hope you are turning to those around you for support."

Vic looked up at Cady. "I am," she said. "Thanks." She looked Cady up and down and noticed how tired she looked. "How are YOU doing? I know you have a lot on your plate. How is the case going?"

"We've hit a dead-end. Despite Henry's suspicions of Malachi and Darius we have no proof, and we're struggling to find a new lead. Some days I feel so helpless. Henry's fate is in my hands, and I could fail him…and my father. I've never done this type of work before, and if Henry could afford it, I would be recommending someone with a whole lot more experience to represent him. But he doesn't have that option, and I saw no other choice but to take on the case myself."

"I think it is an amazing and brave thing you are doing, Cady. I don't know all the details, since Walt has been so frickin' tight-lipped about everything, but I can't imagine stepping up the way you have."

"You would do the same, Vic, from what I know about you. Dad says you are an incredibly loyal, determined and protective person when it comes to those you care about."

"Walt said that?" she asked, taking in Cady's words.

"As you know, he's a pretty private person, but he actually talks about you, and Henry, and others he respects. Probably, partly, to avoid talking about himself, put also because if you are in Dad's circle of trust, you're in," Cady said with a smile. The corners of Vic's lips turned upwards in response.

A sobering look crossed Cady's eyes, and her smile faltered for a moment.

"No matter how it turns out, Henry and Walt are going to be extremely grateful for everything you've done, Cady. You're in Walt's circle of trust too. Plus, Walt is a pretty tenacious man when it comes to investigating an injustice, and he's pretty damn fired up about Henry's situation. As Walt's doggedness is likely genetic, between the two of you, you'll get another lead soon and the proof you need to prove Henry's innocence. So don't give up."

Cady looked over at Vic and smiled. "Thanks."

They sat in silence for a moment, both looking at the land that stretched out before them. "Speaking of my Dad being a very private person, is he seeing anyone right now?" Cady asked.

"Not that I know of," Vic stuttered, flustered by both the change of topic and the particular topic at hand.

"It's just that my Dad doesn't talk to me much about things like that, and it seems like I'm the last to know," Cady said, looking over at Vic. "With Lizzie, I ended up finding out from her that they were dating. I just didn't know if there was someone new. I think if it was someone really important to him he would tell me about her, or at least I hope he would, but otherwise..."

They both heard the sound of a vehicle at the same time, and looked up to see Walt's truck coming down the road. He slowed as he approached the cabin, his head turned towards the two women, a questioning look upon his face. He came to a stop, cut the ignition and stepped out of the truck hesitantly.

"Hey Walt," Vic said, happy to put a halt to Cady's current line of questioning. He nodded in greeting.

"Hi Dad," Cady said smiling. "I come bearing food."

"Hey Punk," he greeted Cady.

"I should head out," Vic said, making a move to stand.

"No, don't," Cady said, turning back to Vic. "Dad and I didn't have plans, and there is more than enough pizza for the three of us."

Vic hesitated as she looked over at Walt, who seemed a bit uncomfortable. "I can't stay," she said. "The two of you should get in some father-daughter bonding time, anyway.

"Well I know that you came here to talk to Dad about something, so I'm going to take this inside, re-heat it and get us some plates, to give the two of you a chance to chat." Cady bounded up the steps, leaving Walt and Vic to themselves.

"It was nothing important….the reason I stopped by, I mean," Vic said after looking over her shoulder and confirming that Cady was out of earshot. "I just wanted to thank you for putting up with me last night, and letting me sleep it off on your couch. Sorry I snuck off this morning before you woke up. I was in serious need of a shower, a change of clothes and some food. Borrowed your truck to get to my place…well you already know that, since Ferg came and picked you up this morning. You were out on a case when I finally made it in to the office, so I haven't been able to thank you in person."

Walt just nodded in return.

"And I didn't mean to intrude upon you and Cady this evening. Hope you are not uncomfortable with me being here. With me hanging out with Cady while we waited for you."

Walt stood silently for a moment, and then opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Cady yelling out.

"No way! Henry is never going to believe this. I'm going to have to send him a picture."

"What are you talking about Cady?" Walt asked, loud enough for Cady to hear.

"Your fridge actually has food in it. A decent amount. I'm impressed," Cady responded.

Walt looked quizzically towards the kitchen, and then turned his gaze on Vic.

"Your fridge was pretty damn pitiful when I saw its contents this morning," she said. "I just picked up a few items before I came over. You had to deal with my drunk ass last night. I thought it was the least I could do to thank you."

"You didn't need to do that."

"It was no big deal. I was picking up things for myself anyway," Vic said, shrugging it off.

With that, she stood up and made her way down the steps towards her truck. Walt hesitated a moment and then followed her. After she opened the driver side door, he held it and then closed it once she was in.

She looked up at him as she started the vehicle.

"Thanks again, for everything. I hope I didn't embarrasses myself too bad or offend you in any way last night," she said through the open window. "Some of it is a bit of a blur."

"You were fine," Walt said, his eyes softening, a slight smile appearing. "And thank you for the groceries," he added. "Very thoughtful."

Walt's smile was contagious, and a similar one broke out on Vic's face. After a moment, she broke eye contact as she looked down to put the car in reverse.

Vic looked back up at Walt, and then called out to Cady. "'Bye Cady." She then turned her head to back her truck out. After pulling out, she looked back towards Walt, gave a slight wave, and drove off.

XX

Walt walked back to the stairs, and sat down next to Cady, who had just emerged with their dinner.

"I think you should find someone like Vic."

Walt blinked, and felt the heat rising in his face.

"What?"

"I don't mean Vic herself, she's obviously married, but someone you get along with as well as you do with her. You seemed like yourself with her just now, and at ease while you two talked. I've seen you interact similarly with her before, while you seem more uncomfortable or indifferent around most other women in social situations. Vic lets you be yourself, and doesn't expect you to be anything else. But she'll also call you on your crap, when it needs to be called out. You need someone like that."

Walt didn't say a word, looking off in the direction Vic's truck had gone.

"Punk, why are you trying to get me to find someone new? How can you be working on Henry's case, which involves your Mom's murder, at the same time you are trying to match me up with another woman? You loved your mother. Why do you want me to move on, and let go of her?"

"Moving towards someone else doesn't mean you have to let completely go of Mom. I just want you to be happy. Mom would want you to be happy. As you said, Mom's death was like a cancer, and it ate you up inside. You need someone who can help you let go. Not let go of Mom, but let go of the darkness that has built up inside you since Mom's death. Find joy again."

He looked over at Cady.

"Thanks for looking out for me, Punk. I'll try to keep that in mind."

"And if you're open to other advice, let's talk about the shape that this cabin is in. The no-cabinet-doors look in the kitchen has been going on a little too long, don't you think?" she began.

Walt smiled as Cady rattled on about his lack of progress on the cabin, despite his earlier promise to her to complete the work. Between Cady and Vic, and the way they made him take stock of his life, the two women were going to be his undoing.


	5. Chapter 5

"So are you going to tell me what's going on? Why you needed to get drunk this evening?" Vic looked over at him from the driver's seat of her truck. "Is it because Henry set the Red Pony on fire, and you feel responsible?" Her question did not elicit a response.

"Is it because you feel you're at a dead end now that you know Darius couldn't have been responsible?" Walt looked over at her. "Yeah, I know Malachi told Henry that Darius was in Connecticut at the time. Cady told me." He turned back to looking out the window at the road before them.

"Come on Walt. You have been sitting here silent the whole drive. If you're not going to involve me in the investigation, you've got to at least keep me informed. I gave up my evening of not doing anything, and sitting around feeling sorry for myself, to come pick up your drunk ass, after you've been sitting on a stool at the Red Pony all night, feeling sorry for yourself," Vic said with a smile, likely hoping some humor would coax something out of him.

"Is it the investigation, or the memories the investigation is invoking? Are you thinking of Martha? Is that what triggered this?" she tried again, looking over at him. Walt shut his eyes.

"You told me before, you've got to talk about it. You can't bottle it up, bury it down low." Her truck hit a small bump, and both passengers were jostled. He opened his eyes, but continued to stare out in front of him, saying nothing.

They continued to drive in silence, with Vic glancing over at him from time to time. When they pulled in front of his cabin, she shut off the ignition and turned in her seat to more fully look at him. But before she could say a word, he un-did his seat belt and stepped out of the vehicle.

"God damn-it Walt...," she spat out. Vic opened her door to step out, but was yanked to a stop, having forgotten to un-do her seat belt. "Walt, wait," she yelled out as she attempted to release the belt's lock. Finally freeing herself, she launched herself from the vehicle, slammed her door, and ran for the front steps, hoping to cut hI'm off before he got inside.

Walt stood in front of the door, staring at it, but not attempting to open it.

"Walt. Come on. What's going on? Share what's burdening you." Silence. "Jeez, I thought we were past this shit. That you were making progress letting others in. Letting me in." Silence.

"If something happened, you can tell me. If it's Martha, you can tell me. Don't retreat into your shell. You've been telling me I need to lean on others. You need to listen to your own advice. Why are you hurting?"

Vic stared at him across the porch, her arms crossed. A stray strand of hair fell in front of her eyes, and she angrily tucked it behind her ear.

"You're seriously going to stand there and ignore me? Would Martha have put up with this crap?" Something seemed to shake Walt out of his stupor, and he looked over at her, his eyes finding focus.

"So it IS Martha. Is it a particular memory that's haunting you? Or are you missing her, and the loss is especially painful tonight?" she asked, her voice softening. His eyes turned down to the wood slats of the porch they were standing on.

"Fine. Go inside. Dwell on your loss and sorrow. Go drink some more to dull your pain. I'm trying to be your friend, but clearly you don't want me to."

Walt didn't budge. "Where are your keys?" Vic asked.

Again, no response.

She leaned in, and felt the front pockets of his jeans. Finding the keys, she reached in and took them out.

"Here you go…" she said irately, shoving them into his hands. The keys fell to the ground.

After looking up at him and seeing no attempt made by him to retrieve them, she bent over and picked them up. Standing up, she put the key in the lock, turned it and pushed the door open.

As she stepped back to give him room to enter, he grabbed her elbow, and held her at arms-length, looking at her, but not saying a word.

Confused, she looked up at him, attempting to read his face.

Walt tugged her elbow, pulling her towards him. He leaned in suddenly and kissed her, holding her pressed up against him.

Vic leaned in further and responded. Her hands moved up to grip his upper arms. But then she tasted the beer on his breath, and it registered. She pulled back.

"You're drunk," she whispered. She stepped back further, a mixture of hurt, longing and confusion reflecting back at him through her eyes. "And you can't kiss me when you are thinking about her. When you are feeling sorry for yourself and I just happen to be the nearest one around."

A pained look crossed over Walt's face, but still, he said nothing. Vic's eyes began to well up, with tears threatening to spill. He looked away.

Getting no response from him, Vic pulled herself together, wiped her hand across her eyes and then turned to leave.

As she stepped up to her truck, pulling open the door, he called out, "Do you want to know the other reason I haven't involved you in my investigation of Martha's murder?"

Vic paused at the door of her truck, but did not move.

"Guilt," he said.

Vic remained standing just outside the open door to her truck, not turning towards him. Not making it easy for him.

"My friends. My family. They keep pushing me to move on with my life. And every time I take a step forward I end up taking a step back." Walt's voice faltered, grew soft. He paused.

"I have these moments," he started again, the words coming out slowly, but more steadily. "When my relationship with Cady grows stronger. When she's made me proud of something she's done. And then I feel guilty that I am experiencing these things without Martha. And I step back. You convince me to call Lizzie. And I do. And then I feel like I've betrayed Martha, and what we had. And I retreat. I can't seem to let anyone new in. Because that would mean that I am moving on. Letting go. Cady says that it is simply moving towards someone else, not letting go, but it doesn't feel like that. When I move forward, my memories of Martha and our time together start to fade. And I feel guilty. And step back. Change course. Undermine my own efforts."

Vic still hadn't turned toward him. She didn't want to stop him.

"So I deny myself happiness. A future. I live in each moment, anchored to the past. But somehow…despite the walls I have erected to protect myself, the blinders I've put on, the back-pedaling I have done, somehow you have slipped through the cracks. Embedded yourself in my life." He paused, his eyes willing Vic to turn around. To read her face. But she remained still. Her back towards him.

"I called you a force to be reckoned with. And you are. You have this…vitality. This tenacity. This strength. And it's contagious. It props me up. Makes me bold. I have these moments where I…start to think about what it would be like to move forward. That it just might be possible."

"But I live too much in my head. Where it is too easy to second guess my decisions, to doubt…everything. And I remind myself that you're my deputy, and I am your boss. That you are significantly younger than I am. Just a few years older than Cady. Your marriage set a boundary for me. A boundary that I would not let myself cross. And it worked. Most of the time. And any time the boundary lines blurred, I stepped back. Took it out on you. Sent you home, put you on other cases, clammed up. And when you complained about your marriage, about Sean, and sought my input, I remained aloof. Distant. I wouldn't be the distraction for you that you were for me."

Vic turned around, looking up at him, but stayed where she was standing.

Walt's breath hitched, but he carried on, his pace still unhurried, belying the increased beat of his heart. "I knew you would be an asset to Henry's case if I were to include you in the investigation. But that meant the lines would blur. That I would be bringing to light information about Martha and stirring up memories of her on one side, and working alongside of you on the other. I felt guilty. Guilty that I considered it. Guilty that I wanted it. That I felt something…new. For someone else." Vic did not break eye contact, her eyes urging him to continue.

"And even though I kept you out of the loop, every time I learned something new, I wanted to tell you. I wanted to pick your brain. I wanted to lean on your strength. Draw from your energy. But I held it in. One step forward. One step back," he said, his eyes boring into hers.

"Since learning the truth about Darius' whereabouts on the night of Miller Beck's death, Henry has not been able to think clearly. So I thought about bringing you in to help. All day I've wrestled with it. At home. At the office. In my truck. At the bar. And I sat there on the stool at the Red Pony with this ache. I wanted to ask Martha if it would be alright. To involve you in her life. In her death. And a moment of boldness built up inside me and I decided that I would do it. I would call you. Involve you. But then I got a look at myself in the mirror. And saw the old, broken man looking back at me. And I started to drink. And drink. To dull the ache…to prevent myself from calling you…from involving you in this mess that could suck you under, like it has with me and Henry."

"But funny thing, alcohol. It can dull some things, and heighten others. Tonight it seems to have removed the filter that usually holds back my words. Words seem to be tumbling out of my mouth, and I can't stop them. My voice seems foreign to me, but the words ring true. The moment I think them, they escape. And alcohol has also removed the wall I've put up that usually prevents me from doing things I want to do. I've kissed you. And have probably said too much. I've screwed things up between you and me. Whatever this is."

Vic walked across the lawn and up the stairs, pausing a few feet from his side.

"You didn't screw up, Walt" she said. He maintained eye contact, and she took a step forward.

"And you're not an old man. You're not broken. You're strong. You've been through so much, and yet you have enough strength for all of us. You're the strongest man I know."

Walt blinked, almost in disbelief that she was in front of him, saying the words she was saying.

"You don't need to let go of Martha. She is part of who you are. She will always be a part of you."

She took another step forward, standing in front of him. The silence engulfed them. It sat between them. And rolled off of them. They both wanted to break it wide open, but didn't know if they were brave enough to be the one to do it. And then suddenly the silence was shattered by the ring of Walt's home phone. Neither of them moved. Or broke eye contact. Or maybe even breathed. After a few rings, the answering machine's outgoing message kicked in, and then they heard Henry's voice through the crack where the front door had been left ajar.

"Hello Walt. I am just calling to check that you arrived home safely. Vic seemed a little ticked off when she picked you up, and I did not know if you would make it home in one piece. I will try again later if I do not hear back from you."

Silence.

"That was your voice," Vic stuttered.

Walt stared back.

"You changed your outgoing message. That was your voice on the machine," she said.

Silence. A breathtaking smile that reached her eyes, and spread to his.

"I'm trying to take two steps forward," he said, promise in his voice.


	6. Chapter 6

Vic sat in her truck, looking out her driver-side window. Her hand was on the door handle, but she hadn't brought herself around to opening it yet, despite having pulled up five minutes ago. Finally, she opened the door and stepped out. She was making her way up the steps when something caught her eye. A thermos, sitting on the top step. She picked it up and confirmed that it was full. She raised it to her nose and smelled the coffee inside. She considered the thermos for another moment and then put it back in its spot on the step.

Vic raised her fist to knock, but paused just as her hand was about to hit the outer wood edge of the screen door. Her hand remained frozen mid-air as she breathed in. And exhaled. And then breathed in again. With a large exhale, she rapped on the door. She stepped back and hooked both of her thumbs in the pockets of her jeans, her weight shifting from one foot to the other.

When her knocking elicited no response, she looked to the side of the cabin to confirm what she already knew. Walt's truck was parked in its usual spot. As she raised her hand to knock again, the inner door suddenly opened.

For a moment neither moved as their eyes connected. Walt broke the stillness by stepping forward and opening the screen door. She took a small step back to give the door room to swing open. She scanned the length of him, realizing he had just stepped out of the shower. His hair was still wet, and he had jeans and a blue t-shirt on, but bare feet.

"Good morning," she offered.

"Good morning," he responded, his voice a little gravelly.

A pause. "I just wanted to stop by to see if you are ok…if we are ok…after last night," she said, finally breaking the silence.

"I should…uh…I should be the one asking you that. After putting you through that verbal onslaught last night," he said in response. "Are you ok?"

She paused, keeping eye contact with him. "I'm good. Tired, but good."

'And are we ok? Did I…scare you off?"

"Nope," she said with a half-smile. "I don't scare easily." She took Walt in. "Did you get some sleep? How are you feeling?"

He smoothed the hair on the back of his head, glancing inside the cabin for a moment. "Exhaustion and alcohol won out eventually. I passed out on the couch at some point. It's been a slow morning. Still recovering."

"You had a teensy bit of alcohol last night…and it's probably still making its way out of your system," she said with a laugh. "Plus, you're not used to talking as much as you did," she added, her smile growing larger. "I don't think I've heard that many consecutive words come out of your mouth…ever."

"It was…unusual for me," Walt agreed.

They both looked at each other for a moment, and then Vic dropped her eyes, turning slightly.

"You left your thermos of coffee out on the front steps," she said, stepping to the side to enable him to see the object to which she was referring.

"That's your coffee," he responded.

"My coff…how did you know I was coming over. Am I that predictable?" she asked, turning back towards Walt.

"Uh...I was going to bring it over to your place once I…umm…finished getting dressed, but put it out here in the off chance you beat me to it."

Vic smiled, her eyes returning to the thermos. "Thanks," she said warmly.

A pause. "Let me go grab my cup of coffee and I can join you out here." He headed to the kitchen and returned with a full mug.

Vic had taken a seat on the top step, and Walt sat down next to her. She brought the thermos to her lips, and then closed her eyes as she swallowed. "Just the way I like it," she said softly. He looked down at the coffee in his hands and gave a small smile.

The two sat in quiet contentment for a while, drinking their coffee and gazing off into the distance.

"My mother called me this morning," she started. "Complete surprise. We're not really the chat-on-the-phone types. After her recent visit, I didn't expect to be hearing from her for a while. And usually it's my father that calls. But she said she just wanted to check in. See how I was…adjusting. It was awkward…but kind of nice. After a bit, my father and a couple of my brothers jumped on the call as well. So it wasn't awkward for too long."

"How is everyone?" he asked.

"They're good," she confirmed. "I think my brothers wanted to ask me a bunch of questions…and say some insulting things about Sean…but seemed to be holding back. Not sure if my mother gave them a warning lecture beforehand. They did start hounding me about moving back to Philly…my brothers, that is. Now that the Gorski situation seems to be resolved, and Sean's job here isn't a factor, they're trying to convince me I would be happier at home."

A pause. "You should do whatever makes you happy," Walt said softly, looking straight out in front of him. "If that means going home…" He trailed off, glancing down at his hands.

Vic peered over at him, quizzically. As her eyes slid off his face she noticed the small wound on his arm, showing at the edge of his t-shirt sleeve. The memento from the recent duel, well on its way to healing, but still red. She raised her hand and gently placed her fingers on it, causing Walt to look up.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Not really," he said, his eyes looking down to his arm and then up to her face. "Just another scar to add to the mix."

Vic continued to gently caress the area around the cut. Walt seemed a little hypnotized by the movement.

"I still can't believe you did that for me. The duel. You really are a cowboy."

"It's my job to serve and protect."

"That was well above and beyond your sheriff responsibilities," she said, removing her fingers from his arm and looking up.

He continued to look at her. "The situation called for it."

Vic had other questions to ask him. About that night. About the other scars on his body. But she thought Walt might not be ready to discuss them yet, and decided against asking them, for now. She looked back at his arm, and then slid her eyes down to his feet, bare against the wooden step they were resting on.

"I like this 'Casual Walt' thing you've got going this morning, by the way. I haven't seen it before. It's not your typical look."

"I've got a look?" he asked.

"It's not your usual uniform. Tucked in button-down shirt. Belt. Boots."

She raised her hand to his head. "And I don't know if I've seen you with disheveled, wet hair before…" but then stopped and withdrew her hand as she suddenly remembered the night Lizzie stopped by the cabin. When she was sleeping on Walt's couch. Which Lizzie didn't take too kindly to and let it be known. He clearly remembered as well, as a slight blush touched his cheeks.

"Anyway, I like this relaxed look. Looks good on you," she said, her attention returning to her coffee, which she brought to her lips. Silence settled in as he did the same.

"I never thanked you last night…for picking me up at the Red Pony. You've had to do that for me before, so I apologize for the inconvenience, once again."

"It wasn't a problem. Other than you being a pain in the ass and not talking to me the whole drive."

"I think I more than made up for that later," he said.

"True."

"And again, sorry for that. I shouldn't have done that to you. Holding that back for so long, and then letting it spill out all at once. I could have handled it better. Not just unleashed it all at once."

Again, Vic wanted to delve deeper. About some of the things Walt had talked about last night. But she didn't know if she was ready to discuss them yet. Ready to put them out in the open. Admit to him…to herself…how she felt…what she wanted.

"Alcohol can loosen your lips. Looks like I know what to do if you start clamming up on me again. Slip a little something in your morning coffee or your ice tea at lunch…and unleash the inner-Walt," she said instead, hoping humor would distract them both.

Walt half-smiled. "I'm not sure you could handle a constant barrage of the inner-Walt," he added, looking down at his empty mug.

"I think it is good to get a glimpse into that unquiet mind of yours every now and then. Maybe more often than every now and then," she said as she gazed out before her.

Walt suddenly looked over at her, the movement causing her to look over at him, their eyes connecting. He didn't say anything at first, but it was clear that something was on his mind. Vic's brow furrowed as she tried to read him.

"I do want you to be happy, Vic. So if that means going home…" he said quietly. "But I'd like you to know that I want you to stay."

Their eyes stayed connected. The creases on her forehead eased. A smile broke slowly on her face. "I am home," she responded.


	7. Chapter 7

Walt tightened the grip on the handle of the axe, and then relaxed his fingers. He shifted the placement of his hands, getting a feel for the weight. Anticipating the motion. He moved his feet shoulder width apart, and extended his arms, the head of the axe resting on the top of the piece of wood to find his distance. He pulled back the axe and slid his right hand up the handle, close to the blade, leaving the left hand near the base. He lifted the head of the axe upwards with his right-hand, slid the hand down to the bottom, a little above his left, and then let the weight of the axe blade pull it down, ending in a satisfying split.

He moved the pieces to the side, adding to a pile he had already split that evening, and then placed the next piece of wood on the chopping block. As he lifted the head of the axe again, he heard a vehicle pulling in behind him. He completed the motion he had started, and then heard the door of the vehicle open and someone step out. After balancing the pieces at the top of the pile, he turned around to face his visitor.

"Walt."

"Henry," Walt nodded back, wiping a few beads of sweat from his brow.

Henry looked upon Walt for a moment, and then closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in.

"I have missed this."

"You seem to be enjoying your…freedom. Hitting the wide open road these past couple weeks."

"After months of being locked up and then tethered, I could not be trapped any longer. But I am back, and decided one of the first things I needed to do was see my dear friend Walt."

Walt watched Henry for a moment, and then returned to face the wood pile. "Any particular reason you stopped by? Some wisdom you came here to share, or did you just miss my sunny face?" he asked over his shoulder. He picked up another piece of wood and placed in on the block.

Henry moved to Walt's side, watching his movement. He then glanced over at the split wood pile he had amassed.

"You have been doing a lot of thinking this evening, I see."

"What?"

"You tend to split wood when you have some thinking to do. By the size of your pile, it looks like you have been at it a while. Some serious contemplating must be going on."

Walt looked up at Henry, and then down to the axe in his hands.

"Just the usual amount," he said, before lifting the head of the axe upwards, and completing the motion.

Henry looked at Walt with a raised eyebrow, his skepticism clearly evident.

Without saying a word, Henry made his way up the front steps and into the cabin. Walt set up the next piece of wood, and then looked up at the front door when Henry hadn't re-appeared. He returned his focus to the wood, lined up and set his stance, and then swung. He repeated the motion with several more pieces of wood. As he moved the most recent set of pieces aside, Henry returned, two cans of Rainier in his hands. He offered one to Walt, who leaned the axe against the wood pile, and then accepted the beer. Both men stood in silence as they popped the lids and took their first sip.

"I have missed this too," Henry said, after a moment.

"Yep," responded Walt.

The men continued to drink in silence. Henry then walked back to the steps, sat down, put his beer to the side, and took out a piece of paper. Walt glanced over at him, but said nothing, bringing the beer back up to his lips.

"Walt, my time away has given me great time to think."

"I knew you came over to impart your wisdom."

"It is not wisdom I am here to share. It is clarity. There is a path we are on, and if we do not change our ways, there is a ledge we are both facing, with nothing there to stop us from going over. I am here so we can both start getting our act together. Before it is too late."

"Too late for what?"

"To enjoy this life, and the blessings we have been given. That so easily can be taken from us."

Walt peered at Henry over the lid of his can, taking another swig.

"How long were you out in the direct sun these past couple of weeks? You may be suffering from some heat stroke, or something," he suggested.

Henry choose to ignore Walt. He pulled a pair of reading glasses out, and placed them on the bridge of his nose.

"I have put some of my better thoughts down, which I will now present to you. And Walter," Henry said looking up at his friend. "I am serious about this. I want you to listen."

"It must be serious if you wrote it down."

"That is precisely why I wrote it down. I want us to be accountable, and having this documented will serve as a formal reminder of our commitment…"

"Your commitment," Walt interjected.

"Our commitment," Henry emphasized. "In addition, I anticipated that you would either try to disrupt my train of thought, or distract me with your skeptical silence, so writing it down will ensure that I cover what I came here to say."

Walt took another sip, all the sign Henry needed to continue.

"As I was saying, we need to get our act together. First, we need to get our houses in order. I need to re-build the Red Pony. Not only that, but I need to think about the future of the Red Pony, and identify who I can hand it over to or sell it to down the road. So someone like Malachi does not get ahold of it. I have given this some thought, and have decided to give it to Cady, if she wants it. She does not need to manage it day-to-day, she can find someone to do that, but I would like my goddaughter to have it."

Walt said nothing, but was clearly listening.

"I also need to ensure that I am financially sound. Not just for Cady's sake when I hand it over, but for my own. So that nothing like what happened to me these past months happens again." Henry paused, likely thinking back to the $40,000 that was taken from his safe, and the struggles he had to fund his defense.

"You need to get your house in order, too, Walt. You need to get your department back in shape. Make a decision, one way or another, about Branch, and then either move forward or move on. Start treating Ferg like the legit deputy that he is, and not an errand boy at your beck and call. And start grooming Vic to be your replacement someday. We both need to be thinking about the future." Henry looked up at Walt, who was looking down at the wood pile.

"I know," Walt conceded.

"You also need to get this house in order," Henry said, looking back into the cabin. "I see that you have made no progress working on this place since I was last here, which was months ago. You have lived here more than three years, but you would not know that based on its condition. It is unacceptable for a man your age to live this way. And it stalls the progress in other areas of your life, living in a house that is just a shell. Not whole."

Walt continued to avoid Henry's eyes, kicking the ground before him. "Other than from you and Cady, I haven't really heard any complaints."

"That is because no one else has been here."

"Lizzie was here."

"And to this day it perplexes me how you were not mortified to let her see your place after seeing her amazing house. But it shows you how desperate that woman was for your attention and affection, that she would even step in that front door, let alone stay the night."

Walt looked up at Henry.

"Vic told me," Henry said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"I bet you did not even let Lizzie use the bathroom," Henry added.

"Of course I did. I…I just told her I was remodeling," he said, dropping his eyes again.

"So is that your plan? Kick a woman to the curb once she has been in your place so she does not clue in to the fact that you are not remodeling? That your cabin, and your life, are just perpetually on hold?"

"Vic has been here more than once," Walt countered.

"When you are seeking refuge from a stalker or crashing after too much to drink, you are not too particular about your accommodations. I have heard her make a few jabs about your decorating, however, so I think Vic would agree with me."

"I told Cady I plan on finishing it. And I do."

"Do not plan on it. Get it done," Henry said, looking directly at Walt, and then back down at the paper.

"Next, we both need to work on our attitude. Our mindset. Our focus. We have been fixated on justice, and then revenge, for so long, we could not see anything else. That lens shaded everything. I stopped trusting in others, unable to take the help they offered. You have shut others out, unwilling to let them in. This is not a healthy way to live. It will tear us each apart, if we continue this way."

No comment or acknowledgement from Walt. But no disagreement either.

"And finally, we need to let love in."

Walt looked up at Henry. "You seem to let love in all the time."

"I admit that my head has been turned quite often by the ladies. But many of them were not serious relationships, and those that were, were with the wrong women. It is time for me to make better choices. And it is time for you to make a choice."

"You've been telling me to start dating for a while now. This is not new. I tried with Lizzie. It didn't take."

"I do not mean back in the dating pool. I mean getting serious about finding someone to love again. A serious relationship with a future."

Walt looked down at the beer in his hands.

Henry paused, watching Walt as his words sunk in.

"How is progress going with Vic?" Henry finally asked, breaking the silence.

Walt's head whipped up. "My progress with Vic?" he asked.

"I am not blind, Walter. I see how you act around each other. How you both look at each other. The things you allow her to do, or say, where you would not allow anyone else the same privilege. When you both came into the Red Pony all bloody, you let her in close, as she wiped away the blood at your ear. You would have dismissed Cady's help if she would have tried to do that, and there is no way you would have let any other woman that close to you. But you did not even bat an eye when Vic stepped in."

Walt said nothing.

"I can see that mind of yours churning through all the reasons you should not get romantically involved with Vic," Henry observed.

"There's the fact that we work together," Walt started.

"Working together means you have spent a great deal of time together, and already know what it is like to be around each other at your best, and your worst. You have developed respect for her and trust in her, which I know are so important for those you let close to you. I think working together is a good thing for you. You were able to get to know her before developing feelings for her," Henry offered.

Walt remained silent.

"If you try, I think there is a good chance a relationship with Vic will work out. As I said, I have seen how you are with each other. How you make each other better. Vic is the first person to get through to you since Martha. That has to mean something."

Silence.

"And you are worried that if it does not work out you will not be able to work together and that you will ruin your friendship. If for some reason it does not work out, you will be no worse off than you are if you do not try. If you do not take action, she is going to find someone else, and then you will have lost her anyway. And it will difficult for you to be around her and be as close friends as you are now, knowing you could have been together but were too scared to go after what you wanted."

Henry looked at Walt, waiting for him to speak.

"And there's our age difference. She's practically Cady's age," Walt finally said.

"Do you think of her or treat her like a daughter?"

"No."

"Do you feel for Vic the same way you feel for Cady?"

"No."

"Then the fact that she is similar in age to Cady is not a problem. And yes, there is an age difference, but I do not think it is actually an issue. It might even be a good thing. You need her youthful vigor, and she needs your steadfastness."

"She's so different from Martha."

Henry paused, letting the silence sit until Walt looked up at him. "Martha was one of a kind. And what you had was special," Henry said, hesitating for a moment. "At their core, I actually think Vic and Martha have a lot in common, and you know that. But yes, they are different, and it is good that they are. It would not be good for you to look for someone just like Martha. You will never be able to find that person or recreate what you had, and you will only experience disappointment if you try. But Vic is also one of a kind. And you may be able to have something new and special with her."

"She is only newly separated…not even divorced yet. It is too soon for her."

"If her marriage had ended unexpectedly, and her heart had been broken, then I would agree with you. Numerous times I saw her at The Red Pony, or still at work, instead of at home with her husband. I have also heard how she would talk about Sean. It does not appear that she and her husband were ever really happy since they came to Durant, and likely the problems started even before then. And I would not be surprised if her feelings for you started well before her marriage was over, so I do not think it is too soon."

Walt looked off into the distance, lost in thought.

"So I return to my question. How is progress going with Vic?" Henry asked.

A pause. "We've gotten closer these past couple months," he finally admitted.

"So you have taken her out on a date?" Henry asked.

"No, I don't mean that. I mean, spending time together outside of work. Talking about things we haven't shared with each other before. Being there for each other. It's all new…but it feels like progress. At least it does to me."

"So what are you going to do to take your relationship to the next level?"

"The next level?" he asked.

"Do not play dumb with me, Walter, you know exactly what I mean."

"I don't know. I kind of like the pace it's going at," he said.

"Is there risk that Vic will not see it as progress, and think you are not interested, and look for someone else?"

Walt walked over to the steps and up to the porch, wiping his damp face on his sleeve. "I…I'm not sure."

"You might want to figure that out," Henry said, looking up at him.

"I probably should," he said in response. He opened the front door, stepped inside, and returned with two more cans of beer, handing one to Henry, and sitting down next to him.

"I have missed this too," Henry said, making eye contact with him, and then looking out at the stretch of land before them.

"Yep," said Walt.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's part two of the storyline I started in the previous chapter. The flow didn't quite work as one chapter so I decided to split it into two.**

Vic pulled up behind Henry's truck, eyeing the two men seated on the front steps to Walt's cabin. She opened the door to her truck and stepped out, pulling her sunglasses off and hooking them on the front of her uniform shirt. She glanced to the left and saw the mound of split wood and Walt's axe leaning against the pile. Turning back towards the front porch, her gaze fell on their empty beer cans.

"You two look like you're up to no good," Vic said, tilting her head as she appraised them. "I got your message," she added, looking at Henry. "What's up?"

"Message?" Walt started.

"Perfect timing," Henry exclaimed with a big smile. "We could use your help."

Walt eyes narrowed as he looked from Henry to Vic.

Vic, for her part, was looking back and forth between them.

"But before we start, you need a beer," Henry said. "Your options are Rainier…or Rainier. What is your pleasure?"

"I feel like this is a bad time to come. Seems like you're well ahead of me, in the drinking department" she said, a crease deepening between her eyes and she tried to ascertain what was going on. "Plus, there is a strong BFF-vibe going on, and I don't want to interrupt anything here."

"First of all your timing could not be better. Walt is about to move on to his fourth beer, so he is becoming giddy."

"Giddy?" Walt asked, turning towards Henry.

"Vic will agree with me on this. During your first few beers you start getting quieter and quieter, as you turn contemplative, pondering life's…or the day's…mysteries and challenges."

"Which is hard to imagine, as your pre-drinking state is pretty minimal already, talking-wise," she said with a smile.

"Exactly," Henry said. With a few more beers you start getting a little chattier. A little lighter. On your way to giddy. Of course, we are talking Walt giddy, so it is all relative."

"Definitely my favorite phase," she said.

"Mine too," Henry said with a smile. "Add a few more beers, and the next stage is sullen, where you start brooding."

"Not my favorite phase," she added.

Henry nodded. "That is when I usually leave you at the end of the bar and call in reinforcements. And if we let your drinking get too far, all bets are off. You could pass out. You could throw a punch. Just about anything is possible. We just need to make sure you do not have your gun in reach. Which brings me back to why your timing is perfect. He has turned the corner, moving from contemplative towards giddy. So in addition to enjoying his giddiness with me, you need to monitor his pacing so we do not get sullen Walt."

"That's what you needed my help for?" she asked. "You called an hour ago."

"You called her an hour ago?" Walt asked, confused.

Henry ignored Walt's question. "No, that is not why I called. I will get to that. Your arrival was just good timing, which I wanted to share with you as extra incentive for why you should join us for a beer."

"But I still feel like I am intruding on your BFF reunion."

"The good news, Vic, is that you have passed the first step of our BFF selection process, so as a potential candidate, you will not be interrupting. And as the person currently standing, I nominate you to go get the next round of beers from the fridge," Henry added with a smile.

"BFF selection process, you say? I don't remember applying, or taking any test," she said, returning the smile.

"If you go get the beer, we will give you an update on your progress."

Vic considered the offer, and then shrugged her shoulders. "Why not?" She went back to her truck, opened the door, pulled out a small bag, and then threw her sunglasses in the middle console. She closed the door, climbed up the steps and disappeared into the house.

Walt looked over at Henry.

"What are you doing Henry? When and why did you call Vic?"

Henry glanced over at him. "When I was getting the first round and you were still splitting the wood. I thought she might not have plans tonight and would want some company. We both know how lonely a quiet house can be. And I thought she could help us with our accountability and provide support for our commitment to become better versions of ourselves. So I gave her a call and asked her to join us."

Walt's stare spoke volumes of what he thought of Henry's plan.

"We are both stubborn men, Walt," Henry continued. "And we often overthink things. As evidenced by the size of your wood pile over there, you may have been overthinking things this evening. Whether it is Barlow, Nighthorse, Ridges, Branch or even Martha, someone or something is heavy on your mind. I do not want our stubbornness or overthinking to get in the way of us making progress. I am serious about this. And whatever it takes to keep us focused on changing our course, I am going to do it. If it means relying on others to help us along the way, then I am going to include them. And as I said, Vic seems to be someone who has been able to get through to you, so she was the first person who came to mind, and I called her."

"Henry…" Walt said, a warning in his voice as he sat up straighter. It was at this moment that Vic emerged, dropping off three cans on the top step, and then returning to her truck to put back the bag she had removed. She had taken off her uniform shirt, and replaced it with a red long-sleeve top.

She returned to the steps, sitting down at the top, in the middle. Henry and Walt were sitting on the edges of the next step down. Henry handed her a beer, which she promptly opened and brought to her lips. She had some catching up to do.

"So remind me, what does it take to become a Walt and Henry BFF? I thought it was an exclusive club, for only the two of you."

Walt was still looking directly at Henry, but Henry broke eye contact and looked up at her.

"It is exclusive not because we limit it just to the two of us, but because very few get past the first round to even qualify for consideration. By passing the first step, you have qualified for the entry level of 'friend.' Few have made it that far. The next level is 'true friend,' which is difficult to accomplish. And the final level is 'best friend.'"

"Oh yeah? What eliminates most of those who esteem to be friends with the likes of you two?" she asked, placing her hand on Walt's shoulder as she looked between them. Walt looked over at her hand while Henry answered.

"The first question is a huge hurdle that few have successfully crossed."

"And what is that?" she asked, removing her hand. Walt looked up at her and saw that she seemed to be enjoying the discussion. He relaxed a bit.

"Well on my test, the first question is 'Does Walt approve of this individual as a candidate for friend?'. And on Walt's it asks if I approve. As I said, few pass, as we are very particular. Especially Walt," Henry added with a smile.

"Well many of your candidates have left a lot to be desired," Walt said, finally giving in and joining the conversation.

"But I passed?" she asked, laughing.

"With flying colors. Some time ago," Henry confirmed.

"Wow. I feel privileged."

"You passed that difficult hurdle. But remember, that just enables you to achieve the entry level of friend," Henry said. "If you want to make it to true friend, there are going to be extensive hoops you are going to have to jump through. Starting with initial screening."

"What's the first question of your initial screening?"

Walt looked over at Henry.

"Yes, Henry, tell Vic the next question," Walt said, trying not to smile.

"On my test, it asks 'Do you like beer, and are you willing to drink it at the Red Pony?' And Walt's asks 'Do you like Rainiers, and are you willing to drink them pretty much anywhere?'"

Walt considered the question, and nodded. "Yep, that's what it asks next. We've lost a few candidates with that question."

Vic held up her Rainier can. "Luckily I can pass that one with flying colors. And I've hung with you at The Red Pony many a night, Henry, so I'm good. What's the next question?"

Henry looked at Walt.

"Broncos or Chiefs?" Walt asked her.

Vic looked from one to the other. "Eagles," she stated emphatically, with a smile.

Walt and Henry looked at each other.

"Acceptable answer, since you did not choose sides, and stated your case with conviction," Walt confirmed.

Henry nodded. "You have passed the initial screening, which Walt and I were pretty confident that you would do." Walt gave a nod in confirmation.

"In the next round you will be judged in real world situations to determine your character and whether you are a fit for being a true friend. These assessments could happen at any time, and you will not always be aware that they are part of the test, so you must be prepared at all times if you want to successfully make it through this round."

"Really? How long does this phase of the test last?"

"It can go on for some time. Could even be years. Depends on how you do," Henry said solemnly.

"The correct actions and responses are quite subjective, so you won't always know how you have done," Walt added.

"What are the benefits of making it to the level of true friend? I need to figure out if it's worth it."

"Trust," Henry said.

"Loyalty," Walt added.

"Candor."

"A sounding board."

"Free beer."

"Free breakfast."

"Free advice."

"Henry's tracking skills."

"Walt's investigation skills."

"Back-up."

"Car rides and pick-ups, when you need them."

"Help moving heavy objects."

"Ok. Ok," Vic said with a laugh. "I get it. It may be worth it. Any sneak peeks at some of the categories I'll be judged on?" she asked.

"You did well at the fetching beer test," Walt replied.

Henry eyed Walt. "Our lips are sealed. But we can share some of the deal breakers. Actions that would immediately disqualify a candidate, no matter how well he or she is doing on the test," Henry stated.

"Oh yeah, what are those?"

"Stealing $40,000 from Henry," Walt said.

Henry paused, looking at Walt. "Or really any amount," Henry added.

"Well I think picking up a quarter from the floor of the bar wouldn't get her disqualified," Walt said.

"You are right, I would let a quarter slide. But I would be concerned. That floor can get quite dirty," Henry said.

"Ok, so don't take money from Henry. If I made it all the way to BFF, and took money from you, would I still be disqualified?" Vic asked.

Henry looked at Walt. "No, I would assume you would have a really good reason and would pay me back."

"Good to know," she said looking between the two of them. "What else?"

"If you date Cady behind Walt's back, that will not put you in his good graces."

"If you falsely accuse either of us of murder. That does not go over well," Walt said.

"If you try to steal my bar from me, or make me angry enough to light it on fire. That does not sit well with me."

"If I ask for the usual, and you come back from The Busy Bee with a salad. That's just not right," Walt said with a straight face.

Henry gave a smile. "Those are just a few. If we remember any others, we will let you know."

"I'm a little nervous," Vic said with a laugh. "I didn't realize my actions and my character were under such scrutiny."

"Just be yourself, and things will turn out as they should," Henry assured her. He paused, looking at them both. "My turn to get the next round." He put his and Vic's empty cans to the side, and headed indoors.

Vic reached over and grabbed Walt's half-full can of beer from his hand, and took a swig. "Just helping you with your pacing, as I was instructed. We want to stretch out giddy Walt as long as we can. I'm definitely enjoying this side of you tonight."

Walt leaned back against the railing, and watched Vic drink his beer.

"What?" she asked, feeling his eyes on her despite not looking at him.

A pause. "Sorry if Henry interrupted your plans tonight," he said apologetically.

Vic looked at him, taking a big breath and breathing out deeply. "I had no plans to interrupt," she said honestly. "I'm sorry that I'm intruding on the two of you. I know you haven't seen him these past couple of weeks, since he's been out of town. If you guys want to hang out, just the two of you, I can go."

Walt paused, still looking directly at her. "No, it's good to have you here," Walt admitted, his hand landing lightly on her knee. Vic looked down at the hand and then up at Walt's face, a small smile appearing. He smiled back in return. The front door swung open as Henry arrived back on the porch carrying some more beer. Breaking eye contact first, Walt quickly removed his hand. Vic watched as he sat up straighter, looking out before him.

"So the reason I called you over tonight, Vic, is that we need your help," Henry started, handing a can of Rainier to her and then Walt.

Walt looked over at Henry, giving him a little warning, with his eyes, to tread carefully.

"Walt and I have committed to becoming better men," he said as he took his seat. "We have had some rough times as of late, and have gone off course, so we have come up with a plan to get us back on track."

Henry pulled a piece of paper out and Walt stiffened. He glanced over at the paper in Henry's hands and noted that it didn't have all the writing on it that the previous sheet had listed, so he released the breath he was holding. He looked down at the beer in his hands while Henry continued talking.

"The three areas we are focusing on. One, get our houses in order. Two, trust more and be more open. And three, let love in." Henry handed the paper to Vic. "I am going to re-build the Red Pony, and Walt here is going to get the Sheriff's department back in to shape, and finish this re-model of his cabin he has been working on."

"Re-model?" she said with a snort.

Henry smiled, looking at Walt. "See, Walt, I told you Vic would agree with me." He looked back at Vic. "We both need to start trusting people, and being more open. Sharing more. Letting others in. Letting them help us when we need help. And finally, I am going to make better decisions about the women I date. Scrutinize them as I do the friends I select. And I am going to stop pressuring Walt to get back in the saddle by pushing him towards any single woman who crosses his path so he can actually find the right someone."

Vic looked over at Walt without a word, and then back at the paper.

"We are going to need your help Vic. You are a good BS-detector. You are good at getting things done, and telling others the truth when they need to hear it. So we need you to keep us in line. Right Walt?"

Walt looked up, first at Henry, and then at Vic. "Right," he replied.

"So Vic, what do you think? Are you willing to lend us a hand?" Henry inquired.

With her eyes on Walt's, Vic nodded. "Sure," she responded. She looked over at Henry and smiled. "This means you will be jumping through hoops for me," she said. "And I can call you on your shit."

"I hear entirely too much glee in her voice, Henry. I'm a little worried that the power we have bestowed her has gone straight to her head."

"Whatever it takes to keep us on the straight and narrow," Henry said with a laugh. "Then we are agreed," he said, putting out his hand to her. She took his hand and shook it. "And in the spirit of providing us support, could I get a ride home. It is probably not a good idea to drive myself in this state."

"Sure, no problem," she responded.

At that moment Henry's cell phone rang. He took it out and looked at the number. "It is the bar. I will take this inside. Please excuse me," he said, standing up, and heading inside.

Vic looked over her shoulder at Henry's receding back, and then over at Walt.

"So which of the three things on the list are you going to work on first?" she asked, once again taking Walt's beer from his hands.

He followed the beer as she raised it to her lips. "Which one do you think I should work on first?"

Vic pondered his question. "Be more open. I think if you work on that one, you'll help yourself out in the other areas as well." After a pause she added "By sharing more with others, being more open to their support, and being more receptive to new things and new ways of doing things, you are going to be more trusting, you'll make more progress at the office and with your cabin, and you'll be able to let others in. Let someone else in."

Walt kept his eyes on her face. "Ok," he replied.

"In fact. I think I may want to take on these three things as well. I could benefit from focusing on myself and making some changes." Still looking at Walt she asked "Which one should I start with?"

"Get your house in order," Walt responded.

"You're probably right. I need to finalize my divorce. Get my house in order, literally, by getting Sean's crap out. And get my head screwed back on at work."

Both Vic and Walt looked out before them, a silence settling in.

"You're pretty lucky to have each other, you and Henry" she said, finally breaking the silence. "I can't believe you've been best friends since the sixth grade. It is amazing. I never really made a friend like that when I was a kid."

Walt looked over at her, and then scooted up to the step above his to sit next to her.

"I had a lot of kids in my circle, but no real close girl friends. Definitely not a best friend. I was a tomboy. A loud mouth. And probably pretty intimidating. I seemed to have more guy friends than girl friends, growing up. Until high school, when the guys starting noticing I was actually a girl, and wanted something different from me. I think my brothers were my closest friends, but I was only willing to share so much with them. And the boyfriends I've had over the years didn't start out as friends, and definitely never became best friends, so I've never really had that person in my life." Vic paused, looking down at the beer can in her hands.

"When I arrived here, in Durant, I was so unhappy about being here that I closed myself off for a while. But you all wore me down," she said looking at Walt and then back at the cabin in reference to Henry. "With your acceptance and outreach. You broke down the walls I put up. And now I feel like I have some friends." She looked back out into the darkness before her.

"In fact, you might be my best friend Walt. I know I haven't progressed that far on your best friend test, and that you already have Henry, but you really are my best friend," she said looking over at him. "I just wanted you to know that."

Walt reached out and placed his hand on her knee again. Their eyes still connected.

"Don't tell Henry, but you've already passed my test for true friend," Walt grinned.

"And what about best friend?" Vic asked, leaning in.

"You only have to put in another thirty-five plus years and you'll earn it…I'm pretty certain," he responded.

Vic laughed out loud. Walt's heart skipped a beat at the sound.

"So can I take you up on one of the benefits of true friend status you mentioned…helping move large objects? Some of Sean's stuff is going to be a bitch to move out."

Walt smiled as Henry emerged from inside. He saw Vic glance at him when he did not remove his hand this time.

Henry breathed in deeply, and looked out before him.

"Change is in the air, and it is a good thing."

"Ready to head out?" Vic asked.

"Ready," he said looking down at the two of them. "Walt, thank you for your hospitality. I look forward to our journey together." He bounded down the steps, and made his way over to the passenger side of Vic's truck.

Vic stood, and Walt did the same. She quickly pressed his hand with hers.

"I'll see you later."

He squeezed back and then reluctantly let go.

She headed to her truck, glancing back as she opened the door, a smile on her face. "I'm looking forward to the more open you," she called out.

"Me too," he returned. And he realized he actually was.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hello," Walt said, answering his home phone.

"I'm close," Vic responded.

A pause. "Vic?"

"Yes, I'll be pulling up in front of your place momentarily."

"You're what?"

"I'm almost at your place, and I'll need your help getting the stuff out of my truck. Henry loaded up more than I expected him to."

Silence. "Vic, what are you talking about?"

"The shit for your cabin. To complete the work on your place. Your 're-model,' as you called it. I stopped by the Red Pony to say 'hi' to Henry, and he wanted me to bring over some of the supplies you guys will need tomorrow. He said you would be expecting me."

"This is all news to me," he said, running his hand through the hair at the base of his neck. "It appears Cady and Henry are in cahoots, again."

"Well, I'm pulling in now, so come on out," she said, hanging up the phone.

Walt was left staring at the phone in his hand, before giving a slight shake to his head, and putting the handset in its dock. He opened his front door, pausing just inside. Vic was already at the back of her truck pulling things out. He tucked in his shirt, watching her maneuver between the items.

"Come on slowpoke, get your butt out here," she called out, not looking up at him.

He pushed open the screen door, stepped outside, and made his way down to join her. The moment he arrived at the rear of his truck, she turned towards him and loaded up his arms with supplies. Walt looked down at the materials, and then up at Vic, but she had already turned back into the truck. He turned and carried the materials to the porch.

"So you didn't plan on working on your place tomorrow?" she asked, as he lowered the materials he was carrying.

"Tomorrow? No," he said as he returned to the back of the truck. "They must have thought it would put a little more pressure on me by having you bring over these items. Having someone else involved other than the usual suspects."

"Well, both Cady and Henry are showing up tomorrow, and Henry said he will be bringing over more tools and supplies in his truck, so if you want him to bring anything specific, you need to give him a call today. Clearly Henry is serious about you making progress on your 'Better Versions of Ourselves' plan you both agreed to the other day," Vic said as she loaded some more materials into his arms and then followed him to the porch with her own load. "He also asked me to remind you to get any crap that might be in the way out of the way. Especially from the closets, the bathroom, and the kitchen."

Walt added the second load of materials to the pile he had started on the left side of his porch, and then looked through his open front door to survey his place. Vic put down her items and returned to the truck.

"I think Henry went to the same school of training as Ruby. There are post-it notes with reminders and instructions attached to several items in here. Must be 'Walt Longmire communication training 101,'" she said with laugh. She looked up at him when he didn't comment, and found him still standing on the porch, looking back and forth at the pile of supplies and the inside of his cabin. She must have been able to see his dismay as he took in the potentially daunting task before him.

"I'll help," she offered, as she carried another armload to the porch. Walt turned toward her. "I'll help you get your place ready. It'll be easier to tackle if the two of us take it on."

He opened his mouth to turn down her offer, but realized he might not get it done without her.

"Thank you," was all he said. Vic returned to the back of her truck.

"Wow," she said. "Henry really planned for everything. Probably didn't want to give you any excuses. He made you some sandwiches. There's a six-pack in here. Cleaning supplies. Garbage bags. And even cardboard boxes to pack up your stuff."

She looked up at Walt, who hadn't moved.

"Walt, you ready?" she called out. "Walt," she repeated. No response. "Sheriff," she finally tried. Walt finally came to attention, and turned back toward her. "Ready?" she asked.

He walked down the steps toward her and she placed the sandwiches and beer in his hands. "Put these in the fridge. I'm going to start taping up some boxes so we can move your stuff out on the porch."

Walt nodded, walked back up the steps and went inside. Vic grabbed some of the flat boxes, some garbage bags, as well as the packing tape and marker Henry had included, and followed Walt in.

She placed the items she was carrying on the coffee table, and started to assemble the boxes. Walt pulled off two of the cans from the 6-pack plastic ring, and then placed the remaining cans and sandwiches in his fridge. He opened one of the cans and handed it to her, and then opened the other one for himself.

Vic walked into the kitchen, took a sip, put down her beer on the kitchen table, and then wrote 'kitchen' on the sides of two of the assembled boxes she had brought with her. She handed one of the boxes to him, who placed his beer next to hers.

"Why don't you start with the items on the counters and table, and I'll get everything from these shelves. In addition to finishing the cabinets, I think Henry said they are going to work on the electrical wiring, and do some painting, and from the look of this pantry, probably re-do it as well," she said as she opened one of the pantry doors to appraise the inside of the closet. "We'll want to get this all cleared out."

Walt was loading up his box with items from the counter, but wasn't really listening to her.

"Walt are you ok with all of this? If you aren't ready to take this on, we can call Henry and reschedule."

He paused for a moment, and then turned to look at her. "No, it's ok. I was just doing some thinking."

Vic returned to loading up her box.

"When did you buy this land and start building the cabin?" she asked.

"A while back," Walt responded. Vic waited for him to elaborate.

"That was a gripping story. Make sure you tell your grandkids that story just like you told it to me. You'll have them on the edge of their seats," she said with a smile. He looked over and smiled back.

"A year-and-a-half after Cady was born, Martha got pregnant. We lived in a two-bedroom house close to downtown, and started talking about buying some land out here, and building a house. Martha was really excited about it. About having some more space for all of us, both indoors and out. And I liked the idea of having a little more space between us and our nearest neighbors," he paused, looking out the kitchen window.

"We found this land shortly afterwards and bought it. But then she lost the baby, and the one after that as well, and our plans were put on hold. We didn't have it in us to start the project, as we dealt with the loss, and the one-child future before us. Martha had always dreamt of having a large family, so the fact that we couldn't have any more children devastated her for a while."

Vic had stopped packing, watching him as he continued to load his box. He sensed that she was looking at him and turned around, their eyes connecting and momentarily holding.

Walt finally broke eye contact and carried his box out on to the porch. He returned, picking up two boxes from the coffee table on his way back to the kitchen. He wrote 'kitchen' on the sides of the boxes, as Vic had done with the others, and then looked back at the counter.

He decided to leave the coffee maker out for tomorrow, acknowledging that caffeine would be a top priority in the morning. He placed the few remaining items from the kitchen table in the box he was holding, and then turned towards the pantry.

Vic carried her box out to the porch and returned with an empty one.

"When did you officially make the decision to build this place out here?" she asked as she re-entered the kitchen.

"Hmm?" he said, looking up, a little lost in thought. "Oh…we bounced the idea around while Cady was in college, and then started making plans while she was in law school. Once she graduated, and we had no more school bills to pay, we began the work. The plan was to do as much of the work ourselves as we could. Martha was going to do all the decorating, along with the details, like putting the closet shelving together, and picking out the kitchen cabinetry, and installing the hardware." He placed the item he was holding in his hand into the box, paused a moment, and took a sip of beer.

"I had finished the foundation and frame of the cabin when she got sick. She wanted me to keep working on the place, while she backed off for a while to begin her treatment, which I did. It gave me something to focus on, but at the same time my heart wasn't in it as it had been. I did the bare minimum I needed to, thinking once it was livable we could move in and we could continue the work together, with her helping out when she was feeling up to it. But I realized that she couldn't live in a place without heating, a finished bathroom or all the amenities that our current house had. Plus we needed to be closer to her doctor and the hospital. So I quickly abandoned that idea." He took another sip.

"She did get to see the cabin a few times. We walked through it, and she explained her vision for the place. We even went to the hardware store a couple times to pick out the cabinets and discuss options for the bathroom and closets. But shortly after her last trip to the cabin we went to Denver."

Walt had finished loading his two boxes with pantry items. He picked them up and carried them to the porch, with Vic just behind, carrying her own full box. She put her box down, ran back inside, and then returned with their two beers.

They stood at the top of the steps looking outwards, Rainiers in hand.

"How come you and Sean never had kids?" he asked, taking a sip and looking at her.

If Vic was thrown by the question, she didn't show it. She seemed to ponder her response for a moment. "When I was younger, I never really thought about getting married, or having babies like the other girls seemed to. I didn't decide against them, but they didn't seem to be the defining aspects of my vision of the future. School, training, becoming a detective and having fun along the way were my focus. I was a bit of a wild child. A bad girl, as we discussed. So a lot of what I did was a rebellion. Against my parents. Against what was expected of me. While other girls my age were getting married and popping out kids, I was kicking ass at work, and partying it up on the side." She looked over at him for a moment, and then down to the beer in her hands.

"But after the crazy whirlwind relationship, or whatever you want to call it, with Gorski, I decided to scale back a bit. I met Sean and for the first time contemplated a future that was within reach. But even though I settled down and got married, the idea of kids didn't seem right at the time. I was advancing in my career, which wasn't the safest line of work, and didn't really follow a 9-5 schedule. And things between Sean and me weren't great, especially with the whole Internal Affairs fiasco, and some of my earlier wild-child behavior being revealed as a way to mar my character by Gorski and some of the guys in the department." She finished off her beer and then balanced her can on the railing.

"When we first moved out here, before I took the deputy job, Sean and I talked about the possibility of kids. Probably as a misguided attempt to save our marriage. But we decided to put the conversation on hold. To adjust to our move from Philly and our new surroundings before making any more major life decisions. As you can see, we never really made it back to that conversation."

"And now?" he asked.

"And now? Do I want kids now, outside of the context of Sean?" Vic asked out loud, looking out in front of her as she contemplated his question. "I thought I might freak out, when Sean and I split up. At the door being closed on the possibility of kids without a husband in the picture. But I didn't. If I were to get pregnant at some point in the future, I think the news might throw me initially. And then I would embrace it. And love my child, and try to be the best mother I could be. But if I never have a child, I would be ok with that too. I don't need a child to complete me. To be happy. But if I had a child, I know the child would make me happy. It's hard to explain, but there it is," she said, finally looking over at him. He looked right back at her.

Vic put her hand out to take his empty can, and then picked up her own. She made her way to the kitchen, recycled the cans, and grabbed two more beers from the fridge.

"Alright, you take care of the things on the desk, the boxes of books on the floor, as well as the items in the bathroom. I'll start working on your bedroom closets." She handed Walt a couple of the boxes, and then brought the rest into the bedroom.

There weren't many items in the bathroom to pack up. After remembering to grab the bar of soap and bottle of shampoo from the wall behind the shower curtain, Walt turned his attention to the desk near the front window. He cleared all the items on the desk except for his answering machine and the two picture frames. One held a picture of Cady, Henry and Walt at the Red Pony. The other held a picture of Cady and Martha, at Cady's law school graduation. He held both pictures in his hands for a moment, looking back and forth between them. He put them down, went out to the porch, and returned with a roll of paper towels. He wrapped each of the frames, and then placed them on top of the items already in the box, and then brought the box outside. He finished by bringing the three boxes of books out to the porch.

Satisfied with the condition of the room, Walt grabbed his Rainier. He stopped inside the doorway to his bedroom, finding Vic sitting at the end of his bed, a book in her hands. Around her on the floor were boxes filled with items from his closet. Shirts, pants, his leather jacket. Another box held a pair of Ropers, his winter boots, a pair of hiking boots, and a pair of dress shoes he had long forgotten he still owned. He glanced back over at Vic and recognized the photo album she was holding. She suddenly realized that he was standing at the door and gave a slight jump.

"I didn't see you there," she said looking over at him. She looked down at the photo album and back over at Walt. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be snooping through your stuff. I just came across this album. Thought there would be pictures of Cady growing up. But it turns out that it contains pictures of you as a kid." She paused. "Are you ok with me looking at this, or do you want me to stop?" she asked.

Walt looked at her without speaking.

"You're not ok with it."

"No, its fine."

"Are you not ok with me being in your bedroom? Is it weird seeing me sitting on your bed?"

"It's not weird. Just different. Just wrapping my mind around it," he said, and then gave a half smile.

Vic smiled back.

"Worried I'm going to jump your bones from all the way over here?"

Walt looked down, and then back up, taking a couple steps into the room.

"I'm hoping to find a picture of you from high school, in your football uniform. Henry said the girls all thought you were quite the catch, and I want to see what all the fuss was about. Plus I want to see you in tight pants," she added, a smile escaping.

"Here you are! And the girls were right. You were quite the hottie! And a good butt too. We need to frame this and hang it up at work," she said with a laugh.

"Don't you dare. Bad enough they still have a picture up at the school." Vic gave another laugh.

"These pictures in here are amazing," she said as she flipped through the pages. "And there are a lot of them. Who took them?"

"My mother. She loved taking pictures. And painting. Capturing moments. As her only child, I was featured in quite a bit of her work."

"She was really good," she said looking up. "What about your dad? Did he have any special talents or interests?"

Walt paused, taking Vic and her question in. "He loved music. Both of my parents did. Our house was always filled with music. My dad played the guitar and my mom played the piano. That's where I learned how to play. My parents say they met when my father heard her piano playing through a window he was walking by. He fell in love instantly. With the music. And eventually with the woman responsible for it."

"Is that your mom's piano out there?"

Walt looked out the door and then back at Vic. "Yes."

"So they passed on their musical ability and appreciation to you. But what about the photography? You don't really have any pictures around your place other than the two at your desk. How did you not get into that?"

Walt shifted weight from one foot to the other, one hand on his hip, the other holding his beer. "My mom was an extremely compassionate and optimistic person. She saw so much promise in the people around her. So much possibility. Even in unhappy moments." he paused, taking a sip.

"I was more like my dad. I saw the sadness. The unfairness. The things that people did to each other. Being in law enforcement only reinforced my view of the world. Ruby thinks I focus more on the dead than the living. That it shades everything I see. My mom's pictures captured her outlook. I didn't have her compassion. Her eye for the potential in others. I could not capture the same essence with my pictures, so I never really got into it. Martha was similar to my mother. Compassionate and optimistic. And it showed in the pictures she took as well," he added.

"The problem with Martha being the primary picture taker in our house meant that she appeared in very few of the pictures that were taken of our family. When I finally moved into this cabin, and was strong enough…brave enough…to look through the pictures, I found that so many had me in them. I thought that I would want pictures of Cady and Martha up on the walls, but when I finally found some, I just couldn't do it. The memories they evoked were too much to handle at the time." Walt looked down at the beer in his hands.

"Eventually Cady gave me those two pictures on my desk. I haven't really taken many pictures these past few years, so I don't really have much to add to that collection."

Vic lifted her head from the book and looked up at him. She stood up quickly, picking up two boxes.

"I'll take the boxes I packed out to the porch. Can you clear out the other closet? Looks like most of the stuff is still in boxes, so should be easy to move."

Vic made her way out to the porch, and added the bedroom boxes to the pile. She returned to the bedroom, placed the photo album in one of the remaining boxes, and carried them outside. Walt showed up behind with boxes from the other closet. He made a couple more trips to his bedroom to get the items he'd left behind.

"Let's move the coffee table and kitchen shelving unit out here as well, to make more room for your 'helpers' tomorrow," she suggested. He agreed, and together they moved the two pieces of furniture. She made a final trip inside, returning with a couple of the sandwiches Henry had packed."

Taking a seat at the top of the steps, she put aside the bag with the sandwiches and took out her cell phone.

"I think Ruby's wrong," she said looking up at him. "I don't think you are more focused on the dead than the living. I think you are focused on justice and fairness, and doing what is right. Which involves giving the dead some of your attention," she said.

"And I think you underestimate yourself. You are an extremely compassionate person. I've seen how you are with the victims' families. And in handling cases that involve a lot of grey. The situation with Bob Barnes, for example. And with me, and the trials and tribulations I've put you through as my past caught up with me."

Walt sat down next to her.

"I think that by completing your cabin, you'll bring some more closure for yourself. For Martha. You'll be able to make this a home, like Martha envisioned, all those years ago," she said, placing her hand on his arm.

"And I want to show you that you can capture the happiness of a moment. The potential. Just with your own slant."

She removed her hand from his arm, turned on her cell phone, and switched on the camera mode.

"Will you be helping us out tomorrow, with the work on my place?" he asked.

She raised her head, looking directly at him.

"Of course," she replied. "If you want me to."

"I do," he confirmed with a smile.

Vic nodded, and then looked back at her phone. She flipped the camera view, so they could see themselves on screen, and then held the phone up, bringing Walt's hand with her.

"I'll hold the phone. You press that button, and take the picture," she said, looking over at him, a beaming smile on her face. He looked back at her, a similar smile spreading on his own, and pressed the button.


	10. Chapter 10

Exhaustion. The kind that made every part of his body seem heavy. The kind that made him wonder "When did I get this old?" He might not be able to get up from the steps he was sitting on. He might not be able to lift his arms tomorrow. Or get out of bed. Ever.

Walt needed this break. Away from the commotion going on inside. But there was still a spark inside him. Keeping him going. And it brought a smile to his face. A smile, despite his exhaustion. Or maybe because of his exhaustion. A smile that he wouldn't let Henry see.

The screen door suddenly swung open, causing Walt to look up.

"Oh…Walt. Hi. I…I was just…taking off."

"Hi Ferg…sure…not a problem. You've gone above and beyond today."

"Oh…it was nothing…I was happy to help."

"Well I'm glad Cady was able to convince you to join us."

"Cady…yes. She's very…convincing," Ferg said with a smile.

Walt continued to look at Ferg, his eyes squinting. There was something in Ferg's expression. In his eyes. Something that Walt's tired brain couldn't quite piece together. Walt thought he'd have to get to the bottom of whatever that was. That was if his body was going to recover and allow him to go back to work tomorrow, where he could assess the situation further. But not now.

"Well…goodbye Walt," Ferg said looking down at him, and then moving down the steps and towards his car.

Walt looked out at Ferg. He knew what he needed to do but he didn't know if his legs would cooperate.

"Uh…Ferg…wait," Walt called out, forcing himself up, and down the steps. He caught up to Ferg, his deputy, who stood outside his car, a look of confusion on his face.

"Uh…before you leave…umm…I just wanted to…I just wanted to…uh…apologize."

Ferg remained silent, his confusion growing.

"Umm…it's been…we've all had a rough…you've had to put up with a lot this year. From all of us. From me especially. I took things out on you. That you did not deserve. Like the situation with the desk. That was uncalled for. And I apologize. I should have apologized earlier, but I was wrapped up in things. For which I also apologize."

Ferg looked a little uncomfortable, but he let Walt continue.

"You were quite instrumental in solving some of our critical cases recently. I was also impressed, that despite everything we were putting you through or not involving you in, you were brave enough to stand up for yourself. I didn't give you the credit you deserved…and I…uh…I want you to know that you are a valued member of the team…and things are going to be…different…going forward."

He could tell Ferg was a bit shocked by his admission. Walt stuck his hand out.

"Will you accept my apology, Ferg?" he asked.

Ferg hesitated a moment, and then grabbed Walt's hand and shook it, a smile appearing on his face. Walt clapped Ferg on the shoulder with his left hand.

"Thanks, again. You didn't need to help me out today, after all I have put you through. But you did. And I greatly appreciate it," Walt said sincerely.

"You're welcome. I'll…uh…I'll see you at work tomorrow," Ferg said, and then stepped into his car. Walt closed the door for him, tapped the top of the car, and then waved goodbye. He watched Ferg's car drive off down the road.

Walt turned, heading back. As he convinced his legs to take him back up the steps, he raised his eyes and saw Cady standing just inside the door.

"Hey Punk. How long have you been standing there?"

"Sorry. Didn't mean to spy on you. I didn't realize you were out here with Ferg."

Cady stepped out of the cabin, two cups of coffee in her hands. She handed one to him, and then took a seat at the top of the steps. He slowly sat down beside her.

"How are you doing Dad?"

Walt looked over at Cady, taking her in. He smiled. "It's been a good day. Tiring, but good. I'll be the first to admit that I am surprised by this."

"The fact that you are admitting it definitely says something. We ambushed you, and you have taken it very well," she said with a laugh.

"I'll deny it if you repeat any of this to Henry," he said, smiling back.

Cady raised her coffee cup to her lips, looking at him over the rim.

"Something is different about you Dad. Like a huge weight has been lifted. You seem more open…to life. I think it's great."

"I'm guessing you know about Henry's plan for the two of us."

"I do. And I've got to tell you that I'm impressed with the progress you've made already. In every category."

Walt looked at Cady without speaking for a moment. He reached out his hand and grabbed hers.

"Cady, there is so much I want to say to you. You have done so much for me. Not just this home improvement stuff today, but everything. You gave up your career, and moved back to Durant to help me after your mother's death…even though I pushed you away. Kept you at arms-length. Kept secrets from you. Unable to let you help me the way you wanted to. The way I needed you to."

Walt's eyes began to water, and Cady's quickly did the same.

"I've hurt you, and I am sorry for this. I thought I was protecting you, but I think I was trying to protect myself. Protect my heart. My damaged heart that I thought couldn't take any more and was beyond repair."

"Dad, you were right. Knowing the truth...about how Mom died…was devastating. It tore me up. It's torn all of us up. But I think we are also stronger, because it brought us together. To share the burden…and find justice for her and Henry."

He ran his thumb along her cheek as a tear escaped.

"I want to be a better father. I want us to move forward, together."

"Me too Dad."

She put her mug down, reached over, and put her arms around him. He returned the hug, kissing the top of her head. They sat like that for a while.

Cady finally pulled back, wiped her eyes and smiled.

"How's the bedroom coming along?" he asked.

"We finished…and it looks great. Ferg helped me get some of your old furniture out of your shed. And Dave helped me complete the walls and ceiling in the closets, and put in the shelving installations. It looks great, if I must say so."

"Of course it does. Thanks for all you've done today. For convincing me to do this."

"You should go and take a look. I also…in the spirit of the "Be more open" goal in your plan, I want you to keep an open mind. I put some things up on your walls. Which I hope you will like. And I…I put some new items in your closet…some new clothes," she said.

"I don't need…" he began to say.

"I understand if you don't want to wear them. I'm not saying you have to. But I wanted you to have them. Just in case. Just in case an occasion arose. As you work on your plan, there may be a special occasion where you wished you had something to go along with the new you…something special…to wear. So they can sit at the back of your closet. But they'll be there…if you need them."

Walt looked down at his hands.

"Ok. Thanks."

"And Dad…" Cady paused, waiting for him to look up. "I know that you don't need my permission or my approval…but I think that you think that you do. So I give it to you. In regards to Vic."

"Vic?" he asked.

"She told me about her pending divorce. That she and Sean have been separated for a while. I've sensed something between the two of you. I did tell you to find someone like Vic, but I now want to amend that and say that that person should be Vic."

Walt neither responded nor objected.

"I believe that she is partly responsible for why you've made so much progress these past few months," Cady added.

He looked over at her. Silence engulfed them, but it was not the silence that used to settle between them. Heavy. A barrier. This silence was hopeful. Encouraging. Freeing.

"She is," he finally said. "And you're right. She means something to me. I'm not trying to keep things from you. I'm still trying to figure it all out."

"You don't have to tell me everything. Believe me, I don't want to know everything," she said with a smile. "But I'm here if you want to talk more about it. About her. About the two of you."

Walt put his arm around her and pulled her to him. "Thanks Punk."

After a moment Cady stood up.

"Alright, I'm going to bring some of these boxes into the kitchen and start unpacking. I peaked in earlier. You, Ferg and John did a fantastic job."

Cady picked up one of the boxes from the pile. As she held the door open, she looked over at him and smiled, and then disappeared inside.

Walt looked out before him. He thought about Cady. And Ferg. And the burden that had begun to lift with just two short conversations. He thought about Vic. About conversations not yet held. A sound interrupted his train of thought. He heard Henry before he saw him.

"I will bring it in," Henry called out over his shoulder as he walked out on to the porch. He moved to look through a few boxes before selecting one and picking it up. It wasn't until he turned back towards the door that he saw Walt.

He smiled down at Walt. "Have we worn you out?" Henry asked.

"Yes."

"Have you given up?"

Walt paused. "No. Just resting."

"Good. You made huge progress today, getting your house in order. It took a little manipulation on Cady's and my part, but you own this success."

"I'm glad you are admitting that you did a little manipulation. Somehow that seemed to slip your mind this morning when I called you out on it," Walt said. "What do I owe the three men you brought with you to help us out?"

"You needed their help with the plumbing, electrical wiring, and all the work we needed to do," Henry began to defend his decision.

"I'm not disagreeing that they were needed. They were. I'm just asking how much their contribution will set me back," Walt said, standing up.

"I told them to send you an invoice. They did great work, but their price will be fair."

"I don't doubt it," Walt agreed. He paused, looking Henry directly in the eyes. "Thanks Henry."

Henry shifted the box to one arm and then pulled Walt in for a quick hug and thump on the back.

Pulling back and re-adjusting the box, he smiled at his friend. "You deserve all of this. No need to thank me."

Henry turned to head back in, but then looked back at Walt. "You should go check out what Vic, Richard and I accomplished in the bathroom. You should be proud of your woman…she knows her way around a tool belt."

"She's not my woman."

"Yet," Henry said with a smile, letting the screen door close behind him.

Walt looked at the remaining items still on his porch, and then opened the door to step inside, nearly colliding with Vic.

"Walt!" she exclaimed. "Just the person I was looking for. Are you ready to see your brand new bathroom?"

"Sure."

"Close your eyes."

He did as instructed, and then Vic guided him through his bedroom and into the bathroom.

"Ok." When he opened his eyes, her face was beaming. He was barely listening as she verbally walked him through the work they had done. He watched her as she described the new fixtures. Watched her face. Her eyes. Her mouth. Her hands as she waved them around in her excitement. Her enthusiasm was contagious, and he found he matched her smile for smile. He registered that the walls looked the way walls should actually look. Solid. Complete. But everything else was a blur. Only she was in focus. Their eyes connected as she finished talking.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Beautiful," he responded.

Vic blushed. "I didn't do it alone. It was a group effort," she explained.

"The bathroom looks great too," he said.

Vic blushed further, her eyes shining brightly. He breathed in. And out. He was sure Vic could hear his heart beating. The pace quickening. He took a step toward her.

"So what do you think? Did we do you proud?" Henry's questions cut through the silence from the other room.

Walt shifted his weight back toward his heals. Vic dropped her eyes, and then pulled the door fully open.

"He hates it, and wants us to put it back to how it was before," she called out to Henry, stepping out of the bathroom.

"That is not an option," Henry responded with a laugh.

Walt took a breath, settling his nerves. She looked back through the doorway at him and gave a shy smile.

"Should we check out what Cady did with your bedroom?"

He nodded, unsure whether his voice would betray him.

She pulled him into the bedroom, and then stopped in her tracks. Walt stepped beside her to see what she was looking at. A bookshelf loaded with his books. The crates next to his bed gone, two bed end tables in their place. His old reading chair, sitting there like it had been there all along. And a new quilt. Exuding comfort. Warmth. His room felt like a bedroom, not just a room with a bed.

But the furniture was not what had captured Vic's attention. It was the wall in front of the closets. Cady had covered it with pictures, in frames of various sizes. They both walked up to take a closer look. Walt. Cady. Henry. Vic. Ferg. Ruby. Lucian. The town. Even Martha. Smiling back at them. Moments captured.

Vic looked up at him to gauge his reaction. He smiled down at her, and she smiled in return.

He continued to inspect the pictures as she opened up the first closet door.

"Major improvement," she said, standing just outside looking in. "Your closets were pretty sketchy before, I'll have to admit. They look amazing now."

She stepped in, with Walt just behind her. He felt her warmth through his clothes, her right side lined up just inside his left. He might have imagined it, but she seemed to take a step back when he joined her side. Stepping into him. Deepening the contact. They both glanced around the space, saying nothing. He could smell her shampoo. His left hand tentatively reached out to touch her shoulder. But he paused, his hand mid-air.

"Alright you two. We need your help in here. Henry and I have decided to do some reorganization. There's still more stuff to bring in. And then we can call it a day," Cady's voice invaded the stillness between them.

He withdrew his hand, once again stepping back. They smiled at each other, and then returned to the bedroom. Vic led the way to the porch to retrieve the last boxes with Walt a few steps behind.

Out on the porch, she surveyed the remaining items. She made a move to pick up one of the boxes, but he grabbed her arm. In one swift motion he turned a surprised Vic around and engulfed her in his embrace.

"Thank you," he whispered, one hand in her hair, the other at her back. "For your help today...for…everything."

She squeezed back. Her arms encircling him. Her cheek near his chin. "You're welcome."

He lifted his head to look at her, and she looked back up at him.

"I've been giving out a lot of hugs today. More than my usual quota," he said.

"I haven't seen you give out many hugs before."

"Exactly."

"Even Ferg got a hug today? Now I don't feel special."

"Well...Ferg got a hearty handshake. So you should still consider yourself special," he said, his arms still around her.

"I don't know, your hugs for Cady and Henry kind of diminish how exceptional you think this hug is" she said with a laugh.

Walt smiled down at her.

Cady called out, but Walt couldn't make out the words. He wasn't listening. This time he ignored the interruption, and leaned down and brushed his lips against Vic's. She smiled into the kiss, and then kissed him in return. She pulled back, their faces still close.

"Are you giving out an extra quota of kisses today as well? How did that kiss rate compared to the one you got from Henry?" she asked, pulling back further, her eyes glowing.

"Hmm. Difficult to tell. May need to test it out again to know for sure," he said with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Vic pounded her steering wheel in frustration. She grabbed the wheel with both hands, her knuckles turning white. Her arms tense. The music coming from her truck's radio was more an irritant than a distraction, so she turned it off, and rolled down both front windows, hoping some fresh air would calm her nerves.

When her cell phone rang she jumped. Ruby's name flashed on the screen, announcing her caller. She thought about ignoring it. She was off duty. Headed home. Ruby's call could not possibly bring good news, and would likely put her back on the clock. She decided to let it go to voice mail.

She continued towards her destination, her hair whipping in the wind. She thought about putting her head out the window and screaming. Suddenly her phone rang again, Ruby's name once more displayed.

"Damn it," Vic cursed underneath her breath.

She looked at the offending phone, and then gave in, reaching across the seat to pick it up.

"What's up Ruby?" she asked tersely as she answered.

There was a pause. "Hi Vic. Are you still at the hospital?" Ruby's voice greeted Vic with kindness. And patience. Making Vic feel guilty about how she had answered. She should not be taking this out on Ruby.

"Actually, no. I've picked up the medical reports. I also have the ballistic results. They confirm all of our assumptions, but add nothing new. I was closer to my house than the office, so I am headed home. I'll bring them in first thing tomorrow."

"Walt radioed in, asking if you could drop them off at his place on the way home. He's continuing to work on the case tonight, and needs the documents."

Vic paused, taking in a deep breath.

"Sure thing Ruby. See you tomorrow." Vic hit the steering wheel again, and then pulled a U-turn and headed in the direction of Walt's cabin.

It's not that she didn't want to see Walt. She did. In fact seeing him might do her, and her current disposition, some good. But she didn't think she wanted him to see her. She was all wound up. The images of the victim kept playing in a loop in her head, giving her a headache. Her eyes were burning, a mixture of exhaustion and building frustration. All related to the case they were working. Or mostly the case. The specific day, and how it started, might have had something to do with it as well.

When Walt's cabin came into view, she felt her grip on the steering wheel relax. Maybe this was a good idea. Maybe he could provide just the uplift she needed. She pulled up in front of his place, put her truck in park, and then shut off the ignition. She re-did her ponytail, took a deep breath, and then stepped out of the vehicle. Before she had even shut her driver's side door, Walt came bounding down his front steps to greet her.

"Vic, you're early…" he began.

"Early?"

"I mean, you got here quicker than I expected. Ruby just called me to say she'd gotten ahold of you."

"Oh…well, I guess I was closer to your place than Ruby realized," she said. "Crap," she added turning back towards her car, opening the door and leaning across the driver's seat to grab the folder of reports. Her reason for being here. She turned around and handed them to Walt, who stared at them blankly.

"The reports you asked Ruby to ask me to drop off," she clarified.

"Right," he said. "Thanks."

She paused, looking hI'm up and down.

"Why are you acting so weird? What's going on?" she asked.

"I'm not acting weird."

"Yes you are. You're kind of fidgeting, and giving me that look you get when something is going on in that head of yours that you don't want to reveal. And you practically ran down the stairs when I pulled up," she said. "Reminds me of that time Ferg and I came over to drop off your truck, and you ran outside to greet me because you didn't want me to know that Lizzie was here."

She looked up at the house, pausing to listen.

"Do you have someone in the house? Is that music I hear?"

Walt's eyes paused on her face, and then back towards his cabin. "It's just me. No one else. Other than you, that is. And yes, that's music. A little Fats Waller."

"I didn't know you had a stereo in your place," she commented.

"It's my parents' old record player. I found it in my closet when we were clearing things out."

"Oh," she said.

Walt looked back at her. "Are you alright?" he asked, stepping closer.

"Yeah…" she started. He placed his hand on her arm, causing her to look down. She saw his fingers encircle her wrist. Gentle. Soothing. "Well no, it's been kind of a rough day," she admitted, looking up, her eyes locking with his.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" he asked.

She wanted to say yes. She thought she might say no. She didn't say either.

Walt stepped beside her. Putting his hand at the small of her back, he guided her towards the cabin. But instead of sitting down in their usual place at the top of the steps, he steered her towards the right side of the porch. Vic looked over at him quizzically. He ushered her towards the far end and then stopped in front of something large that lay hidden beneath a cover.

"Take a look," he urged her.

A crease appeared between her eyes as she pondered the object, and then she hesitantly stepped forward. She reached out her hand, placing it on the corner of the material, and gave a pull.

"Oh Walt. It's beautiful. Perfect for your porch."

He smiled. "It's yours. I mean, it's for you."

She looked over at him. "For me?"

"For your birthday. A while back you commented about sitting on a porch swing and watching the sun set. It's not quite a swing. More a glider. I hope it will do."

Vic's eyes began to well up, which she tried to hide from him. She leaned over and slid her hand along the smooth wood.

"You remembered. My birthday. I thought you'd forgotten. You didn't say anything all day."

"You can usually read me like an open book. I wanted it to be a surprise, so I decided not to bring your birthday up until I could really celebrate it."

"Where did you find it?" she asked.

Walt paused.

"Oh…did you make it yourself?"

"Henry and I did."

"Where? I never saw you working on it."

"At Henry's place. In his workshop. So it would be a surprise. Plus he has all the cool tools," he said, smiling. She smiled in return.

"You guys did an amazing job."

"And there's another part of the surprise. Inside. And it should just about be done."

Vic raised an eyebrow, but followed him. When he opened the front door she was overwhelmed by the smell of something…wonderful.

"What? Is that…? You've got to be kidding me. Is that…pizza? Real pizza?" she asked, breathing in deeply. "Where the hell did you find real pizza in Absaroka County?" She rushed into the kitchen to peek into the oven.

"Holy crap! It looks like real pizza," she said looking back at hI'm. "Seriously. Where did you get it?"

"Uh…Philadelphia."

"What? Wait…is this pizza from my uncle's restaurant?"

Walt smiled in confirmation.

"How the hell do you have my uncle's pizza cooking in your oven?"

"I called your mother to get your uncle's information. And then coordinated with him. I told him to make your favorite. He made it fresh, and then shipped it frozen overnight, with instructions of how to heat it up."

Vic was speechless, and she felt her eyes getting misty. Walt looked over at her as if he was trying to read what she was thinking. And then the oven timer went off, pulling them both out of their thoughts.

Walt took the pizza out of the oven. He opened the fridge, pulled out two beers and a salad he had prepared and placed them on the kitchen table. He then stepped next to Vic, who had been staring at the stovetop. When he pulled out the pizza cutter, she looked over at him, and then over at the table.

"We're bringing this birthday dinner outside so I can eat on my birthday bench. I'm not missing my first sunset," she said with a smile.

Walt laughed in return. He divided up the pizza, and then placed a couple slices on each of their plates.

"Silverware?"

She scrunched up her face and shook her head. "Oh wait, I guess we'll need forks for the salad." Between the two of them, they brought their meal out to the porch, and then Walt returned to the cabin. He opened up one of the windows so they could hear the music from outside, grabbed his cordless phone and then brought out the rest of the pizza and one of the kitchen chairs so he could rest the pizza on it. He placed the phone on the railing, telling her that he was expecting Ruby to call at some point.

They ate in companionable silence, their plates on their laps. Vic closed her eyes and appreciated each bite. Walt couldn't help himself from watching her. She only caught him staring once. A fact he only felt slightly guilty about.

After numerous slices and a couple servings of salad, Vic finally came up for air. She gathered up her and Walt's empty plates and cans and brought them into the kitchen. She returned with two more beers. Walt looked up and smiled when her fingers lingered on his when she passed him a Rainier. She sat back down, brought the can to her lips, and looked at him over the rim.

"Tell me about your day. Why was it so rough?" his voice low, his pace slow.

Vic scooted up both her legs onto the bench, placing her arm around her knees. "When our case involves the murder of a child, it just gets to me. More than usual. Tears me up inside that someone could do this. To a kid. I feel an extra burden to do all I can to find the killer. And extra frustration when we keep hitting dead ends. Toby deserves better than this. His family deserves an answer. Peace of mind."

Walt nodded.

Vic stared out before her, the sun hovering just above the horizon, the mix of red and yellow playing off the few clouds in the sky.

"The divorce papers arrived today. On my birthday," she said, still looking forward. "I am not re-thinking anything. I signed the papers immediately. It is the right decision to end our marriage. But I feel like a failure. All day I've been thinking that I am another year older, and have nothing to show for it. I couldn't keep my marriage together. I can't solve this frickin' case." She paused to take a sip of beer.

"And it all came to a head this afternoon," she said, her eyes growing moist. "When I was at the morgue, being walked through the autopsy results. The images of Toby's small little body laid out on the table are stuck in my head. On one side I had this self-doubt and feeling of failure, and on the other this disdain for mankind, and the things people will do to each other. Like murder an innocent child. So overall, kind of a crappy day."

Walt reached out and put his hand on top of hers.

SHe looked over at him. "Until now. You've restored my faith in the goodness of people, Walt," she said with an earnest smile. "You make me feel like I matter."

"You matter to me. To all of us. And you're not a failure. You've made a difference to every family you've brought closure to by solving the murder of their loved ones. We're going to figure out who killed Toby. Bring him justice."

Vic intertwined her fingers with his. "Thanks," she said, squeezing his hand. They both looked back out at the setting sun, which was just moments away from disappearing. The silence that hovered between them was comforting, and they sat quietly for a few minutes, watching the last of the sun's rays.

"So tell me…what did you think about Uncle Al's pizza? How did it rate against your finest pizza in Durant? Or what I call 'fake pizza'...looks like it could be pizza…has all the ingredients that should go on pizza…and somehow comes out tasting…not like pizza. But don't let me bias you. Tell me what you really think. But keep in mind that my uncle can probably hear you all the way from Philly. He has incredible hearing."

"I feel absolutely no pressure right now, so thanks for presenting a very neutral position," he said with a straight face. She laughed. "I'm kind of partial to Henry's pizza…" he started.

"Compared to the rest of the pizza options in the area, I am with you, Henry's sucks the least. But come on. It doesn't come close to that glorious masterpiece we just consumed."

Walt paused, as if he really needed to ponder his decision. He could no longer keep a straight face and smiled. "I could probably be convinced that this pizza may be deserving of all your praise these past couple of years."

"I will take that as a thumbs up for Uncle Al's pizza, with maybe a little reservation. We can get you over that, in time." She took his hand and swung it over her head and around her shoulders, leaning back against him, and extending her legs along the bench. He pulled her in closer, her head now resting on his shoulder.

"So Ruby was in cahoots with you," she said.

"What?"

"In your plot to get me over to your place without suspicion."

"Oh that. Yes."

"You better be careful…the whole Peter and the wolf thing. One of these days Ruby is going to call, and I am going to think it is just you trying to pull one over on me, and I'm not going to respond. And you are going to be somewhere in real need of my help, and I'm going to be drinking a beer from the comfort of my couch," she said, unable to hide the smile threating to break through. "I'm just saying…" she added.

"I'll keep Peter in mind in the future," he said with a smile.

"Good," she said. "Although I've got to admit, Ruby is always convincing, so I'm not sure I will ever doubt her."

She felt Walt nod behind her. She could feel his heartbeat through his chest, and found it reassuring. It lulled her into a comfortable silence.

"You should call me."

"What?" she said turning her head slightly to look up at him.

"If you ever feel like you were feeling today, you should call me. Or pull me aside at the office. Of stop by the cabin. I know what it is like to be in your head all day. How isolating that can be. How it magnifies everything. Sometimes you just need someone to listen. Or sit with. Make you feel like you're not in it alone. And that's what I can be for you. Someone to remind you that you matter."

She paused, continuing to look up at him. And him at her. "Ok," she said.

Suddenly Walt's cordless phone rang, making them both jump slightly.

Vic sat up, and he leaned forward and picked the phone off the railing.

"Hello," he answered. Someone on the other end spoke. "Uh huh," he said. The caller continued. "I will," he replied. The voice on the other end rattled on. "I won't," he said, suddenly laughing. "Thanks. Bye Ruby." He hung up and looked over at Vic.

"I am not supposed to tell you there is a third surprise for you. I'm just supposed to bring you to the Red Pony for a drink. But the gang is there, ready to surprise you with a party they've been pulling together, in honor of your birthday."

Vic paused. "They remembered too!"

"Everyone has been planning for your birthday for weeks. And no one wanted to blow the surprise so it looks like everyone avoided you today. Which may have backfired. But they are about to make it up to you, if you are up for it. Although I really need you to act surprised if you agree to go."

She smiled at him. "Sure."

Walt stood up, taking the phone and the two empty beer cans with him. He quickly stepped inside and placed them on the coffee table, turned off the record player and most of the lights, and then returned to join her at the top of the steps. They walked towards the Bronco, their sides rubbing together with each step.

When they reached the driver side, he turned toward her. "Happy Birthday. I just realized I never said it. And you are going to be swallowed up by the others once we get to the bar, so I just want to make sure I said it to you personally."

Vic suddenly grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her, giving him a kiss. Soft. Brief. Without a word she released his lips and made her way to the other side of the car.

Surprised, Walt took a moment to gather himself before stepping into his vehicle and starting it up.

"Too bad we need to go to the Pony," she said, rolling down her window.

"What, you don't really want to go?" he asked.

"It's not that. I do want to go. But usually after having really good pizza I like to have really hot sex."

Walt stilled. She looked over at him, and he turned to look out the window.

"Don't freak out. I'm just kidding."

Walt paused. "I'm not freaking out," he finally said. "Just looking forward to the other four pizzas your uncle sent, that are in my freezer, ready to be heated up at a moment's notice. And I want to change my vote to an unqualified two thumbs up. No reservations. You're right, your uncle's pizza is unquestionably better than Henry's."

Vic's laughter rang out as the Bronco pulled away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the positive reviews! I really appreciate them. It seems many of you are just as involved in this story as I am. I am glad my characterizations ring true, and that you are enjoying the journey I am taking with Walt and Vic's relationship. Your feedback has also provided great motivation to keep writing (and to write faster). Sorry for the delay between this chapter and the last. I was out of town for work this week.**

* * *

"Walt?" he heard Vic call out, followed by a knock on his front door. Walt didn't move. He sat on the edge of his bed, his elbows on his thighs.

He heard the screen door open, and Vic step into the cabin. "Walt?"

He breathed in. Released. "One minute," he finally responded.

"I got your message. You said you needed my help on something. What's up?"

He stood up and approached his bedroom door. It was slightly ajar, but he refrained from opening it fully.

"I'm having dinner with Cady tonight. And I…uh…need your…advice on something," he responded, his voice carrying through the door opening.

There was no response from Vic. She was likely waiting for him to elaborate. He heard her start to pace in his living room.

"Cady…umm…bought me some new clothes…which I haven't worn yet. Thought maybe I should at least wear something she gave me tonight…but I'm not so sure about this."

"You're looking for some fashion advice?" she asked. He could almost hear the smile in her voice. "Well come on out here so I can weigh in."

Walt still did not emerge, his hand unmoving on the doorknob.

"Walt, I can't help you out if you are hidden behind a door. Get your ass out here, or I am coming in," she called out.

He slowly opened the door and cautiously stepped out. After a few steps he stopped. Lowered his gaze. Fidgeted. And then looked back up at her. Her smile frozen. Her eyes big.

"Shit," she whispered.

"Not good?"

"Not good," she finally said. "Really good. Not that you don't normally look good…but you look…wow…hot."

Walt stared back at her, and then down at his clothes. His hands went to his hips. And then down at his sides. And then back up again. He shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"I don't know…" he started.

"Walt, Cady did a really good job picking those out. Those jeans are extremely flattering. The dark color…and how well they fit you. Turn around."

"I'm not going to turn around."

"No seriously, turn around. Or I'm coming over there to see for myself."

Walt reluctantly turned around.

"Yep, as I suspected. You actually have a butt in those jeans." When his eyes grew bigger, she clarified. "I just mean they are a good fit. And that shirt. Also a good fit. And it has two colors. And a pattern. I don't think I've seen you in a shirt with checks before. I'm not lying, Walt, you look amazing. But it's not too drastic. I think you can pull it off."

Walt pursed his lips, staring straight in front of him. His face conveyed that he was not sold on the idea. "I don't know if I'm comfortable wearing these. These jeans are kind of tight."

"Those are not tight jeans. I know tight jeans," she said with a smile. "Those are just cut a bit slimmer than your regular ones." She continued to look at him.

Walt turned to head back to his bedroom. "If you wear these tonight, I'll do something that I find challenging," Vic said, moving closer to where he was standing.

He stopped just outside his room, turned and looked back at Vic.

"Like what?" he asked.

Vic thought for a moment. "I'll give up cursing for a week."

He smiled at the thought of that. "I'd like to see that."

"You don't think I can quit swearing for a week? All you need to do is go to dinner for a couple hours, looking how you do now, and I'll do it."

He rubbed his hand along his chin. She stepped closer.

"Ok," he finally said. He ran his hand along the back of his hair, and then along his chin again. He leaned against the doorframe, locking eyes with her. They stood close. Unmoving for a moment.

"I can help with that," she volunteered.

A quizzical look crossed his face. "With what?"

She raised her hand to touch his hair, and then his cheek. "Trim your hair. Give you a shave. Clean you up. A new look to match your new look."

He raised his hand to touch his hair, and then her hand, arching his eyebrow.

"What? I've cut my brothers' hair before. Your hair is still wet from your shower, so this should be pretty quick. Come on, I'll meet you out outside," she said over her shoulder as she headed toward the kitchen.

Chair in hand, she returned and walked out to the porch. Walt was still standing where she had left him. He followed her out. Setting down the chair, she spread out a plastic garbage bag on the floor behind it. She turned around to find him watching her.

"Take this off," she said, pointing at Walt's shirt. His eyebrow arched again. "Keep the t-shirt on, but I don't want to mess up that shirt." Vic went back inside and came out with the items she needed, which she placed along the railing. Walt stood in his t-shirt, once again fidgeting. Taking his arm, she guided him to sit.

Vic stood in front of him, and then stepped between his legs, running her hands through his hair. His eyes closed for a moment and then opened, watching her movements. She stepped back, and then walked behind him, scissors in hand. He felt her fingertips skim the back of his neck.

"Ready?" she asked.

He nodded.

For the next couple of minutes she trimmed his hair in silence.

"I'm kind of surprised Cady was even able to get you to accept some new items to your wardrobe," she commented after a while.

"She got me to agree to keep the new clothes she added to my closet. Under the umbrella of Henry's 'Let's improve ourselves plan.' I'll admit I was skeptical regarding whether I would ever wear them."

"What changed your mind?" she asked, as she focused on his right side, trimming the hair outlining his ear."

Walt glanced over at her without comment, before she took his face and re-directed it straight forward.

"She reminded me to be more open. Something a certain someone encouraged me to work on first. I guess I took it to heart."

"Glad to hear you listen to me from time to time," she said with a smile. "And I'm glad to see you being more open," she said, continuing with the task at hand.

"I probably should warn you, I don't think my brothers quite trusted me with a pair of scissors. Their willingness to let me cut their hair probably had more to do with saving a buck or two, which overrode their concern that was I was going to do something disastrous with their hair," she said with a laugh.

"Should I be concerned?" he asked, trying his best not to turn his head to look back at her.

"Yep," she said, with a laugh. "But too late for that. You can always wear your hat if you don't like the outcome." Walt let out a laugh.

A few more minutes passed in silence. Vic stepped to both sides to work on shaping his sideburns, both the scissors and razor in hand.

"I love your sideburns," she commented, almost to herself. Walt wondered if she realized she had said that out loud.

Once again she stepped in front of him, glancing from side to side to determine if the hair and sideburns were even. He felt her legs rub against his as she leaned in.

"…although I may regret this."

"What?" he asked, realizing he hadn't heard everything she'd just said.

"Women will be hitting on you tonight…with you looking this good. Not sure how I feel about that."

"Vic, stop it."

"I'm not kidding. I predict that women will be staring at you when you walk in to the restaurant."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not. In fact, I am willing to bet you that you will turn heads." She looked Walt in the eye. "Up for a little wager?" she asked, a smile lighting her face.

Walt looked back at her for a moment. "What kind of wager?" he asked.

She thought about it for a moment. "If I'm right…that you gain the attention of the women in the room… you owe me a home cooked meal. I've never seen you cook before, so that would be fun."

Walt remained quiet for a moment. "And what do I get? If I get no reaction from the room?" he asked.

"What do you want?"

"I'll ask for my own home cooked meal. But with you doing the cooking."

Vic leaned over, put down the scissors and picked the shaving cream can off the railing. She filled her palm, and then began to lather his chin up.

"In fact, I bet that not only will you be turning heads, but at least one of those woman is going to make a pass at you this evening."

"Another bet?" he asked. An intake of breath as Vic leaned in close, razor in hand. His eyes watched her as she looked upon him, her face contorting in concentration. She made her first pass with the razor. Again his eyes closed for a moment. Her felt her breath on his neck.

"If I win, I get to drive. Anytime we are in the car together for the next week."

He considered her statement. "And when I win, no radio in the Bronco. No comments on being bored or the pace of traffic," Walt countered. "For the whole week." Vic glanced up at his eyes, a smile appearing.

"I sense a surge of confidence. Of course I have the upward hand right now since I am looking at the face that is going to win this for me," she said with a laugh. She continued her progress with the razor.

"One final bet," she added. "I bet that one of those woman gives you her number at some point."

"Well that's not likely to happen," he commented. "So safe bet. What's on the line?"

"You pick first," Vic said.

He pondered his opportunity for a moment. "Anytime you're around Omar for the next month, you need to be pleasant to him….smile when he calls you 'Vickie.'"

"You want me to flirt with Omar?" she asked, a devious smile on her face.

"I didn't say flirt…I said be pleasant."

"And I shouldn't be surprised if the number of cases you need him to consult on suddenly goes up for the next month, should I?"

"I do sense that we will have a good number of cases where an expert on hunting and firearms may be needed," Walt agreed with a smile.

"It's interesting how you can see into the future and know which types of criminal acts, not yet committed, will occur," Vic said with a laugh.

"It's just a feeling. I get those every now and then."

"You just want to see me squirm," she said, lightly jabbing him in the shoulder. He smiled in return. "Ok. If that is the case, if I win, then we are going dancing."

The smile dropped from Walt's face. "I can make you squirm too," she said proudly. "Since you didn't dance with us at The Pony on my birthday, we're going to have to make up for that. But you are not concerned, right? You said it was a safe bet. Since no woman could possibly want your phone number."

Walt looked at Vic for a moment. "Ok, you're on. But how are we going to confirm the bets. Are you going to trust me when I say that no one gave me a second look, no one approached me, and definitely no one gave me her number?"

"Hell no. Cady will be my witness." She looked down at the shaving cream and razor in her hands. "Grab my phone out of my back pocket."

"What?"

"Get my phone. We need to call Cady."

With some initial hesitation, Walt reached back and retrieved her phone.

"Call Cady. Put her on speaker," she said, pointing to the button he would need to press. Walt dialed.

After a couple rings, Cady picked up.

"Hey Vic," Cady's voice came through the phone.

"Hey Cady," she said, standing up straight. "Walt and I have a few wagers going on, and we need you to be the impartial judge. Walt's looking rather dapper this evening, so I bet him that he would be making women across Absaroka County swoon tonight, while you are out to dinner."

"What do you need me to do?" Cady asked without pause.

"I need you to determine, one, if he turns heads at the restaurant tonight, two, if any woman approaches him and makes a pass, and three, if any woman gives him her digits. Walt is a completely unreliable witness, as he will likely be oblivious to the impact he is having, or recognize that a woman is trying to hit on him. Up for helping me out with this?"

Cady let out a laugh. "Absolutely. Dapper you say? This is going to be fun to watch."

"I'm feeling like the cards are already stacked against me," Walt said.

"I will be completely unbiased. I'll just observe what I see happening around me."

"Thanks Cady," Vic said with a laugh.

"No problem. Looking forward to it. I'll text you any updates."

"Unbiased, you say. I get a strong sense that 'unbiased' will not be an accurate description for you tonight," Walt said.

Cady laughed. "See you in a bit, Dad. I'm leaving for the restaurant in about five minutes. 'Bye Vic," she added and then hung up.

"Wow, I used to worry about Henry and Cady being in cahoots. Now I have to worry about the two of you two," he said smiling at Vic, returning her phone to her back pocket while she finished up her work with the razor.

Vic stood up, appraising her efforts. Using a towel, she wiped off the remaining shaving cream. She held her phone up for Walt to look at himself in the mirror. Running the outside of her right hand along his cheek, she smiled at the smoothness. "See even I can't keep my hands off you. You are going to be fighting them off."

Walt placed his right hand along Vic's hip, dropped his smile, and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I honestly don't think I will be turning heads. But I can guarantee that no one will be turning mine," he told her.

Vic placed her hands on both sides of his face, and then leaned down, her face close to his.

"I know," she said.

Walt brought his other hand up to her side, tugging her closer. Her lips grazed his. She started to pull back but he reached up with his hand and brought her face back down, their lips re-connecting. Their kiss deepening. The feel of her hair, lightly tickling his cheek. The sensation of her fingers, following a path through his hair to his neck. He brought his hand back down to encircle her waist, and hold her to him. Vic finally broke the kiss, pulling back slightly, her forehead pressed against his.

"You need to head out. Cady's expecting you," she said, her voice low. He nodded, but didn't make an effort to move. After a moment, Vic stepped out of his embrace and picked up his shirt from the railing.

Walt stood, and took the shirt from her, slipping it on. She reached up and started buttoning it. He watched her face as she focused on her task. When she finished she looked back up at him and smiled. He tucked in the shirt. She ran her hand along the material to smooth it out.

"Hot," she said with a smile. "I'm thinking about what I want you to make me for dinner."

"And I'm envisioning how excited Omar is going to be when you don't smack him when he uses one of his nicknames for you."

"Dream on," she said, lightly smacking his arm with a smile.

They headed down the steps towards their trucks. When they neared hers, he stopped and turned toward her. Vic briefly ran her hand along his shirt again, smiling. She stepped up and gave a final, lingering kiss.

"Just something for you to remember, when all those women are hitting on you."

Walt leaned in, his lips near her ear. "I won't have a problem remembering. And just to confirm, these pants ARE too tight."

Vic laughed as he walked toward his truck.


	13. Chapter 13

**Once again, thanks for all the feedback! You motivated me to try to write faster, although this chapter was not written as quickly as I had hoped. Writing 'earnest Walt' takes a lot out of me. :)**

* * *

Walt sat down gently in the middle of the couch, near the edge. He looked over at Vic, who was stretched out, sleeping. He wondered how a woman, so full of energy, passion and life, could look so peaceful in sleep. He wondered how someone young and beautiful could be interested in an old, rumpled soul like himself. He wondered when the other shoe would drop, and she would see through him. Past him. To greener pastures. A more logical fit.

Using his left hand, he attempted to tuck the strands of her hair that were draped in front of her face behind her ear without waking her. At his touch, Vic stirred slightly. Walt froze. Caught with his hand still touching her face. The sound of his beating heart hammering in his ears. There was no way she could sleep through that.

"I'm not asleep," Vic said, her eyes still closed. "I'm just resting my eyes."

"That's what I assumed," Walt said with a light laugh.

"I didn't want to be staring at you while you washed the dishes, so I closed my eyes to give you some privacy. I know how daunting cleaning up the kitchen can be under the watchful eye of someone not lifting a finger to help."

"There is a lot of pressure when you're under the microscope like that," Walt agreed with a smile. "I could have easily dropped a plate or two if you hadn't been so considerate."

"It was a hard thing to do. Closing my eyes on you. Especially when you stripped down to just your t-shirt to do the dishes. But I sacrificed my own enjoyment for the better good."

"The better good thanks you. And you didn't miss much of a show. My dishwashing skills are not talked about in larger circles as they are a bit rusty. You don't get a lot of practice cooking for one."

"Plus you were able to complete the task in record time without me distracting you."

"Record time. Hmm. How long do you think you were not sleeping for?" Walt asked.

Vic's eyes popped open. "What time is it?"

"You've had your eyes closed for almost an hour."

Vic's eyebrows slanted in concern. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. You should have woken me up. What terrible company I've been."

"It seemed like you needed the sleep." He wanted to say that he'd enjoyed watching her sleep, but he kept that fact to himself. "It's exhausting being waited on. I feel pretty refreshed from all the prep, cooking and clean-up I did, but I can see how the whole thing could be taxing on you," Walt said, trying to hide his smile.

Vic smiled up at him, shifting from lying on her side, to lying on her back. Her hip now in contact with him. Walt stopped himself from reaching out. From touching the strip of skin exposed at the base of her shirt. He shifted a bit to the left, to face her more directly, lifting his left knee up on the cushion.

"All kidding aside. I know I said this already, but the meal was fantastic. Where did you learn how to cook like that?" she asked.

"You're giving me more credit for my cooking skills than I deserve. I have a few meals in my repertoire. Which I've had a lot of practice making since I believe in the whole 'if it's not broke, don't fix it' way of doing things. Anything above and beyond that is outside my comfort zone."

"Regardless, I was impressed with the meal. Worth giving up swearing for a week. Feel free to practice on me with that one, or anything else in your repertoire, whenever you want," she added with a beaming smile. Although he wouldn't admit it to her, Walt had been happy to take and lose their first bet. He had considered it a win-win.

They sat there in silence for a bit, each taking the other in. "You've been kind of quiet this week," Vic said as she watched him closely. "My gloating, for my three victories, didn't seem to ruffle your feathers. And you weren't tossing any ammunition my way, trying to make me slip, and let a swear word fly."

"I was enjoying the curse-free week. You have a lot less to say when you have to filter every word that comes out of your mouth before you start speaking. It was a very peaceful week. Especially for the ears of the citizens of Absaroka County." Vic gave his nearby knee a jab, causing Walt to laugh.

Walt lifted his hand to brush aside the strands of hair that had fallen in front of her face again. Closing her eyes for a moment, Vic brought her hand up and covered his. Walt's eyes drifted to her hand. Roamed across her face. Locked in on her eyes as they re-opened.

"Hey," Walt said, his voice gravelly.

"Hey."

After a pause Vic sat up, placing her left cheek against the outside of his left shoulder, threading her arm through his, and holding on to the back side of his upper arm. She closed her eyes for a moment, breathing in deeply. Walt's breathing slowed, in sync with hers. Lifting her head, she leaned in, placing her lips lightly against his. She released his lips and then looked him in the eyes, her hand now resting on his knee. "Thanks for tonight," she said, removing her hand and slowly laying back, assuming her previous position on the couch. Her eyes dark as they looked back up at him. Walt felt his breath hitch. The fact that he already missed the warmth of her hand on his knee registered somewhere in his brain.

Walt lifted himself up, cautiously, placing his knees and then lower body carefully between her legs. Leaning forward, he placed a hand just below each of her shoulders. Their eyes connected as he lowered his face, his lips hovering just above hers. He felt her breath, warm against his skin. Vic raised her hand to his neck, her eyes still locked with his. Her thumb lightly caressing circles against his cheek. She lifted her head and closed the gap, capturing his lips with hers, her eyes closing. Their kiss was slow, tentative, as they explored each other's mouth. Vic's lips soft against his.

Walt brought his lower left arm down against the couch, shifting his weight to this side. He raised his right hand to her face, and then ran his fingers through her hair. Vic wrapped one arm around his lower back, and the other near his shoulders, her hand resting at the back of his neck, pressing him closer. Their kiss deepened. Became more heated.

Vic slid the arm at his lower back further down, running her fingers against the skin above his jeans and below the hem of his t-shirt. Her hand then traveled up his back, inside his shirt, her fingers tracing a path up his skin, sending a shiver up his spine. When her fingertips encountered one of his scars, Walt released her lips and pulled back slightly, his eyes drifting from hers. Vic lowered the hand on his back, and then used her other hand to encourage him to bring his eyes back to hers.

Walt shifted even further to his left, and Vic scooted back closer to the edge, turning slightly, so they lay side by side. He ran his right hand down her side and then along her hip. As his hand returned on its path back up her body he encountered the skin now exposed above her jeans. The bare skin that had called to him just moments ago. He hesitated for a moment, and then splayed his fingers across her ribs, pulling her tight against him. The warmth of her skin penetrated his calloused hand. The smoothness, inviting. Causing his hand to now roam to her back. Vic wove her fingers in his hair, dragging his face closer, and his lips back on hers. As their kiss intensified, Vic lowered her hand down Walt's chest, and then lower. When it reached his belt, she paused, and then moved her fingers to start loosening his buckle. Walt's hand came up and stilled her progress. He pulled back, his breathing unsteady. A crease formed between Vic's eyebrows as she looked upon him. Dropping his gaze, Walt used his hand to push himself up to a seating position.

Walt rested his lower arms on his thighs, and looked down at his hands. Vic lay silently, looking over at him. She finally sat up, swinging her feet to the floor so she could sit beside him. Walt looked over at her and saw hurt, confusion and concern in her gaze. Reaching a couple fingers out, he grabbed her pinky, dragging her right hand over to his knee. He intertwined their fingers, looking down at their joined hands.

"Stopping…now…is not because I don't want this…I do," Walt finally said, barely above a whisper, breaking the silence. "I can't even begin to tell you how much I do. But I'm just not ready…for this…yet," he said, squeezing her hand.

"These past three years…since Martha…I've only been with one other woman…once. And it wasn't about her, or us. It was about me. About needing an outlet for my anxiety, my stress, my frustration…during the election. I regretted it afterwards because I didn't feel for Lizzie the way she wanted me to…the way she deserved. I couldn't let her in."

"But with you…this…is something significant. This means a great deal to me. Sex…that kind of intimacy…changes a relationship. And I want to be ready for that change. I want to be open. Let you in. Into my heart, which I've been protecting for so long. And if we rush this, I may not be ready for you. For what we could be, together." Walt looked back over at Vic. "I hope you can be patient with me. And that I'm not ruining this. Because I've never wanted anything more. To be ready for you." He looked back at their intertwined fingers. Silence settled in.

"I could use some fresh air," Walt finally said, releasing her hand and standing up. He walked past her, in the direction of the front door. When he reached the edge of the couch he turned back towards her, extending his hand out.

Without hesitation, Vic raised her hand and placed it in his, letting him pull her to a standing position. With joined hands, they walked out to the porch, and sat down at the top step, side-by-side.

"You're right. I've been in my head a lot this past week. I'm sorry for that, but it's been my usual way of operating for so long. To internalize everything. It's a hard habit to break," he said as he looked out into the darkness before him.

"As I've said before, I second guess myself, and doubt easily. When I experience happiness I wonder when I will mess things up. Last week. When I was at dinner with Cady, she was shocked that I showed up in my new clothes. I was shocked myself. That I had been willing to do that. And I realized I did it for you. Because I wanted to be a better man. A different man. For you. And that excited and scared me."

"This week, I started thinking about the people most important to me. Cady. Henry. You," Walt continued.

"With Cady, if I screw up, which I often do, there is a blood bond that enables us to find our way back to each other. And with Henry, our 40 years as friends gives each of us a great deal of latitude. To make mistakes and push the boundaries, without the need to say you are sorry or ask for forgiveness." Walt looked over at Vic, and then back out in front of him.

"But with you, it is different. We are so new. And even though I feel I know you, and understand you, I can't always read you. Read where I stand. Define where our boundaries are. So I think that I will push you too far. Push you away. With my moments of sullenness. My unquiet mind that I don't easily share. My tendency to withdraw when I'm pushed outside my comfort zone."

"Our friendship and what we have right now means so much to me. I don't want to mess things up, as I seem to do with so many things I touch. I don't quite understand what you see in me, and I worry that, in time, you won't understand it either. It's not our age difference, so much, as our life stage difference that concerns me. You have your career before you. You may want a family someday. You may want to move away from this small town for new opportunities. You may tire of my old bones."

"But despite all these fears, that would usually cause me to put a wall up, and not let you in, I want to explore the possibilities with you. A future with you. But I want to take it slowly. Not rush things. So that I can make the changes I need to make…to take this journey…together."

"And I want to open up more. Tell you more. Let you in. I want to start by letting you ask me questions. Anything you want to know," Walt said, turning towards Vic. "Go ahead. Ask."

Vic paused as she looked Walt directly in the eye.

"How did you get the scars on your back?" she finally asked.

"I went to confront the man who killed my wife. Miller Beck. His buddies beat the crap out of me. One of them had a knife. Henry was also in Denver, and ended up saving my life."

Vic took in Walt's response and pondered her next question.

"What stopped you from killing Jacob Nighthorse?"

"You. And Cady. And Branch. I was on my way to kill Nighthorse, for what I believed he had done, when I heard a gunshot. When I arrived at the scene, and learned what had happened between Branch and Barlow, I realized how much Martha's murder had touched everyone. It was a cancer that would only continue to spread if another murder occurred. And I didn't want to do that to you and Cady. It needed to end, then and there."

Another moment of silence as she considered her next words.

"Why did you challenge Chance to a duel? And don't tell me it was your responsibility as Sheriff."

"I felt responsible for you being in that situation. And I felt that your life was more important than mine. And in that moment, I would do anything to ensure your safety, even if it meant sacrificing my own."

Vic's next question came out with little hesitation. "What was your impression of me, when we first met?"

"Trouble. In every sense of the word," Walt said, finally smiling. "You were probably going to stir things up. You were probably going to challenge my way of doing things and thinking about things. You were probably going to be better at my job someday than I would ever be. You were probably going to leave us when a better offer came your way. And you were probably going to distract the heck out of me. And let me say, I'm pretty good at reading people…and just over two years later, and I don't feel my read of things was that far off. Victoria 'Trouble' Moretti."

"When are you going to pay up on the other two bets you lost?" Vic asked, a smile lighting both her face and her eyes.

"We can start your driving week whenever you want. We'll have to work our way up to the dancing. As I said, there are things we should just not rush," he responded, his smile growing further.

"I don't want us to rush anything either, Walt. So I'm willing to go slowly, as long as we continue to move forward, and we are in it together." She placed her head on his shoulder. "If I can give up swearing for a week, and you can go out in public in new clothes well outside your comfort zone, anything is possible. We'll have you…dancing…in no time."


	14. Chapter 14

Vic was sipping her coffee when her cell phone rang. She looked over to see her mother's name displayed on the screen.

"Mother. Do you know what time it is?" Vic answered.

There was a pause from the other end. "I still seem to forget you are on Mountain time. Sorry. Did I wake you?"

Vic smiled into the phone. "No. But I don't want you to make this a habit, so I thought I would remind you."

"I can call you back at a more respectable time."

"No. It's fine. I've got coffee in hand, so I should be waking up any moment now. What's up?" Vic asked.

"I was just calling to see if you are coming home for Thanksgiving."

"Thanksgiving? As in November? Which is months away?"

"Well, everyone's schedules are always so crazy. It's hard to get…I just thought if I could confirm you were coming, I might get your brothers to all commit."

"Oh. Well…" Vic hesitated. "Can I give you a strong maybe? I don't know what my plans are yet…I have to check with…I have to check my work schedule. See if I can get the time off. Can I get back to you once I have a more solid answer?"

"Yes. I just wanted to throw the idea out there while you hadn't made plans yet."

"Ok. Let me check schedules, and I'll get back to you once I know for sure. Was that the real reason you called?" Vic asked.

"It was the main reason. But I also wanted to check in. See how you were doing. How was your party?"

"My party?"

"Your surprise birthday party."

"You knew about my birthday party?" Vic smiled to herself. "Of course you did. How did you manage to find out about it?"

"When Walt called for Al's number, he told me about it. Made me promise to keep it hush, hush. Along with the whole pizza delivery he was planning. Were you surprised?"

"Very!" Vic laughed. "I thought everyone forgot my birthday. It was very sweet what Walt…what everyone did."

A pause as Vic chose her next words. "Mom. I wanted to tell you something. Walt and I…we're…" Vic started, but trailed off.

"I know."

"What do you mean you know?" Vic asked. "What do you know? What else did Walt tell you when he called? He can't possibly have been that chatty, even with you."

"He didn't tell me anything. When I visited, I just saw how the two of you were with each other. How his eyes would follow you that night at the bar, when you weren't looking. How you leaned in when the two of you talked. And when he called and described his plans for your birthday, I just knew something had happened between the two of you."

"I…Walt isn't the reason Sean and I broke up. I want you to know that. Walt and I happened after Sean and I separated. Sean and I weren't working long before Walt showed up on the scene."

"I know that. I could tell you and Walt were still dancing around each other when I saw you together, and that you might not even be aware of or be in denial of how you felt. So how did you figure it out? Who made the first move?"

"We…it just kind of happened. Gradually. No one made a specific move."

"Uh huh. Well I'm glad you two figured it out."

"You don't think it's too soon? Walt and me? Too soon after Sean and I ended things?"

"Vic, I just want you to be happy. I know you haven't been happy with Sean for a long time. So if you are happy, I don't think it's too soon. Are you happy?"

"Yes, Mom. I'm happy," Vic said quietly, a smile appearing that her Mom could not see, but could probably hear in her voice.

"Good. Well I'll leave you to whatever I interrupted when I called."

"You didn't interrupt anything. I just got to Walt's place. We're going hiking this morning and are waiting for Henry to come pick us up. I'm sitting on his front steps trying to pump caffeine into my system. You know that I'm not a morning person."

"I do," she said with a laugh. "You must be happy if he's able to convince you to go hiking at this time of the day. Well I won't keep you from your morning coffee."

"Thanks. And it was good…catching up."

"I enjoyed it. And, Vic?"

"Yes?" Vic responded.

"Tell Walt 'hello' and let him know he's invited for Thanksgiving too."

"Mother!" Vic said with a laugh. "I'll call you when I confirm my schedule. I promise. 'Bye"

"Goodbye Vic."

Vic laughed to herself as she hung up, and placed her phone back on the step beside her.

She heard the screen door open, and the sound of Walt's footsteps approaching. She looked up as he sat down beside her, two bowls of cereal and a cup of coffee in his hands.

"A smile on your face. At 5:30 am. Who were you talking to that made you forget you aren't particularly fond of mornings?" Walt said, handing her one of the bowls.

Vic playfully slapped Walt's knee. "That was my mother. She says 'hello.' She wants to know what magic you possess that you can convince me to go hiking at this ungodly hour." She looked down at the cereal in her bowl. "Hey. My favorite. How did you know?"

"I saw a box of it on your kitchen counter last time I was over," he replied. Vic looked up and watched as he placed a spoonful in his mouth.

"What?" he asked when he sensed that she was staring at him.

"Nothing," she said, shaking her head and focusing on her own bowl.

Walt paused and looked closely at Vic's face. "Do you still want to go hiking? Is this too early for you?"

Vic smiled at him. "I do. I'm almost awake. Plus, I get to see you in something other than cowboy boots," she said, looking down at his hiking boots. "Whose idea was this, anyway?"

"Henry's. Part of his "improve ourselves" plan is getting us, or more like me, back in to shape. We've been doing some running and hiking."

"Really?"

"Yep. Right now I am in the pitiful, can't-catch-my-breath-just-five-minutes-in phase…but I hope to get it up to seven minutes any day now," Walt said smiling. "With you joining us for our hike, I may forget it's actually a workout," he laughed. "Maybe. You are going to have to try extra hard to be distracting."

"Ok. I'm sure I'll think of something," she said with a devilish grin.

"I'm sure you will," Walt returned.

Vic continued to look over at Walt. "Do you wear jeans when you run?" Vic asked, trying not to smile. "And your cowboy boots?"

"Depends on the weather," Walt said.

He looked over at Vic. "Henry picked me up some running shoes. So I wouldn't have any excuses. I already had a pair of sweat pants."

"You will have to model them for me sometime."

Walt smiled into his coffee cup as he brought it to his lips. "Maybe. When I am able to run for thirty minutes without feeling like my lungs are going to burst, I might be ready to flash you some leg."

Vic laughed and took a sip of her coffee.

After a moment she turned towards him. "Hey Walt?"

"Yep."

"I…I told my mother about…us."

"Oh yeah?" Walt swallowed his coffee. "How did she react?"

"She said she already knew."

Walt looked at her quizzically.

"She said that you told her all about it when you called her for Uncle Al's number and chatted her up."

"I did, did I?"

"Yes. You told her that you hired me because you thought I was hot."

"Hotness is one of the unwritten, less-talked about criteria in my hiring checklist. Ferg and Branch can attest to that," Walt said with a straight face.

"That you kept me on, despite all of my shenanigans, including the shit-storm with Gorski, because you didn't want to deal with the paperwork of firing my ass."

"I don't like paperwork, that's true," Walt said as he nodded in agreement.

"That you dueled a crazy man to save my life, because it was the right thing to do."

"As I said, I am here to serve and protect. Especially when the individual in jeopardy is my hot deputy, and I don't want to do paperwork should she perish."

"And that you fell for me when I got drunk and puked on your porch."

"Hmm. Is that what I said? I might need to challenge you on that."

"You didn't fall for me?"

Walt looked Vic in the eye. "It's the timing I need to challenge you on."

"Oh yeah. When did you fall for me?"

Walt looked down at the cup of coffee in his hands. "Truth be told, I probably fell for you from the start. But I was in denial for a long while. And when I finally started to acknowledge it, I had to keep pushing my feelings down. Since you were married, and I still had a lot of…darkness…that I was dealing with. And during those times when I couldn't push them down…I pushed you away. When you told me that you and Sean had separated…that was the first time I admitted to myself that I might want…and be able to have…something…more. But I definitely fell for you long before the puking."

Vic looked at Walt until he looked up. Their eyes connected.

"I fell for you well before the puking, too," Vic said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I don't think it registered, at all, until Lizzie confronted you about it in front of me, that night I was sleeping on your couch. And once it registered, I didn't think that you felt that way for me, so I kept dismissing it as a crush."

"I kept trying to make things work with Sean, and pushing thoughts of you away, but Sean's and my problems had nothing to do with you. After Sean showed you the picture Gorski sent, of you and me standing outside our motel rooms, Sean admitted that he didn't think we were having an affair. But he said that I looked happier in that picture with you, just talking, than I ever was with him. So I think Sean realized, before I did, the connection that you and I had. And when we were held captive, there was a moment, when the two of us were locked in the basement, where Sean admitted that he had called you. And I felt this…relief…wash over me. That if you knew we were in trouble, that you would come for us. And then we heard a gunshot, and they dropped this body bag into the basement, and I went kind of crazy…thinking they had killed you. And Sean watched me lose it…and confirmed his suspicions…that I felt more for you than I felt, or possibly ever felt, for him."

"And that was kind of the beginning of the end for the two of us. It kind of forced us to directly deal with the fact that our relationship wasn't working, had been broken for a long time, and was beyond fixing. So I fell for you a long time ago. But I fell for you all over again once Sean and I separated, and I finally allowed myself to…"

Walt leaned in and captured her lips with his. When he finally pulled back, he saw a gleam in Vic's eyes.

"I see the caffeine finally kicked in," Walt said.

"Caffeine. Or some other stimulant," she replied.

"Hmm. I'll keep that in mind the next time you're having a cranky morning."

They both turned to look at the view before them, lost in silence for a moment.

"Who…who have you told about us?" Vic asked.

Walt looked over at Vic.

"Just Henry and Cady," he responded.

"We've never really discussed who we were going to tell…and when we were going to tell them."

"I've been…uh…thinking about that lately. What do think? Are you ready to tell others?" Walt asked.

"I've kind of liked keeping us…to ourselves…for a while…while we figure things out. Without everyone being in our business. But I knew at some point we wouldn't be able to keep this to ourselves," Vic said. "What with us working together. And spending more time together. And you being elected, and a public figure."

"I think Ruby should know, sooner than later," Walt said. "With her dispatch responsibilities, and me not having a cell phone, she may need to reach me when I'm with you, but not at home. It would probably be a good idea for her to know how to get ahold of me."

"So you are using me to extend your cell phone accessibility beyond your work hours, without having to get your own phone?" Vic asked, broadcasting a smile.

"Absolutely."

"Ok. Just confirming," she said with a laugh.

"Are you ok with me telling Ruby? I don't think she would tell anyone else. Plus I think she already knows."

"She does?"

"She has worked with me for years. She's very observant. Probably saw something between us before we even did. Plus, she probably senses I am not my usual moody self recently," Walt admitted.

"I think you should tell her."

"And I was thinking we should tell Ferg and Branch, since they might start putting two-and-two together if we leave or come in at the same time…" Walt said.

"Or get caught snogging," Vic laughed. She saw Walt tense a bit. "I'm kidding. I know that we should keep any PDA at bay while in uniform. But sometimes you are just so irresistible," she said with a smile.

"Vic, we're going to have to separate Walt and Vic from Sheriff Longmire and Deputy Moretti when we are on the job. For our credibility. Our safety…"

"I get it Walt. I do. I was just joking," looking him straight in the eye.

Walt nodded. "Ok."

"I think Branch already has his suspicions," Vic added. "He already blamed me for having a 'special relationship' with you, well before anything happened between us."

"I think I need to be the one to tell him. Given your recent tensions, and the fact that I'm his boss. And your boss. And to deal head-on with any issues he might have with this."

"I have no idea if Ferg suspects. Or how he'll respond," Vic said.

"I think it would just be good not to keep anything from him. Like we've done so much these past months."

"I agree," Vic said. "And maybe we should tell Omar. So he stops asking me out and flirting with me all the time. He seemed to think me being married wasn't a hurdle, but maybe you'll be a more imposing figure."

Walt laughed. "Especially once I get up to running 30 minutes without feeling like I have to puke. My physical presence should easily put him in his place."

"I might tell Lucian too," Walt added. "Given my history with him, I think I owe him that. But everyone else sees me first and foremost as Sheriff Longmire, instead of Walt Longmire, so I think we can hold off with them for a while."

Vic nodded, finished the last of her cereal, put her bowl down and looked back at Walt.

"When you tell everyone, how are you going to describe us? Are we dating? Am I your girlfriend? Are we exclusive?"

Walt paused to consider Vic's question. "Dating seems like something people do to get to know each other...which we already do," he said slowly. "I think I will tell them that you and I are seeing each other. That it's serious. And leave it at that. As for exclusive…there's no one else for me…" Walt said.

"Or me," Vic cut in.

"Good." Walt smiled warmly at Vic.

"Good," Vic replied, a smile matching his on her face.

Suddenly Vic's cell phone buzzed. She looked down to read the text message that she'd received.

"Looks like Henry is on his way and should be here in five minutes. I've got snacks, water bottles, extra socks, a map, a small first aid kit and a jacket in my backpack? Anything else you want to add?"

"That's my pile over there," he said, pointing to some items next to the front door. "I'll just need to grab my hat before we go. We can leave my water bottles in Henry's truck, so they are waiting for us when we are done."

"So that leaves a few extra minutes where I can start distracting you from realizing you will actually be getting a workout today."

"Oh yeah? What kind of distraction did you have in mind?"

"Hmm," Vic said, taking a moment to think. "Well, option A, I have a deck of cards," Vic offered, scooting a little closer to Walt.

"I don't think we could finish a game in five minutes."

"Option B, we could review the map Henry provided, and identify all the spots you will need to take a rest," Vic said, scooting up to Walt's side.

"Hmm. Since you will be distracting me, I won't need to be taking as many rest breaks, so I don't think we need to plan those in advance," Walt said.

"Option C…" Vic started.

Walt leaned in close, his lips hovering in front of hers. "What did you call it…snogging. I think that is a very acceptable option," he said smiling, his breath warm on her face.

"I agree," she said, leaning in further and claiming his lips.


	15. Chapter 15

"What?" Walt asked.

"I did not say anything," Henry responded, looking over at Walt and then back at the road.

"You are not saying anything very loudly," Walt commented.

"That loud sound is your own mind whirring," Henry replied.

Vic stirred against Walt's shoulder, but her eyes stayed closed in sleep.

"Not a word," Walt warned Henry.

"Again, I did not say anything," Henry said with a laugh.

"But you were thinking it. And whatever you were thinking, you need to keep that to yourself," looking out the front window of Henry's truck.

"I was not thinking anything other than I am pleased that my friend Walt finally seems to have found some happiness."

Walt looked over at Henry.

"You two seemed very at ease with each other during our hike and at the bar tonight, and I am just happy that you have been able to make progress with your Vic."

"She's not MY Vic."

"I would beg to differ," Henry said, looking at Vic, curled up against Walt's left side. Walt looked down upon Vic's head and then back out the window.

They continued the remaining few minutes of the drive in silence, until Henry pulled up in front of Walt's place. Vic's bag sat at Walt's feet, which he handed to Henry, along with his extra water bottles and his keys, and then opened the passenger side door. Henry went ahead, placed the backpack and water bottles down on the porch, and then unlocked the front door. He held the screen door as Walt and a very tired Vic walked up the front steps.

"Just lie down on the couch and I'll be ready in a few minutes to drive you home," Walt said to Vic. The cabin was completing dark, but he could make out Vic's already prone form from the small amount of light coming through the front door. He placed a blanket on her, walked over to the bathroom, turned on the light, and then left the door open a crack. Satisfied he would be able to see when he returned inside without the light disturbing Vic's rest, he went out to the porch where Henry waited.

Henry looked in at Vic, and then back at Walt. "I AM happy for you. And proud of you. I am not saying this in a condescending or sarcastic way. I really am proud. And hopeful for myself. Before we cleared my name, I experienced some of the bitterness you have dealt with for the past few years, and I got a taste of the darkness you talked about. The cancer. And it was consuming. And although I have decided to change myself for the better, progress has been slow because building trust back up, and shedding this bitterness, takes time. But I look at you, and see that it is possible. I see the progress you have made because of Cady. And Vic. And your own strength. And I have hope. So thank you."

"I should be thanking you. You committed a selfless act, putting yourself, your freedom, in jeopardy, to protect me. Allowing me the opportunity to find…some happiness. And Henry…you WILL persevere. With whatever you put your mind to" Walt said placing his hand on Henry's shoulder.

Henry smiled. Then his smile grew bigger. "Thank you for agreeing to the hike today. I think your legs might regret it tomorrow, but in the long run, it will be a good thing. And I hope we can do it again soon. The three of us."

Walt squeezed Henry's shoulder and then released it. Henry walked down the steps, looked over his shoulder, gave Walt a nod, and then headed to his truck. The truck's tires turning on the gravel was the only sound that could be heard as he pulled away. Walt watched Henry's truck disappear down the road, and then re-entered his cabin, being careful not to let the screen door bang behind him. He walked quietly up to the couch, looking down at Vic's sleeping form. Lowering himself, he sat on the edge and placed his hand gently on Vic's shoulder, giving it a slight shake.

"Vic. Do you want me to drive you home or do you want to stay here?"

"Hmm?" a sleepy Vic responded.

"Do you want me to drive you home or do you want to stay here?"

"Stay," she responded groggily.

"Ok." He adjusted her blanket, stood up and was about to walk away when Vic reached out her hand and grabbed his.

"Stay…here…with me," she said.

Walt stilled, looking towards the darkness of his kitchen, and then slowly turned to look down at her. Vic's eyes were open, and she looked back up at him, her eyebrows slanted, her expression hopeful. A slow smile. A small tug to his hand. How could he say no?

"Ok," Walt agreed. Vic's smile beamed back at him.

"Give me a minute," he said. Vic released his hand, and he made his way to his bathroom, closing the door behind him to protect Vic from the light's bright glare. When he reached the sink he looked at himself in the mirror and took a deep breath. He went through his ritual of removing his watch, brushing his teeth and washing his face.

Back in his bedroom, Walt unbuttoned his shirt and laid it on his chair. He sat down on his bed to take off his boots, but was suddenly surprised by the ringing of his phone. Quickly removing his boots, he scrambled out to the front room to pick up the phone. He arrived too late and heard Cady's voice on the answering machine, telling him that she was just checking in. After turning the volume of the answering machine all the way down, he glanced over at Vic, but her eyes remained closed. He picked up the handset, and turned his phone's ringer down as well. He looked down at the t-shirt and jeans he was wearing and then returned to his room to pick up two pillows from his bed, as well as the quilt.

When he reached the couch he found that Vic had moved to the edge to give him space. Walt pulled the three back pillows off the couch and set them on the floor, creating some more room. After placing one pillow under Vic's head, and the other pillow next to her, he climbed on to the couch, lying behind her. He pulled the quilt over himself, and then adjusted his body along the length of the couch. Vic scooted back to lie flush with him, and then reached behind her to grab his arm and pull it over her.

"It was a good day, Walt," Vic said into the dark.

"Yep," Walt replied, pulling her closer.

XX

Sunlight had been coming through the blinds for a while, bringing Walt to a point where he could ignore it no longer. He stretched out and cringed as the after effects of the previous day's hike shouted back at him through his tight, and sore, muscles. He propped his head on his hand, and looked down at Vic. His other arm was still flung over her stomach, rising up and down with each breath she took.

"Stop staring at me," Vic said, her eyes still closed.

"I'm not. I'm still asleep," Walt said, his voice low. Throaty.

"I can tell by your breathing that you're awake. And your voice is coming from above me…so you have your head propped up." She reached up. Touched his face. Ran her fingers along his stubble.

Vic opened her eyes and lowered her hand, looking up at Walt.

"Morning," she said, a smile greeting him.

"Morning," he replied, returning the smile.

"How did you sleep?" she asked. "Did I squish you too much?"

"It was a little…snug. Next time we'll have to try the bed."

"Yeah?"

Walt looked at her a moment. "Yeah."

Vic looked down at Walt's arm stretched across her mid-section, reaching out to lace her fingers through his and raising their joined hands a few inches into the air. She stretched out her legs and grimaced slightly.

"A little sore? After yesterday's hike?" Walt asked.

"That may be an understatement," Vic said, raising her eyes back to his. "How are you not sore?"

"As long as I don't move a muscle, I can block out the reminder that these old bones are going to take a while to recover. Is it a problem if I stay in this exact position for the next three days?"

"I'm not complaining. But Absaroka County might need you to get off your ass. I don't think you can telecommute as the Sheriff."

"I'm re-thinking the current location of the Sheriff's department. We might need to find something at ground level. Or install an elevator. Those stairs are going to be…challenging to climb this morning."

Vic ran her finger tips along his wrist, and then threaded them back through his fingers. "What time is it?" Vic asked, noticing that Walt wasn't wearing his watch. "I don't have my cell phone on me."

"Not sure," Walt responded, his eyes glancing from Vic's eyes, to her lips, to her fingers tangled with his. Their eyes re-connected, and he brought his face down to lightly kiss her.

"I thought you were too sore to move," Vic said, her lips still lightly touching his when he pulled back and hovered over her.

"That was all gravity. Beyond my control. I may be stuck in this position."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep. 'Fraid so."

"What if I do this?" Vic asked as she used her legs to bring his legs between hers.

"Yep. Definitely don't have the strength to move them back."

"And what if I do this?" Vic said as she removed his hand from hers and placed it on top of her right breast."

"Like I said. I don't have it in me to fight the laws of nature."

Vic reached up and captured his lips again, using her hand to bring his head down to hers. After a few minutes, Walt finally pulled back, resting his forehead against hers.

"I thought you said you couldn't move a muscle," Vic said as she smiled, feeling Walt's hand at her side, playing with the bottom edge of her shirt, which was now raised several inches above her waist.

"Oh that hand has always had a mind of its own. Apparently it can block out the pain."

Vic brought her hand up to his neck, running her fingers through the hair at the back of his head. Walt closed his eyes for a moment, breathing her in. He lowered his lips to her neck, trailing kisses along her skin, and slowly began to move his hand up her side. Her skin soft against his. Her breathing deepening in response.

"Should we move to your bed?" Vic whispered.

Walt pulled back slightly. Swallowed. A slight smile appeared and he opened his mouth to respond when a knock suddenly reverberated in the room, startling them both.

"Walt?" the visitor's voice called out.

Walt sat up. Vic rolled to her side.

"Crap. It's Ferg," she whispered. "Did he see us?" They could see Ferg pacing on the porch.

"It's as if he heard us say yesterday that we were going to tell him about us, but then didn't give us a chance to do it, wanting to find out for himself," she said.

Walt launched himself from the couch, cringing at the discomfort of the sudden movement. He smoothed down his hair, and then opened the door, quickly stepping outside and closing the door behind him. He stepped further out onto the porch and then turned towards Ferg.

"Uh…what are you doing here Ferg?" Walt asked, looking down and realizing he was only wearing socks.

"Oh Sheriff…you ARE home. Ruby's been trying to call you. She left you a couple messages yesterday. Asking you to come in at 7 am to meet with the D.A.…but you didn't show." Walt walked down the porch to look in the window near his desk. He saw the red light on his answering machine blinking. He realized he hadn't turned the volume of his answering machine or phone's ringer back up after last night. He looked up and saw Vic making her way to his bedroom.

"I got home late last night. I didn't realize I had messages," Walt said, walking back to the top of his steps, drawing Ferg's attention with him.

"Well, when you didn't show this morning, we tried to call you. And then we tried Vic thinking she could help out, but couldn't reach her. Either at home or on her cell. We left her messages as well. Here I'll try her again. Let her know we found you," Ferg said, as he selected Vic's name on his cell phone's contact list. Suddenly the ringing of a cell phone could be heard behind them. Coming from Vic's backpack, which Henry had left just outside the front door the previous night. Walt's eyes closed, and he ran his hand across his face. He opened his eyes, looking straight ahead, breathing in deeply. After a moment he turned towards Ferg.

"Uh…Ferg…" Walt started.

"Is that Vic's truck?" Ferg asked looking beyond Walt, to the front yard.

'Uh…Henry, Vic and I got home late…and it was too late for Vic to go home… so Vic slept on my couch…and we…"

Ferg looked at Walt, a crease forming between his eyes as he listened to Walt's rambling.

"Ferg…Vic and I…we're…seeing each other…we're…romantically involved. I'm telling you because…we…um… we wanted you to know. And we trust you with this information. But we want you…uh…we're asking you to respect our privacy, and not tell anyone else. We're going to tell Ruby and Branch as well, but I don't want you to say anything to them until we…uh…until we get a chance to do that. Ok?"

Ferg stared at Walt. "You and Vic?"

"Yep," Walt responded.

Ferg looked out at Vic's truck and then back at Walt. "Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Well I'll go back in and change, and then meet you at the office."

"Ok."

"And Ferg? Thanks for your discretion. We…um…we don't want people to make a big deal about this, and we don't want this to affect our work, so we are trying to keep this under the radar…at least for a while."

"No problem, Sheriff. I'll…I'll see you back at the office. And my lips are sealed."

Ferg made his way down the steps and back to his car. After opening the door, he looked back at Walt, and then got in to the driver's side.

Walt watched Ferg's car as he drove away, and then stared out into the distance. After a few minutes he turned, opened his front door and went back into his cabin. He made his way to his bedroom, opening the door and finding Vic sitting at the edge of the bed. Vic stood up when Walt entered the room.

"What happened?" Vic asked.

"We need to get into the office. I'm going to take a shower and then head in. I think you should go home, change into your uniform, and head in yourself."

Walt walked into his bathroom, shut the door and turned on the water. After a few minutes, he returned from the shower to find Vic still in his room.

"Vic, what are you still doing here?" Walt said as he walked over to his dresser, pulled a couple items out, and then entered his closet.

"Are you going to tell me what happened? What you're planning on doing? It's ok if Ferg found out. We were going to tell him anyway," Vic said.

Walt walked out of his closet, his shirt unbuttoned, and sat next to her on the bed.

"I told Ferg about us. Now I need to go in and tell Ruby. I don't want to put Ferg in the place where he has to keep a secret for us. That may be too much of a burden. And apparently I missed a meeting with the D.A. this morning, so I need to go smooth things over. And just to let you know, they've been trying to reach you this morning, but your phone was in your backpack out on the porch, and we didn't hear it."

"Oh."

"So you need to get your butt in gear. Go home. Shower. Change. And then come into work. I'll use that time to tell Ruby. And Branch, if he is in. And then we'll figure the rest out, together. Ok?"

"Ok," Vic said, a smile now playing on her lips. She reached over and started buttoning his shirt. He looked at her as she completed the task.

"Earlier you were saying that you couldn't move, due to how sore you are, so I thought I'd help you out. So you don't have to go into the office half-dressed," she said.

Walt smiled. "That would probably not be the best way to tell Ruby about us. Might be a bit distracting."

"And then, if you need help tonight, because you're still too sore to get undressed, just give me a call, and I'll come help you out."

"I'll keep that in mind. As I indicated before, it could be a few days before I fully recover," he said, leaning down to cover her lips with his, before pulling back, a smile starting to escape despite his best efforts to conceal it.

"Although I don't quite understand why your arms are sore from hiking."

"Well…that was a heavy backpack I was carrying. So it's not so much the arms that are sore, but the shoulders they are attached to."

"Heavy…hmm…I see. So clearly I should carry the backpack the next time we go hiking. Protect those shoulders of yours."

"Well that would result in your shoulders being sore…which means I will need to help you dress and un-dress…but as I say that out loud, I'm not really seeing a problem with that situation either. I think it works in my favor either way."

"Minus the sore shoulders…that is."

"Ah yes. Minus those sore shoulders," he agreed, his smile fully escaped.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hello."

"Did you just get home?"

"Vic," Walt smiled at hearing her voice.

"Ruby was heading out when Ferg and I arrived back at the office, and let us know that we had just missed you," Vic said.

"You're back at the office?"

"Yeah. We've got a whole shitload of stuff from Robertson's storage unit. Ferg's on duty tonight so we thought we'd spend a couple of hours starting to catalog the evidence. See if there's anything here that will help our case."

"Do you want me to come back in? Help out?" Walt asked.

"No. I think…I think it might be good for me to spend some one-on-one time with Ferg. See how he's handling what you told him about us this morning. Not have him feel ganged up on by having the two of us here together. If that's ok."

"That's probably a good idea. How late are you going to stay tonight?"

"I'm not sure. With the amount of crap this guy had in storage, it could be a while. And we likely won't finish and will be back at it tomorrow. We filled up my truck and Ferg's car, and left some there that we still need to retrieve."

"Where's Ferg now?"

"He's outside. There are a few more loads to carry in, which he volunteered to handle. I wasn't kidding this morning when I said my legs were sore. I didn't think I could make another trip up and down those stairs. How are you doing?"

"Pretty much in the same boat as you. My legs have been screaming at me all day. Cursed Henry under my breath each time I walked up and down those stairs. Your…vocabulary…must be rubbing off on me. I didn't know I knew some of the words that came to mind. Pretty much got home and haven't moved from this spot."

"Oh yeah? Where did you land? Do I need to come pick your sorry ass of up the floor?"

"I'm on my front steps. I've got a beer, my phone and a burger from The Pony, so I should be good for a while," Walt said.

"Did you give Henry hell when you picked up the burger?"

"He wasn't at the bar when I went to pick it up. Probably heard me cursing him from a mile away and was hiding in his office. Either that or he's nursing the same post-hike pain, and doesn't want to admit it."

"I can't believe I haven't seen you all day," Vic said quietly. Walt wasn't sure if she intended to say that out loud. "You were already out at the crime scene when I finally got in. And then Ferg and I got called out to the storage unit before you returned."

Walt's attention was momentarily captured by the headlights of a car driving towards and then past his place, the driver focused on the road before him. Unaware of Walt's presence.

"Which reminds me," Vic said, bringing Walt's focus back to their call. "I haven't been able to ask you how your discussion went with Ruby. When I saw her today, she gave me no indication of whether you had the conversation, or how it went."

"Well…" Walt started.

"And don't give me that Walt Longmire abridged crap. Give me everything. Walk me through it exactly as it happened. What did you say? How did she respond? Where and when did you have the conversation?"

"So Vic Moretti style?"

"You bet!"

"Um…when I arrived, and was hanging up my hat, I saw that Ferg and Ruby were the only ones there…so I…uh…I asked Ruby if I could talk to her in my office. She followed me, carrying her notepad, and a pile of her post-it messages…like it was any other meeting. I could see Ferg's eyes following us, but I ignored him, and asked Ruby to close the door once we stepped inside. Ruby was looking up at me with that open expression of hers, and I almost lost my nerve."

"But I decided to just dive in. I told her that you and I were seeing each other. That we didn't want our relationship to affect our work, to draw attention or to make a big deal of it. That it's all new and we were still figuring it all out, so we weren't telling a lot of people yet. That Cady, Henry and Ferg are the only ones that know. That if there was any time that she couldn't reach me at home, that she should try calling you. When I wrapped up, I looked to her for a response. She looked back at me with those eyes of hers, and said nothing. So I asked her if she had anything to say or ask. Any concerns. She then took out her pile of post-it notes, spread them out on my desk, and proceeded to walk me through my messages. She finished by asking me how I wanted to handle the meeting I had missed with the D.A., and then walked out of the office."

"Are you serious? She had no reaction?"

"She literally said nothing about it. But this afternoon, when I returned to the office, I found another set of post-it notes from Ruby on my desk." Walt paused. "Is Ferg there with you right now?"

"What?" Vic said, thrown by the shift in conversation. "No, he's back outside getting the next load."

"Ok. Go in to my office for a minute and shut the door."

Vic paused. "Ok."

He heard her get up and make her way to his office.

"I'm in. Door is closed."

"Sit down at my desk, and open the top left drawer."

Vic did as he said. "Now what?"

"You'll see an envelope near the top. Take that out and open it."

As Vic opened the envelope, a pile of post-it notes fell out.

"Are these the post-its Ruby left you?"

"Yes. I thought you would like to read them. The Walt Longmire abridged version of these notes wouldn't do them justice. Start with the one on top, and read them in order."

Vic picked up the pile and proceeded to read them out loud.

"Walter Longmire. I have worked in this department, and with you, for decades. I have looked after you like you were family." Vic flipped to the next post-it.

"I've seen you in times of joy, and through times of great sorrow. As such, I know how to read your moods, despite how little you actually share."

"When Martha passed, you retreated into yourself. The Walter Longmire I knew became a shadow of himself, sleep walking through his life. And then, slowly, you started returning to us."

"Henry helped. Cady's return helped. But I noticed that it was a certain female deputy that had the biggest impact. She seemed to give you a reason to connect and interact with your life, and those around you, again."

"So these past couple of years I've watched as the two of you found yourselves and each other, but didn't seem to recognize what you had."

"I knew how unhappy Vic was in her marriage, and how unhappy you were with your life. And I only hoped the two of you would see how happy you could be if you just opened your eyes."

"I might not have reacted to your 'revelation' this morning in the way you expected, but that was because your news comes as no surprise. And I wanted to honor your wishes, and not make a big deal of it."

"But Walter, it is a big deal. You have come so far, and I am very happy for you." Vic flipped to the last post-it note.

"So if you screw this up, you will not hear the end of it from me. Put those you love before the job. Be willing to give your heart to others. Share what's going on in that mind of yours. Over and out. Ruby."

Vic was quiet as she digested Ruby's words. "Wow. That woman sure does know how to communicate via post-its."

"Yep," Walt responded. "And apparently she thinks you were the best thing that happened to me these past couple of years," Walt said, smiling into the phone. "And Ruby is seldom wrong," he added. "She sees all and knows all."

"Yes she does," Vic agreed. "Did you get a chance to talk to Branch?"

"No, he was out of the office all day running down some leads. In fact, he found a promising lead that is going to require the two of us to head to Billings tomorrow. So I guess I have a three hour drive to tell him the news."

"Really? What I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall of that potentially awkward conversation. I will absolutely need an update on how that discussion goes. No way in hell that Branch doesn't have a reaction."

"We'll see."

A pause.

"So that means another day I'm not going to see you in the office."

"Yep."

"Well that sucks."

"Yep."

"What time do you head out?"

"Bright and early. A little before 7 am."

"Ok. Good luck. With the case. And with Branch. If we don't hear from you, we're coming out to find the dead bodies."

Walt laughed. "Maybe I should have us both remove our guns before I tell him."

"Might be a good idea," Vic laughed in return.

XX

"Hello."

"Vic."

"Hi Wally."

A pause. "Are you drunk?"

"No. Just trying out some new nicknames for you. See if any stick."

"My dad used to call me that when I was a kid. Wally."

"Oh. Sorry. Didn't know that. I'll scratch it from the list."

"I don't want you calling me Wally, but it's not because my Dad did."

"Not man enough of a nickname for you, now that you are all grown up?"

"Do you want me calling you Vickie?"

"Point taken," Vic laughed. "Wait, where are you calling me from?"

"My motel room. Branch and I have to stay the night. We've going to talk to a couple more folks first thing in the morning."

Vic paused, taking in Walt's words. "Give me the number for the place you're staying at, and your room number. You shouldn't be paying the motel's crappy phone rates to call me. I'll call you back."

Walt read her the phone number and gave her his room number. They both hung up, and then she called him back.

"That sucks," she said when he picked up.

"What sucks?" Walt asked.

"That you have to stay the night. Sucks for me, that is. But it sounds like you're having some success up there."

"We'll see. Are you still in the office, or did you make it home?" Walt asked.

"Neither. I'm sitting on my birthday present. I'm at your place, on the porch glider."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I thought I might be able to greet you when you got home. Which appears not to be in the cards for this evening. But if I close my eyes, and hold the phone to my ear, I can pretend you are next to me, about to tell me what happened on the way up to Billings with Branch."

"Well there have been no casualties…yet."

"What! No, no, no. I want all the details. Start at the beginning."

Walt adjusted the position he was lying in on the bed.

"The first hour in the car was pretty quiet. A few short comments and responses here and there. I actually turned the music on, if you can believe it…to fill the void" Walt said. Vic chuckled.

"About an hour into our drive the station we were listening to turned to static. Instead of turning the radio to another station, Branch turned it off. And then shortly afterwards began to talk. About a lot of things that happened these past couple years. The election. Cady. Nighthorse. David Ridges. His Dad."

"He apologized for taking things out on you, and said he respected you for having the guts to tell me about his behavior. I told him he needed to apologize to you in person. And he agreed. And that he also owed apologizes to Cady and Ferg and others. He said that the counseling he was doing, as part of the conditions of his return to his job, was helping him. I let him do most of the talking. It seemed like he needed it. And I made the decision not to tell him about you and me. At least not during our drive up."

"This evening, when we realized we were going to have to stay another night, we grabbed a pizza and a 6-pack and headed back to my room. We spent some time going over the details of the case, and what we had learned, or not learned, in our conversations earlier today. Discussed what our approach was going to be for tomorrow. A couple beers in I decided I was going to tell him. I decided if he got angry, he would be able to sleep on it, where as if I told him on the car ride home and he got angry, that would just not be a fun three hours."

"I told him pretty much the same thing I told Ruby. About you and me seeing each other. And when I finished, he looked down at his beer, smiled, let out a laugh, and then said 'Of course you are." He finally looked up and repeated it. 'Of course you are.' He looked directly at me for a couple minutes without saying a word. He didn't seem mad. Or upset. Or even surprised. He just looked at me with this blank face. He then stood up. Said that he should call it a night. Wanted to leave me some time to call my girlfriend and tell her I wasn't coming home tonight. And then headed out. I really have no idea what to expect from him tomorrow."

"Wow! I don't know what to make of it. But at the same time, I'm not surprised. Seems like a very Branch-like reaction."

"It does. Which means anything could happen tomorrow. He could be hostile. He could ignore me. He could pretend like our discussion never happened."

"This is why you need a cell phone. So you could text me tomorrow with updates," Vic said with a laugh. "Sorry. I don't mean to be making light of this. I think it is going to be ok. Like you said, he's going to have the night to sleep on it. And he's a lot more level-headed these days."

Walt silently nodded in response.

"So how are you doing with all this?" Vic asked. "With telling people about us? I know we talked about telling Ruby, Ferg and Branch. But we were kind of rushed into it when Ferg showed up at your place yesterday morning."

"I'm ok."

"Walt. Come on. Tell me how you are actually doing. This can't be easy," Vic said.

"It's kind of a relief, to be honest. At first I was very protective of our…relationship. I didn't want anyone to know because I didn't quite know what I was going to do about my feelings for you, or what we had. But once we started making forward progress, it felt kind of strange. Getting closer to you, but then acting like nothing had changed around everyone else."

"I know what you mean," Vic said.

"And I've been talking myself into and out of telling them for weeks now. Apparently I needed a little fire under my butt to take some action."

"That can be an effective approach to taking action," Vic said, a yawn escaping mid-sentence.

"Well it's getting late. I should let you go. You still need to drive home."

"Not yet. I like hearing your voice in my ear. Can you stay on the phone until I get home?" Vic asked as she got in her truck.

"Ok."

"Are you definitely coming home tomorrow?"

"Definitely."

"You swear?"

"I swear."

"Ok."

"Ok."

"Tell me more about your day. How you missed having your partner with you," Vic said.

"Do you want the Walt Longmire abridged version. Or the Vic Moretti approved version?"

"What do you think?" Vic asked with a laugh.

XX

"Hi," Vic said, answering her phone.

"Hi."

"You're back."

"Yep. Just got home."

Walt heard some background noise from Vic's end.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"At a dinner party with Cady. A friend of a friend of hers. Mike…or something. We got here about an hour ago."

"Oh. Didn't realize you two were hanging out tonight."

"We made plans a little while ago. When we chatted after the night you two went out to dinner. When I won my three bets. She thought I might like to meet some of her friends."

Walt heard the muffled sound of someone saying something to Vic, and her muffled response.

"I can let you go, and we can talk later," Walt offered.

"No, no. I want to talk to you. Let me step outside where it's quieter. Give me a moment." Vic muted her phone while she made her way outside. Walt stared up at the night sky while he waited for Vic to get settled. He briefly wondered if any guy at the party had flirted with her, and then pushed the thought out of his mind.

"Ok. I've found a quiet spot."

"Vic, if you'd like to go back to the dinner, you should."

"Dinner hasn't been served yet. And I want to talk to you. Tell me about your day with Branch. How did the drive home go?"

"At first I thought he was going to act like I never said anything last night. All day he acted the way he had the previous day. Maybe a little distant at times, but definitely not ignoring me. Made a few jokes here and there. The drive home started out the same as well. Not much talking."

"But with probably an hour left to the drive, he asked me how I could be on his case for dating Cady, who wasn't an employee of the Sheriff's department, but could be so nonchalant about dating you, a subordinate. I told him that I wasn't treating the situation lightly. That we were not breaking any department rules. That we understood the implications of what we were doing. But that we were serious about the relationship. He then asked if I had thought he hadn't been serious about Cady. If I had thought he had dated her to stick it to me. He asked it with such sincerity. If I had doubted his intentions before, I now knew that I had been wrong. And I apologized to him for that. But I asked if he could blame me, given our strained relationship at the time. I apologize again, and then reassured him that you and I would not let our relationship interfere with our work. And that I would not let my relationship with one of my deputies prevent me from serving as Sheriff and the lead of the department any differently than I had in the past. I told him that he could come to me at any time if I wasn't living up to that promise."

"And how did he respond to that?"

"He turned to me, looked me directly in the eye and gave a nod. And then he turned the radio on, and we returned to our normal not-talking-much state for the rest of the drive," Walt paused, letting Vic take in all he had said. "And how was your day?" he asked Vic.

"Well. You might be getting some…negative reports…about me. I was pretty crabby today, and may have taken it out on a few people. Although some were being shitheads, so maybe deserved a little of the crap I threw their way. I think you not being here has not been good for my...attitude. You're a calming force for me. I don't think I've gone three days not seeing you in the last couple years, except around the holidays when I had time off. Definitely not three days of work. And I gotta say…this being apart…I don't like it."

"Me either," Walt agreed.

"You in tomorrow?" Vic asked.

"Actually, I have the day off. I may stop by the office tonight to wrap things up, but wasn't planning on coming in tomorrow. Do you want to have dinner tomorrow night? We could…" Walt started

"Yes," Vic responded, not waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"Or lunch, if you wanted to have a meal together earlier in the day," Walt offered.

"Or breakfast?" Vic asked. "That way if things don't go as expected later in the day…if new evidence or a new case throws my schedule for a loop…we would still have eaten together. My shift starts a little later in the morning, so we won't have to rush."

"Your place or mine?"

"It doesn't matter. Name it and I'll be there," she said.

"Why don't you come over to my place. I'll do the cooking. You can get ready for work here, if you want."

"That sounds great. How early is too early to come?"

Walt saw headlights approaching, but kept his focus on Vic's words. And then, suddenly, Vic's truck was pulling in front of his place, and she was stepping out, still holding her cell phone to her ear. She dropped her hand and hung up, giving a shrug and smiling up at him.

"I couldn't wait for breakfast."

"I thought they hadn't served the meal at your dinner party yet," Walt said as he lowered his phone to his lap.

"They hadn't. I just decided there was somewhere else I would rather be," she said as she ascended the steps towards him.

Walt stood up as she arrived at the top step.

"Still planning on going in to the office tonight?" she asked.

Walt paused, reaching out to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I was, but I just realized there was something else I would rather be doing."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep."

She stepped closer. Closed the distance, bringing her face to his chest. Her arms around his middle. "I missed you," she whispered into his shirt. He closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around her and breathed in the familiar scent of her hair.

After a few minutes, Walt pulled back to look her in the eyes. He brought his face down to hers. Foreheads touching. Then noses. Then lips. Their kiss slow. Welcoming each other back.

"I missed you too."


	17. Chapter 17

"You're staring at me again."

A pause. "I'm not," Walt finally responded.

Walt could picture the incredulous expression Vic probably had on her face right now.

"First, it's too dark in here to be able to stare at you….and see…anything," he said.

"I think there is enough moonlight seeping in. You're staring. There's something about your silence. I can just tell."

Walt couldn't disagree. There was just enough moonlight coming from the window in his bedroom that he could see the outline of her back. Her shoulders. Her hair.

"Second," Walt continued, attempting to regain his focus. "You're in my bed. And naked. If I could see anything in this darkness, could you blame me for looking?"

Vic laughed. "See. Admission of guilt right there."

"I wouldn't call it staring. I was thinking. And while thinking, you crossed my mind. And I happened to look over at you, and you happened to wake up."

Vic's legs, which were entangled with his, slid slightly upward as she turned toward him. The shadows prevented him from being able to see her eyes. Whether they were opened or closed. Whether they were looking upon him in the same way he was looking at her.

"I've been doing a lot of staring these past couple years," he said. "It was the only thing I would allow myself to do. In all other ways I held myself back, when it came to you. Put up walls or pushed you away when I felt my guard slipping. But I always let my eyes follow you when I thought you weren't looking. Allowed myself to let you in that way. I guess I haven't gotten out of the habit."

Walt felt Vic's hand rest on his arm.

"I know what you mean. I often found myself wanting to touch you these past couple years. Even before I could explain or admit to myself why. Sometimes my hand would reach out involuntarily and I would have to pull it back. I remember when Cady was in the hospital, and I found you sitting in her room. My hand just reached out to comfort you as if it was something I had always done. And then I caught myself and hesitated. But then decided to take the risk. I wanted to make contact. Give you my strength. My energy. My hope. To buoy up yours. But then I had to pull back. I didn't know how you would respond to my touch. If I had the right..." Vic paused as she reflected back on that moment.

"And now that I can touch you whenever I want, I can't seem to get enough." Her hand slid up his arm, finding his face. Her fingertips tracing a pattern up his jaw, coming to rest on his cheek. "You've probably noticed that I can't seem to get enough of touching your face."

They lay in that position for a while. Side by side. Neither moving. The moonlight and Vic's touch connecting them.

"What had you so deep in thought a moment ago?" Vic asked, finally breaking the silence. "You're not freaking out about last night in that head of yours? Second-guessing or doubting yourself or us?"

"No," Walt said, placing his hand on hers. He pulled her fingers from his face and interlacing them with his. "More disbelief. Up to a few months ago I would never have thought this possible. You. Me. Here. Together. It's just…overwhelming…in a good way. I'm just trying to wrap my mind around it."

Vic released his hand and then pinched his arm.

"Ow." Walt laughed. "What was that for?" he asked.

"Proving to you that you are not dreaming." She then scooted a little closer to him in the bed, and placed her arm on his chest, slowly running her hand back and forth. "I'm very real. This really happened," she said into his shoulder, her lips grazing over his skin as she spoke. Silence settled in again as she rested her cheek again his side.

"So what changed?" Vic asked.

"What changed?"

"You weren't ready…for this…before. And then…last night…What changed?"

Walt paused. "I felt like we were just growing closer and closer. And these last few days, as I so determinedly decided to talk to Ruby and Branch about us, I realized I wouldn't be doing that if I wasn't sure. About how I felt. About what I wanted. And when I saw you get out of your truck last night. With a look of relief. And longing. That seemed to match my own. I just realized I was ready. For us…to be more."

Vic kissed Walt's shoulder. "I was on auto-pilot last night. When I heard your voice on the other end of the phone…and learned you were just minutes away…everything else just faded to the background. I told Cady I was going outside to talk to you, and then I found myself getting in my truck, starting it up, and heading towards your place without even thinking twice. And then I was here. And all seemed...right again." Vic pulled in closer, placing her head on his chest. Hugging his mid-section.

"So…the box of condoms in your bedside table. You obviously expected to be ready."

Walt grew quiet. "I can't take responsibility for those. That's all Henry."

"Henry?"

"It is clear you didn't put them there. No matter how much Cady likes you and is excited about the prospect of us, she does not want that visual in her head, so it wasn't her. Which leaves Henry. I think he must have done it on the day we all worked on my place. Must have snuck them in before leaving. I found them last week."

"Well cheers to Henry's meddling."

Walt laughed. "We can't let him know that we think his meddling was a good thing. There's no telling what he would do next if he thought we were receptive to it."

"Oh I already texted him a thank you," Vic said with a laugh.

"Not possible. Your jeans are across the room, with your phone somewhere in the pile. I remember struggling to get that out of your pocket last night."

"Who had the bigger challenge? You trying to peel my jeans off, or me trying to get your boots off? I don't think either of us came across all that graceful in our attempts," Vic giggled, her breath tickling over Walt's skin.

Walt laughed. "I think we both just need some more practice."

"Practice sounds good. Lots and lots of practice," Vic confirmed. She breathed in deeply and ran her hand up and down his side.

"Vic…" Walt said into the darkness. His voice low. "I…last night…when we first started…when I…paused…at the doorway. I just want to say that was not uncertainty about you…or what we were doing. I was just…it had been so long for me…and it meant so much…I didn't want to…disappoint you. I was nervous. That I was so…rusty."

"Walt. I was nervous too. It's ok. And despite that initial…hesitation…on both our parts, we ended up being pretty amazing. You were not rusty at all. Quite the opposite, in fact." Walt felt Vic smile into his chest.

"What time is it?" she finally asked.

"Very early. Hours before you have to be at work. You need to get some sleep."

"Or…I could put my jeans on again and we could get some more practice in?" she said, turning her face in his direction.

Walt wrapped his arm around her, bringing her in closer. "Or we could skip to the next part. We need to practice that as well. I'm not quite convinced that I am not rusty."

Vic pulled herself up on to Walt's chest. Looking down at him. Her hair draping across his face. Walt raised his hand, pushing her hair back. Taking her face out of the shadows. Lowering her head, she covered his mouth with her own. Walt's other hand slid down her back, pulled her in, and then rolled them both over so that he was now on top. He broke contact with her lips and raised his head. Seeing a smile break out on Vic's face, he smiled down at her in return. His hand caressing her face. Her neck. A path downwards. He brought his lips down to follow his hand's path along her skin.

"See? Not so rusty," Vic said. "Now hand me one of Henry's condoms."

Walt winced. "Do not call them that," he said, laughing out loud.

"Henry's prophylac…" Vic started, but was cut off as Walt's lips captured hers.

XX

Walt woke to light coming through his window blinds. He stretched, his right hand running across the sheets. Finding the space next to him unoccupied, he looked over and confirmed Vic's absence. Glancing over, he located her clothes still on the floor. He rubbed his face and ran his hand through his hair as he sat up, looking around for his jeans. After locating them he walked over to his dresser, pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of boxers, and got dressed.

The smell of coffee greeted him when he opened his bedroom door. Vic was not in the front room, so he rounded the corner and entered the kitchen. Finding it also empty, he spotted a coffee cup she had placed next to the coffee maker. He filled his mug, and then headed to his front door, which he now noticed was slightly ajar.

He found Vic sitting on the porch glider, wearing the shirt he was wearing the night before, her legs folded beneath her on the bench, a cup of coffee held between both hands. She looked up as he approached and smiled.

"Morning."

"Morning," he responded, as he sat down next to her. "How long have you been up?"

"A little while. Sat on your railing and was able to see the sun rise behind your place. Beautiful."

Vic looked Walt up and down. Lifted her hand and ran it through his hair. "Forgot to tell you how much I loved your morning look after sleeping on your couch Sunday night. You've got it again this morning. Adorable."

"I wouldn't use the word adorable. More like rumpled," Walt said.

"Rumpled in an adorable way. I like it." She appraised him further. "Tired?"

"Well a certain someone kept me up late last night."

"And early this morning." Vic beamed. "Very inconsiderate of this…certain someone. Not giving you your beauty rest. You could have turned her down."

"I don't know. She seemed very determined. Plus I don't have to go in to work, so I can get some more rest later if needed."

"If I worked anywhere else, I would call in sick. Spend the day in bed with you." Walt smiled to himself at the thought of that.

"Why anywhere else but where you currently work?"

"Well, after all that confessing you did with Ferg, Ruby and Branch, if I called in sick at the one place you also happen to work at, with you off for the day, I think they would put two and two together. Plus, if I called in sick, there's a good chance they would call you in to replace me. And my whole plan would backfire."

"Good point," Walt said, smiling into his coffee cup. He found himself watching Vic as she looked out at the view before them. 'Old habits' he realized, shaking his head.

"You look good in my shirt," Walt said, taking a mental picture he was sure he would re-visit later.

"I like being in it. Smells just like you. You may not get it back," she said, glancing over at him. "Do you think it would be a problem if I wore it to work today? It falls within our approved dress code, if I'm not mistaken."

"Remember our conversation moments ago about our co-workers putting two and two together?" Walt said over the rim of his mug.

"Maybe you didn't need to put all that effort into telling Ruby and Branch about us. I could have just worn this to the office and let them come to their own conclusions," Vic said with a smile. "I would have loved to see Branch's face. Although he would have given me shit all day."

Walt found himself staring at her again. Amazed that she was here with him. Amazed at how beautiful she looked at this hour. With so little sleep. How at ease she seemed. How much he desired…everything about her. She looked over at him, her eyes big. Dark. A slight smile graced her lips, and then she leaned in. Unfolding her legs to sit up straighter. Move closer.

"I've got serious coffee breath," she whispered, her lips hovering before his. Walt closed the small distance between them. Their kiss slow at first. Tentative. But then Walt placed his hand along her jaw and she responded with more pressure, opening her lips to him. After a few moments, the need for air finally drove them to pull apart. Unable to take his eyes off her, Walt reveled at her flushed face. Her sparkling eyes. That he had been the cause. That she was having the same effect on him.

"I see that smirk on your face, cowboy. Gloating about the effect you have on me?" she asked as she ducked her head slightly, tucking loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"Other way around," he said. "Thinking about the effect you have on me."

"Powerless to my charms?" she asked, looking up.

"Powerless," Walt agreed, unable to contain his smile.

"That will be good to know," she said. "Might come in handy if I ever find myself not getting my way in the future."

"I can't imagine you not getting your way…if you really put your mind to it."

"You'd be surprised at how stubborn some people can be. I'm not naming names or anything, but I've known some people who really dig in their heels."

"Well…maybe you just need to work on your…negotiation skills," Walt offered. "Your powers of persuasion. I might let you practice on me…to help you prepare to win over these stubborn people you're talking about. As you said, I can be pretty powerless to your charms with the right incentives."

Laughing, Vic leaned in again, bringing her lips to his briefly before standing up.

"I need to take a shower. Change."

"Right. You need to head home to get ready for work."

"Actually, I have one of my uniform shirts and extra clothes in my truck. I thought I would just shower here…if that's ok."

"More than ok," he replied. "And I owe you breakfast, so I'll get started on that."

Vic held out her hand to him, which he took, not releasing it when he was finally standing. Vic looked down at their joined hands, smiled, and then turned and headed towards the front door. Walt tugged on her hand stopping her in her tracks. She turned around to face him, looking up at him with a quizzical look on her face.

"I'm glad I was ready last night," he stated quietly.

Looking into his eyes, Vic nodded. "Me too."

Walt smiled and then gave her a small push.

"What's taking you so long? I thought you were going to go take a shower. Stop dawdling, slowpoke."

Vic laughed out loud. "You're the one procrastinating. Go make me breakfast."

Walt followed her into the cabin, and then made his way over to the kitchen. He opened one of the cabinets and then the fridge, contemplating their breakfast options. Settling on pancakes and bacon, he pulled the ingredients from their various shelves.

As the bacon reached the right level of crispness, he heard the water from the shower shut off. He flipped the last pancakes onto the stack he had been building, and then turned off both burners. Placing the bacon on a plate covered with a paper towel, he turned and walked over to the closed bathroom door.

"Hey Vic…what do you want to drink with your…" his question trailed off as Vic opened the door, once again wearing his shirt, with only one button buttoned. Her skin still wet. And much of it exposed.

"What were you asking?"

"I forget," he responded. He took a step forward and reached out his hand, parting the shirt and running his fingers along her side before bringing his palm to rest on her hip. His lips turned upwards.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I'm thinking that it is a good thing that I didn't make eggs."

Vic looked up at him with a puzzled expression.

"Eggs don't taste good cold or re-heated," Walt responded to her unspoken question.

Understanding dawned on Vic, as she reached up, placing a hand on his chest. Walt lifted his other hand and undid the one button holding the shirt she was wearing together.

"I think we have a little time before you have to head to work," he said, both of his hands now skimming over her skin.

"I think I might even be able to be a little late. Not sure if I told you, but my boss isn't going to be in today. No one to ride my ass if I don't get there on time."

Walt pushed the shirt off her shoulders and watched it drop to the floor.

"I'll write you a note if you need one. The Sheriff's word goes a long way in this town."

* * *

**Kind of a big milestone for these two…on the relationship journey I've been taking them on. And it only took seventeen chapters to get there! Let me know what you think.**

**Also, I have plotted out some other relationship milestones for them, but wanted to get your input. Any milestones to suggest for the two of them? Let me know and I'll see if I can fit them into my story…and how they can be accomplished on a porch. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Once again, thanks again for the great feedback. Very appreciative, and happy that my development of Walt and Vic's relationship is still working for you :)**

* * *

Walt was deep in thought as Vic's truck pulled up in front of his cabin. He shook his head to focus on her arrival, watching from his front steps as she stepped out of her truck, grocery bag in hand.

"Hey," she said on seeing him.

"Hey," he responded. "Need help?"

"Nope. Is your door unlocked? I have some ice cream in here that needs to go in your freezer."

"It's open."

"Great. Be right back."

Walt pushed back his earlier thoughts, listening to Vic's movement in the kitchen. He thought about her being in his kitchen. That she knew where things went…that she felt comfortable in his home…and smiled to himself at the thought. A few minutes later he heard her footsteps approaching as she rejoined him outside. He looked up at the touch of her hand at the side of his face and caught her eyes with his.

"Hey again," she said, smiling down, and then lowering herself to sit next to him.

"Hey," he returned.

Vic watched him for a moment, her hand now at her side, gripping the edge of the step.

"When I pulled up, I seemed to have interrupted you while you were lost in thought. What were you thinking about?"

Walt looked out before him. He contemplated what to say. Whether to say it. Worried that he was making too much out of it. Worried that if he didn't say anything it would mean that he was making too much out of it.

"I stopped at the Walgreens in Sheridan."

Vic thought for a moment. "Yeah. I know the one. What were you doing up in Sheridan?"

"I had driven up to talk to a couple of relatives of James Ross. See if they knew where he might be. And on my way back I decided to run some errands. Pick up a few items I needed."

"Ok…," Vic said, her forehead creasing as she pondered where Walt was going with his story.

"And while I was in the store I…uh…I ran into Lizzie," Walt said, looking over at Vic.

Vic let out a quick laugh. "Really?!"

"Mm hmm."

"And how did that go," she asked.

Walt paused. "It could have gone…better."

Vic's interest was piqued, and she turned her shoulders to face Walt more directly.

"Better how? What happened? Did she get one look at you and confirm she was right all along. That you'd been pining for me while you were dating her?"

"I wasn't pining for you while I was dating her," Walt said.

"Mm hmm. That's not what I hear. I hear you were setting aside a special part of your heart for me," Vic said, her face breaking into a smile.

Walt smiled at her in return and then looked down to try to cover it up.

"Yeah. I saw that smile. You were pining. Anyway, continue with your story. You ran into Lizzie, and…?"

"She got in line behind me when I was checking out. We kind of awkwardly said 'hello,' and I stood there hoping the line would move quickly. They have those new self-checkout machines…"

"They're not new."

"What?"

"The self-checkout machines aren't new. They've had them almost two years."

"Oh. Well…new to me. And you've seen me around new technology before. I mean, you had to show me how to use my key card at the motel…"

"Also not new technology. They've had those longer than two years," Vic said, unable to stop herself from smiling.

"Ok. Well, these self-checkout machines were new to me, and when it was my turn I kind of struggled trying to scan my items. Partly because I wasn't used to doing it and partly because I knew Lizzie was watching me. Lizzie stepped up unexpectedly and took the items from my hand and starting scanning them, and placing them in the plastic bag. When she scanned the second item she was about to put the item in the bag but then paused. She didn't say anything. Or even look back at me. But it was a pretty clear pause."

"What was the item?"

"A toothbrush."

"What was so special about a toothbrush?"

"Well…it was the second toothbrush. The first item was also a toothbrush."

"So? Why is buying two toothbrushes noteworthy?"

"I…uh…I think she may have realized I was buying a toothbrush for someone other than myself."

"You bought me a toothbrush?" Vic asked.

"Yep. Thought it might be a good idea for you to have one here when you stay over."

Vic smiled. And then shook her head to focus back on the topic at hand.

"Wait, how would she know the toothbrush was for me?"

"She didn't know the toothbrush was for you specifically. But I think it crossed her mind that it might be for someone else. Someone other than me. The first one she scanned was blue, and this one was pink. I think she paused as she tried to figure out if I would buy myself a pink toothbrush, or if I would be buying it for someone else. A woman."

"You bought me a girly toothbrush? What if I want the blue toothbrush?"

Walt paused, confused by the current line of discussion.

"Oh, I didn't…you can have the blue toothbrush."

"I'm just kidding. I'll use the pink toothbrush. I just find it funny that you bought our toothbrushes in stereotypical boy/girl colors," Vic said. "So she sees a pink toothbrush and instantly jumps to the conclusion that you are shacking up with a lady friend."

"Well, I don't know if she jumped all the way to that conclusion, but something crossed her mind, and then before I could stop her she reached into my basket and pulled out the next item, and I was just…mortified."

"What, did you have a box of condoms in there?" Vic said jokingly. Then she saw Walt's face. "You're shitting me! You had a box of condoms in there?"

"I…uh…well I…I thought since I was at the drugstore that it would be a good idea to get a box…"

"Even though we haven't gone through the box Henry gave you."

"Well, you do seem to have this insatiable appetite," Walt half-smiled. "And I thought…I thought having another box on hand instead of running out unexpectedly at some point…"

"Oh my god…you deliberately went to the drugstore in Sheridan so you wouldn't have to buy condoms here in Durant. Too embarrassed to buy condoms from someone who knows you as the Sheriff?"

Walt didn't respond.

"Walt, are you worried that people are going to find out about us? Or that they are going to judge you…for moving on? Or judge you because it is me?"

"It's been a long time since I've bought condoms, period. So that in itself is strange. Add to the fact that people don't know we are together, and they just see me as the solitary widower…I wasn't ready for the scrutiny."

"Walt, if we are going to be together…in a serious relationship…people are going to find out. We can't only be the sheriff and the deputy in public, and Walt and Vic in private."

"I know. And I want that. I want to be Walt and Vic out in public…but wanting something doesn't mean it is easy. Or that it just happens because you want it to be so. People are absolutely going to judge us…because we work together…because of our age difference…because you were, until recently, still married…because I was married to someone the town knew and loved. I told you that I wanted to start telling people, and that's what I did. The people who absolutely needed to know."

"Let the others judge us. If they have a problem with it, they're going to get over it eventually, because we'll show them we have staying power. That our personal relationship doesn't affect our working relationship. That our age difference doesn't matter. That yes, we each have a past. But now we have a future as well. A future together. And if any of them can't get over it, well screw them. They're not friends of ours, so we'll just cut them loose or ignore them."

Walt gazed at Vic, his eyes shining brightly, telling her what he couldn't say in words. He leaned in, placing his lips on hers. When he pulled back he took her hand in his and placed them on his knee.

"Ok."

"Ok?" Vic asked.

"Ok. We need to be more public with Walt and Vic. Not shout it from the rooftops, tell everyone in-person public. But not hide it from everyone. Start to be 'us' out in the world."

"Yeah?"

"Yep."

"So meals out at restaurants? Not just as co-workers, which we already do, but as a couple?"

"Yep."

"Holding hands while walking down the street."

Walt paused, looking down at their joined hands.

"Yep. Well…when we aren't working that is, but, yep."

"Buying condoms at the drugstore right here in town?"

"Eventually," he said with a half-smile. "I mean, with the box I just bought, it should be a while. And more people will probably know about us by then."

"I don't know. I've got an insatiable appetite, as you said. And now that you confirmed that you were pining for me all this time, I feel like I have some making up to do. We might need some replacements sooner than you think," she said, a devilish grin appearing.

Walt smiled. Vic's smile grew bigger in return.

"Alright, so back to your story. What happened when Lizzie pulled the box of condoms out of your basket?"

"She paused again as she realized what she had picked up, and then turned around and handed the box to me, and told me that I could probably take it from there. She stepped back in line, and I had to finish scanning the remaining items, knowing that she was just staring at me. And of course the next item I pull out is shampoo with pictures of flowers and fruit on the bottle. Clearly not shampoo I was buying for myself."

"You also bought shampoo for me?"

"I remembered the look of the bottle in your shower. Saw it in the aisle next to the toothbrushes. Thought it would be good to have at my place as well."

Vic leaned into his shoulder for a moment before pulling back.

"So she saw you buying all these items, and you just assumed she now realized you have a girlfriend."

"Oh I think she not only realized I had a girlfriend but confirmed that girlfriend was you."

"She can't possibly know what brand of shampoo I use. And I'm not the only one who uses that shampoo."

"No, but as you pointed out before, she seems to be a mind reader. And she clearly remembered that night when she accused me of there being something going on between you and me. When she stepped up to use the machine after me, she looked down at my bag and then back up at me, and said to say 'hello' to you. I was my usual tongue-tied self, and my lack of response must have confirmed her suspicions, because she let out a laugh and said 'I knew it.' I took this as my sign to leave. So yep…could have been better."

"I actually think it was a good thing. You running into Lizzie, and that she figured it out. You would not have wanted to tell her directly, anticipating the potential for a confrontational response. And if she had found out about us from someone else, she might have blurted something out in front of them. This way she learns the truth, in a relatively low-key way. You're bound to run into her from time to time, given how small this community is, and now you don't have to try and hide it each time you see her, or wonder if she knows. It's out there, and you can move on."

"You might be right."

"I might be right?"

"Ok, you're right," he agreed. "Now only about 4,600 more people to go."

"It's going to get easier and easier. And it may even be entertaining, watching as people start to figure it out."

"We'll see about that. Sharing aspects of my personal life has never felt easy or entertaining to me."

"Oh I've found it to be very entertaining."

Walt looked directly at her. "I bet you have. You seem to love to see me squirm."

"I love it because you try so hard to make it look like you are not squirming on the outside. You get this deer in headlights look. But I recognize the signs…and see your mind spinning on the inside. And the more personal the topic, the more flustered you get. Which I also love to watch. Because you are usually so unflappable. I love seeing flappable Walt."

Walt looked out in front of him, contemplating all that Vic had said. He then turned towards her, and tugged on her hand, pulling her into him.

"Hungry? Want to start dinner?"

"A bit. But that can wait. That insatiable appetite needs to be fed first. Plus, I want to see flappable Walt at a local drugstore in the very near future."


	19. Chapter 19

Walt watched the tree limbs whipping around in the wind outside his window. The morning light filtered through the branches, casting shadows and warming the kitchen. He looked over at the two coffee mugs he had placed on the counter and smiled. He liked how the pair looked, side by side. He liked the thought of making coffee for someone other than just himself. He liked the look of their dishes, still in the sink after getting…distracted…after dinner. Walt closed his eyes for a moment. Enjoyed the feel of the morning sun on his face. The warmth that permeated the room, unseasonable this late in September.

He had not heard Vic enter the kitchen, but he felt her behind him as her arms snaked around his mid-section. She leaned in, placing her cheek against his back. He smiled as he opened his eyes and looked down at her arms, placing his hand on top of hers and lightly squeezing her fingers.

"Morning," he said.

"Mm hmm."

"Hope I didn't wake you when I got out of bed to make some coffee."

"You getting out of bed didn't wake me. You being gone did."

Walt could feel Vic breathing deeply as she leaned against him.

"Are you just going to fall back asleep standing up?" he asked.

"I rather like this position," Vic murmured.

The two stood in their backward embrace for a few minutes, Walt relishing both the feel of her arms around him and the sensation of the sunlight as it danced between the branches, almost blinding him at moments. Vic finally released her hold on him and stepped back, bringing her hand up and running her fingers along the scars on his back. She placed her hands along his sides, near the top of his jeans, and lightly kissed the largest of the marks on his skin.

Walt inhaled deeply and then turned around. He leaned back against the sink, bringing his hands up to Vic's hips and pulling her closer. She stepped in between his legs and looked up. He played with the bottom edge of her tank top. Skimmed his fingers over her skin. Looked down at her, taking her in.

"Sleep well?" he finally asked.

"Very. Although I was kind of looking forward to sleeping in this morning," she said, placing the palm of her hand against his chest.

"You can get back in bed, and I can rejoin you with a couple cups of coffee when it's done."

"I think I'd rather wait out here with you while it's brewing," she said as she trailed her fingers along his abs and then hooked them in his belt loops.

Walt's slid her top up slightly, traced a path along the exposed skin with his fingers, and brought his hands to rest at her side. He then leaned down, placing his lips against hers and pulling her closer as he did. When he finally pulled back, Vic remained close. Her eyes still closed. A slight smile on her lips. The corners of his mouth turned up in response.

"Let me get the coffee started," he said, his voice gravelly. His reluctance to disturb her, and the peaceful look on her face, evident.

Vic opened her lids, her eyes big as she looked up at him. With a grin, she tilted her head. Took a step back. Walt stepped to the side and turned towards the cupboards to grab the coffee grounds and prep the machine.

"So how was it at work this week?" he asked as he filled the coffee maker with water.

"I saw you at work this week. You know how our cases are going," Vic said, her forehead creasing at his question.

"I meant, how was it with Ferg, Branch and Ruby? With them knowing about…us? Did they treat you any…differently?"

"Ruby was her usual self. Ferg and Branch both did some tiptoeing around me, but didn't say anything about the topic. I caught Branch staring at me a couple times, but he just looked away or shrugged his shoulders anytime I asked what was up."

"Let me know if anything between you gets…out of hand. If they say or do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable."

"Walt, I can take care of myself. I can't run to you every time they say something to provoke me. It would only exacerbate the problem."

"I don't want them to take any of this out on you," Walt said.

"I don't know if there is even a problem. I think they are both just trying to figure out what it means…if you and I, being together, changes anything…how we should all act around each other. So don't go trying to fix a problem when there might not even be a problem. I know you're the protective type, but I don't need your protection on this matter."

Walt stopped what he was doing and looked over at her.

"I know you don't need my protection. I just want to protect you. I can't help it."

"I can handle this. You don't need to worry." Vic smiled and then finally broke eye contact, placing the tip of her finger against his chest to push him back towards the coffee maker. "Get that coffee started, mister. You can't tease me with the prospect of caffeine and then not deliver on that promise."

Walt smiled as he flipped the machine on and then pulled the two mugs off the counter.

"Got a preference?" he asked as he held out a USC mug and a Broncos one.

"Looks like I may need to get you an Eagles mug. And the Flyers. Maybe my alma mater. The Temple Owls. Get a balance of team and school spirit in here," she said as she looked upon her two options. She tapped the Trojans cup to indicate her preference and then smiled as Walt placed them next to the coffee maker.

They both leaned back against the counter, side by side, listening to the drip of coffee as it filled the carafe. Walt lifted his hand and began to run his pinky along the side of her arm. He wanted to tell her about how he had felt that morning looking at their mugs on the counter. Their dishes in the sink. How he felt in that moment, as they made something as simple as coffee…together.

"I…" Walt started to say, but was interrupted by the sound of a vehicle coming to a stop in front of the cabin. He paused, still looking at Vic, words on his lips ready to be said. But instead he pulled back. Stood up straight. Walked towards the front of his place to check out who had pulled up.

"It's Henry. I forgot that I asked him to stop over this morning. He's got some information from the rez that could help us out with the Ross case."

Walt looked back at her for a moment and then disappeared into his bedroom, returning with his t-shirt and boots on.

"You ok with me coming out after the coffee's done…or are you not comfortable with that? Letting Henry know I'm here? That I stayed the night?" Vic asked.

Walt looked back at Vic. Their eyes connecting. A smile building. "Come on out and join us. Although you may want to put some pants on first," he said, his grin broadening. He then headed out the front door, hearing Vic's laugh as the door closed behind him.

Walt stepped down his front steps to greet Henry. The wind, just as active out front as it was outside his kitchen window, mussed his hair as he walked. Cut through his shirt. Threatened to blow Henry's driver door short as he exited the cab of his truck.

"Good morning Walt," Henry said as he steadied his door.

"Morning."

Henry took Walt in. "You seem content this morning. I almost sense a smile coming on. Do you have good news about the case, or is there something else contributing to your…well-being?"

Walt could not hold a grin back. "I…" Walt started, but didn't finish his sentence as he heard a vehicle approaching, and looked up to see Omar's truck pulling next to Henry's.

Walt froze. His smile fell. Henry noticed and looked quizzically at his friend. Finally stirring, Walt looked at the cabin and then back at Omar as he stepped out of the truck.

"Omar, what are you doing here?" Walt asked, again looking back at his place. Henry watched Walt's movements without comment, but with one eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"You told me you needed my help on a case and to stop by," Omar said. "I couldn't stop over until now. With it being the weekend, I thought it more likely you'd be at your place instead of the office, so I thought I would try here first. I brought some of those guns you asked me to bring over," he said, pointing to some cases in the back of his cab.

"I was almost hoping you weren't here," Omar added. "It would have given me an excuse to stop by the office and pay a visit to you, along with that fine deputy of yours."

"I do not think Ferg would have liked the attention," Henry said.

Omar laughed at Henry's comment. "Speaking of your deputy, I hear she and her husband split up. Is this true?"

"We weren't speaking of Vic, and…" Walt started, but was cut off by Henry.

"It is true. Vic and her husband are no longer together."

Walt whipped his head around to look at Henry, who seemed to be ignoring him, unwilling to catch Walt's eye.

"I might need to offer her some comfort…" Omar started.

"They separated months ago, so no comfort-giving will be necessary. I believe she has recently started seeing someone new. Is that not right, Walt?"

"What?" Walt asked.

"Is it not correct that Vic is seeing someone new?"

"Oh. Yep."

"I think she is just telling you and others that to keep the sharks at bay. If word got out that Vic was a free woman they'd be knocking down her door," Omar said.

The sound of the screen door opening attracted the attention of all three men.

"Good morning Henry, I thought you might like some coff…oh, shit." Vic said as she exited the cabin, coming to a sudden stop when she saw the three men standing beside Henry's truck. She looked from Omar, to Henry, to Walt. Walt's expression clearly indicated his discomfort and Vic raised her eyebrow at him. Henry let out a laugh as he suddenly understood Walt's unease since Omar's arrival. Walt looked over at Henry, willing him to stop laughing with his glare.

"Omar, if I'd known you'd be helping out on the case I wouldn't have agreed to stop by and help out this morning," Vic said as she approached, handing a mug of coffee to both Henry and Walt.

"Good morning Vickie. It's good to see you as well," Omar said with a smile.

"Do not call me Vickie," Vic warned.

"We were just talking about you," Omar said. "Walt and Henry did not tell me you were here," Omar said looking over at the two men beside him, and then back at Vic. "But you're a welcome surprise."

A moment of silence, and then Walt was finally able to pull himself together.

"Uh…I asked Vic to assist this morning. So it is great you stopped by Omar. With…uh…your firearm expertise and…um…Vic's ballistics knowledge, you may be able to…um…help our case out."

Vic was throwing eye darts at Walt, but forced a neutral expression on her face when Omar looked over at her. Omar smiled and Vic rolled her eyes.

"Vic, I'll let you catch Omar up on the case, while Henry gives me an update on what he learned."

When Omar turned towards his truck to get out the guns he had brought over, Vic looked at Walt and then motioned towards the porch.

"Uh…Omar, I need to talk to Walt for a moment, and then we can get started," Vic said.

Walt followed behind Vic, climbing up the steps and joining her outside his front door.

"Walt this is ridiculous," Vic whispered. Loudly. Emphatically. Walt felt her tension as she jabbed him in his chest with her finger. "We need to tell Omar about us. I am about to walk over there to discuss the case, and he is going to hit on me for sure. If he knew about Sean and me splitting up, he would hit on me non-stop."

Walt looked down.

"He knows about Sean and me?" Vic asked.

"Uh…he had heard about it from someone else and Henry confirmed it when he asked us if the news was true."

Vic looked over at Henry, who still stood by his truck, and then at Walt, her eyes big. Her lips pursed.

"In Henry's defense, he also told Omar you were seeing someone new. I think he was trying to give Omar the hint that you've had enough time to move on from Sean, but that his advances would not be well received. As you know, however, Omar pretty much ignores the reality of your relationship status."

"I don't think he would ignore it if you revealed that YOU are the someone new," Vic said.

"Maybe."

"Henry," Vic said when she saw him approaching. "I need your help convincing Walt that he needs to break it to Omar about him and me. You've had to deal with his stubborn ass for 40 years, plus I hear you told Omar that Sean and I split up, so I'll leave you to convince Walt that he needs to take care of this. While you share your words of wisdom with him I am going to get Omar and myself some coffee." Vic then disappeared into the cabin.

Walt and Henry sat down at the top of the steps, silent as they watched Omar removing his guns from their cases.

"Do not say anything," Walt said as he saw Henry turn his head out of the corner of his eye.

Henry said nothing, although Walt felt Henry's silence bearing down on him.

"I know I need to tell Omar about Vic. I just haven't found the right time."

"I think an opportunity has presented itself," Henry said, looking from Walt, to Omar, and back to Walt. "You need to seize this opportunity. Although you may want to wait until he is no longer holding any of the weapons he brought with him."

Vic suddenly swung the screen door open.

"Hey Omar, hope you take your coffee black."

Omar stepped forward. "Actually, I like a little milk and sugar…"

"Tough," Vic said as she handed a cup over to him.

Omar and Vic walked to the back of his truck where he had laid out the guns he had brought with him. Walt and Henry looked at the two from their seated position. Vic's hair whipped around in the wind, and she brought her hand up to hold it back. The gusts of wind made it impossible for Walt and Henry to follow their conversation, but Walt watched Vic as she chatted with Omar. From time to time she looked up and caught his eye. A head tilt here. An arched eyebrow there. Pursed lips as Omar's words brought her back to focusing on what he was telling her.

Walt turned towards Henry, finding Henry looking directly at him with interest. "I'll tell Omar once he and Vic finishes discussing the case," Walt promised.

"Have you told Vic?" Henry asked.

"Told Vic what?"

"Have you told Vic how you feel about her?"

Walt looked back at Vic, not saying anything.

"Have you even admitted to yourself the extent of your feelings for her?"

Before Walt could respond, Vic suddenly called out.

"Hey Walt and Henry. Omar just asked me on a date."

"I didn't ask her on a date," Omar said, loud enough for the two men to hear. "Although if you are open to it…" he said looking at Vic with a grin on his face.

Vic took a couple steps towards Walt and Henry.

"Sorry. Clarification. He asked me to be his date."

"I did not ask you to be my date…although I'd be open to that as well," he said. He ignored Vic as she rolled her eyes. "I simply invited you to a gathering I will be holding at my place in a few weeks. In fact, Walt and Henry are invited as well. And I talked to Cady when I ran into her yesterday. She said she would go if the three of you went."

"What are you talking about Omar?" Walt asked.

"I have a group of clients I'm taking out in mid-October. We'll hold a dinner back at my place on the 25th, when we return, as we usually do, and cook up some of what we kill. Some of my repeat customers have been asking if I would make it more of a party, and extend invites to some of the locals."

"They are looking for you to secure some single ladies from the community."

"I'm sure they wouldn't complain if some single women were in the mix," Omar agreed.

"Well I just want to make it clear that if I come, I'm no one's date. Not yours. Not any of the men," Vic said.

Omar paused. "Agreed," he finally said.

"Actually, if I come, I want to bring my own date," Vic stated.

Walt sat up straight.

"Who?" Omar asked.

"That's none of your business. I'm just letting you know that if I come to your party, I want to be able to bring someone."

Omar looked over at Walt and Henry, who refrained from commenting.

"Ok. You can bring someone."

"Great. Walt? Henry? You going to Omar's shindig in October?" Vic asked, turning back towards the steps.

"Uh…" Walt stumbled through his response.

"We will definitely be there," Henry jumped in.

"Great! It's settled. Cady, Henry, Walt and I will be there on the 25th."

"As well as your date," Omar added.

"Right. As well as my date."

"Will your date be able to engage in conversation with my clients? There's bound to be plenty of talk about guns, and hunting, and various animals of interest."

"Hey Henry. What do you think? You've known my date a little longer than I have. Will he fit in?"

"I think he will be able to hold his own," Henry responded.

Vic smiled, looking at Walt before turning back towards Omar.

"I'm going to go get my laptop from inside. Bring up some of the ballistics reports I was mentioning." Vic said.

Omar watched her enter the cabin.

"I bet she doesn't bring someone to the party. I bet she was just testing me."

"You are underestimating Vic if you do not believe she will live up to her word," Henry said. He stood up, coffee mug in hand. "I am going to go get a refill," he said, his eyes connecting with Walt's. "Seize the moment," he said so only Walt could hear as he passed by.

Walt watched Henry leave, and then stood up and walked down the steps towards Omar.

"Um…Omar. I need to talk to you about something."

Omar looked over at Walt, eyebrow raised.

"Uh…when we were talking earlier about Vic seeing someone new…we were…uh…we were being serious. She…uh…" Walt tripped over his words, flustered. He looked down at his feet and kicked the dirt.

"Don't tell me she took up with that other deputy of yours. The previous sheriff's nephew."

"Branch? Uh…no. It's not Branch." Walt looked up at Omar and paused. He took a deep breath, and willed himself to continue.

"You see…the person Vic started seeing is…well, you see…it's me."

Omar's drew his eyebrows together, but didn't respond. Walt wondered if his words had really registered.

"Vic and I started seeing each other a short while back. I'm the one she'll be bringing to your party."

"You are already coming to the party. She is bringing someone in addition."

"No, she was referring to me."

Omar started laughing. "Seriously Walt, you don't need to make up these stories to try to get me to back down. If she wants to keep her new man a secret, that's fine. And if she doesn't want me flirting with her, she needs to stop looking so attractive."

"She's with me. I am not joking with you. Vic and I are…together."

Omar paused, looking directly at Walt. "You? I don't believe it."

Walt heard the screen door open, and turned to watch Vic approach them.

"Is this man bothering you?" Vic asked Walt, nodding towards Omar, but not looking at him.

"He doesn't believe that you could possibly be interested enough in me to date me."

"Omar, are you messing with my man?" she asked, still not looking over at Omar. "You see, I'm the protective type as well. And if you're giving my man a hard time, I'm here to tell you to knock it off."

Walt looked down at her, deciding to take Henry up on his suggestion and seize the opportunity before him. He pulled Vic to him, capturing her lips with his. After a moment, Vic wrapped her arm around his neck, returning the kiss in equal measure.

Vic finally pulled back, a grin on her face. She placed her hand on the empty mug in Walt's hand.

"I came out to ask if you wanted a refill," she said.

"Sure," Walt said, returning her smile. He reached his hand out, attempting to tuck the loose strands of her hair behind her ear, but losing the battle to the wind, which was pulling it in all different directions.

"Be right back," she whispered, and then headed back in.

Walt watched her leave, and then turned to find Omar staring at him.

After a pause, Omar smiled. "I'm still going to flirt with her."

"Just remember which one of us is Sheriff," Walt grinned in return. "Although, it's Vic you should be concerned about. She's very protective of what's hers, as you can see."


	20. Chapter 20

"You're not going to say anything? You're seriously going to just sit there and ignore me? You're mad at me, and at what just happened, but you're not actually going to talk to me about it?"

Walt continued to stare straight forward, his tightening grip on the steering wheel the only sign that what Vic had said had registered with him.

"Dammit Walt, you're blowing this out of proportion!" Vic exclaimed before turning her head towards her window and lapsing into silence.

Walt briefly turned towards Vic while she wasn't looking, taking in the tenseness of her shoulders. The upturn of her chin. When she stirred, he quickly turned his attention back to the road.

He wanted to tell her he was confused. He wanted to tell her he was equally mad at himself. He wanted to tell her that although he thought she was wrong…it WAS a big deal…he also thought she might be right.

Instead he said nothing.

Walt pulled the Bronco next to Vic's truck and into his usual spot in front of his cabin. They had driven into work together that morning. A first that neither had commented on.

Walt turned off the ignition but didn't make an immediate attempt to exit the vehicle. He stared at the middle console between their seats, his eyes on Vic's hand as she tightened it into a fist and then relaxed. And then tightened it again.

She had turned towards him, and was matching him silence for silence, in the hopes of drawing him out.

Walt felt the silence building, physically bearing down on him. Making things foggy. He needed some fresh air. Some time to think. Some perspective. He opened his door and stepped out, leaving Vic behind as he made his way to his front door.

He heard his truck's door open but didn't turn around.

"Seriously?" he heard Vic say, her exasperation evident.

Walt stepped inside his place, letting the screen door shut behind him, but keeping his front door open as he headed for the kitchen. He heard the door of the Bronco slam shut.

"You've got to be fuckin' kidding me, Walt," Vic shouted from outside. "You're making too much out of this."

He stood with his arms braced against the sink. He wanted to run out there and be able to face her. He wanted to take Vic into his arms and ask her to be patient with him. He wanted to be able to chalk it up to just poor timing and let it go.

Instead he did nothing.

After a moment he finally turned and opened the fridge, letting the cool air wash over him. When he felt a little calmer he grabbed two beers and made his way to his front door. He paused just inside the screen door, looking out at Vic.

She had tossed her backpack containing her laptop into her truck, removed her uniform shirt, and was now pulling a t-shirt over the thermal shirt she still had on.

Vic turned towards the cabin, staring straight at him. Or at least in his direction. He didn't know if she could actually see his eyes. If the screen door was casting his face in shadows from where she stood.

Her hand was on her hip, and the look on her face was pure no-nonsense Vic. After a moment she slowly began to make her way up his front steps, stopping at the top. There was no question now. She was definitely staring straight at him. Her eyes burning into his.

Walt stepped out, handing her a beer. Vic did not take it at first, continuing to look him straight in the eyes. She finally lifted her hand and grabbed the can. Their fingers brushed against each other, the jolt causing Walt to break eye contact and look down. But Vic had already removed her hand.

"Walt, I really want to talk about this."

Walt brought his eyes back up to Vic's.

"I know you're mad. But you can't retreat into yourself. Into your thoughts. I thought you and I were making progress. But all you're giving me is silence, and all I'm giving you are a string of curses. I feel like we've both taken a step backwards."

Silence. Unblinking. Unreadable to Vic.

"You've got to be shitting me, Walt. Talk to me. Tell me what you're thinking."

Still nothing from Walt.

"I want to be able to fix this. I know I started it, but it takes two to tango, and I didn't see you complaining. Or stopping it."

"I told you we needed to keep Walt and Vic separate from the sheriff and the deputy," Walt finally said. "That we had to keep our relationship out of the workplace. I told you this, and you agreed."

"I know," Vic responded. "I did agree. I mean I do agree. And for the most part I have kept my word. But I slipped. I didn't do it to intentionally go against your wishes. It just kind of happened. You were just irresistible in that moment, and I let my guard down. No one was in the office. Your door was closed. I wasn't thinking."

"That's just it, you weren't thinking. And when you're that close to me, then I stop thinking."

"I might have kissed you first, but you full-on answered. Again, the door was closed. Which most people honor and don't interrupt or barge in. How was I supposed to know that Lucian would choose that time to make an appearance? Choose that moment to disregard your privacy?"

"Lucian has never regarded my privacy. Or yours."

Vic paused to reflect on Walt's words. "That's true. But I think it was just bad timing. Five minutes earlier, Lucian and Ferg would have just cut into our conversation. Five minutes later…"

"We could have been…horizontal."

"Exactly. It could have been a whole lot worse. What they saw. We had barely started."

"We were far enough along that they were exposed to more of you than they should ever see."

"Lucian didn't see anything he hadn't already imagined about me before. He doesn't care, and he isn't going to tell anyone. He's probably cheering you on as we speak. And I don't think Ferg saw anything. Our clothes were, for the most part, still on. And he was a few steps behind Lucian. But regardless of what he did or didn't see, I don't think it is that big of a deal."

"Vic, it's a huge deal. I'm your boss. And Ferg's as well. I should not be…interacting…with you in that way inside the Sheriff's office. Regardless of who's there and regardless of whether someone is or isn't respecting my privacy."

"Don't tell me you haven't thought about doing that before. I've had plenty of moments where that couch of yours figured prominently in my thoughts. And your desk. And the Reading Room…" Vic paused as she saw a blush rise in Walt's cheeks.

"See, those thoughts have crossed your mind too. I just found myself in a moment where my thoughts couldn't be ignored, and I just acted. Or reacted," Vic said, as she stepped closer. She brought her hand up to his chest. Leaned in. Brought her lips up to meet his.

Walt grabbed her upper arm and stopped her.

"Don't do that Vic."

Vic was thrown by Walt's response, a startled look on her face.

"Do what?"

"Don't try to use sex to avoid dealing with the situation. You used to do that with Sean. Rely on sex, and not resolve your issues. I don't want you to do that with me."

Vic took a step back, a hurt look in her eyes.

Walt wanted to take his words back. He wanted to lift his hand to her face and smooth away the creases in her forehead. He wanted to find the words that would take away her pained expression.

Instead he looked away.

Vic steeled herself. Looked directly at Walt.

"If I can't fall back on my old ways, you can't either. You can't withdraw. You can't withhold. You need to share what you're thinking. What you're feeling. You need to let me in, not shut me out. You need to yell if you feel like yelling. Or swear. Cursing can do you wonders," Vic said, trying to get a smile out of Walt without success.

"Walt, you hold things in. All the time. You may think you are handling situations better than me, what with my outbursts, and my cursing, and my emotions. But it just builds up in you until it explodes. Until you're throwing fists with Branch on the side of the road. Tearing up your office. Throwing everything off Ferg's desk. Taking aim at Nighthorse's face." Walt looked into the distance, taking in her words, but not responding.

"This keeping quiet shit is not acceptable…because of what we have. What we are to each other. Or at least what I thought we mean to each other."

Walt looked back at her. Breathed in deeply, and then released. Stepped forward, and then around Vic to take a seat at the top of the steps. He placed his beer beside him.

"Lucian…" Walt started. "Lucian knew Martha. Even had a thing for her. He teases me about moving on and…getting some…with another woman. But I sometimes think he doesn't want me to. That he wants me to completely hold on to her and what we had. So I don't know how he is going to react to being surprised by us…of seeing me together with you. With someone other than Martha."

Vic stood above Walt, looking down at him. She took out her hand to lay it on his head, but froze. Pulled back. Instead she stepped on to the first step and sat down. Keeping a little distance between them. She put her beer down, and looked out in front of her.

"Walt, are you worried…about making room for me in your heart? About me replacing Martha? I don't want to replace Martha. I don't want or expect you to stop loving her. To push her out of your thoughts. Out of your memories."

Walt looked over at Vic. Took her completely in. He wanted to tell her that before he met her, he never thought he would let anyone else into his heart again. He wanted to tell her that once he met her he fought tooth and nail to keep her out of his heart. He wanted to tell her that once she broke through the wall he had built up he realized that there was room in his heart for both her and Martha. He wanted to tell her that how he felt for her was different from what he had ever felt for Martha and it terrified him and excited him.

Vic turned and looked at Walt. She picked up her beer and brought it to her lips, sensing a change in how Walt was looking at her as she did.

"What?" she asked.

"That's my beer," Walt said, flashing back to another time, another beer.

"I know." Vic smiled and brought the can to her lips again.

Walt smiled in return.

He wanted to tell her how the thought of her sharing his beer turned him on. He wanted to tell her that he wanted to share all of his beers with her for all of his days. He wanted to tell her that he wanted to share all of himself with her as well.

Instead he decided to start slowly.

"I love you," he said.

Silence. Unblinking. Unreadable to Walt.

And then a smile. Radiant. And then one from him in return. A promise of future shared beers. Of letting each other completely in.


	21. Chapter 21

Walt tried to read the emotions that played out on Vic's face. Her initial smile had warmed his heart. Now he watched as she bit her lip and raised an eyebrow. Her eyes becoming big and unfocused. He reached out, lightly put his hand on hers and smiled, bringing her attention back to him.

Keeping their eye contact, Vic got up. She stepped down and then stood in front of him, tapping his knees with hers and nudging them open. She then walked in between his legs, turned around and sat down on the porch step below the one he was seated on. She leaned back into him, and then reached up and grabbed his left hand in hers, pulling it in front of her.

She held his hand. Turned it over. Interlaced their fingers.

"Do you think every relationship has a window…a window during which it can start up? And if you miss that window, you miss the opportunity for the relationship to become something…something more…or even something at all?" she finally asked, breaking the silence.

She paused, but before Walt could respond, she continued.

"I found a cd of Sean's the other day. And as I held it in my hands, I was thinking of Sean's and my window. That maybe our window had shut, or maybe never really opened…but maybe we had ignored that truth. Forced it open. Tried to make our relationship something more, anyway."

She paused again.

"I started thinking in 'what ifs.' What if Sean and I hadn't married? What if we ended our relationship before he was transferred out here? What if we split up when it first became clear that our second chance here in Durant wasn't working? And the thought scared me…at how easily everything could have changed…how easily your and my window might never have opened. If I never came to Wyoming. Never even met you. Or worse, came here, but threw off the timing. Separated from Sean before we were ready…ready to become us. Ready to become something more."

"Today, when we were in your office…there was a moment where I just found myself looking at you and thinking how…grateful…I was that we found our window. That all the things that have happened to us, both good and bad, enabled us to find each other at the right time. And then you smiled at me, and I found you in that moment…irresistible. I've told you before, I can't seem to keep my hands off you. And when we're together, and alone, it seems to be becoming a habit that I just reach out. To connect."

She paused, once again playing with his hand.

"I am really sorry that I caused us to be in a compromising position in front of Lucian and Ferg. That I put you…us…in that position. That I didn't keep my promise…to keep our personal relationship separate from our working relationship. I wasn't trying to push you outside your comfort zone, or make our relationship more public. I was…I was just in the moment with you. I just wanted to be closer with you. Right then and there. Show you how grateful I was…for us."

"And I see why it's a big deal. I'm sorry that I said it wasn't. I promise that I will do my best and not let something like that happen again. And I will talk to Ferg. Apologize to him. For putting him in that position. I don't want him to feel uncomfortable around us or about coming into the office."

"And I need to talk to Lucian about knocking," Walt cut in.

Vic paused and then turned around to look at him. It had grown darker as evening started to settle in. Without the porch light on, Vic had to lean to in closer to see him clearly. A smile greeted her. His eyes asking her for forgiveness before his words.

"I'm sorry too, Vic. For making such a big deal of it, without stepping back and thinking it through."

He squeezed her hand, which was still in his.

"And I'm sorry for being so much in my head throughout it…instead of sharing what I was thinking. Instead of asking you for your perspective. I…I want to be more open with you. I'm trying. But I'll need your patience…as it will take time."

Vic stood up, this time nudging his knees closed. She sat down on his lap, straddling him.

"I'm an incredibly impatient person, Walt," she said as she leaned her forehead against his. "Except when it comes to you."

Their foreheads still touching, Vic placed her hand along his jaw. Her fingers traced his sideburn. Ran through his hair.

"Of course my patience may not seem apparent…what with the yelling…and the curse words I throw around. I'm working on those. So if we are both patient with each other, we'll be able to…" she trailed off as Walt slid a hand along her back, placed the other to the side of her face and brought his lips to hers.

His kiss was slow at first. Exploratory. Appreciative. Telling her that he was grateful too. As Vic wrapped her arms around him and scooted closer, the kiss grew more intense. He lowered the hand he had placed on her back to the bottom of her t-shirt, pulling it up and then taking a moment to pull the edges of her base layer out of her jeans.

"I don't remember you having this thermal shirt on earlier," Walk said, pulling back for a moment.

"When I left the room to…pull myself together…I put it on. I wanted to put on a little more coverage. Partly for your sake. Partly to get Lucian's and Ferg's thoughts off anything that may have been…revealed…when they first burst in on us."

"Well, now I'm thinking there's a little too much coverage," he said. Vic smiled against his lips as his fingers finally loosened her shirt and found her skin. She sat up, bringing her own hands to the bottom of her shirt, looking at him before proceeding. His hands came and surrounded hers taking the shirt edges from her. He thought about how cool the evening had grown. He thought about how close they were to the road out front. Before he could convince himself not to, he lifted both shirts up and over her head. He could just make out the smile on her face. The desire in her eyes. Next he brought his hands up her back to unhook her bra. After removing it and placing it on the pile with her shirts, he brought his hands back to her hips. Ran them up her sides. Along the curve of her breasts. Up her neck, settling on both sides of her face.

Face-to-face, they looked directly at each other. Walt felt Vic shiver slightly.

"You're cold," Walt said.

"It's not too bad," Vic said, not wanting them to stop.

Walt removed his hands from her face and leaned back a bit, pulling off his coat and placing it around her shoulders.

"Better?"

"Better."

His hands went inside the sides of his coat, and up her back, pulling her to him. As his lips claimed hers again he felt her hands in his hair. The sensation of her fingers along his scalp. He brought his lips to her earlobe. Along her jaw. Down her neck. As they arrived at her breasts, Walt felt Vic arch her back against his hands, her hips grinding in to his. When he arrived back at her lips they were both breathing heavily.

Vic brought her hands down to his belt line, pulling at the bottom of his shirt to loosen it. Struggling to free the shirt, she began working on his buckle.

"You cowboys sure like to keep things all buttoned up. Make a girl have to work for it."

"Us cowboys? How many other cowboys are you having your way with?" he said with a laugh.

Vic laughed in response.

When she got the buckle unlatched, Walt brought his hands down to help untuck his shirt. He then reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet and placed it next to him.

"You're one to talk," Walt said as he began to work on loosening her belt buckle.

"My belt is part of my uniform. Yours is part of you, cowboy."

Once he had the belt undone, Walt pulled her zipper down and then stopped.

"Yeah, I'm not going to make much more progress in our current position, given how tight your jeans are," Walt said.

Vic leaned in and kissed him and then stood up. She leaned down and unlaced her boots. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she lifted her feet, one at a time, enabling Walt to pull each boot off. Once she was standing in her stockinged feet she stepped between his legs and placed his hands at her hips.

"Ok, cowboy. You've been practicing removing my jeans for a while. Let's see how well you do," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, but never from a seated position," he said with a laugh.

"I think the skills are transferrable. I have confidence in your capabilities," she said as she brought her hands to his shoulders.

Walt finally managed to free one of her legs, and began working to pull the other pant leg down.

"This would be the perfect moment for a car to drive by," he commented, not looking up.

"I think you are well versed in public displays after this afternoon. I think it would be no big deal," Vic said, trying not to laugh.

Walt momentarily looked up at Vic.

"Too soon?" she asked?

Walt laughed, returning to the work at hand.

When he successfully removed her jeans he raised them triumphantly and then threw them onto the growing pile of clothes.

He looked back up at Vic, who was looking down at him, her face still somewhat visible in the near darkness. Without breaking eye contact, Walt brought his hands back up to her sides, hooking his fingers in each side of her panties and pulling them slowly down. She stepped out of them and then straddled him again.

Vic immediately brought her lips to his, and at the same time began to work on his jeans, making quick progress with the zipper and finding her way through the opening of his boxers.

Walt pulled back for a moment and picked up his wallet, removing a small package.

"Walt Longmire, ever the 'boy scout.' Always prepared," Vic said, laughter in her voice as she took the condom, opened it and put it on him.

Vic then grew quiet as she brought her eyes back to his. It had grown completely dark, the moonlight the only source of illumination. She brought her hand to his face, tracing his lips. His facial scruff. His jawline.

She leaned her forehead against his and paused.

"Are you too cold? Do you want to take this to the bedroom?" Walt asked against her ear.

"Just keep your arms around me and I'll be good."

Walt complied, moving his arms under his coat and wrapping them around her.

She raised herself up on her knees, lowered herself on to him and then covered his mouth with hers. They fell into a rhythm that escalated as their kissing became more vigorous. Their breathing more erratic. Their hands roving…everywhere. Bringing each other to the edge and over.

Afterwards, Vic put her arms around his shoulders, laying her head in the crook of his neck. Walt held his arms along her lower back. They sat in this embrace. Their skin flushed. Their breathing slowly returning to normal. Unmoving. Despite the chill. Despite the possibility of someone driving by.

"I love you too Walt," Vic whispered into his ear. "I'm glad we found our window."


	22. Chapter 22

Vic smiled to herself as she looked at the coffee maker over the rim of her mug. Looked particularly at the yellow post-it note stuck to the front. Stuck to the front by Walt earlier that morning. The yellow piece of paper warmed her heart for some reason. His message had been simple. Telling her that he went out to get some items for breakfast. That he would be back soon. Written in his familiar scrawl. She couldn't explain why she felt this way as she looked at the note, but she did.

After a moment she shook her head, pulling herself out of her thoughts. Making out a blue sky through the window, she decided to drink her coffee out on the porch. She pulled the post-it note off the coffee maker and stuck it to the side of her Eagles mug, taking both of them with her. She opened the front door, followed by the screen door, pausing to take in the morning. The beauty of Wyoming in the fall.

Movement to her left caught her attention, and she turned to see Cady, sitting on the porch glider, looking back at her. Both women were caught off guard, and were both momentarily, uncharacteristically speechless.

"Hi," Cady finally said, breaking the silence.

"Hi," Vic said looking down at her bare legs.

Cady smiled when Vic looked back up, causing Vic to smile in return.

"Do you have breakfast plans with your Dad?" Vic asked.

"Yep. I take it he didn't tell you?"

"Nope."

They both smiled again.

"I didn't know anyone was home. I knocked a little while ago. I didn't see any cars. I thought he probably stepped out to get some food, and decided to wait for him out here."

"Yeah, Walt's out picking up groceries," Vic said, holding up the post-it note as proof. "My truck's at my place. Walt picked me up last night. For our dinner date."

Cady raised her eyebrow.

"In fact, it was our first dinner date out," Vic added, unable to hide a smile.

"Wait…what? I thought you've been out before. I've seen you at the Busy Bee. The Red Pony. And clearly you've been…together…for a while," Cady said as she indicated Vic's dress attire.

Vic looked down at Walt's shirt she was wearing and blushed. "We've been out to lunch and dinner as co-workers and friends, but never on a date. And we've done things together like hiking, fishing, and horseback riding. We've had dinners in, and have even done a picnic or two. The most public thing we've done together was going to a gun range. But no one else was there. So last night was our first time out at a restaurant as a couple. Our first public date."

Cady smiled up at her.

"Where did he take you?"

"LuLu's. Up in Sheridan."

"Ah…that place is new. I heard it was good," Cady said. "So he took you 30 minutes out of town for your first public outing?"

Vic smiled. "Small steps. Progress of any sort is progress. I'm sure we'll be eating out in Durant in, maybe, two or three years."

Cady laughed.

Vic looked back down at what she was wearing and then back at Cady.

"I'm going to go in and change. I imagine my being in Walt's shirt is a little awkward for you as well."

Vic headed for the front door and then turned back towards Cady.

"I'll bring you a cup of coffee. How do you take it?"

"A small spoonful of sugar. A not so small splash of milk," Cady responded.

"Got it. Be right back."

Vic entered the cabin, placed her mug on the kitchen counter, and then made her way to the bedroom to change. Throwing on a pair of jeans and her Eagles hoodie, Vic returned to the kitchen, poured Cady's coffee, and then made her way back to the porch.

"I see you're not the black coffee purist that Walt is," Vic said with a smile as she handed the mug to Cady and took a seat next to her.

"Heck no."

"Good. Walt laughs at my coffee prep. He says I am having coffee with my milk and sugar, instead of the other way around."

Vic paused for a moment, looking over at Cady.

"Cady, I don't want you to be uncomfortable with me talking about Walt…your dad…about us. And…I want to know if you are still ok with us…being…together."

"I actually like hearing about the two of you. As I told you months ago as we sat on Dad's front steps waiting for him, my Dad's a very private person, and he doesn't tell me much. But he has actually opened up to me about you. I like hearing about the two of you…from both of you. Makes me feel more connected to him. And I love seeing him so happy."

Vic blushed.

"And as far as me being ok with you guys being in a relationship…I actually encouraged him to go out with you."

"So ultimately you're responsible for me being on his porch this morning wearing his shirt as my pajamas. Any awkwardness can all be blamed on you."

Cady laughed. "I would say that you are the number one reason the two of you are in a relationship. My Dad doesn't do anything he doesn't want to do. He doesn't do much of what he wants to do either. My suggestion that you two should be together wouldn't have had any impact on him if he wasn't already interested in you and considering it. There was something clearly extra special about you, about how my Dad felt about you, for him to actually take action on something he wanted. If there is anyone responsible…it's you…for being so darn fantastic in my Dad's eyes that he couldn't do anything BUT fall for you AND take action."

"You're right, Walt doesn't do something unless he wants to," Vic said. Cady took in the happy expression that momentarily crossed Vic's features before Vic looked away. "He did go out with Lizzie after my urging. Although he never seemed too comfortable with her when I saw them together, I figured it was something he wanted but just needed a push to do."

"I think his asking Lizzie out had a great deal to do with you being the one urging him to do so. A combination of you being one of the few people who can get him to do things, and maybe a little of him trying to get over you, since you weren't available."

Vic looked down at the coffee mug in her hands.

"His discomfort with Lizzie likely had a little to do with the fact that he seems to be uncomfortable around most women, especially those that blatantly flirt with him," Cady continued. "But his discomfort was probably particularly high when you were around…being around the two women in your life…the one you're with and the one you want to be with…can do that."

Vic blushed, still focused on her coffee cup.

"I apologize for monopolizing Walt's time these past months," Vic said, turning back towards Cady. "The beginning of a relationship can be very…all-consuming. I hope you haven't felt abandoned. That Walt and you have still had enough father-daughter time."

"I actually think I've seen him more these past few months than I have over the past few years," Cady said. "I think you are a big part of that, Vic. You didn't know him at the time, but when my Mom died…those first six months…my dad was lost. I came back to Durant to help him out, but he withdrew from everyone. I didn't know at the time that my Mom had been murdered, so I thought he was just sad. But he was depressed. And very angry. He blamed himself. And no one seemed to be able to shake him from these thoughts. These thoughts ate him up inside. And then you came around. And slowly, little by little, the father I knew started to return to us. It's so amazing how much progress my Dad has made recently. Your being together has caused him to open up. Connect with the world again. Connect more with me again."

"I think your connection with Walt has strengthened because of you," Vic said. "He adores you. You should hear the way he talks about you when you're not around. And the look he gets when he's discussing you. As you know, Walt often tries to mask how he feels about something or someone with his poker face, but when he talks about you, his pride, his love, is evident. He was torn in half when you were hit by that car and in the hospital. The pain was written all over his face. If this cabin was on fire, and you were inside, he would do everything in his power to get you out. You'd be the first thing he'd pull from the flames. Henry would be a close second. He'd probably just scoop the two of you up in his arms at the same time, you both mean so much to him."

Cady took Vic's words in. "He probably would grab his hat as well," she added.

Vic looked at her quizzically.

"If the cabin was on fire, he'd save his hat as well," Cady clarified.

Vic laughed. "I think you're right. There's not much Walt needs, but that hat is pretty important to him. In fact, if he wasn't wearing his coat, belt and boots, which is hard to imagine, but if he wasn't and they were nearby, I think he'd grab them all."

Cady laughed and nodded her head in agreement.

"If he'd picked up the 'usual' from the Busy Bee and left it inside, he might grab that on his way out, too" Cady added with glee.

"No doubt. He loves his 'usual," Vic agreed. She paused for a moment. "I think he would grab his father's pocket watch," she said.

Cady nodded. "And if he could manage it, he'd rescue my grandmother's piano."

Vic nodded. "And your mom's wedding ring."

Cady looked over at Vic, her smile slipping, her eyes growing soft.

"Yeah, I think he would."

They both sat silently for a moment, each looking out at the view before them.

"I can just picture it. He runs in to get you and Henry. He has you take your mom's ring. He has Henry take the pocket watch. He jams his hat on his head, grabs his 'usual' to-go box, and then has all three of you try to get the piano out amidst the flames."

Cady turned towards Vic.

"He'd rescue you as well. Right up there with me and Henry," she said.

Vic looked back at Cady and smiled, their eyes connecting. After a moment they were interrupted by the sound of Walt's truck pulling up front.

"Hey Dad," Cady greeted Walt as he exited the Bronco.

"Hi, Punk," he responded.

"Forget about our breakfast?" she asked.

"Nope. Just picking up a few more ingredients," he said as he made his way up the steps and towards them on the bench.

Vic stood up. "You can either give me a ride home, or I can take your truck, and Cady can drop you off to pick it up when you're done."

"Nonsense," Cady said. "You're staying for breakfast. Right Dad?"

Walt looked from his daughter to Vic.

"Absolutely. I was planning on it. I picked up some chocolate chips for your pancakes, since I know you love the extra sweetness."

Vic looked between the two and then smiled.

"Ok. But I'm going to go take a shower. I'll take the groceries in," she said, opening her arms to Walt.

Walt handed over the bag, and then opened the screen door.

After Vic stepped in, she turned and grabbed Walt's shirt, pulling him in after her.

"Are you sure you're ok with me staying?" she asked, her grip on his shirt holding him close.

He smiled, nodded, and then leaned in to kiss her. After he released her lips, Vic released her hold on him.

"Stay," was all he said, his eyes imploring her further. His look and softly spoken word tugged at her heart, and she nodded in return.

"I'll be out of the shower soon, to help out with breakfast prep," she said as she entered the kitchen, placed a few items from the grocery bag in the fridge, and left the rest on the counter.

"Take your time," Walt said, as she headed to the bathroom. "I'm going to catch up a bit with Cady and then the two of us will handle breakfast."

Vic turned, tilted her head, smiled and then turned again.

Walt smiled at her receding back, and then stepped back outside.

He walked over to the porch glider, sat down next to Cady, and then placed his arm around her shoulders.

The two sat silently for a moment, taking in the sunshine and crisp autumn air.

"You and Henry did a great job with this porch glider, Dad."

Walt smiled.

"I bet Vic loved it," she added.

Walt looked down at Cady.

"Henry told me. That it was a birthday gift for her."

Walt paused. "She did. Does. Love it."

"You seem more at peace than I've seen you be in a long time, Dad."

Walt nodded.

"And I think you are trying to underplay it right now. But I think you're really happy. And that makes me happy."

Walt looked down at her again, and then squeezed her shoulder.

"I am happy, Punk. You make me really happy."

"I think your happiness is all because of you. Because of your willingness to open up. To let me in. And Henry in. And especially Vic in."

Walt looked her in the eye.

"I'm glad you and Vic are doing so well," Cady said. "I won't say 'I told you so,"…but I told you that you needed someone like Vic…and I was right."

"Sounds like you're saying 'I told you so," he said with a smile. "But I'll let that go…because you were right. Thanks for urging me to…go after what I wanted."

"You too have gotten pretty serious, haven't you?" she asked.

Walt nodded.

"What are your intentions, young man?" Cady asked, jokingly.

Walt paused as he looked out before him.

"I'm going to ask Vic to marry me," he said, bringing his focus back to Cady.

Cady paused, speechless for the second time that morning.

"Wow! That's…," Cady paused as she looked directly at Walt. Took his hand in hers. "That's amazing Dad. Have you asked her already?"

"No, she's not ready yet. She's still adjusting to not being married to Sean."

"She seems pretty smitten with you Dad. And comfortable with the two of you being the two of you. If she's not ready yet, I don't think it will take her long to be."

Walt squeezed Cady's shoulder again.

"I hope so, Punk. But I'll give her all the time she needs."

"You could just leave her some post-it notes. Warm her up to the prospect of your future together before you pop the big question. Like saying you're picking up a few 'grocery items' and then coming back with chocolate chips" Cady said with a laugh, recalling the post-it Vic had shown her earlier.

"I have found post-it notes to be an excellent communication tool," Walt said, as he smiled back at her. "And speaking of chocolate chips, let's go in and make some pancakes."

"And speaking of chocolate chips…are the chocolate chips just for Vic, or can I get in on that action?" Cady asked.

"I give chocolate chips to all the women I love. I am also well versed in both of your appetites, so I picked up an extra big bag."

Cady laughed as they made their way into the cabin.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for your positive feedback, story re-reads, requests for the next chapter…and your patience! I've been on vacation this week, and did not have my laptop with me. We got back late last night, so I wasn't able to get around to writing this chapter until today.**

* * *

Walt lifted his head as Vic pulled her truck in front of the cabin. He watched as she cut the ignition and stepped out. Her progress slow. Her posture slightly stooped.

"You look…tired," Walt said as she made her way up the steps. When she reached the porch she turned to the right to face him and stopped, removing her aviators and hanging them from the collar of her shirt. Walt saw the tiredness in her eyes. The pallor of her skin.

"Rough night out with the girls?" he asked.

"Good night. Rough morning."

Vic made her way over to the porch glider where Walt was seated, lowering herself to sit next to him. She swiveled to the right, swung her legs over the arm rest and lay back, resting her head on Walt's lap. Walt glanced down at the page he had been reading to confirm his spot, and then closed the book and placed it on the table next to the bench. He looked down at Vic. At her closed eyes. At her hair, splayed across his thighs.

"Lauren drink you under the table?" Walt asked as he brought his hand to Vic forehead and then ran his fingers through her hair.

"That girl can drink. I thought my tolerance was pretty good, but I always forget that wine is not my thing."

The rumble of Walt's laughter jarred her slightly, causing her to wince.

"Sorry," Walt said. "Lauren's been building up that tolerance for years. I was a little worried about her influence on Cady in high school, but they both had good heads on their shoulders."

"She was pretty impressive in how much she could consume, and seemed relatively unfazed by it. Not sure how much she drank…or how much I drank, for that matter. She kept topping off all of our glasses throughout the evening. Wine has a way of making me think it hasn't affected me much while I'm drinking it, and then punching me in the gut…or the head in this case…the next morning."

"Need any Tylenol or Advil?" Walt asked, as he gently massaged her forehead.

"No, I took some earlier this morning. My migraine is actually mostly gone…just a lingering buzz at the fringes."

"What did you all do with your evening of wine-fueled fun?" Walt asked.

"The four of us hung out at Cady's. Her co-worker friend, Maggie, is a terrific cook. Cady, Lauren and I did the prep, and Maggie worked her magic and made this fantastic meal. I can still remember it in all its…deliciousness…even in my morning haze."

"How'd you get home?"

"Lauren called her husband. He graciously agreed to drive all of us home. I'm guessing he's played late-night chauffer a few times over the years."

Walt paused his hand. "You could have called me for a ride," he said.

Vic opened her eyes. Looked up at Walt.

"I didn't want to interrupt your boys' day out. Plus…" she trailed off, closing her eyes again.

"Plus?" Walt prodded.

"I didn't want to make things…awkward," she said, looking up and seeing Walt's quizzical gaze. "I knew Lauren and Cady grew up together. I didn't know if you…and Cady…would be comfortable with you picking up your…girlfriend…in front of Cady's friends. Especially one that hung out in your home as a kid and knew you as Cady's dad."

Walt looked silently out before him, but started back up with his ministrations to her head.

"Are you ok with me becoming…friends…with Cady?" Vic asked quietly.

Walt looked back down at Vic.

"I like that the two of you have become closer," Walt said, smiling down at her. "I hoped that she would more than approve of you. More than just…get along with you. I think it is a good thing…that you are friends."

He ran his fingers along Vic's temple, her eyes closing at his soothing touch. He rubbed her head for a few minutes, feeling the tension in her forehead lessen.

"She hasn't liked all my girlfriends?"

"All your girlfriends? What other girlfriends?" Vic said with a laugh.

"Just seeing if you were listening," Walt said, matching her laughter.

"But in all honesty, Cady is one of the reasons I haven't really dated these past few years…in addition to me dealing with my grief…guilt…bitterness, as well as…" Walt paused for a moment. Vic opened one of her eyes at his hesitation. "When those feelings lessoned a bit, and my friends were encouraging me to…get back out there…Cady, her potential reaction…and the potential impact my actions could have on her, were always at the back of my mind."

Vic opened her other eye and watched Walt intently.

"Cady and Martha had been so close. I didn't want her to think I was replacing her mother. I didn't want to thrust…just anyone…upon her. It meant I wanted to be…needed to be…selective."

He paused for a moment.

"I'm more than glad that you two are friends. And it wouldn't be awkward if I came to pick you up. Not for me. Not for Cady."

Vic smiled up at Walt, their eyes connecting. Walt paused a moment before speaking again.

"There was another reason I didn't date much these past few years," he said.

"Yeah?"

"The women that my friends were encouraging me to ask out weren't who I wanted. I tried going out with one of them…at a certain friend's instance," he said, nudging her. "But all it did was make it harder to deny what I wanted…who I wanted." Walt saw how intensely Vic looked up at him, but he continued on.

"I kept identifying everything that made the two of you different the entire time I was seeing Lizzie. And then denying that the reason I kept comparing her to you was due to my feelings for you."

Vic's eyes grew big for a moment. Her forehead creased. And then relaxed.

"I was so jealous of Lizzie. And of what I couldn't have," Vic admitted. "I know you can mask your feelings to most people, but I can't hide them…from practically anyone. I was telling myself that I was just being protective of you, but Lizzie clearly could read my feelings for you. She was constantly staking her claim whenever the two of us crossed paths. Looking back, I can't blame her."

"I know something about jealousy. Just because I don't broadcast my feelings doesn't mean I wasn't jealous…of Sean…of Gorski…of anyone I saw you flirt with on our cases as you tried to encourage them to open up…wishing you could turn that flirtatious smile my way for just a moment."

Vic paused. Reached up. Took Walt's hand in hers.

"Flirting with you would have been a bad idea. It would have made it harder for me…maybe both of us…to deal with a possibility that wasn't possible to have…at the time. And I've seen you respond to other women's flirting. I think my flirting would have pushed you away. It would have affected our friendship. Our partnership. I didn't want to risk that."

Walt nodded. "You're probably right."

"And now, I get to flirt with you whenever I want," Vic said, standing up. "Make you blush. So worth the wait."

Walt looked up at her, his grin broadening in response to hers.

"I'm going to get a glass of water. Want one?" Vic asked.

"Sure."

Vic turned on her heels and made her way into the cabin, leaving the front door open as she entered. Walt listened to her boots making contact on the floorboards. The sound of a kitchen cabinet door closing. Her footsteps returning and then pausing.

"Holy shit. Walt…what the…?" Vic called out, her voice carrying in the morning calm. Walt turned his head, and then smiled in anticipation.

The screen door opened, and Vic popped around the corner.

"Anything special happen yesterday…during…or after, your day of fishing with Henry and Ferg?"

"Hmm. Nothing specific's coming to mind."

"Really? No major decisions made? No actions taken in response to those decisions?"

"Oh, I picked up some groceries on the way home. Decided to try a new brand of coffee that Cady suggested. Are you referring to that?"

"Nope."

"And Ferg leant me a few mystery novels he recommended. Been reading one this morning. Is that what you were wondering…saw the pile of books on the coffee table?"

"Nope."

"Then nothing out of the ordinary…"

"So that item hanging on your wall wasn't your decision…and just appeared sometime in the last two days…all on its own?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow and pursing her lips.

"Oh that. Hmm. Yeah, I guess that happened yesterday," Walt said with a smile.

"Was it Ferg or Henry who convinced you to get that?"

"Actually, neither. I'd been thinking about making the purchase for a while. All on my own. Ferg and Henry just helped me pull the trigger. Made a few recommendations on what specifically to purchase when I asked for their thoughts. And then helped me pick it out and then put it up."

"Really? You've been thinking of getting a TV for a while?" Vic asked as she made her way back towards the porch glider, and took a seat next to Walt, passing a glass of water to him.

"Yep."

"I haven't heard you talk about a TV. Or about anything you would watch on TV."

"We had a couple TVs back at the old house. Martha and Cady each had their shows. Henry would come over to watch football games. USC. Broncos vs. Chiefs. The Super Bowl."

Walt looked out into the distance. Memories of earlier days flitting across his features.

"After Martha passed…and I moved into the cabin. I just didn't have the desire to bring a TV with me. I thought it would distract me from my pain, which I would not let myself do. And then I kind of got out of the habit. But in the spirit of rebuilding my home, and being more open…to others' company…I've been thinking about getting a new TV. Encouraging Cady to hang out. Inviting Henry…and you…over to watch a game. And with the Broncos and Chiefs playing this Thursday night, I decided the timing was right."

He reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Plus, I know you have your shows. That you don't get to watch when you are at my place. I've watched a few with you when we've been at your house…and I've seen how many unwatched episodes you have recorded…since you've been spending a fair amount of time over here lately. Now we can watch your motorcycle show…your lawyer show…your cop show…your zombie show…whenever you want."

"Walt, don't feel like you need to watch what I watch…or buy a TV so I can watch the shows here. I don't need a TV to have a good time at your place. To want to be with you at your place."

"I know. But I want you to feel comfortable here. For you to feel that you are not taking a break from your life when you come over. And I don't mind watching what you watch. I've liked everything we've watched together so far. And as I watch more episodes and I get to understand the plotlines and characters better I know I will enjoy them even more."

Vic looked at him and then lowered her eyes to the glass of water in her hands.

"Ok. But you do realize you need to have cable or a dish installed to actually get the channels."

"Yep. Henry used one of his connections, and someone is coming over tomorrow to install and set up a satellite dish."

"And I think you need internet as well."

"I think I might have been able to use the phone line, but I'm also having wireless internet installed this week."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Other than the receiver you're installing, you don't have any other devices that require an internet connection. No computer. No smartphone. No tablet."

"I know. But you do. And Henry. And Cady. I think she went a little crazy staying at my place when she was recovering from her injuries last year. I want my visitors to feel welcome and at home."

"The next thing you are going to tell me is that you picked up a cell phone as well," Vic said with a laugh.

"Only so much change at once, Vic," Walt said with a smile. "Plus, why do I need one when you have one?"

"There are times when we aren't together. When…people…need to reach you."

"They've been finding me for years, despite me not having a mobile phone. And they don't need to find me every moment of every day. It can be good to be…untethered…from time to time."

"I feel a bit at a loss when I don't have my phone with me. And I've been in…sticky situations without a phone. Not a good thing, Walt. A phone can put…everyone's…mind at ease."

Walt looked at her closely.

"I'll think about it."

Vic squeezed his hand. Stared at him openly from her side of the bench.

"What?" he asked, squirming a bit under her gaze.

"I'm trying to determine how many of Cady's friends had crushes on you back in high school. Your quiet strength would have been very crush-worthy. The mysterious cowboy type is very appealing to us girls."

Walt shook his head in disagreement.

"You probably were a really good listener as well. Gave her friends your complete attention. Probably treated them as adults, instead of dismissing them as only kids. Very attractive quality."

"Except for Cady. I didn't want her to grow up. Or get hurt. Or have her heart broken. So I was overprotective, treating her as a little girl for a little too long. She got so frustrated with me sometimes."

"You were just looking out for her. She knows it. Or at least she knows it now."

Walt smiled into his glass of water.

"I haven't asked you how your fishing went. Did you catch anything? Don't men like to brag about the size of the fish they caught?"

"I was actually going to tell you all about it over dinner tonight. Brought the phone with me, when I first came out on the porch this morning, to call you and ask if you wanted to go out this evening," he said, pointing to the cordless phone on the table beside him. "I know the Eagles are off this week, but the Broncos play at 6:30. And when Henry has freshly caught fish, he cooks them up special at the Pony. He'd give Cady's friend Maggie a run for her money with how delicious his fish dishes are."

Vic reached out and took the glass of water from Walt's hands, bringing it to her lips for a long gulp before handing it back to him.

"I need to hydrate if I'm going to rally," she told him as he looked at her. "Broncos football. Henry's cooking. Stories about how big the fish you caught were. A date night out…in Durant. With a cowboy who always turns a few heads. A lot for a girl to look forward to."

Walt cheeks reddened.

"See. I told you I like to make you blush," Vic said victoriously.

Vic swung her legs around, and lay her head on his lap again.

"But we have several hours before we need to leave. Continue with the magic your hands are having on my head."


	24. Chapter 24

Walt and Henry sat in the fading light, side-by-side, beers in hand. A brisk breeze had picked up, but both men were defying the cool weather, and honoring their teams, by not wearing coats. The sweatshirt that Walt wore displayed the Broncos logo. The cuffs frayed. The material soft with wear. Henry's Chiefs jersey was in good condition despite its age.

"I remember a few years back, you did not even have this front porch, let alone these steps."

"Yep," Walt agreed as he raised his Rainier to his lips.

Henry looked over at Walt. "Now your cabin feels like a home."

"I can take credit for the front steps. All other progress is yours, my friend. Your ambushes have been successful over the years."

"Ambush is an exaggeration."

"Ambush is an extremely accurate word for your…approach…to getting work done on my place," Walt said, taking another sip.

"Ambush sounds hostile."

"Apparently I needed a little hostility. Your gentle prodding wasn't working."

"That is true."

Henry looked over at Walt again, studying his profile.

"What?" Walt asked, continuing to look out before him.

"Just checking to see what else has changed…other than your home."

Walt turned his head to peer over at Henry, saying nothing.

"Trimmed sideburns. Clean-shaven chin. A shirt that doesn't look like you slept in it and woke up on your couch. Your Vic seems to have ambushed your grooming much as I have your house."

"She not MY Vic. And she hasn't ambushed me."

"You call my ambushes hostile, but they came out of brotherly love. They may have been more overt and direct than Vic's approach, but came from the same place, and had similar results. We have both worked on getting your house, and you, in order."

Walt, again, looked over at Henry.

"I wouldn't say Vic has meddled. Or been in cahoots with my daughter. Or ambushed me in any way."

"And yet, you have changed. And you cannot disagree that your changes have had nothing to do with her. I am here to watch a football game on a TV at your place, something I would never have expected to do on your previous trajectory. Prior to you letting Vic in…letting her be YOUR Vic."

"She's not MY Vic. And she has never asked me to change. Never asked me to get my house, or myself, in order."

"But you agree that you have changed?"

Walt looked at Henry for a moment and then turned his head, once again bringing the beer to his lips.

"Your silence speaks volumes, my friend," Henry said. "I am glad that you recognize that you have let Vic in, and changed for her. Or because of her. Or along with her."

Walt rested the lower part of his arms on his thighs. His shoulders slightly hunched. At the sound of tires on gravel, both men looked to the right, spotting Vic's truck as it came into sight.

"I think your Vic is worth changing for," Henry said as they followed Vic's truck as it pulled up front and came to a stop. "And you might want to start thinking of adding an addition on to this place sometime in the near future."

At his words, Walt turned towards Henry.

"I am only gently prodding," Henry said. "My guess is that Vic has ambushed your heart, and it is only a matter of time before you make the decision, to expand your cabin, all on your own."

Walt wasn't even aware that Vic had reached the bottom of the steps until her voice cut through his thoughts. Thoughts about a future within reach. A future that Henry could clearly see.

"Am I interrupting your pre-game bonding? You both seem very at ease with each other right now. I thought this was a big rivalry between you two. Shouldn't there be some trash talking going on?"

"We needed your assistance getting things going. Your vocabulary is more…expansive…than ours," Henry said with a smile.

"Hell yeah!" she agreed. "Although I'm not taking sides, so I'm not sure I can really stir things up for you. Other than saying 'Go Eagles!' But they're not even playing."

Once again their attention was diverted by the sound of an approaching car. Cady pulled up in her jeep. As she exited the car, balancing a large box and a grocery bag in her arms, Vic stepped up to help.

"What's all this?" Vic asked as she took the box from Cady.

"Game-watching essentials. Snacks and dessert. Henry likely brought food from the Pony, insisting we eat a full meal. And Dad probably thinks we could survive on beer. But I think the best way to watch a game, especially the twice annual Broncos vs. Chiefs showdown, is by eating an assortment of salty, tasty snacks and deliciously sweet treats."

"I like your thinking," Vic said with a smile. "And I see you've taken sides," she added, acknowledging Cady's Broncos hoody.

"Oh, that reminds me," Cady said as she placed the box at the foot of the steps, turned back towards her car and opened the driver side door. She reached in to the interior of the vehicle, pulling out a bag.

"Guess what I found?" she asked, turning towards Walt and Henry, who had been silently taking in the two women before them.

Their quizzical looks both changed as they recognized the items Cady removed from the bag.

"What are those?" Vic asked, realizing she was the only one who didn't know what was being discussed.

"Bragging rights," Cady said.

She held up two t-shirts, one displaying the Broncos logo and one displaying the Chiefs.

Vic looked at the shirts in confusion.

"Denver wins, Henry has to wear the Broncos shirt all day on the next football Sunday." Cady flipped the Broncos t-shirt around so that Vic could see 'Standing Bear' spelled out across the back.

"And if Kansas City wins, Dad has to wear the Chiefs shirt all day. She flipped it around to show Vic the name 'Longmire' across its back. "Long standing tradition that's kind of been on hold these past few years, but I'm starting it back up again."

She reached back into the bag.

"And…I even have a shirt for you," she said as she winked at Walt and then handed a t-shirt over to Vic. "You have to wear yours today."

Vic lifted the 'Broncos vs. Chiefs' t-shirt and smiled when she saw 'Moretti' spelled out along the back.

"And it's got to go over that Eagles shirt you're wearing. If you're not going to take sides, you have to at least acknowledge which teams are playing."

"How long has watching the Broncos vs. Chiefs game been a tradition for you?" Vic asked as she placed the grocery bag on the steps and pulled the t-shirt on over her head.

Walt and Henry looked at each other and smiled.

"The Dallas Texans became the Kansas City Chiefs the year we were born, so the rivalry started even before we knew each other. But this bonding ritual started soon after we became friends. We are going on 40 years of rivalry, I would say," Henry concluded.

"And how long have you been in the mix?" Vic asked Cady.

"Since I was still in the womb, I would guess," Cady said with a smile, looking at Walt.

"Sounds about right," he agreed, smiling back at her.

"I missed a few games during law school and my time in Philadelphia, but fell easily back into the swing of things upon my return. We've been watching this game at the Pony in recent years, but we're back to Dad hosting the viewing party."

She turned to Vic, an excited look on her face.

"This is your first time watching these two teams play? I mean watching the game with Dad and Henry, right?"

Vic hesitantly nodded in agreement, looking momentarily at Walt, unsure what revealing this fact could result in.

"Have you informed Vic of the rules of the road for game watching? Taken her through the rights of passage to joining this club?" Cady asked, turning back towards the men.

"We were waiting for your arrival," Henry responded, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Why do I feel like I'm about to be tested? This feels a lot like the Walt and Henry BFF assessment. Or an extension of it," Vic said.

"You catch on quickly," Henry said, a smile escaping.

"Let me guess. The first step is to go fetch beer from the fridge?"

"You remember! You're right, she does catch on quickly," Walt said as he joined in on the fun.

"Before you go in, I have a quiz question for you. Which team won one of the greatest games in history on October 17, 1994, and who were the greatest quarterbacks in NFL history squaring off that day?" Henry asked.

"Since you are asking, I'm guessing the Chiefs won..." she said. "But barely," she added, looking over at Walt. "And…I'll go with…Elway for the Broncos and…Joe Montana for the Chiefs. I believe 1994 was one of the two years he played with the Chiefs after all those years with the 49ers."

"She is a keeper, Walt," Henry said, his face beaming. "Now, where are those beers?"

"So answering that question correctly doesn't get me out of fetching the beer?" Vic asked, laughing out loud.

"Answering correctly enables you to stay and watch the game with us," Cady replied, trying to keep a straight expression on her face.

"The three of you are thick as thieves. Have you ever let anyone else join in on this tradition before?"

There was a silent pause before Cady answered. "Just Mom, I guess."

Henry nodded, followed shortly by Walt.

"Well, I'm honored to be let in to the inner circle," Vic said, looking directly at Walt as she began to make her way up the stairs. Walt smiled up at her as she passed, his hand momentarily brushing hers.

"Holy shit…what is this wonderful smell, Henry?" Vic called out as she entered the cabin.

"Why do you immediately assume that Henry is responsible for the food making that wonderful smell?" Walt asked.

Vic appeared at the screen door, an incredulous look on her face as she tilted her head, raised an eyebrow and looked at Walt.

Cady let out a laugh.

"You know my Dad too well," she said.

"Or Henry's cooking too well," Walt offered. "Have you been eating at Henry's behind my back? You seem a little too familiar with his work."

"I have been known to frequent his establishment…especially during Eagles and Phillies games," Vic said with a smile before turning back towards the kitchen. "I'm thinking these may be his famous game-day wings."

Cady eyes widened. "I am suddenly very hungry for a meal. We'll save the snacks for later. Plus, I need to bring Vic up-to-speed on our game-watching rules, so I better head in," Cady said as she picked up the grocery bag and box, and followed Vic in.

"Yep, absolutely too familiar," Walt said with a knowing nod towards Henry. "She came to that conclusion regarding your wings being the source of the smell way too quickly. You don't have your sights on my Vic, do you? Trying to win her heart through her stomach? Are there two rivalries I need to keep an eye on today?"

"Hmm…suddenly you are agreeing with me. That she is YOUR Vic. Interesting," Henry said as he clapped Walt on the shoulder. They both smiled and then rose, making their way into the cabin.

XX

Walt heard the screen door open, and recognized Vic, despite her face being hidden in shadow.

"Why are you standing out here without the light on?" Vic asked, stepping outside and finding Walt leaning against the outer wall of the cabin, next to the front door.

"Just…doing some thinking. Wasn't planning on being out here long, so didn't bother with the light."

"I didn't know where you had gone to while I was in the bathroom. But when I didn't see you in the kitchen, I assumed you had come out here."

"Yep," Walt said, nodding although he knew she couldn't see.

"Up for sharing what's on your mind?" Vic asked. Walt didn't respond. "Or I can go in if you need some more time alone."

Walt turned towards Vic, the light from the house providing an outline of her body. He reached out until he found her elbow, and then tugged her arm, bringing her in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her so that her back was flush with his chest. Resting his chin on her head, he closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the feel of her in his arms. Their closeness. The intimacy of the moment.

They stood in silence, hearing the half-time show on TV and Cady and Henry's laughter through the open door.

"This is the first time you've had a group of people at your cabin, isn't it? Not counting me and Cady being here together by chance, or the home improvement gathering that Henry initiated. This is the first time you've hosted a group you invited over."

She felt Walt nod in agreement.

"It's a big deal, Walt. We've been treating your TV purchase as the big deal, but this…having people over…this is the big deal," squeezing his hands.

They stood together in comfortable silence again.

"I've been thinking about some of the Broncos vs. Chiefs games we've watched together over the years," Walt finally said.

Vic turned her head slightly towards him.

"One year Cady insisted she watch the game even though she was miserable, covered in chicken pox."

Vic could feel the rumble in his chest as he laughed at the memory.

"Another year Henry's truck broke down, and he walked all the way to our place, refusing to miss the game."

Walt smiled into Vic's hair at the thought of Henry's frustration mixed with his determination.

"Another year we all watched together in Martha's hospital room. Her last game with us."

Vic grabbed Walt's hand, threading her fingers with his.

"And now I have this year to add to the memories," he said, squeezing her tightly for a moment and then releasing. "For someone not invested in either team, you sure are invested in the game."

"I love a good game, no matter who's playing," Vic responded.

Walt lowered his arms, causing Vic to turn towards him. She could make out the right side of his face, as faint light from inside the house outlined his jaw.

Walt bent down, resting his forehead against hers. Placing both hand at the side of her face. Slowly he brought his lips to hers. His kiss gentle. His pressure light. When Vic stepped in to him he increased the pressure of his lips on hers, threading his fingers in her hair. Vic brought her hands up, circling his shoulders and upper back to pull him closer. Their kiss grew more intense. Their tongues more probing. Their hands exploring along the top of their clothes and any exposed skin they encountered.

"Hey Dad. Vic. Game's back on."

The sound of Cady's voice cut through the night, bringing Walt and Vic to a halt. Vic started to pull back, but Walt held her close, bringing her head to rest at the corner where his neck met his shoulder. He held her in a tight embrace. Taking a moment for the two of them to just…be.

"Did you really come out here to think, or was your plan to lure me out here so you could do…that?" Vic whispered huskily.

"Just completing the memory of your first game-watching experience. I think I'll remember the half-time show well after the details of the actual game fade," he whispered back.

"I just realized I love a good half-time show even better than a good game. And you know how much I love football, so that's saying a lot," Vic said, smiling into his neck.

"Wait until you experience the post-game show," Walt said, his voice gravelly in her ear.

"Is that a 40-year tradition as well?"

"Nope. Brand new one. Going down in the history books," he replied.

"Do I need to wear my new t-shirt during that part of the evening?"

"As I said, new tradition. Your shirt, or really any of your clothes, are completely optional. Although I do like the thought of you wearing my sweatshirt. We'll just have to make a game-day decision when the time comes."


	25. Chapter 25

"You know what this evening reminds me of?" Vic called out from the bedroom.

Walt rubbed his hand across the fogged-up mirror. "What?" he asked.

"Getting ready for the prom," she replied with a laugh.

"Prom? We're going to Omar's," he said.

"I know….but we're putting on clothes we don't usually wear. Getting picked up for the big event. Not quite knowing what to expect. I don't know, it just feels a little like we are going to prom."

Silence came from the bathroom.

"Did you get ready at your date's house before the prom?"

Vic laughed out loud. "I said it was similar…not exactly like going to prom. I also realize we aren't teenagers." Vic paused as she pulled her dress over her head.

"Who did you go to prom with?" she asked when her head surfaced.

A pause. "Peggy Campbell."

"Peggy Campbell. Walt and Peggy. I can see it. Did you ask her?"

Another pause. "She asked me."

"Really? Was she your girlfriend?"

"Nope."

"Did you want to go with her? Or were you just being nice? Or were you so overwhelmed or flustered when she asked you, that you couldn't turn her down?"

"That last option."

"You were a catch. Quarterback. Good looking. Tall. Quiet, and probably a bit mysterious. Well-mannered. All-around decent. She probably had her eye on you. I bet there was a long line of girls who wanted you to take them to the prom, and she just got to you first."

"I don't think so."

"You're just being modest. Or you were so oblivious to the attention girls gave you back then. What am I talking about…you're pretty oblivious now. One of the reasons I like you so much."

"Who did you go to prom with?" Walt asked.

"John Santori. Friend of one of my brother's. I had just broken up with my boyfriend and sworn off guys for a while, but Johnny convinced me to take him."

Walt stepped into the doorway, causing Vic to look up. A huge smile broke out on her face.

Walt looked Vic up and down, taking in her knee-length teal dress and then settling on her face. An appreciative look in his eyes.

"You look…amazing, Walt. Glad I don't have to compete with Peggy Campbell tonight."

"It's no question who would win," Walt said, his eyes never leaving her face.

Vic smiled, her cheeks slightly coloring.

"You look…I don't think I've seen you with your hair so combed and in place…since…since your party the night before the election," Vic said.

"I don't think I've seen you in a dress since that same evening," Walt returned, running his hand along the back of his hair.

Vic continued to smile as she thought back to that night.

"You were…very…easy on the eyes that evening, Walt. I remember scolding myself because I kept staring at you. Think I had a few too many drinks because of it."

"I'm the one who couldn't keep my eyes…my thoughts…off of you," Walt said. "I was supposed to be mingling…but it was you who had a great deal of my attention."

Vic smiled up at Walt, stepping closer to him.

"You were wearing that purple dress," he said quietly, almost to himself.

"You remember what I was wearing?"

A pause. "Of course."

Vic stepped up. Masked her blush by bringing her attention to his open shirt, grabbing both sides. Without looking up she focused on fastening the remaining buttons. When she finished, Walt tucked the ends of the shirt into his jeans, his eyes on Vic the whole time.

"Where's my corsage?"

"Your corsage?" Walt asked, the crease between his eyebrows deepening.

"You know. Prom. I'm your date."

"Oh. Um. I.." he started, looking down at the floor.

"I'm just kidding Walt."

He smiled, still not lifting his eyes.

"I…uh…I do have something for you," he said, sounding a little uncertain.

"For me?" Vic said, lifting an eyebrow with curiosity.

"Yeah...it's…" Walt stepped past Vic into the bedroom, and headed toward the closet. He walked in, but paused at the door.

"It's…um…it's something I got for you..." He ducked into the closet, returning with a box.

"You got me a gift?" she said, looking at the box in his arms as he approached.

"It's kind of an extension of your birthday gift. I thought now that it's cooler outside..." He placed the box on the bed, stepping back so she could step closer.

Vic leaned in, lifting the lid.

"I know how you like to drink coffee out on the porch first thing in the morning…and we tend to spend a good deal of time out there…so I thought you might like…The guy at the store said it was the warmest one I'd find. And extra big. Special ordered it."

Vic pulled the thick blanket out of the box, bringing it to her chest. Rubbing her cheek against the material as she held it close.

"I love it," she whispered, looking over at Walt. "Thanks." He smiled in return.

"Is that what time it is?" Vic asked as she glanced at the clock on the bed end table. "Cady and Henry are going to be here soon. I've got to finish getting ready."

Walt reached out, taking the blanket from her.

"We'll test it out later," Vic said with a gleam in her eye.

Walt nodded, watched as she made her way to the bathroom, and then walked out to the front room. He folded the blanket and hung it over the back of the chair, and then returned to the bedroom.

Glancing at the bathroom, Walt paused and then looked down at the clothes he had on. After making up his mind, he walked into his closet, carrying the blazer Cady had bought him back out with him. He slipped it on, and then went to the opening of the bathroom, leaning against the door jamb as he watched Vic apply her makeup. She caught his eye in the mirror, a grin surfacing as she saw what he was now wearing.

"The night just keeps getting better and better."

The moment of silence that passed between them was interrupted by a knock. The corner of Walt's mouth gave a final upturn, and then he walked out to the front room, finding Cady at the door, and Henry coming up the stairs.

"You ready for Omar's shindig?" Cady asked as Walt let them in.

"As ready as I can be," Walt responded.

"Walt's responsibility is to scowl at any of the men who look inappropriately our way," Vic said as she entered the room. "For some reason he's not looking forward to that. I think I am quite going to enjoy it."

"Wow. You both look really good," Cady said enthusiastically as Vic stepped to Walt's side.

"You too! I love your dress," Vic said, matching her enthusiasm.

"What about me?" Henry asked. "Do I not clean up well?"

"I did notice you're not wearing your usual plaid," Vic said with a laugh, placing her hand on his upper arm. "You clean up very well."

"Alright, let's get this show on the road. Omar's probably pacing back and forth wondering where his honored guests are," Cady said, her hand on the doorknob.

"I think he may only be worried that Vic is backing out," Walt said with a half-smile as they made their way outside.

Vic and Cady laughed.

"Henry, who's Peggy Campbell?" Vic asked as they reached the top of the steps.

"Peggy Campbell?"

"Yeah. The girl Walt went to prom with."

"Ah. Yes. Peggy Campbell."

"Do you mean Peggy Lawson?" Cady asked. "You went to prom with Peggy Lawson, Dad?"

"Peggy Lawson. Why does that name sound familiar?" Vic asked.

"That's Peggy Campbell's married name. She owns the bookstore on Main Street," Cady said.

"That's the Peggy you went to prom with? You left that detail out. That she works in town, not far from the office."

Walt looked over at Vic.

"It didn't come up."

Vic gave Walt a nudge.

"So I told Walt that it kind of feels like we are headed off to prom. All spiffed up."

"Oh that reminds me. Wait here," Cady instructed as she dashed over to her car. She opened the front door, reached in and then stood back up, a camera in hand.

"You can't have prom without taking the obligatory prom picture," Cady smiled as she made her way back to the steps. "Dad and Vic, let's get a picture of the two of you. We need to capture this moment for sure. My Dad…once again wearing the clothes he insisted he would never wear. Gotta get some more photographic evidence."

Walt stood, hands on hips, glancing back and forth between Cady and Vic, and then landing on Henry.

Henry shrugged and then smiled. "I am in agreement with Cady. This moment seems like one that should be documented," he said stepping off the porch steps to get out of the way.

Vic pulled Walt in close, wrapping her arm around his waist, and then looking up at him. With a glance in her direction, Walt placed his arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer. A genuine smile appearing. Vic beamed as she looked back at the camera. Cady snapped the shot.

"Can you get one on my camera as well?" Vic asked, reaching into her purse and then handing over her phone.

"Sure," Cady said, taking a picture when Vic had returned to Walt's side.

"I also want to get one of the four of us. Let's see. Oh, I've got it." Cady made her way to the side of the cabin and returned with a step ladder. She opened the ladder and placed it a few feet in front of the steps.

"Henry, get in there next to Vic. I'm going to set the timer and then step in next to Dad," she said as she looked at the screen and determined where to place the camera. When she finally had it where she wanted, she activated the timer and then made her way over to the steps, sliding in next to Walt.

"Say 'prom,'" Vic called out, causing the group to laugh just before the flash went off.

"Ready?" Cady asked as she closed the ladder and leaned it against the edge of the porch.

Walt and Vic climbed into the back seat. Henry joined Cady up front. As Walt slid over closer to Vic and closed the car door, Vic placed her hand on his knee and smiled when he looked at her.

"Walt, stop getting all handsy back here. I know it's prom, but your daughter is sitting in the front seat. She doesn't need to see you trying to get to second base."

Looking in the rearview mirror, Cady saw Walt close his eyes, drop his chin and shake his head slightly. She couldn't hold back a giggle when she glanced over at Vic and saw her wink at her.

"It's going to be a long night," Walt said.

"And we have not even talked about the dancing yet," Henry said.

Walt froze.

"Dancing. I didn't even think of that. Is Omar going to have dancing? Oh, I hope he does. Walt still needs to pay up on the bet he lost. As I said, this night just continues to get better and better," Vic said with glee.

She looked over at Walt and his still frozen expression.

"If you don't dance with me, you know Omar's going to offer to jump in," Vic said with a smile.

XX

Cady pulled her car in front of the cabin, and then turned in her seat to look back at Walt and Vic. She smiled at Vic as Walt reached out and opened the door.

"I had fun," Cady said.

"Me too. But don't tell Omar," she said as she looked up at Walt and then back at the two in the front seats. "'Night Henry. 'Night Cady. Thanks for driving."

"Goodnight Vic. Goodbye Walter," Henry said.

"'Bye Dad. Goodbye Vic."

Walt leaned down to Henry's open window.

"'Night, Punk. Henry," Walt nodded at his friend as he placed his hand on Henry's upper arm and then stepped back.

Vic waved as the car pulled away and then the two of them headed for the front steps. When Vic stepped inside, she took off her shoes and then grabbed the blanket off the chair.

"I'm going to go test this out. Care to join me? It's a beautiful evening," Vic said over her shoulder as she turned back to the door.

Walt paused. "I'll be out in a moment."

Walt walked over to the desk, pulled out a record and placed it on the turntable. When the music started he made his way to the kitchen. After pulling two beers from the fridge, he grabbed a pack of matches from the nearby drawer before heading back to the front of the cabin. Turning off the porch light and leaving the front door slightly ajar so that they could still hear the music, he stepped outside.

The light coming from the window enabled Walt to see that Vic was seated. Her legs tucked in beside her. Already wrapped up in the blanket. He stopped just before the porch glider and lit the lantern sitting on the nearby table.

"This blanket is frickin' amazing!" she said as Walt sat down beside her. He handed her one of the beers as she opened up the blanket to share it with him. Walt scooted closer and placed the blanket around his shoulders. Vic cracked open her beer and then settled back into Walt's shoulder.

They sat in silence for a little while, taking in the crisp, fall air. The shadows cast by the flickering lantern. The surrounding darkness.

"Tonight was better than I expected it to be. I had expected Omar to go all out, which he did, but I hadn't expected to enjoy myself. You've got to admit it wasn't as bad as you thought it would be. You actually seemed quite comfortable chatting it up with some of Omar's clients."

Walt nodded, bringing his beer to his lips.

"And that food was amazing. That alone made going worth it. Of course, what's discussed on this porch glider, stays on this porch glider," Vic said with a laugh. "I will never admit to Omar that I enjoyed his party. That could only lead to bad things."

"I agree," Walt said, smiling into his beer.

"I'm totally bummed that there was no dancing. Although, the number of men to women was rather uneven, so I guess that made sense. And maybe that wasn't exactly the dancing kind of crowd. I guess you lucked out, and will have to pay up on your bet another time."

The pair returned to a comfortable silence. Vic's hand landing on Walt's thigh. Walt's fingers twining in her hair. Etta James voice filterinh through the opening of the door.

After a few minutes Walt put his beer on the table next to the glider and stood up, causing Vic to look up.

"Going in?" she said, the disappointment in her voice apparent to Walt.

Walt held out his hand. Vic paused and then took it, allowing him to pull her to a standing position. Not letting her hand go, Walt took her beer from her and placed in on the table, and then pulled Vic in. He changed the position of her hand in his, and then placed his other hand at her back. He began to slowly move them, in sync with the music. Vic looked up and smiled, wrapping her free arm around him and leaning into his chest.

The two danced together, one song blending into the next. After the third song, Vic pulled back.

"I thought you didn't like to dance."

"It's not that I don't like to dance. I like this slow dancing. With a partner I want to slow dance with. I don't like being the center of attention. I don't like feeling awkward trying to make small talk with a dance partner I don't really know. But this….this is nice."

The beat of the next song picked up a little, and Walt began to move them across the porch.

"Who taught you how to dance?" Vic asked.

"My mother. She loved to dance. Of course she had to put up with my father, who, like me, was not a fan of dancing in public. But the two of them would dance quite a bit at home. Especially when they thought I wasn't around."

"Did you and Martha have dancing at your wedding?"

Walt looked down at Vic, her face coming in and out of the shadows as they moved.

"We did. At my wedding I was able to get away with doing a couple of the opening dances, and then spent the rest of the time off the dance floor greeting all the people in attendance."

"Sounds like you."

"What about you and Sean?"

"We were dancing fools. A Moretti wedding is all about food, family, music and dancing."

"I can see that. Big wedding?"

"Yep. The Morretti clan is large. Sean's family was pretty big too. Throw in a whole slew of police officers…And as the only daughter, my parents went all out. Threw quite a party," Vic said, pulling Walt a little closer. "A little different than your wedding?"

"Just a little," Walt said with a laugh.

They suddenly realized the song had ended and they had been dancing in silence.

"Do you want me to go change the record? I don't…I don't really have any of the music you like," he said.

"I like your music too," Vic said, squeezing his hand. Suddenly she stopped moving and stepped back. "I have an idea."

She let go of Walt's hand and went inside. She returned with her phone and a pair of headphones. She plugged in the headset, selected a song, and then placed the phone in the pocket of Walt's shirt. She placed one of the earbuds in Walt's left ear and the other in her right one. She picked his hand back up and stepped into him, wrapping her arm around his other side. They began to move slowly, in sync with each other and the song in their ears.

"Was a big wedding important to you?" Walt asked after a few minutes, pulling back slightly to see her face.

Vic paused before answering. "I think it was important to my parents. And weddings really seem to be less about the couple, and more about the parents. But now that they've had their big wedding…I think my brothers have had it easier. Had more control of their wedding plans than I did. By the time Michael marries, he could elope and I think my parents would be ok with it," she said, smiling into Walt's chest. "Ok, maybe not ok with it, but if that's what he wanted, I think they would give in. Or at least negotiate."

They continued their slow dance, the song switching to the next in her playlist.

"What about you? Do you wish you had eloped? So you wouldn't have had to be the center of attention at all?" she asked, tucking her head in just below his chin.

"No. I recognize the importance of a celebration with friends and family. About finding an option that works for both parties involved," Walt said into her hair.

When the song came to an end, Vic stepped back.

"Going in?" Walt asked, disappointment momentarily flitting across his face.

"This girl is ready for the final stage of prom," Vic said.

"Oh yeah, what stage is that?" Walt asked, wrapping both arms around her and pulling her close.

"The one where you find out if you're going to get lucky at the end of the evening."

"What are my chances?" he asked with a laugh.

"Let's see…due to you how hot you looked all night in those clothes…the gift that was way better than a corsage…and dancing when you didn't need to…I'd say your chances are looking pretty good," Vic said as she wove her hands in his hair.

She pulled Walt down for a long, slow kiss, and then finally released his lips and stepped back. Turning back towards the glider, Vic put out the lantern, covering them in darkness.

"I'm glad you convinced me to go to Omar's…prom. Of course, I might not admit that out loud later," Walt said. "And I'd like to discuss whether our dancing this evening can count…as my pay back for our last bet."

Vic laughed as they made their way inside. "Is that what you thought I meant when I said you'd get lucky at the end of the evening?"

"It was worth a try," he said, returning her laughter.


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks for the continuing words of encouragement in your reviews and PMs! They've inspired me to use the time we gained with the clocks going back an hour to finish up the next chapter. And thanks to those who've mentioned they've been re-reading, and enjoying, the story from the beginning. I'm glad that Walt and Vic's relationship progress continues to work for you as an overall story, in addition to individual chapter updates.**

* * *

With his left arm resting on the inside of the driver-side door, Walt was grasping the steering wheel with his right. He looked over at Vic, who stared straight ahead. She had been uncharacteristically quiet during the drive.

"Vic," Walt said, glancing out the front window and then back at her.

No response on Vic's part.

Walt switched his hands on the wheel and then reached out and placed his hand on hers.

"Vic," he tried again.

She started at the contact. When she looked over at Walt he noticed that it took a moment for her eyes to focus in on him.

"You ok?" he asked. "You…you seem a little lost in thought."

She looked at him for a moment before answering. "Just tired," she finally said, squeezing his hand and then leaning her head back against the seat and closing her eyes. She removed her hand from his and brought it to her forehead, rubbing the bridge of her nose and then her closed eyelids.

"Is that all?" Walt asked, wondering if there was a distance between them that was greater than the couple of feet between their seats.

She lowered her hand. Breathed in deeply and then exhaled.

"Yeah. Just tired," she said giving him a half smile.

He pulled the Bronco in front of the cabin and parked, cut the ignition and then turned towards Vic, but she was already opening the door to get out. Walt stepped out of his side of the truck and made his way to the front steps, with Vic close behind.

As he reached the top of the stairs he sensed that Vic had not followed, and turned to find her at the bottom of the steps looking down at her feet. When she looked up at him he saw her unfocused eyes struggling to find his.

"I think I'm going to go home. I know it's kind of early, but I think I just need to go to bed."

"We can go to bed here. Just sleep."

"I haven't been home all week. I think I should stay at my place tonight," she said.

"We can sleep at your place," Walt tried again.

"Walt's it only 8:30. You don't need to go to bed now," she said.

Walt took a step down towards her but then stopped.

"Ok," he said quietly.

She didn't make a move to leave.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Walt asked.

"Yeah. I think I just need a good night sleep. I'll call you tomorrow," she said, giving him a smile. She stepped up, closing the distance between them. She tugged on his collar, bringing his face down to hers, and gave him a brief but firm kiss. Her hand lingered at the side of his face for a moment, and then she retreated down the stairs.

Maybe she was just tired. Maybe he was reading too much into her silence.

"Ok," he said.

Her eyes connected with his one last time and then she turned and walked to her vehicle.

Walt stood on the porch, following her truck as it pulled away. Grew smaller. Dropped from view. He ran his hand along the back of his neck before finally turning and heading in. He hung up his coat and hat and then turned on the light in the front room, looking around the cabin. The stillness surprised him. His footsteps sounded loud as he walked to the kitchen.

When he reached the fridge, he opened the door and pulled out a beer. Returning to the front room he dropped down on the couch and placed his booted feet on the coffee table. He cracked open the can and leaned back. Taking a long sip, he once again looked around, his eyes landing on the pile of books Ferg had loaned him. He leaned forward and grabbed one from the stack. With another sip of beer, he opened the book and began to read. Reading had always served as a distraction for him. A way to pull him out of his thoughts. A comfort he had gravitated to his whole life. Tonight he could not find the comfort or distraction he sought, and after a chapter he put it down.

He looked up at the TV. The phone on his desk. His front door.

He flipped on the TV, landing on one of the shows Vic watched. That he'd been watching with her recently. After a climactic scene ended and broke to a commercial, Walt turned to her side of the couch to seek her thoughts on what was going to happen next. Thoughts she readily and frequently offered. Seeing Vic's usual spot empty, he remembered he was watching the show alone.

He turned back towards the TV but decided to turn it off. It felt like he was cheating, watching one of her shows without her. After taking another sip, he stood up and walked over to the corner of the room. He picked up the phone and began to dial, but then turned it off. He breathed in, let the air go and then started dialing again.

"It's a beautiful day at the Red Pony and continual soiree…"

"Is it busy tonight?" Walt cut in.

A pause. "Walt?" Henry asked.

"Yep. Just calling to see if it's crowded."

"It is busy but there is still plenty of elbow room. Your seat is currently vacant. Will you be gracing us with your presence?"

A pause. "I might."

Another pause. Walt could hear people in the background and someone call out Henry's name. "Walt, are you ok?" his friend asked.

"I'm fine. I…I need to…uh…finish up something, and if it's not too late I'll head over to the bar."

"I will keep your seat open and look forward to your arrival," Henry said.

Walt hung up the phone, placed both hands on the desk and leaned his weight against the desktop for a moment. With a shake of his head he stood up straight and walked to the front door. Acting out of habit, he pulled his coat off its hook and shrugged it on and then placed his hat on his head. With his hand on the light switch he was startled by the ringing of his phone.

Walt looked over to his desk, the sides of his mouth starting to lift into a smile. He walked over and picked up the handset. He returned to the front door, staring out through the glass for a moment before turning on the phone and raising it to his ear.

"Hello," he said, his voice laced with anticipation. A smile still present.

"Dad?"

A pause.

"Punk? Hi," Walt said, shifting his weight from his right to his left foot. Placing his hand on his hip.

"Were you expecting someone?"

"Expecting someone? Uh…no," Walt said, pausing for a moment. "What's up?"

"I'm just calling to confirm that we're on for breakfast this Saturday. I'm out with friends and we are finalizing some plans for this weekend, and I wanted to make sure we are still on for meeting up at 9."

Walt hesitated a moment before answering. "Yep. Still on for Saturday at the Busy Bee," he confirmed. He could hear the buzz of people and chatter on Cady's side of the line.

"Dad are you ok? You seem…quieter than normal."

Walt closed his eyes and dropped his head. "I'm fine. Just a long day. Go back to your friends. I'll see you on Saturday."

"Ok. Goodnight Dad."

"'Night, Punk."

He hung up. Stood still. Considered his options.

After a moment, he opened the door, feeling a little refreshed as the cool air hit him. He nudged open the screen door with his free hand and stepped outside. Breathed in the crisp autumn air. Walking to the edge of the steps, he looked over at his truck. He leaned against the vertical post, deciding that although he would like the distraction, he didn't really want to go to the Pony. Once again he was startled by his phone, ringing in his hands. Expecting it to be Henry, he answered.

"You awake?" the caller asked.

A smile of recognition. "Nope," he responded, and then gave out a quiet chuckle.

"I meant, did I wake you."

"Nope. Still up," he said, leaning back further against the post.

"I told you 8:30 was too early for you to go to bed."

He smiled. "You're still up," he said, half observation, half question.

"I've been in bed for more than an hour but can't fall asleep," Vic admitted. "I think I passed that point of exhaustion where you're back to being awake. You ever experience that?" she asked.

"Yep," he said, nodding into the dark.

"Now I'm just left with my thoughts. And an empty bed with no one to share them with."

He looked through the front door to the couch. To the place he had turned towards. Where he had expected her to be when he had been watching TV. He knew what she meant.

"Want me to come over?" he asked.

He wanted to come but didn't know if she would ask.

She paused. "Let's try just talking. Maybe I'll fall asleep and you won't have to drive over."

He wanted to drive over.

"Thanks for implying that my talking will put you to sleep."

Vic laughed. Low. Conveying genuine mirth. "That's not what I meant."

"I know. But I had to jump on that set-up," he replied.

"Taking advantage of me in my tired state."

"Yep."

Walt closed his eyes. Pictured her smiling into the phone. Envisioned her tangled up in the sheets. Positioned on her side of the bed but facing his usual side as she talked to him.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, opening his eyes.

"What?"

"You said you were awake and left with your thoughts. What thoughts are going through your head?"

He pictured her in a tank top. Her hair slightly mussed. Her eyes big, seeking out his as she laid on her side.

"A mixture of things. Some good. Really good…" she trailed off. "You might have made an appearance in those once or twice."

"Yeah?" he said.

"Well…maybe more than once or twice," she clarified.

He closed his eyes and lowered his head. He saw her hand reaching out. Pictured her fingers against his arm. Warm against his skin. He shook his head to focus back on the call.

"And the not so good?" he asked, bringing them both back to the conversation.

"I've…I've had a few thoughts circulating that…that are..."

He waited for her to go on.

"I've talked to you about being grateful that we got our window to become something more. In addition to feeling lucky that we got our…chance…and that we took it, I feel lucky for what we have. What most people don't even come close to experiencing. You were my partner first. At work. We don't always agree. Have different approaches. Different perspectives. But we make a great team. We have trust. A way of communicating and understanding each other. I am confident you will always have my back."

She paused for a moment. He let her continue.

"And then, almost without realizing it, you became my best friend. The way you listened. The way you challenged me to think about things in a different way. Someone I could count on. Lean on. Share my thoughts with. My day with. A closeness I hadn't had with…anyone…before."

He waited for her to keep going.

"And throughout the developing partnership and friendship was my growing attraction to you. An attraction that, eventually, I couldn't deny. And I love you, and am in love with you, and feel your love in return. I have had friends. Colleagues. Family members. Who seem to have settled. With someone they loved, who didn't love them to the same degree. Or vice versa. And they settled for them because they thought it was their best option. Or their only option. With someone who they were hot for, but whom they weren't friends with first, let alone partners. With someone they were friends with but not really attracted to. Hoping that the love would come in time."

She paused.

"I feel lucky that I have…the whole package…with you."

"I feel lucky as well. For the whole package. With you," he said quietly.

"Tonight. In the dark, with time to spend with my thoughts, I've been thinking about how I screw things up. That I haven't been able to get my relationships to last. And I worry, that although I have something…more…with you…that I am going to screw things up with you too. And because I have so much more with you, screwing things up would have greater…ramifications. Which scares the shit out of me. I don't think I could handle it. Losing you and what we have."

She paused.

"In my more rational moments I am able to tell myself that because we have something different, things will be different. Because how I feel is different…that I feel more for you than I have ever felt for someone before…I will be able to make this work. That things didn't work with anyone else because they weren't the right one. But then the uncertainty seeps back in. My relationship track record trickles into my thoughts. I realize I am the same person, with a tendency to repeat the same mistakes. Why will this time be any different?"

Time lapsed for a moment.

"This time will be different. Because what we have IS different from what you have had before," Walt started.

He paused.

"You're going to fight harder to save what we have. You're going to give more of yourself."

Another pause as he gathered his thoughts.

"You say you're going to repeat the same mistakes, but I've seen you change in the time I've known you. As your partner. As your best friend. As your…something more. I've seen you learn from your mistakes. I've seen you have patience with me that you don't extend to others. I've seen you open up to me, and share things you formerly would have held in. I've seen you challenge me in a way I haven't been challenged before. To be different myself. I think that we are both changing…growing…together."

He let a moment pass.

"And you keep saying you are going to screw things up. I've felt that before, too. Not that you were going to screw things up, but that I was. That I'd shut you out, especially at times when I needed you most. Like I've done with Cady and others in the past. But I think we are in this together. Because it means more. Because we've changed. And are continuing to change."

He formulated his next thoughts before speaking.

"We're each going to screw up from time to time, but we're not going to let the other one screw this up. You probably didn't have that before. A partner…a best friend…a something more…who was invested just as much as you were. So that if one slips, which is inevitable, the other will be there to prop them back up."

Silence rolled over them as they both processed what Walt had just said.

"Thanks," Vic finally said.

"Thanks?" Walt asked.

"You always help me to see things more clearly. I agree. What we have is different. And what we'll be for each other, in this relationship, will be different. And will result in a different outcome."

A moment went by.

"I…I think that I've been opening up these past months," he said. "With you. And with others. I think that when you ask me for my thoughts. When you ask about my past. When you ask for my reaction. I open up. I share what I'm thinking. What's going through my mind. But even though I've made progress, I recognize that I have a great deal further to go. For you, I want to go further. Continue to make progress."

He paused before continuing.

"I want to get better at volunteering information…not just sharing because I've been asked…not just being freer saying how I feel when I've had something to drink. I don't do a good job expressing some of the things I want. Or asking all the questions I have on my mind. I still hold back. Get wrapped up in my own head."

A pause.

"I have these questions, about us, that I hold back. About our future. That I don't ask you directly. Afraid of showing my cards too early. Scaring you off. I know that we've only been…something more…for a few months. That you and Sean split up shortly before that. So I don't want to push you before you're ready."

He heard Vic's quiet breathing on the other end of the line. He imagined her looking directly at him. Looking into him. As he revealed more about himself.

"I've sensed that you still hold back from time to time," she finally said. "Partly because of what comes naturally, or not so naturally, to you. And partly because your keen investigative skills are always there in the background. When you investigate, you tend to ask a mixture of direct and indirect questions to get the other person to reveal their truth. You take information in, analyzing it in your head before you're ready to share your conclusions. I haven't wanted to push you before you were ready to share. Force your hand, and cause you to retreat."

She paused.

"But you've got to know…you're not going to scare me off, Walt. I don't know what I am, or am not, ready for, but I am sure about you. Despite it having only been a few months, you are the one thing I don't question. Don't doubt. And you asking me directly about our future is not going to push me away. It may cause me to address something before I've formally got ahold of my own thoughts on the topic…but I think that is a good thing. To be thinking more concretely about the two of us. To talk more about our future, even if it just brings up more questions. Even if the answer is 'I don't know.' Because what I do know is that I want a future with you, and I want to be part of yours. What that future looks like, we'll figure out along the way."

Her soft breathing felt comforting in his ear.

"I've noticed you've been letting me more and more into your life," she continued. "And sharing what's important to you…who's important to you…with me as you do. I want you to continue to let me in. Ask me the questions you tend to keep to yourself. Express more of what you want."

She let her words sink in.

"In fact…tell me one thing you want, right now."

"I want to come over," he said without hesitation. "To just sleep. Or talk further. Or do whatever you want to do. I just want to do it together. This cabin feels very empty right now. And I feel kind of restless…and a little off. I think I've gotten used to you being part of my every day."

Vic laughed. "I feel the same way. I thought that to truly get some sleep I needed to be on my own. But it's quite the opposite."

"Ok. Then that's settled. I'm coming over. But I'm warning you. I'm just looking to sleep. You admitted to having some…thoughts about me earlier this evening. And you expressed your deep attraction for me. Get those ideas out of your head, because when my head hits the pillow…it's going to be lights out for me," he said, laughter in his voice.

She laughed in return. "Well I'll just have to make sure your head doesn't hit the pillow. As I said, I'm suddenly quite awake, and it may be some time before I'm ready to sleep."

"I'm on my way."


	27. Chapter 27

Vic was startled by a flash of light and looked up to see Walt lowering her phone. She cocked her head to the right as she looked at him over the railing.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You're so wrapped up in what you're doing you didn't even seem aware I had returned. Thought I'd capture that intensity with a picture," he said, placing her phone back on the railing.

"I heard your truck approaching. But I guess I didn't register that you had already parked and walked up to the house."

Walt looked her over. At her legs tucked in beneath her. The blanket wrapped around her.

"You look like you haven't moved since I left."

Vic smiled at him. "I wanted you to feel like you'd barely been gone. That I didn't even have time to move."

Walt laughed. "I think you got so lost in reading those files that you didn't even notice I had been gone for a few hours. In fact, I have photographic evidence."

"I knew you were gone. Early morning call. Domestic disturbance. I volunteered to go with you, but you turned my offer down."

"I was on call. You weren't. Although, even though you're off duty, it looks like you are still working," Walt said eying the documents in her lap.

"That a-hole fed is trying to steal our case. I'm just making sure I'm on top of things so that doesn't happen. Solve the case before they find a way to claim it under their jurisdiction."

"Find anything new?" Walt asked, folding his arms on the railing and resting his chin as he looked upon her.

"I have a few new thoughts, but nothing concrete yet," she said, looking down at the papers on her lap. The large stack of files on the table beside her.

Walt watched her for a moment. "With your tenacity…that FBI agent doesn't have a chance," he said.

Vic looked up, her eyes connecting with his as she smiled.

"How was the call you responded to?"

"Disheartening," he said without taking his eyes off of her. "That people can treat each other that way. That they've…lost their way. From each other. That we have to come in to…intervene."

A pause as they both looked at each other.

"Did you and Martha ever have big fights?" Vic asked.

"We definitely had disagreements, but no major blowouts. She was very patient. And forgiving. Put up with my…withholding…until I was ready to share what was on my mind."

"Well, you're well aware of what Sean's and my…approach…was. You even called me out on it. We didn't have a chance to get to the blowout level since we used avoidance to get through our disagreements."

Walt looked at Vic for another moment and then stood up straight, pulling his arms from the railing. He turned, made his way up the steps and walked over to the bench where Vic was seated. He leaned back against the railing directly across from her.

"I think we're very different from the couples we get these domestic disturbance calls for. Our partnership. Our friendship. These will help us get through any disagreements we have. I'll help you not avoid the issues that arise between us. You'll help me not withdraw," his eyes once again on hers. Unwavering.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he responded.

"Ok," she returned. After a moment Vic, unwrapped herself from the blanket and grabbed her empty coffee cup.

"I need a refill," she said as she stood. She picked up the large stack of files.

"Great. I picked us up some breakfast," he said, bringing a white paper bag into view. "I anticipated you would get so involved with your reading you would forget to eat."

"I didn't forget. I was just waiting for you to get back," she said over her shoulder as she opened the screen door.

Stepping into the cabin, Vic set down the files on the coffee table as she passed and made her way to the kitchen. Walt hung up his hat and coat, placed the paper bag on the table, and sat down.

He pulled off his boots and then swung his legs up onto the couch, grabbed one of the files and then leaned back. He watched Vic in the kitchen for a moment as she started up a fresh batch of coffee, and then began to read the documents.

He looked up briefly when Vic returned, two steaming mugs in hand. When she reached the side of the couch, she held Walt's cup out to him. He waved to the coffee table, his focus back on the papers he was reading. She placed his mug down and then clasped her own mug in both of her hands, bringing it up to her lips. Enjoying the warmth. Letting the caffeine seep in. Walt raised his left hand and placed it on the back of her thigh as he continued to read, rubbing his hand absentmindedly along her jeans.

"I think I should go back out on the porch to finish my reading," Vic said after a few minutes. "Less distractions," she said, looking down at Walt.

Walt smiled, not looking up. "I'll be good," he said. The hand at the back of her leg tugging her towards him.

After a moment of hesitation Vic put her own cup down on the table, grabbed another file and then lowered herself onto the couch, stretching out along his side. She leaned her head back against his shoulder and opened the file in her hands.

"Keep your hands to yourself, mister…I have some progress to make with these files."

"I'll try my best," he said. "But no guarantees."

They read in companionable silence for a while, Walt's hand occasionally stroking her upper arm.

"This d-bag is…" Vic trailed off as she squinted, trying to make out some handwriting on one of the pages.

"Are you talking about the killer or Agent Nichols?" Walt asked, not looking up.

"Ah…good question," she said, her lips curling upwards despite her furrowed brow. "In this case, the killer. In my gut I think our killer is not the one the feds are looking for in their cross-state investigation, but I can see why Nichols is suspicious. There are a few irregularities that have prevented them from fully taking over the case. We need to find something more solid."

Vic leaned across Walt to grab the paper bag from the table. Reaching inside, she pulled out a breakfast sandwich and handed it to Walt and then pulled out a second one for herself.

"How was Lucian when you went to see him this morning?" Vic asked as she unwrapped her sandwich.

Walt looked up for the first time, a crease forming between his brows. He placed the papers he'd been reading back in the file, and the file back on the table, and then began to unwrap the sandwich in his hand.

"The pastries in the bag. Their Lucian's favorite," Vic clarified. "I take it you dropped by the home to visit him."

Walt shook his head as he smiled, impressed with Vic's investigative skills.

"I did," he said and then paused. "I finally got around to talking to him about knocking on doors when they are closed."

"Oh yeah?" Vic asked. "What was his response?"

"With his usual humor he said that he will now treat every closed door like there is some hanky panky going on behind it."

"Great," Vic said sarcastically. "I can just imagine what will be going through his head every time he encounters your closed door. We'll need to warn Ruby to keep the door open whenever she is in your office. And keep our hanky panky isolated to…anywhere but the office," she added with a smile.

Walt raised an eyebrow at her as he took another bite.

"You know I'm kidding. I know to keep my hands off you when in uniform," she said. "But I've gotta say, your uniform is pretty much what you wear day in and day out, so I base it on what I'm wearing. You may have noticed that one of the first things I do when I get off work is take my deputy shirt off? To help you make the transition from seeing me as your deputy, to seeing me as Vic."

"I've noticed," Walt said.

"I didn't want to create any mental blocks for you. Especially when we were first starting out, and being in a relationship when we worked together was a concern of yours. I thought my uniform would trigger your doubts, so I made sure I wasn't in it when we were…socializing."

Vic finished her sandwich and reached across Walt to put the wrapper in the bag. As she pulled herself back, Walt placed his hand on her hip to guide her into her original position. He did not remove his hand when she got settled.

Vic raised her eyebrow at him. Walt laughed.

"I gave no guarantees," he said, still not removing his hand.

"How can you be so disciplined in the office, and so undisciplined at home."

"I've had a lot of practice setting up barriers when it comes to you. To hold myself back when I can't have you. That's what I do at the office. Compartmentalize. It's a lot harder to compartmentalize at home. When I don't have to."

"Do I need to go back outside?" she asked with a smile.

"You can keep reading. Here on the couch. I'll be good," he said.

"You're just going to stare at me while I read?"

"I'll rest my eyes for a bit. It was an early morning. You can let me know if you come across anything. Or need a sounding board."

Walt wrapped his right arm around her. With her head back on his shoulder, he closed his eyes.

Vic continued to read the file in her hand until she reached the last page.

She picked her head up and looked over at Walt. Watched as his chest rose up and down with each breath. She carefully leaned over him and placed her file on the table.

When she moved back to her side of the couch, she balanced on her elbow and propped her head on her hand to look down at him. He didn't stir when she placed her right hand on his chest.

After a few minutes she raised herself from the couch, doing her best not to disturb him. She gathered up the files from the table and walked outside. She placed the files on the table next to the porch glider and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. But instead of sitting down she walked up to the railing and looked off into the distance.

"What are you thinking about?" Walt asked from behind her. She started at his voice, not having heard him approach.

She paused before answering. "I was thinking about you being on call this morning, and that got wondering about what you were doing for the holidays. The few years I've known you, you've always taken the holiday shifts…or at least been the one on call. I was wondering if you had the same plans this year."

Walt stepped beside her at the railing.

"What are your plans for Thanksgiving?" he asked, following her line of sight as she gazed at the horizon.

"My mother asked if I would come to Philadelphia and spend Thanksgiving with the family. She asked me a couple months ago. I gave her a tentative 'yes' at the time. She invited you as well. I made no commitment on your behalf, knowing that you might be working. And that you have Cady and Henry here."

Walt finally turned to look at her directly.

"Do you want me to come to Philadelphia?" he asked.

Vic looked at him for a moment before looking back at the view before her.

"I do. But I'm not sure it's a good idea."

"Not sure you're ready for the family to meet me?" he asked.

"Not sure you're ready to meet them. One on one my family members are…bearable...to outsiders. You've met my mother. But get them all together, and they can be…overwhelming. I don't know if I want to subject you to that…yet. You might not want to stick around. Might change your mind about me."

Walt laughed. "It's a little late to change my mind about you. You're stuck with me. So no matter how overwhelming the Moretti clan may be, it looks like I'm stuck with them."

Vic glanced over at Walt.

"Do you want me to come with you at Thanksgiving?" Walt asked again.

"Yes," she said, her eyes holding his.

Walt thought for a moment. "I can ask Cady and Henry if they'd be up for celebrating on Wednesday night, and then I can fly out early Thursday morning to meet you in Philadelphia for Thanksgiving with your family. I can then fly back on Friday afternoon, letting you spend the rest of the weekend with your family."

Vic grabbed his hand. Threaded their fingers together.

"What if I join you, Henry and Cady for Thanksgiving here in Durant on Wednesday night, and then the two of us fly out Thursday morning, and then fly back together on Saturday?"

Walt looked down at their entwined fingers and then back up into her eyes.

"You don't want to have some time with just you and your family?"

"You. Cady. Henry. You're part of my family too. I want to celebrate here with all of you. And you being with me in Philadelphia when I'm with the Moretti side of my family…will make everything…everyone…more bearable. You don't need to fly home early." She paused for a moment. "I don't want you to fly home early."

"Ok," he said.

"Ok," she said in return. "And I know Christmas is further off, but my family is likely to bring it up at Thanksgiving, so we may want to talk about that as well."

"Ok. Let's talk about Christmas," he said as his thumb traced circles in her palm.

"I would like to spend Christmas in Durant," Vic said. "I've never been in Wyoming for Christmas. Never had a reason. Until now. I'd like to wake up Christmas morning with you."

"I'd like that as well," he said, squeezing her hand.

"So I'm going to tell my family we're coming for Thanksgiving, but that we have plans for Christmas."

"Ok," he said with a smile. His eyes looking deep into hers.

Vic released his hand and stepped in closer. Her hands rose to his hips.

"You're not compartmentalizing, Miss Moretti."

"We're not on the couch anymore. And I'm not in uniform. All rules are off."

"Is that so?" Walt asked, pulling her into him. Dipping his arms under the blanket and around her waist. "I thought you had some work to finish. Without distractions."

"Well, like you said. I'm off duty. And you're no longer on call. I think a…break…may help clear my head…make it easier to find a new lead…or some detail we overlooked."

"A break, you say. What kind of break did you have in mind?"

"We can start with the so called 'hanky panky' Lucian mentioned," she said with a laugh.

"I didn't press him for further details, so you are going to have to walk me through it. So I know what I'm doing."

"I think you'll catch on quickly," Vic said as she brought her lips up to his.


	28. Chapter 28

Vic sat up in bed with a start, her sudden movement waking Walt.

"You're going to get pummeled," she said as she brought her knees up to her chest.

"What?" Walt said, trying to shake the slumber from his head.

"My father. My brothers. At Thanksgiving. They're going to pummel you. Not physically. I think if they picked a fight, you'd more than hold your own."

"Ok…" Walt said trying to grasp what she was saying.

"They are going to pummel you with questions. It will overwhelm you. It will send your introverted soul into shock. You will feel like you got physically beat up."

"I can handle their questions, Vic," Walt assured her.

"Walt. I don't think you understand what you're up against."

"As you know…as Sheriff, I have to constantly stand my ground. I've taken on questions at each election debate. I've faced the likes of Jacob Nighthorse. Malachi Strand. Chance Gilbert."

"All of that…a piece of cake compared to the onslaught you are about to face. You're going to get questions left and right from the moment you arrive until the moment you leave. Sometimes it will appear like they're being all buddy-buddy with you. Other times it will be an absolute attack. And you'll be most susceptible any time I'm out of the room."

Walt put his hand on her lower back, rubbing gently until she turned her head towards him.

"I'm serious Walt. I've seen them in action before. They've always been protective of me. And since they don't know you, and given recent…changes…in my life, they are going to be on the full offensive."

"I'll be ok. I'll just answer their questions honestly. And the truth…"

"Oh no. Honesty is not enough. You need to be prepared. You need to be confident without displaying attitude. You can't show any level of discomfort. Your brevity and lack of ego are in your favor. Less is definitely the way to go. The more you reveal, the more information they have to latch on to and dig deeper. But if you say nothing, or get flustered, that's not good either."

Walt pulled back his hand and propped himself up on his elbows. Looked at the curve of her back as she returned to staring at the wall.

"Ok. Help me prepare."

Vic turned her knees towards him. Her eyes big as they looked into his.

"Really?"

"Yep. You know your dad and brothers. What will they ask me?"

Vic paused.

"You sure?"

"Mm hmm."

"And you're ready for me to throw anything at you?"

Walt nodded.

"Alright. First question. When did you start sleeping with my daughter?"

Walt stilled.

"They're not going to ask that."

"They're most definitely going to ask that."

"They don't need to know that."

"Doesn't matter what we think they need to know. What matters is what they think they need to know."

Walt laid back down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"That's a softball question, Walt."

"That's an easy question?"

"Yes. It has a concrete answer. May not be something you want to share, but there is a definitive answer. There are going to be other questions that are going to push your comfort level. That make you commit to an answer you may not have thought through on your own yet or come to a conclusion about or shared out loud.

Walt brought his lower arm up to rest on his forehead.

"A pause is ok," Vic said. "Shows you're taking the question seriously. But you can't drag it out. You need to answer."

"Well…uh…when Vic and I…uh…" Walt started.

"Nope. Not going to work. You can't fumble through your answer, Walt. I know these types of questions aren't comfortable for you to answer, but it can't seem to them that you're uncomfortable answering them. Your discomfort will just be ammunition for them."

Walt paused for a moment.

"When Vic and I became intimate is between Vic and me. But I can honestly tell you that nothing happened between us when she was still married. Or even before she signed her divorce papers," Walt said, still looking at the ceiling.

"Ok. Good answer." She looked at Walt for a moment. "Ready for the next question."

"I think there needs to be some sort of incentive system," Walt said.

"Incentive system?"

"I think there should be some kind of…reward. For answering the questions well," he said, looking over at her.

"You do, do you?"

"I do," he confirmed.

"Are you talking about being rewarded for answers to these practice questions or the real-world questions you get when we're in Philly?" she asked.

Walt continued to look at Vic.

"Both," he said, not holding back his smile. "It will help with my training. And it will help me get through the real questions. Help me focus on what's really important."

"What kind of…reward…did you have in mind?"

"I know we'll be able to think of something," he said, tugging on her tank top to pull her closer.

"Ok," Vic said holding firm to her spot on the bed. "Let's see how you do on the next set of questions, and then we'll start the negotiations for your reward."

He grinned and then lay his head back on his pillow.

"What's next?"

Vic dropped her smile.

"You're Vic's superior?"

"At work, yes."

"How are you not taking advantage of her? Having a…personal…relationship with your employee?"

"No one takes advantage of Vic. You raised a strong, independent daughter, who forms her own opinions and makes up her own mind. We chose to be in a relationship together."

"If the two of you don't work out, what happens to Vic's employment?"

Walt propped himself up on his elbows to look directly at Vic. Vic didn't blink.

"We're going to work out," Walt said.

Vic kept eye contact with Walt.

"Couples often think that. But many relationships don't last. What happens to Vic's job if you break up?"

"Vic's employment with the Sheriff's department will never be in jeopardy regardless of the status of our relationship."

"Vic's previous involvement with a superior officer resulted in her having to leave the department. Move to Wyoming. How can you guarantee Vic's job security? We don't want her moving even further away."

"I cannot guarantee that Vic won't want to leave. But if she does, it will be because she chooses to. It will not be because I force her out. Or make her uncomfortable. Or put her career at risk."

"How do you prevent your involvement with my daughter from affecting your judgment when it comes to evaluating her performance, assigning your deputies to cases, or putting her in danger."

"I pride myself on my fairness. That has not changed since Vic and I got involved. Vic is my best deputy and my partner. Neither before nor since we got together have we shied away from being honest with each other, suggesting how we could have done something differently, or challenging each other to be better at our jobs. I treat her and the other deputies fairly in all of my actions and decisions."

"Vic has told us that, no matter what, you do the right thing. Even if it's not the easy thing to do. She also told us that you've been a great teacher."

"Vic has talked about me?" Walt asked, eyebrows raised.

"She has."

"What else has she said about me?"

"My sons and I are asking the questions right now."

Walt smiled. Ran his fingers up her arm before resting his hand at his side again.

"You didn't answer the other part of my question. How will you keep my daughter safe?"

"There is risk inherit in our job, so I can't guarantee she will not get hurt in the line of duty. But her safety is a concern I have all the time. It's a concern that I've had the entire time she has been with the department. Even if we weren't involved, it would be my concern. I have always put Vic's safety first. Before my own. Vic is very good at what she does. She is smart and can hold her own. So even though I worry about her, Vic can take care of herself. Our personal relationship will not jeopardize that."

"Vic is not cool-headed. There's a reason we call her Vic the Terror. You can honestly tell us that your feelings for her, combined with her hot temper and overzealous approach to…everything, won't result in her taking risks she shouldn't be taking?"

"Vic will absolutely take risks. It's why she went to Internal Affairs in Philadelphia to report a fellow officer. It's why she came to me when one of my other deputies became a danger to himself and his colleagues. It's one of the reasons I became enamored with her. You know just as well as I do that you can't tell Vic what to do or not do. But in the last few years I've seen Vic grow. I've seen her consider the implications of her actions more. Consider the impact on me and others more. I think we're even better partners now. I think we are going to help each other take the right risks going forward. Both at work and outside work."

Vic scooted over. Placed a knee next to each side of Walt's waist. A hand by each shoulder. Looked down at him, her eyes radiating warmth.

"Did I do well? Are we negotiating my reward?" Walt asked.

"No negotiation necessary," Vic said as she lowered her upper body on to his chest, her lips hovering above his. "You passed the first round of questions with flying colors."

"That was just the first round?"

"Endurance is going to be a big factor, Walt. We're going to be there for almost three days. You've been answering questions for less than twenty minutes."

"So let's build up my endurance," he said, placing his hand at her hip and pulling her closer.

"That's not the type of endurance I was talking about," Vic said with a laugh.

"I think we need to work on all aspects of my endurance," Walt said, raising his head to close the distance between them. His lips finding hers. His hands holding back her hair. Her knees hugging his sides.

Vic finally broke their kiss. She rolled to her side, bringing Walt with her. They faced each other, inches apart. His hand found the hem of her tank top and made its way beneath it.

"You do know that this…what we're doing here…you're going to have to go without this for three days while we're in Philly. That's going to be a whole other type of endurance."

Walt pulled his hand out from under her shirt and ran it through her hair.

"My restraint's pretty good when it needs to be. As I've said…I've had a couple years of practice with you. I think I can go three days. We'll just need to get a lot of…endurance-building…in before we go."

Vic smiled.

"Is that so?"

Walt claimed her lips once again as his response.

XX

Walt traced invisible patterns on Vic's back, reveling in the warmth and softness of her skin against his calloused fingers. He didn't mind that his right shoulder was going a little numb due to the weight of her head, tucked in near his neck. He was enjoying the feel of her upper body against his, blanketing the right half of his chest. Their breathing was slowing, but the heat still radiated between them. When she started to pull away from his embrace he tightened his hold, unwilling to separate just yet.

"What have you told your family about me?" Walt asked as he continued his ministrations along her back.

Vic smiled and kissed the middle of his chest.

"I think I should know what I'm up against. What you've shared with them. What they've said about me. What they think about me," Walt continued.

"I…didn't say a lot about you when I first moved out here. I was trying to get the lay of the land. And as you remember, I didn't want to be here…and rather despised everything about this place. So my conversations consisted of a lot of cuss words, and put-downs," Vic said. "Not of you," she quickly added, her hand running along his chest. "Of Wyoming. Of how ass-backwards everything seemed here. Of the unfairness of it all."

"But eventually, my attitude started to shift. And I found myself talking about work…and you…more. Pretty quickly I realized that I was talking more about you than Sean…which isn't surprising given how much I saw you at work and how little I saw Sean at home. But I didn't want to let my parents in on that. The strain of my marriage. Our connection…and how I was inexplicably drawn to you. So I only revealed small snippets about you. Things that would prove to them I had made the right decision to come out here. Our successes on cases. What I was learning from you. How great…all of my co-workers were."

"After Sean left and my mother visited, I started talking more about you, bit by bit…easing you into the conversation. And once I told my mother about us, I opened up even more. I wanted them to see you the way I do...well not exactly the way I do," Vic clarified, lifting her head and giving him a quick kiss before settling into his chest again. "I wanted them to see the amazing person I see. A great Sheriff. A great father. A great man. And get past the things that they object to."

"And what do they think about me? What do they object to?"

"My mother likes you. Although she doesn't say it, she has a few misgivings just because she's worried about me the way mothers do. But you made a good first impression on her. My father on the other hand is suspicious. Of any man who shares his daughter's bed. Let alone her older, widowed boss. He's still reeling from the shit-storm that happened after I reported Bobby to Internal Affairs, and the truth about the nature of Gorski's and my relationship got out. It's going to take some time for you to build up his trust. Not see you as someone trying to take advantage of his vulnerable, newly separated daughter."

Walt's hand stilled on her back.

"Just be yourself, Walt. You'll win them over, in time. Like you did me. That is, if they don't scare you off with the intensity of their prying. Make you reconsider…us…when you learn more about me from them. When the curtain is pulled back on my family…and you see what you are getting yourself into. Sean never quite found his footing with my family. They never were easy on him."

Walt lifted her chin towards him.

"I'm not Sean. I don't scare off easily…that's what you once told me about yourself. And I'm the same way. I'm pretty tenacious and stubborn when I know what I want, and won't let anything else get in my way."

He brushed her hair behind her ear.

"And I know what I want," he said quietly.

Vic pushed herself up to bring her face closer to his, bringing her right hand to the side of his face.

"I know what I want too. It's why I'm even willing to subject you to my family. If you weren't worth it…if we weren't worth it…I wouldn't be putting either of us through this."

She leaned in. Her lips soft against his. Her tongue tracing along his lower lip until he gave her access.

After a moment, Vic pulled back, but kept her face close to his. He felt the flutter of her eyelashes against his cheek. Her breath against his skin.

"Will your family barrage you with questions as well, or will I be the only one they're interrogating?" Walt asked.

"I'll get my fair share of questions. But they'll likely only ask them when they have me alone. When you're out of the room."

"What types of questions will you get?" Walt said as he kissed one of her closed eyelids.

"About the decisions I've made. The life I'm leading. Why don't you ask a few. Help me get some practice in as well."

"Will I get rewarded again if you answer well?" Walt asked, smiling into her hair.

"That seems a little backwards. Shouldn't I be the one who's rewarded?" Vic asked, laughter in her voice.

"I think we'll need to choose a win-win type of prize. We both need to be rewarded for all this due diligence we are doing."

She opened her eyes and connected with his.

"Agreed," she said softly, a smile playing at the corners of her lips. She then turned in his arms, her back settling against his chest. She pulled his left arm more tightly around her.

"What do you really know about this man, this Sheriff of yours?" Walt asked near her left ear. "He seems kind of shifty. It's difficult to really read him. He's rather quiet, isn't he?"

"It takes a little while to know where you stand with Walt. But when you've earned his trust, he lets you in. He'll do anything for those he loves. He's a good man. The best I know. He's fair. And just. And kind. He respects the law, and traditions, and honor between men."

She squeezed his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"He's quiet because he actually thinks through what he has to say. Doesn't just blurt things out, or say things just to be saying things. And when he does speak, his words have weight. Because they are earned. Because they have meaning."

"You can't be serious about a man his age. Are you just having your fun with him? Or are there so few available men out there in Wyoming that you'll take up with just anyone?"

"Our age difference was a problem for Walt at first. But it never was for me. It's not a factor. I think he realizes it now too."

"But he seems to be from a different generation than you. A different way of life. And not just the cowboy, rural upbringing. Will you have enough in common to endure the test of time?"

"Our differences make life interesting. I find him fascinating," Vic responded.

"He's been married before. For twenty-seven years. Do you find that daunting? That he spent so much of his life with another woman?"

Vic lifted her head and turned sideways for a moment, before lowering it against her pillow again.

"Our pasts have made us who we are. Have brought us together at the right time. The right place. We got our window. So I wouldn't change anything. The fact that Walt could love another person for twenty-seven years gives me insight into the man he is."

"But what do you really know about him? About his life before you got involved this summer? Before you met just under three years ago?"

Vic paused. Closed her eyes as she leaned into the pillow she was resting on.

"I know the important things, but there's a lot I don't know about him. I'm looking forward to finding it all out," she said as she turned in his arms. Looked up at him, her eyes sparkling.

"Me too," he said, smiling back.

Vic pressed her lips gently against his and then pulled back. She extracted herself from his arms and climbed off the bed.

Walt watched her silently as she made her way across the room.

"I thought there was a win-win prize coming up," Walt said as she disappeared into the bathroom. "Instead you're abandoning me."

He heard her turn the water on in the tub. Moments later she popped back into view.

"Going to claim your prize? Tub's filling up fast. Might want to get in here before I get too comfortable sitting in the tub alone."

Walt didn't even pause, throwing back the sheets and following her in.

XX

Vic settled into a seated position at the top of the steps. Warmed by the blanket wrapped around her and the cup of coffee in her hands, despite the morning chill. Warmed also be the sounds of Walt making breakfast in the kitchen.

A few minutes later Walt appeared with two plates and a thermos tucked beneath his elbow. She put her mug down and then took the thermos from him, followed by one of the plates. He then sat down beside her, and passed her a fork.

"Want some of this blanket?" Vic asked.

"Nope. I'm fine in my coat," Walt said. He looked over at Vic as she stared out before her.

"Still thinking of questions they're going to ask me?"

"Yep. Like I said, they're not going to make it easy for you," she said, before taking a bite of her eggs.

"Alright. Let's start with round two. Give it to me."

Vic swallowed the food in her mouth and then looked down at her feet.

"Will you break my daughter's heart?"

Walt paused, fork in mid-air.

"Not intentionally," he finally said.

"Do you love my daughter?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you love her?"

Walt took a sip of coffee. Breathed in. Then out.

"She's tough. She speaks her mind. She challenges me to take personal risks that I had previously shut myself off from doing," Walt said and then paused. "She makes me a better man."

"Were you in love with her when she was still married?"

"I told you nothing happened between us when she was married," he responded.

"That's not what I asked. Were you in love with Vic when she was still married?"

"I had feelings for Vic but I did not act on them, and would not have acted on them if she and Sean stayed together."

"So you just pounced on her the moment she was free?"

"No…," he began.

"So Vic was the one who pounced first? Vic has always had a problem being on her own. She moves from one guy to the next. We thought Sean was a rebound. Never thought it would last. And then when her relationship ended with him, she starts up with you. Are you worried that she'll just move on from you?"

"Vic does not pounce. Or make decisions lightly. In her youth, she may have been more…rash…but she has changed. And we were partners and friends first, so we knew each other well, before we got involved. We have a solid foundation. We're in this together."

"Vic's kind of a screw up. Look at her previous relationships. What makes you think she is not going to screw things up here?"

"Vic is not a screw up. She just wasn't with the right men before. We all make mistakes. Vic absolutely learns from her mistakes. Picks herself up. Doesn't make them again."

"Are you a whack job like Ed Gorski?"

"No."

"Are you a quitter like Sean Keegan?"

"No."

"Will you break my daughter's heart?"

Walt paused again.

"I will do my best not to."

"Will you keep her in Wyoming? Away from her family? Away from her home?"

Walt looked at Vic, who continued to look straight ahead.

"I'm her family too. And she's made Durant her home. We haven't talked about it, but if she ever wanted to move back to Philadelphia. Or move anywhere…I'm open to it."

Vic looked over at Walt and then down at her plate.

"So you have long-term plans in mind for my daughter?"

"Yes," Walt said. Quietly but firmly.

"What are your intentions?"

Walt stayed focused on her face.

"I want to marry her. If she wants to. And when she's ready."

Vic looked back up.

"Will you break my daughter's heart?"

"Not if I can help it."

"Will she break yours?"

Walt paused.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take."


	29. Chapter 29

Walt put his plate down and turned his head towards Vic. Watched as she pushed the eggs around on the dish she held. Pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders.

"Why are you willing to take the risk?" Vic asked, not looking up.

"The risk that you'll break my heart?" he asked in return.

"Yes," Vic said, looking over at him.

Walt watched her for a long moment and then looked out before him.

"I am going to try to explain," he finally said. "I will probably fumble a bit. It's a bit…outside my comfort zone. Putting in words what I usually keep in my head. I might not get it right. But I am going to try."

"Ok."

Walt picked up his coffee mug. Held it in both hands.

"When I was fourteen my father taught me to drive his truck. I didn't have my license, and he wouldn't let me drive it when he wasn't around, but he let me help with some of his tasks and workload. One morning my parents were out for a ride on their horses, and I decided I wanted to try driving the truck on my own. Show off to Henry. I ended up clipping the gate at the entrance to our place. Took the turn too quickly and slid in the snow. The damage …to both the gate and truck…was obvious. Something I wouldn't be able to hide."

Walt looked over at Vic. Her eyes were directed at the cup in her hands, but she looked up at his pause.

"When my father asked what happened I struggled to find my words. To own up to what I had done. I anticipated that my driving privileges might be suspended. So did Henry. When I hesitated, Henry stepped up. Claimed responsibility for the accident. Promised to repair the damage. The look on my father's face clearly showed that he didn't believe that Henry was to blame. But he let Henry take accountability for my mistake. I think he believed that I would learn from Henry taking the punishment for my actions."

Vic continued to give him her full attention.

"Henry and I had been best friends for over two years. But it was not until that moment that I realized the degree that he had my back. The kind of friend that, no matter what, would be there for me. And I for him. Even if we messed up. Even if we were pissed at each other from time to time. Even if we didn't always agree with the choices the other made. I could trust him. Rely on him. And vice versa."

"With Martha, unlike with Henry, there wasn't an incident that stands out. Where I realized I could put my faith in her as well. With time…I just…knew. No matter what I said or held back. No matter how much we disagreed on a topic. We were there for each other. Trusted each other completely. And I believed my heart would be safe with her."

"With Cady it was love at first sight. The moment they handed her to me at the hospital I knew I was a goner. I believed that there wasn't anything she could ever do to make me stop loving her. And as she grew up, it was clear that our bond…our love…ran both ways."

Vic put down her coffee cup, and pulled her hands under the blanket. Never taking her eyes off of him.

"I knew I was lucky. My line of work gave me firsthand knowledge of what people can do to each other. That some don't even have one person in their corner let alone three. But even though I knew I was lucky, I took what I had for granted. When Martha…" Walt paused, looking down.

"When Martha died...I learned my heart was not safe. She hadn't intended it. I hadn't realized that I had any vulnerability with her. But there it was. My heart was broken anyway."

"So I walled my heart off. Protected it from anyone new that could get close and put my heart at risk again. And with those who remained in my corner, I tried pushing them away. Henry matched my stubbornness and refused to be pushed aside. I guess that's what 36 years of friendship can do. Cady refused to give up on me. Moved here and…pushed back."

"And you…" Walt paused and looked over at her. Reached out and found her hand below the blanket. Laced his fingers with hers.

"There was something about you. I fought letting you in because I sensed once I did, I wouldn't be able to let you go. I'd be exposed…at risk…again. But no matter how much I fought it, you found a way into my heart. You snuck through the cracks."

"When Gorski was stalking you and I found myself at his motel room threatening him, not as a sheriff, but as a man, I knew I had let you in. And when I thought about you quitting. Or admitting to a crime you didn't commit. Or possibly leaving Durant. I knew that meant losing you, not just my deputy, but you…and a piece of my heart. And the thought of it scared me. And when Sean called me, telling me you were missing after your car accident, and I found myself racing out to find you…I feared I would lose you…without having really had you. And that shook me to my core."

"So even if you put up your defenses. You can't control love…or who your heart lets in. And if you think your heart is not vulnerable to being broken. It is. So there's a chance that you may break my heart. And I yours. But I think the greater risk is not putting myself out there…for you…for us. What Henry, and Martha, and Cady…and you…have taught me is that putting myself out there...opening up…is worth the risk."

Walt paused, squeezing her hand.

"I know you're scared, because of your previous relationships…not turning out. That you blame yourself, and you worry that you'll…screw up…our relationship as well. But I have confidence in you. And I'm in your corner. I'm not going to quit on you, or us. And I'm hoping you'll take the risk with me."

Vic's cell phone buzzed from her pocket with the sound of an incoming text message, but she ignored it. Slid closer to Walt on the step. Placed her other hand on top of his.

"I've never really had someone completely in my corner," she said. "I don't know what that feels like…to have some level of assurance that someone will stick with you through thick and thin."

She slid in even closer.

"I only know how I feel about you. Something is different with how I feel about you. And I feel your love for me is different than I've experienced before. What you did to help protect me from Gorski. Your refusal to let me turn myself in after Gorski was beaten up…even though it would confirm your innocence in the matter. Your willingness to put your life on the line and duel Chance Gilbert for my release. I see the depths you'll go to take the risk…for me."

She leaned her forehead against his. Closed her eyes.

"Plus…you've volunteered to face the scrutiny of my family. That alone is proof you're willing to take the risk for us."

Walt chuckled.

"Yes…a sign of true bravery."

Vic laughed in return.

"Or pure stupidity," she said quietly.

"We'll see," Walt said.

Vic pulled back.

"Yes, we will," she said, raising both eyebrows. She then rested her head against his shoulder.

"I…I want to tell you more about me," Walt said after a few minutes. "I worry that part of your concern…that you'll screw things up…is that you thought you knew the men you were involved with before…and came to realize that you didn't. And that you might be thinking that about me. That you don't really know me. So I want to share more of my…history…my life…with you. I want you to…know…all of me. My childhood. My time with Martha. My earlier years with the Absaroka County Sheriff's department."

Vic sat up straight. Pulled her knee up on the top step to face him.

"And how do you want to do that?"

"For a start…Sunday, when we get back from Philadelphia, I want to take you to the Longmire family homestead."

"The Longmire homestead?"

"Yes. It's where I grew up. The property my parents owned. That my grandfather passed down to my father. And when my parents died, it was passed on to me. I rent it out to a young man and his family. There is some work I need to do on the house. Put in a new stove, replace a window, do a few repairs. Henry is going to help me out. I thought you might like to help out as well…and get a glimpse into a bit of my life."

Vic grinned.

"I would love it."

Walt smiled.

"And I want to share more about me as well," Vic said. "Although with the stories my mother told you about me during her last visit, and the embarrassing information my family is bound to tell you this weekend, I'm sure you are going to know way too much about me."

Walt laughed again.

"I can't wait."

Vic's phone buzzed again. Again she ignored it.

"You should check your messages," Walt said. "Might be something important."

"If it were anything important, they would call."

"Still. They have tried a couple times. Go ahead and check."

Vic looked upon Walt for a moment and then reached inside the blanket, and pulled the phone from her pocket. Bent her head to look at the screen.

"The texts are from Nichols. Telling me to check my email. Looks like they have some new leads…and a possible suspect. He would like my assistance in the investigation and is going to stop by the office tomorrow."

"Are you going to help Agent Nichols? I thought you weren't a big fan of his."

"Turns out he's ok. He was not as much of a pain in the ass as I had expected him to be with our case, and even stepped in to help after agreeing that our killers might be two separate individuals. I think it's only fair that I help him out as well."

Walt nodded as Vic returned to looking at her phone.

"And there's also an email from my brother Michael."

"Oh yeah?"

"It says 'Mom mentioned that your sheriff was an offensive lineman at USC and a Broncos fan. Hope he knows what's in store for him…coming here on a day the Eagles are playing. Also, not sure how he feels about hockey, but we've got tickets for the Flyers game on Friday. And we're excited to see some of his school pride when the Trojans play the Irish on Saturday. Looking forward to seeing you, sis! I'll be the one picking you up at the airport. See you on Thursday.'"

Vic looked back up at Walt.

"You're also going to learn way too much about my family. If you haven't caught on, sports and Philadelphia teams are a big thing for them," Vic said with a shrug.

"I would never have guessed," Walt said with a smile. "I think it will all be…enlightening. To see what…and who…made you who you are."

"Well…I warned you," Vic said, returning her head to his shoulder.

The two sat in silence. Taking in what had been shared between them.

"You didn't fumble," Vic finally said.

"What?"

"You said that you'd likely fumble trying to explain how you felt. But you didn't."

She felt him breathe in deeply.

"I liked that you were willing to share what you were feeling…even though you felt a bit uncomfortable doing so. Opening up takes practice. So please keep practicing with me."

"I'll try."

Vic sat up suddenly.

"Before…when you said that you wanted to marry me…was that a…a proposal?"

Walt looked over at Vic. Paused.

"That wasn't for your ears. I believe I was talking to your father."

Vic let out a laugh.

"When I propose, you're going to know it. I'll use your name. There'll be a ring. I might even be on bended knee."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep."

Walt looked at her closely.

"But I will only ask if you want me to. If you're ready for me to."

Vic looked back at Walt.

"I want you to. And I think I'm ready."

"Yeah?"

"Yep."

"Ok. Well I still have some things to…take care of…before I do. And I want there to be a little element of surprise. So even though you may know it's coming, I'm not going to tell you exactly when I'm going to do it."

The brilliance of the smile she gave him warmed his heart.

Walt leaned in. Pressed his lips against hers. Vic turned more squarely towards him. Brought her hands to the sides of his face to kiss him more firmly before pulling back.

"I don't think you're ready…for meeting my family…no one ever is. They're loud. They're intrusive. They're aggressive. And they're overprotective. But, Walter Longmire, I'm betting that it will all turn out ok. Because I'm also willing to take the risk with you."

* * *

**I'm hoping to get the Thanksgiving chapter up in a few days. Your alert notifications will let you know if I was successful in getting it up before Thanksgiving. Stay tuned…and fingers crossed :)**


	30. Chapter 30

"This doesn't seem right," Vic said as she steered her truck down the road.

"What doesn't seem right?" Walt asked, looking over at her.

"That you're hosting Thanksgiving at your place, AND asking Cady and Henry to do it a day early, but they're doing most of the work."

"It's Henry's expectation that he be in charge of the food."

"But did you even ask if we could contribute to the meal in some way?" Vic asked.

"We've got the beer and the apple cider," Walt said looking to the grocery bags at the back of the vehicle. "And I had to do some cleaning…so I think we're all…contributing," Walt added with a smile.

Vic gave him a look as she pulled her vehicle to the left of Walt's truck and parked. She turned the ignition off, but didn't remove the keys. After undoing her seatbelt, she leaned back against the headrest. Gazed over at Walt, taking him in.

Walt looked back at her.

"What?" he asked after a moment.

Vic looked at him with a look of tenderness but said nothing. Walt reached out, his fingers lightly wrapping around her wrist.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" he asked, trying to read her.

She looked down at his hand on her arm, the corners of her lips turning up, and then looked back at him. He watched as she breathed in and out slowly, her chest rising with each breath. After a few moments, Vic reached over and undid Walt's seat belt.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Vic crawled over the console and straddled Walt's lap. She removed his hat and placed it on the seat she just vacated.

"Vic?"

She brought her hand up to his hair. Slowly brushed back the strands on his forehead.

"Just wondering why we haven't made out in a car before. We drive an awful lot. You'd think we would have been tempted."

"Much of the time we're driving is for work," he offered.

"Still…"she said, her fingers running along his temple. Down his sideburn. Across his earlobe.

Walt's hands came to rest on her hips.

"We have guests coming…" Walt started, but trailed off as Vic reached down and lowered the back of his seat. His fingers clenched at her sides as he looked up at her.

Vic adjusted her knees and placed both of her hands on his chest, running one hand up and down the buttons of his shirt, her eyes never leaving his. She leaned in closer until her face was an inch above his. One hand clenched his shirt at the top button. The other came to rest at the side of his face. She grinned at him, eliciting a smile in response. He felt her lips barely touch his, and then was surprised when she sat up.

"You're right. We have guests coming and should get the beer in the fridge."

Walt laughed and pulled her back down against his chest. She grinned into his lips as they connected. Both hands now cradled his face. His hands at the small of her back. Just as their tongues met, a rap sounded on the window.

Both Vic and Walt stilled. Vic pulled back slightly. Saw Walt's frozen expression. Saw his eyelids close. Heard a low groan escape his lips. She sat up to find Henry outside the passenger door. He was looking towards the cabin and not down at them. Vic smiled, reached over to the steering column, turned the key slightly, and then lowered the passenger side window.

"Hi there Henry. How's it going?"

Henry smiled, still not looking at her.

"I am doing very well. And you?"

Vic looked back at Walt, registering the discomfort that still played across his features. She tried to reassure him with her eyes.

"Very well, thanks for asking. So…what's new?" she asked, returning her focus to Henry.

Henry chuckled.

"I did not mean to…interrupt, but…" Henry started.

"Well, Walt here is more than embarrassed enough for the three of us, so no need for you to feel embarrassed. Good thing you knocked when you did. Might have been a tad bit more…mortifying…for Walt if you had waited a little longer."

Henry laughed out loud, finally looking down at Vic.

"I was thinking the same thing as I thought through my options."

Vic reached into one of the pockets at the front of Walt's jeans and removed his keys. She handed them over to Henry.

"We'll be out in a minute to help bring things in," she said, her eyebrows lifting. Her grin apologetic.

"Take your time. We need Walt to be fully…recovered…so that he may help me with all of the food preparation tasks I have assigned him."

Vic laughed openly, and then raised the window, turning back towards Walt. They looked upon each other for moment, neither saying anything, and then Walt raised the back of his seat. He brought his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes.

"Come on Walt. You've been friends with Henry for forty years. I am sure you've both…interrupted…each other from time to time over the years."

Walt lowered his hands.

"There were a few times I encountered Henry and a…lady friend...back in his office at the Pony."

"And I'm sure he walked in on you before this."

Walt thought for a moment, but then shook his head.

"Martha and I didn't really…in public places. So this might be a first for Henry."

Vic placed her hand along his cheek. Walt followed her eyes as they scanned his face.

"Well I'm sorry that I've put us in…another compromising position," her eyes conveying to him that she was, indeed, sorry. "I'm really trying. I didn't think the front of your cabin was…so…public. Plus, I thought I would have heard Henry's car approaching. You're truly a distraction for me."

Walt slowly rubbed his hand up and down Vic's back.

"Same here."

"Alright, you've got to stop being such a temptation for me. It's your job to stop me from doing anything inappropriate this weekend. You must not let me have my way with you at any moment while we're with my family. Deal?" she asked, her lips curving upwards.

Walt paused for a moment. "I think we're both going to have to take some accountability here. You're quite…intoxicating...yourself. I easily forget where I am with you."

"I'm serious about being on our best behavior at my parents' place. They are going to put us in the two furthest bedrooms in their house. The upstairs hallway squeaks in certain sections, so no trying to sneak a visit at night. And my mom gets up early, and my dad goes to bed late, so someone's eyes will always be on us. They're going to make us feel like teenagers they need to keep a watch over."

Walt's hand came to a rest on her back.

"Ok," he finally said.

"Maybe I'll have to offer to take you for a drive, to show you the neighborhood. We can get a little more front seat action in, away from prying eyes," she said with a mischievous grin.

"Ok," he said again, his eyes lighting up.

"We better get in and help Henry out," she said as she reached over to her seat and placed Walt's hat on her own head. "If we're still in this position when Cady shows up, I don't think you'll recover."

XX

Walt, Vic and Henry were in the kitchen when Cady knocked on the front door. When she received no response she tried the handle and let herself in. She made her way to the kitchen carrying three plastic storage containers. At the entryway she paused to watch the activity going on.

"Hello," she finally called out.

All three turned around and greeted her with smiles and words of welcome.

"Where should I put the pies I made?"

"Pies? Plural?" Vic asked.

"Of course. Even though there are only four of us, we need options. Right Henry? Dad?"

Henry nodded.

"Absolutely," Walt agreed as he turned back to the cutting board before him.

"Hey Vic, can I get your help outside for a few minutes?"

"Sure," Vic said as she stood up from her seated position.

Cady put down the pies on the kitchen table and then reached into the fridge pulling out two beers. She headed into the front room, but turned right, pausing just outside Walt's bedroom.

"Do you mind if I grab something from my dad's closet?" Cady turned and asked Vic.

"Oh. Sure. Go for it," Vic said.

"Sorry, I didn't want to just walk into the room without asking. Now that you and my dad…are…together," she explained.

"It's ok," Vic responded.

"Be right back."

Cady opened the door and stepped into the bedroom, returning with a rolled up sleeping bag. She then headed for the front door. Vic grabbed her coat off the hook and followed Cady out.

Cady left the sleeping bag and two beers on the top step and then headed towards her car.

"Can you help me get this out?" Cady asked as she opened the back door.

Vic stepped up.

"Is this a portable fire pit?" Vic asked as they pulled the metal object out.

"Yes!" Cady exclaimed. "It's supposed to be a beautiful night, so I thought we could sit around a fire after we eat."

The two lifted the fire pit and placed it in the yard in front of the porch.

"There should be some chairs in my dad's shed, if you'll help me with those. Vic followed Cady to the side of the house, and each returned carrying a wooden chair. They made one more trip to get another pair. Cady then walked over to her open trunk and pulled out two more sleeping bags. Scooping up the third sleeping bag from the stairs, she placed them on three of the chairs.

"Could we use your blanket for the fourth chair? I didn't have enough sleeping bags. Although it will be a nice evening, and we'll have the fire going, it's still November, and we may need a little extra warmth."

"Absolutely. Be right back."

Vic returned, blanket in hand. She found Cady loading up the fire pit with some of Walt's split wood pieces. Vic placed the blanket on the fourth chair, and then helped Cady finish the stack of wood she was building. When they were done, Cady stood and smiled down at the pile.

Cady then made her way over to the steps, sat down and offered Vic one of the beers she had brought out with her.

Vic accepted the can and sat down next to her.

"Should we go help out the guys?" Vic asked after a few minutes.

"Vic, at Longmire-Standing Bear holiday gatherings, the men do all the work. This is how it's always been, for as long as I can remember. Growing up, I thought it was this way with all families…that the men took over the kitchen to do the meal prep, and was surprised to learn that my family was more the exception. We don't want to mess with tradition, so we'll just stay out of their way," she said smiling at Vic.

Vic laughed.

"I like your tradition. Walt is going to be in for a whole different way of doing things tomorrow in the Moretti household. The women run the show when it comes to family gatherings. My Uncle Al is the only one that they'll let in the kitchen. My dad's brother, Alphonse, and my brother Al own a restaurant, so my uncle has a level of credibility within my family and they allow him to help with the meals. All other men are barred from the kitchen until the meal is ready."

"Are you a good cook?" Cady asked.

"I'm decent, but don't really have the passion and talent for it the way my mother, aunts and some of my cousins do. I just let them assign me things to do."

"I had to stay in Philadelphia one Thanksgiving and hosted a meal for some of my friends who also couldn't go home," Cady said. "I cooked a turkey for the first and only time. I will do my best never to miss a Henry-cooked Thanksgiving meal again."

Vic smiled.

"I'm looking forward to my first one."

"We're happy to include you!" Cady said. "I'm totally bummed I couldn't get out of work earlier today. What time did you and Dad work until?"

"We went in this morning at six to complete some paperwork before the others got in, and then worked until noon. Branch and Ferg held up the fort this afternoon. Walt and I were on call until four, but it was a slow day, so we lucked out."

"Are you ready for your trip?" Cady asked over the top of her can as she brought the beer to her lips.

"Ready? That is yet to be seen. Family gatherings with the Moretti clan can be…interesting…and unpredictable."

"Dad seem nervous? He hasn't really talked about it, other than to say you were going. Kind of a big deal, going to your family's Thanksgiving. He hasn't had to "meet the parents" for over thirty years."

Vic paused.

"I hadn't thought about it in that way. Now you're making me more nervous."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way. I'm just saying that my dad meeting your parents is a big deal. It means you mean a lot to him. That his future with you means a lot to him."

Vic blushed and looked down.

"It means a lot to me, too. Having Walt meet my family. Seeing where I grew up."

"I think you are more ready than you expect," Cady said, raising her beer to Vic. Vic lifted her can and knocked it against Cady's before taking another sip.

They heard the screen door open and boots hit the wood planks of the porch. They both looked up to see Walt standing above them.

"Ready to eat, ladies?"

"Yes!" Cady said, jumping up and heading immediately in.

Walt extended his hand to Vic.

Vic took the hand he offered, stood up, and then walked towards the front door.

"It means a lot to me…that you want me to meet your family," Walt said quietly as he held the screen door open for her.

Vic paused. Looked up at him as she passed under his arm holding the door. A smile lighting up her face.

"Ready?" he asked, finally taking his eyes off hers and looking over at the table he and Henry had set up with their holiday spread.

"Ready," Vic said, her eyes still on his.

XX

"I'm going to bring out some more beer" Vic called from inside the screen door while Henry and Walt settled into their chairs and Cady lit the fire.

Vic returned, placed Henry's cooler, now filled with cans of beer, on the bottom step of the porch, grabbed a beer for herself, and took the chair in between Walt's and Cady's. Henry was seated to Walt's left, and the two men were wrapped up in a private discussion. Vic sat down, popped open her can and looked up at Cady.

"Need any help?" she asked Cady.

"Nope. I think I've got it going, but thanks."

Walt and Henry wrapped up their sidebar conversation, and looked over at Cady's fire, which was already blazing.

"My fire-building skills are all due to Henry," Cady explained to Vic.

"Hey, what about me? I took you camping when you were a kid. Don't I get any of the credit?" Walt asked.

"Our camping trips enabled me to practice what Henry had taught me, so yes, I'll give you a small portion of the credit," Cady said, with a wink towards Henry. "How about you Vic. Did your dad take you camping when you were young?" Cady asked.

"Camping? No? And if he had, I imagine it would have been very different than what you experienced camping," Vic said as she looked up into the clear, expansive sky. "Different type of landscape. Different type of father-daughter relationship. My father taught me how to shoot a gun…another type of survival skill, I guess."

"That skill I will credit you with, Dad," Cady said, smiling over at Walt.

"Must be nice, growing up being so close to your dad and your godfather. I had a strict father and four overprotective brothers to contend with. My youth consisted of me rebelling…and reacting…and pushing back. Walt might get a glimpse of that this weekend. I tend to regress a bit when I get around my entire family."

"Things might go a little differently than you expect. You've changed these past few years," Walt said.

"I know I have, but somehow all that seems to go out the window when I'm around them," Vic said, and then paused in thought. "Ok, enough about me and my family. What will the two of you be doing tomorrow?"

"Henry is holding a Thanksgiving feast at the Pony," Cady said. "He's actually letting me help with prep, with his chief assistant being unavailable. Ferg and Branch are coming. As well as some others."

Walt perked up.

"Branch is coming?"

Cady looked over at Walt.

"Yes. I thought he could use some…family…for the holidays. I didn't want him to be alone, after this year, and how much…he lost." Cady looked down at the beer in her hands. Silence hovered between them all for a moment.

"I think it's a great thing," Walt said, looking at his daughter. "Branch needs a friend like you looking out for him right now."

Cady looked up. Nodded, and then stood up.

"I'm going to go get the pie," she said.

Walt stood up.

"I'll help you."

Walt and Cady headed in, leaving Vic and Henry at the fire.

"Ready for your trip?" Henry asked her.

Vic smiled and then looked into the fire.

"Cady asked me the same thing. Are you going to tell me something else to make me nervous? Walt and I have been vacillating all week. When he's been nervous, I seemed to get calmer. When I've lost my nerve, he became the calming force. His nervousness seemed to be under check these last couple of days, but I keep going through worst-case scenarios in my head."

"For a few years I watched my best friend disengage from his life. Even though Cady and I were here for Walt, he pulled back. You, Victoria Moretti, have been instrumental in Walt's journey back to himself. Back to those who love him. I am not nervous for either you or Walt. I predict the trip will be a success. Walt was right earlier. You have changed since coming to Wyoming. You both have. I have faith that your family will embrace your relationship, once they see it up close, as I have. And if they do not, then they are foolish, and you can adopt Cady and me as your family."

Vic's eyes connected with Henry's.

"Thanks Henry."

"You just might want to ensure your parents do not catch you and Walt in even the slightest of compromising positions, like earlier today," Henry said with a grin. "We both know that Walt does not do well under that kind of…pressure."

Vic laughed heartily.

"I completely agree. I want to keep 'deer-in-headlights' Walt away from my family's scrutiny."

Henry looked Vic in the eye.

"It will all work out, Vic," he said.

"Thanks, again Henry. And thanks for the wonderful meal tonight. It was even better than Cady had said it would be. I'll be thinking about it all through Thanksgiving tomorrow. And that's saying a lot, given how well my family can cook."

Henry smiled.

"Who's ready for pie?" Cady called out, as she and Walt made their way down the steps, plates in hand. "And we do not accept 'I'm too full' in this family," she said as she placed a plate with three pieces of pie on Vic's lap. "There's always room for pie."

XX

Walt, Vic and Cady helped Henry load the leftovers, and the items he brought over to prepare the meal, into his truck. Cady gave him a hug, followed by Vic before he stepped into the driver side of the vehicle.

"I will see you tomorrow Cady," he said, looking at his goddaughter through the open window. "I will see the two of you on Sunday," he said turning towards Walt and Vic. "I would wish you good luck, for tomorrow, but you do not need it."

Walt nodded.

"'Bye Henry," Vic said.

Henry raised his window and then drove off.

Walt and Vic walked Cady to her car. The sleeping bags and what remained of the pies were already loaded into her back seat.

"I'll come back and pick up the fire pit later this week," Cady said as she opened her door. She then turned and stepped up to Walt.

"Thanks for hosting, Dad. It was great that we all were able to celebrate together." She threw her arms around him.

"Thanks, Punk. I'll call you tomorrow to wish you a happy Thanksgiving on the actual day."

"And thanks, Vic," Cady said, pulling Vic into an embrace. "I'll want to hear all about your Philadelphia Thanksgiving adventures when you get back. I'm not sure I can rely on my dad to get all the juicy details."

Vic squeezed back.

Cady stepped back towards the open door of her car and took a seat. Walt closed her door for her, and then watched as her car pulled away. When the vehicle disappeared out of sight, Walt took Vic's hand in his and made his way back to his fireside chair. As he sat down, he pulled Vic on to his lap, and draped the blanket over their legs. She placed her left arm along his shoulders.

"You hosted a great evening," Vic said as they both stared into the last remnants of the fire.

"We," Walt said.

"We what?" Vic asked.

"WE hosted a great evening," Walt clarified.

Vic turned her head towards Walt, beaming. She took his hat off his head and put it on her own, causing him to look up at her.

"If I haven't told you already, I'm thankful for both of our Thanksgivings," Vic said. "I feel I need to say that in advance…in case I'm not so thankful by the end of our trip."

Walt's lips curved upwards. He watched her closely for a few moments, causing Vic to squirm a bit under the intensity of his gaze.

"I'm thankful that you, Cady and Henry were all here tonight. To celebrate as a family," he finally said.

Vic's eyes lit up.

"I'm thankful that you, Ruby, Ferg and Branch are my other family. Sticking together through good times and bad."

"Me too," Vic whispered.

"I'm thankful that your parents and your brothers helped shape you into the strong, rebellious, independent, determined individual who agreed to give Wyoming, and our Sheriff's department, a shot."

"You may want to consider telling them that," Vic said, smiling. "Help them appreciate my choices."

"I'm thankful for your uncle's delicious pizzas."

"You'll definitely want to tell him that, although you may want to leave out part of what makes his pizzas so great," she said with a laugh.

"And I'm thankful for you, Vic Moretti. That I didn't lose you to Chance Gilbert. Or Ed Gorski driving you away. Or to Sean's insistence that you quit your job. Or my own denial regarding how I felt about you. I'm grateful that we found our window."

Walt lifted his hand. Ran his thumb across her lips before resting his fingers along her jaw. Vic lowered her mouth to his, her own hand finding its way to the hair at the back of his neck. She shifted in his lap to get closer.

After a few minutes, Walt lowered his hand to her waist and then pulled back, releasing her lips.

"We need to start driving to Casper at five tomorrow morning. I think we should go to bed," Walt said, his voice low.

"I know we need to get up early, but I'm not sure I'm going to be able to fall asleep yet. It's only nine, and I'm still wired," Vic responded.

"I said go to bed. I didn't say anything about sleep," he said, his eyes twinkling.

"That's right," Vic smiled in return. "We're supposed to be…building your endurance."

"Yep," Walt nodded. "And I'll add that to my things to be grateful for. A happy Thanksgiving for both of us."

* * *

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I hope you enjoyed this pre-Thanksgiving chapter. Let me know what you thought. I hope to get my Thanksgiving wrap-up chapter posted this weekend. Share a little bit of the Moretti clan festivities with you :)**


	31. Chapter 31

The headlights of an approaching car temporarily blinded Walt. He glanced over at Vic, who was asleep in the passenger seat, to see if the light had awakened her. She didn't stir, and the car quickly passed. At this time of night, or morning to be exact, traffic on I-25 was minimal, so Walt was almost surprised each time he encountered another car on the road.

Walt looked over at Vic again. She had been asleep almost the entire drive. She had fought sleep at first, but had finally succumbed. He loved to watch her as she slept. How vulnerable she looked. Normally she was on alert and often on the defensive. Her facial expressions. Her eye rolls. Her furrowed brow and raised eyebrow. But with sleep, her features softened. A look of peace and contentment took over.

He looked down at her hand, which rested on his thigh. Since leaving her parents' house that evening, she had seemed almost reluctant to break contact. Her hand had clasped his as they sat in the back seat as Michael drove them and her cousin Chris to the airport. She had leaned in to him while sitting at the gate, listening to Chris, whose flight was twenty minutes after theirs, as he carried on about how much he missed Philadelphia every time he came home. Her hand had been on his arm when he woke up as they touched down in Denver at the end of the first leg of their flight. And despite now being asleep, she had not released her hold on him.

He thought about the last three days. How he'd had the opportunity to get a look into Vic's life, up close. To see where she came from. Who she came from. From the moment they arrived, the Vic he remembered from her early days in Durant ramped up. The brashness. The fierce independence. The hard-headedness. The swagger. Not that she was less brash, less independent, less stubborn as of late, but how and where she directed it were different. Even the degree that she swore had changed recently, which was clearly evident when the curse words started flying between her and her family members upon their arrival at the house. He loved both versions of Vic. He loved to see how easily she meshed with the ebb and flow of her family, and he wondered if she missed that version of herself here in Durant.

He pulled the Bronco in front of his cabin and put it in park, but didn't cut the ignition. He felt bad that he would have to wake her. They had both been exhausted when they left Philadelphia, but he wasn't sure she had slept at all on the flight. He had been out like a light at take-off, the weekend's activity finally catching up with him, but he had awakened to find her reading. On the leg from Denver to Casper, the small size of the plane and the lateness of their ticket purchase had resulted in them sitting separately, so he was not sure whether she had been able to get some rest.

Reluctantly he turned off the truck, put his hand on her shoulder and shook her slightly.

"Vic. We're here."

Vic's eyelids fluttered. Her forehead creased. A small groan escaped. And then she opened her eyes. Looked around until she landed on him.

"What time is it?" she asked as she stretched her arms.

"A little after one."

Vic rubbed her hand along her eyes, and then reached for the door handle.

Walt exited the truck and made his way to the back of the Bronco. He opened the door and removed both their suitcases. Vic reached in, pulled out their carry-on luggage, closed the door and followed Walt up the steps.

At the door, Walt put down the bags and searched for his keys. Vic rested her bags as well, and looked up at Walt as he dug through his pockets. She reached up and removed his hat, put it on her own head, and then turned and leaned against the railing, looking out in to the darkness.

"It's good to be back," she whispered, her words snatched from her and carried away by the wind. Walt wondered if he had imagined her saying it, as it had been said so quietly, and she did not turn to him or acknowledge the words she had spoken. If she had, indeed, spoken them.

He found his keys, unlocked the door, and held the screen for her.

Inside the door, Vic turned to the right, and put down the luggage she was carrying. Walt turned left and made his way over to the desk. After putting down their suitcases, he turned on the lamp, its light casting shadows in the room. He yanked off his boots, turning to find Vic doing the same.

He walked back towards her, and then leaned the right side of his body against the door to watch her complete her task. When she finally succeeded, she stood up and looked up at him.

He reached out, removed his hat from her head and hung it up on the nearest hook.

"Finally admitting there's a little cowgirl in you?" he asked.

"Seems you, and Absaroka County, have rubbed off on me. Guess it was inevitable," she said with a smile.

She stepped in closer, leaning the left side of her body against the door to match his stance. Her hand came out to resume the contact she had been forced to break when they exited the truck.

She tugged on his belt loop, pulling him closer. As their bodies lined up, he turned, moving her with him, so that her back was against the door. His body pressed against hers. His head lowered.

"Do you hear that?" Vic asked. Her breath sliding over his skin.

Walt lifted his head slightly.

"No," he finally said.

"Exactly," Vic said, grinning as he lowered his head back to hers. "It's nice to finally be…alone."

Walt raised his hands, and slid Vic's coat off her shoulders.

"I don't know. I kind of liked seeing and hearing all the interplay between the Moretti clan. Never a dull moment."

"I've kind of grown accustomed to having quiet moments from time to time. I missed them," she said, her hands coming up to help Walt out of his coat. "And they're not dull at all."

When Walt's coat dropped to the floor, Vic brought her hands to his chest. Walt's eyes followed the movement of her hands. As they tugged his shirt ends out of his jeans. As they worked on his buttons.

She paused and lifted her gaze.

Walt pressed her further into the door.

"We should get to bed. Henry is coming at eight to pick us up," he said.

The sides of her mouth turned up, her lips parting slightly, and she leaned in.

"Yes, we probably should go to bed. You need your beauty sleep," she said. Her voice low and sultry in Walt's left ear.

"Well, now I'm rethinking things. You said you missed your quiet moments. We may need to welcome you back with a quiet moment or two. I'll sacrifice my…beauty sleep…to ensure you get the moments you're…accustomed to," Walt said in her left ear, before his lips found her neck. His hands nudged her shirt up, and then slid to her back.

Vic grabbed his collar and pulled him in, covering his mouth with hers. Her hands worked their way under his shirt. Across his chest. Up to his shoulders. She slid his shirt off, and it joined his coat on the floor. When he pressed into her further he almost lifted her off the ground. Vic placed her hand on his chest and guided him backwards without releasing his lips. She matched each backwards step he took with a step forward. Her hands worked on his belt buckle as his worked on hers. When the back of his legs hit the couch, they pulled apart. Her eyes still on his, she removed her jeans. Walt stepped out of his. He reached out, grabbed the sides of her shirt and lifted it over her head.

"Last chance to go to bed. To sleep," she said, her grin spreading from corner to corner.

The light glinted in his eyes before he brought his hands out, stepped to the side and spun her around. He lowered them both down on the couch.

With his weight on one arm, he lifted his other and placed his hand at the side of her face. He traced an eyebrow. The bridge of her nose. Her lower lip. When he smiled down at her, Vic placed her hand at the back of his neck, and then brought his face down and crushed his lips with hers. He responded with equal measure, his hands as urgent as his lips to explore her body.

Vic pulled back for a moment.

"Ready to make up for three days of not being alone?" she asked.

"I've been waiting for it for three days," Walt said in return, before finding her lips once again.

XX

Vic woke up, the sound of Walt's soft breathing in her ear, and his chest at her back. She reached down and picked her jeans off the floor, pulling her phone out of her pocket to check the time. A few minutes before seven.

Looking back at Walt, she sat up, doing her best not to disturb him. To fend off the morning chill, she quickly, but quietly, dressed, and then sat back on the couch and turned towards Walt. The blanket had slipped when she had stood up, so she adjusted it. His hand rested near her hip. She gently laid her hand on his wrist. Felt the warmth and familiarity of his skin beneath her fingers.

She thought about the last few days. How she had observed Walt from across the room or from across the table as he interacted with her family members. Even when he was fully engaged in conversation, he found moments to scan the room for her. Find her eyes. Give a little head tilt. Or smile. Or shrug. And she would gaze back at him, a smile on her lips. After some of these moments she turned to find her mother or one of her aunts looking at her. Giving her that knowing look. Reading her like a book. As she looked down at Walt now, she knew what they had seen in her expression, for she knew that she bore that same look now. She could look at this man all day, and never grow tired of it. In the moments where her guard wasn't up, she knew that how she felt about him was reflected in her eyes. Even across a room. Or across a table. And these days, with Walt, her guard was up less and less.

Suddenly, the phone in her lap began to ring, shaking her from her thoughts. She shut off the ringer immediately, and then answered.

"Give me a moment," she whispered as she glanced over at Walt who had shifted but not wakened, and then made her way to the front of the room. She pulled on her boots and coat, and then stepped outside and shut the door behind her.

"Good morning," Vic said.

"I'm so sorry, Vic. Did I wake you? I know Henry is picking you up this morning, so I assumed you would be up already," Cady said.

"You didn't wake me. Walt's still asleep, but I woke up a little while ago. I just needed a moment to step outside so our conversation wouldn't wake him."

"I only called to hear about your trip, but I can call you tonight, after you get back."

"No, it's fine," Vic said. "But don't you want to get a recount of our trip from Walt?"

"Are you kidding? You know as well as I do how limited a story I'd get from him. I wanted to hear your version as well. First, in fact. How'd it go?"

Vic laughed.

"Good question. It's a question I'm still pondering, myself."

"Did it go badly?" Cady, asked, concern and surprise in her voice.

"Badly, no. Just…not as expected."

"Really? In what way. Did Dad falter under your family's…scrutiny?"

"Walt did well, but no one, including Walt, behaved the way I was expecting them to."

"In what ways?" Cady asked.

Vic paused.

"When we arrived at my parents' house, my mother greeted us at the door. Michael took our bags, and my father appeared shortly after he left. He didn't say anything other than Walt's name, and then welcomed him with a handshake. Michael returned, and my brother and father than escorted him out of the foyer. I didn't get a chance to follow them as my mother ushered me into the kitchen to say hello to my aunts. When I finally made it into the family room, there was Walt sitting with my brothers, cousins and cousins' kids, watching the Eagles game."

"I took a seat, and got into the game and at some point realized Walt was no longer sitting next to me. I left the room and found him in the kitchen. The very kitchen where men, other than my uncle, are not allowed to enter during holiday meal prep time. There was Walt, sitting on a stool chopping vegetables, engaged in conversation with my mother, aunts and a couple of my cousins. I watched for a while from the doorway. And Cady, he was not his usual flustered self as those women flirted with him. Instead of looking uncomfortable and retreating, he was charming, funny and attentive. And completely won them over."

"Really?"

"Yes. And it was like that all weekend. Walt being pulled into discussions and activities, not to drill him with questions about our relationship, but involve him and get to know him better. He discussed food with my uncle, as well as his restaurant, as they prepared breakfast for everyone on Friday. He chatted with my brothers about the Absaroka County Sheriff's Department as they compared law enforcement stories. He entertained my aunts with stories about life in Wyoming while doing the dishes with them. And shared highlights from his USC football days with my cousins' kids while playing in a family football game on Friday morning. Walt and the kids against my four brothers and two of my cousins. They all seemed a little in awe of him. And I was too."

"It sounds like it all went well."

"I feel like my mother must have said something. To ensure everyone was on their best behavior. And my father…he was polite...and very unlike himself. Anytime I've brought someone home before, he takes on the role of the investigative cop and overprotective and overbearing parent. But not this weekend. It was very…confusing."

"Did he and Dad talk?" Cady asked.

"If they did, I didn't see it. We haven't really had a chance to talk about the trip in great detail yet."

Vic's phone beeped with an incoming call. She pulled the phone away from her ear to see her mother's name on the screen.

"Hey Cady. That's my mother on the other line. I was supposed to call her last night when I landed, but fell asleep in the car and didn't call. I need to take this."

"Sure no problem. Enjoy your trip out to the Longmire homestead. Let me know if you want to discuss anything further…Oh wait. One more thing. I met Henry's new lady friend at our Thanksgiving dinner at the Pony on Thursday. I'll tell you about it when we talk later."

"I definitely want to hear about that! Talk to you later."

Vic clicked over to her other call.

"Good morning, Mother."

"Good morning, Vic."

"I was supposed to call," Vic said.

"You were."

"Sorry. I fell asleep on the way home."

"How was your flight?"

"Walt slept most of the flight and I slept most of the drive from Casper, so pretty uneventful."

"I'm glad you made it home safely. And that you're catching up on sleep. Your brothers and the kids probably wore Walt out."

Vic looked through the window and saw Walt awake, and in the kitchen.

"I think you and your sisters kept him pretty busy as well."

"We were just getting to know the man better, Vic."

"So getting to know him better involves sharing story after story about me?" Vic asked, laughter in her voice.

"We wanted him to get to know you better as well. It's why he came, right? So we could all get better acquainted…and for him to get a little glimpse into your life…your past? The parts he may not get to see of you in Wyoming?"

"Seriously? He needed to know that I broke my arm when I was sixteen, trying to sneak into the house after curfew?"

Lena laughed.

"And he needed to know I slugged Mark Russo graduation night when he was being a douche bag to one of my friends."

"None of what we told Walt even phased him."

"Luckily I already have a track record…of impulsive decisions and reactions…with him. So not much will likely surprise him. But it doesn't mean he needs to know every little detail."

Vic paused for a moment.

"Did you say something to the others?" she asked. "Everyone seemed a little too…well behaved. Did you say something to Dad? He did not seem himself?"

Lena paused.

"Have you talked to Walt?"

"Talked to Walt about what? What did you guys do? What did you say to him?"

"I think you need to talk to Walt first."

"Mother, what happened?"

"It's not my place."

"What did Dad say or ask him?"

"It's not…it's not what your father said. It's…you need to discuss this with Walt."

"Mother. Tell me."

Lena paused.

"Walt…Walt called your father."

"When?"

"A couple days before you arrived."

"What?"

"He called on Tuesday to talk to Victor."

"How do you know?"

"I answered the phone when Walt called. And may have stayed on, muted, for a little while after I said I would hang up."

"Why did Walt call Dad?"

"Vic, I think this is what you need to talk to Walt about, since he's the one that called."

"I will talk to him, but I want to hear the story from your perspective first," she said as she looked through the window again and saw Walt making coffee.

Lena breathed in deeply and then exhaled.

"Walt called to tell your father that he planned on marrying you. That he believed you wanted to marry him. That you were very nervous that we would interrogate the two of you during your visit, and so he wanted to share his intentions with us in advance, and give your father a chance to ask him what he needed to ask him, without having to do it in front of you…"

"Wait…what?"

"I didn't stay on the phone, but he and your father talked for quite some time. Talk to Walt to find out what they specifically discussed."

"So that's why Dad kept his distance this weekend?"

"He wasn't keeping his distance. He was getting a sense of the two of you, of your relationship, to see if Walt's answers matched with what he saw before him. I think he and Walt talked again sometime this weekend, but Victor didn't elaborate any further, so I'm not sure what they discussed."

Vic considered what her mother had said while she looked at Walt through the window. As if sensing that her eyes were on him, Walt looked up. Smiled. Raised a coffee cup to ask her if she wanted some. Vic nodded.

"Ok. Thanks for letting me know. I'm going to talk to Walt. And I'll talk to Dad later."

"Don't be mad at Walt or your father. They both have your best interests at heart. And Walt clearly loves you enough to put himself at your father's mercy by discussing your relationship, and your future, with Victor directly."

"I know. Thanks," Vic said.

"Vic."

"Yeah?"

"Walt said he wants to marry you. And you him."

"Yeah."

"Do you want to marry him?"

"I do."

"Are you happy?"

"I really am, Mom. He's…different…than anyone I've been with before. In a good way."

"That's what I told everyone."

"What?"

"You asked, before, if I said something to everyone before you arrived. I didn't tell your brothers what Walt discussed with your father. I just told them that Walt was different. And that they should take it easy on him. Get to know him first. Not go in all hot-headed and over-protective."

"Thanks."

"I was happy that you came. That both of you came, Vic."

"It was great seeing you this weekend. Thanks for hosting us for Thanksgiving. It was great to visit, and see everyone. I'm glad…that you got to know Walt better…even if it involved him hearing some embarrassing stories about me."

"And I'm happy that he makes you happy. A mother always worries about her little girl. No matter how independent and resilient she seems."

Vic hesitated for a moment, taking her mother's words in.

"I am happy, Mom. I have to go kick Walt's ass, but I want you to know that I really am. Happy. We both are."

Lena laughed. "Goodbye Victoria."

"'Bye, Mom."

Vic hung up just as Walt walked out onto the porch.

"Was that your mother? Calling to see that we made it home safe?"

Vic paused as she took the mug he offered her and brought it to her lips.

"Yep," she said before taking another sip. "And she had an interesting story to share. One that she thought you would be able to expand upon."

"She did, did she?"

"Yep. Know which story I am referring to?" Vic asked over the rim of her mug.

"A few come to mind, but I think she may be referring to something specific. Something I did but didn't tell you about."

"Why didn't you tell me that you called my father? To discuss us?" Vic asked.

"I…I didn't want to…I thought it would make our trip less stressful if we weren't getting interrogated throughout our visit. So I decided to give him a call. Show that I was serious…that we were serious…about our future together, and give him an opportunity to interrogate me in advance of our arrival. Without stressing you out by doing it in front of you."

"YOU decided. Why didn't you think to discuss it with me, so that WE could decide?"

"I…I was planning to tell you. But I thought it would make you more anxious if I told you before our trip."

"But it still stressed me out. It stressed me out to see my father acting so…uncharacteristically."

Walt paused.

"Are you mad I called him?"

Vic breathed in deeply, and looked him directly in the eye.

"No. I just wish you had told me."

Walt walked to the railing and leaned back against it.

"My mother said you talked to my father while we were at their place. When did that happen? I didn't see the two of you talking."

"Friday night. After you went to bed. I got up to get a glass of water and found your father in the kitchen."

"I told you he likes to stay up late," Vic said. "Did he interrogate you?"

"It wasn't really an interrogation. More of an extension of the discussion we started on the phone."

"Did he ask about Sean?"

"Yes."

"Did he ask if you knew about Gorski?"

"Yes."

"And Bobby? And the shit with IA? And having to leave the Philadelphia police department?"

"Yes. To all of those."

"Did he express his concern about my life choices? Did he ask what was going to make you different than all of my past bad decisions?"

"He did. And I told him."

"Did he believe you?"

Walt paused. "I think he did."

Vic stepped up to the railing and put her cup down.

"Anything…surprising…come up. Anything you weren't prepared for?" she asked.

"Your father asked if we were planning to have kids. I admitted that we hadn't fully discussed it yet."

Walt looked down at her and then over at the front steps.

"A few months ago, when we were cleaning out my place to prep for our day of fixing up the cabin, we stood at the top of these steps and talked about whether you wanted kids…with Sean, previous to your marriage ending…or now, with Sean out of the picture."

Walt looked back at Vic who was now looking out into the distance as she had during that earlier conversation.

"You had said that you were ok either way. If you got pregnant, you would embrace being a mother, but you were ok not having children as well."

Vic turned and leaned back against the railing, standing side by side with Walt.

"This weekend, surrounded by your great, big family, I realized I want kids. With you. That the thought of having additional children with you excited me. But I also wanted to do what was best for the both of us. That took into account what you wanted. And if you don't want kids, I can accept that as well. But if you were saying you didn't need to have kids because you thought I was done having them, then I wanted you to know that I want to, if you do."

"You do?"

"Yep."

Vic looked down and kicked one of the porch boards with the toe of her boot.

"Me too," she finally said, looking back up at Walt. "I've been thinking about it for a while. When I saw you playing football with the kids…that you chose to be on their team…and how you were with each of them…it just tugged at my heart. Kind of clinched what I had already been thinking. About us. About family."

"Ok. Good," he said, a smile erupting on his face.

"Yeah…good," she said as she beamed back at him.

Walt put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in.

"I should have discussed my plan to call your father with you. I'm sorry. I just got up my courage and decided to go with it before I lost my nerve."

Vic's arm snaked around his back.

"Oh to be a fly on the wall for that conversation," she mused aloud.

"You would have seen me shaking in my boots. I almost didn't go through with it."

Vic leaned her head against his shoulder.

"And can we talk about how…charming…you were with everyone this weekend. Where did that come from?"

"What? You think I can't be charming? I did win a few elections over the years. That takes a certain level of charm."

"Yes, Henry can be rather charming," Vic said.

Walt dropped his head back a little and let out a laugh.

"Surrounded by your very extroverted family members, I decided I needed to up my game. Make a good first impression."

"Well…you certainly succeeded. You had them wrapped around your finger," she said.

"It had less do with me, and more to do with you," Walt said. "Your family loves you. And since you love me, they were supporting you by including me in their family weekend."

Vic turned into his side.

"I'm looking forward to going to the Longmire homestead today. You got a glimpse into my family these past few days…now I'll get a better sense of yours."

Walt pulled her into an embrace.

"I can't wait to show it to you. Share some of the stories from my time there. Henry, no doubt, will have some of his own."

They stood wrapped in each other's arms, each thinking about the past and the future.

"It's good to be home," Vic finally said.

Walt pulled back but didn't let go. Looked at her as if to confirm she had said the words she had spoken. She smiled up at him in confirmation.

"I agree," he said, unable to contain his own grin.

"And one more thing. Any…embarrassing stories…you may have learned about me from my relatives…those do not get repeated."

"I've already saved them away," Walt said, pointing at his head. "I think they will be invaluable teaching moments to share with our kids."

Vic laughed heartily. "Alright then. I see how it is. Can't wait to hear some of Henry's stories later today. And I'm going to have loads of questions…make sure I get the details straight," she said with a mischievous grin.


	32. Chapter 32

"You're kidding!" Vic said, laughing.

"I'm not," Cady insisted. "He seemed a little nervous. It was cute."

"We're talking about Henry, right? Our Henry?" Vic asked.

"Yep. I went over early to help him set up, and he was acting a little strange. I couldn't figure it out until Rebecca showed up. I think he was nervous for me to meet her."

"Has Henry been nervous to introduce you to someone he's dated before?" Vic asked.

"I don't think Henry has ever introduced any of his…lady friends…to me before. I've kind of just run in to them by chance. Plus, he probably hid a few from Dad and me over the years. Probably more than a few," Cady said.

Cady's right hand was on the wheel and her left arm was perched along the door, at the base of the window. Vic noted that her driving style was similar to Walt's. She pictured a teenage Cady studying her father, picking up some of his techniques as she learned to drive. Thinking about it brought a smile to her face.

"Do you know if Dad has met her yet?" Cady asked, looking over at Vic.

Vic refocused on their conversation. "Rebecca? I don't think so. But again, Walt's not the best at sharing."

"That's true," Cady said.

"So tell me what she's like," Vic said, shifting in her seat.

"She's not shy. She jumped right in, helping us prep for Thanksgiving. Telling stories. Giving suggestions on how to tweak a recipe. Making fun of Henry whenever he was protective of his cooking until he caved."

"Henry let her make changes to some of his recipes?"

"I know! Can you believe it?"

"He must be smitten!" Vic said with a laugh.

"Smitten. Yes, that seems like the right word for Henry right now."

"How did they meet?" Vic asked.

"They met at a photography exhibit. She's a professor at MSU Billings. In their History department. She went to see one of her student's exhibits, and was introduced to Henry by someone they both knew."

"Henry and a professor. I like it."

"She grew up in Gillette, where her family still lives. Her grandmother on her mother's side was Cheyenne, so Rebecca was apparently very interested in Henry's Cheyenne photo collection. She stopped by the Pony on her next trip in to visit her mother."

"Interested in Henry's…photo collection…I bet she was! In more ways than one." Vic said.

"It was fun. And a new experience. Seeing Henry…interested in someone who seems right for him."

Vic grinned. "I can't wait to meet her. Part of me wants to get on Henry's case…about why we haven't met her yet. But the other part completely understands…he really values Walt's opinion…and is probably scared to get it, in case Walt…disapproves. So I kind of don't want to push him to introduce us until he's ready."

"I don't think he has anything to worry about. She seemed great."

A text message buzzed on Vic's phone.

"We'll have to…" Vic trailed off as she looked down at the message.

"Holy crap!"

"What?" Cady asked.

"They caught Ross."

Vic finally looked up to see Cady's confused expression.

"Oh. Sorry. I've been working with the FBI on a case they initially thought was connected to ours. It wasn't, but it ended up being connected to one of our earlier cases. One of our suspects for that case, a James Ross from Sheridan, ended up not being the guilty party in our investigation. But it turns out that Ross was the man the FBI has been on the hunt for. Agent Nichols and I were able to find a new lead, and it looks like the FBI was finally able to track him down."

Vic looked down at her phone again.

"I can't believe Kevin was able to do it. That man is tenacious," she said as Cady pulled up in front of the cabin and parked.

Vic looked back up and then over at Cady. "Ok, enough about work," she said, turning off her phone. "Let's get busy."

They both got out and Vic joined Cady on her side, looking up at the roof of the Jeep.

"We can do this," Cady said, smiling as she turned towards Vic.

"Yes we can," Vic agreed, smiling in return. "Let's get the boxes out of the back and onto the porch and then find the stand and set it up. Then we can get the tree down and carry it in."

Cady opened the trunk and pulled two boxes out. Vic followed behind with two more.

"Did you put all these decorations up every year?" Cady asked as they climbed the steps.

Vic paused. "Not the past few years…since we've been in Durant," she said as she lowered the boxes.

"With Sean being out of town a lot, and my work schedule, we didn't put much into decorating," she added as they walked back down the stairs towards the car. "Plus, we always went back to Philadelphia for Christmas, so we didn't see a need to put up a tree that we'd have to take down before we left."

Vic leaned into the Jeep, pulled two more boxes out and passed them out to Cady, before leaning in further to get the remaining boxes at the back.

"When we lived in Philadelphia, we did a better job decorating…mostly because my mother expected us to. She overdoes it for the holidays. Most of these decorations were donations from her collection. She kind of expected us to get into it as much as she did," Vic said as she placed the boxes on top of the others she had already stacked on the porch.

"I have no idea which box has the stand. Sean wasn't that descriptive with his labeling," Vic said as she straightened and looked down at the boxes, all with 'Christmas' written on the sides.

"With the limited space inside, it's probably best that we leave the boxes out here, and bring in what we need as we need to," Cady said.

Vic nodded and then kneeled down to begin the search.

"Success," Vic beamed after rummaging through the third box she'd opened and pulling out the stand. "Where should we set up the tree?"

Cady unlocked the front door, stepped inside and looked around the room. "I think the best place is over by the desk."

Vic walked over and put the tree stand down on the ground.

"Let's bring the tree in."

Vic and Cady headed out. They each opened a door on the driver's side and stepped up. Cady untied the front of the tree, while Vic worked on the back.

Cady looked over at Vic and laughed. She pulled out her phone. "Hey Vic…smile. We need to show my dad he should never have questioned whether the two of us could handle this on our own."

Vic looked over at Cady and smiled, her hands still on the tree. Cady snapped a shot.

"What did Walt say when you suggested that we put up a tree?" Vic asked.

Cady stepped down and closed the front door, and then headed to the back of the Jeep.

"I was expecting him to have some reservations and that I would need to sell him on the idea, but he thought it was a good idea. Volunteered to pick up the tree himself, but I said that you and I could handle it, and that we'd have the tree up and ready to be decorated by the time he joined us."

Cady placed her foot on the bumper, grabbed the roof rack and pulled herself up.

"He hasn't had a Christmas tree since he's lived in the cabin, so I'm excited he agreed to this."

Cady grabbed the trunk and they both moved the tree so that it hung off the back of the Jeep. Cady stepped down, but kept her hold on the tree.

"Ready?" Vic asked.

"Ready," Cady confirmed.

The two of them then pulled the tree off the roof, carried it up to the porch and set it down in an upright position.

"Hey Vic. Hold the tree while I prop open the door," Cady said.

After ensuring that Vic had the tree secured, Cady opened the door, leaned over and moved the mechanism on the screen door that allowed it to stay open, and then turned back towards the tree.

"I think we need another pic," Cady said, taking out her phone. They both gripped the tree and leaned in so that Cady could take the picture.

"You take ahold of the top of the tree. I'll take the trunk and head in first," Vic said once Cady had put her phone away. They brought the tree down on its side, each taking a secure hold, and then carried the tree in. Vic lowered her end of the tree into the stand, and then screwed the bolts into the trunk as Cady held the top.

The two stepped back and admired their work.

"Alright…time to find the lights," Vic said.

"I talked to my dad earlier this week. He seems to have had a good time with your family over Thanksgiving," Cady said as they walked back outside.

"Yeah, it seemed like he did. And they had a good time with him," Vic said as she pushed aside the box she'd just opened and started with another. "Not sure if Walt told you, but he called my father before we headed to Philly for a little man-to-man talk. To answer any questions my father might have…so that we could enjoy our trip and not get interrogated the whole time we were there."

Cady stopped looking through the box she'd opened.

"He did?"

"Yep. Walt earned some major points from my parents for that act of courage. And his approach worked. As I told you on the phone, everyone was more focused on getting to know Walt than hounding us about the nature and future of our relationship. And of course they spent a lot of time sharing 'let's embarrass Vic some more' stories, which Walt particularly loved."

Cady laughed.

"Well, it's only fair, Vic. You have constant access to me and Henry…and any story we might have of him. He can't miss an opportunity like having the entire Moretti family all in one location to get some…dirt…I mean background…on you."

"Speaking of stories. Henry shared some good ones while we were at your grandparents' place on Sunday. Have they told you all the creative ways they used to try to make money when they were kids? My favorite was when they would sneak into the confessional booth at St. John's, pretend to be the priest and hear the parishioners' confessions. With Walt's deep voice and Henry's creativity, they were able to get some secrets from those folks. Nothing blackmail-related. Innocent things like who had some work on their land that they needed help with. And not so innocent things like who came across a family possession they didn't know the true value of. Henry and Walt would find a way to take it off their hands for a small price, and then sell it at a larger profit. And of course, Walt often felt guilty, and would give his share to the unsuspecting "victims," unbeknownst to Henry at the time," Vic said as she began to take strands of lights out of the box before her.

"Yeah, they told me. It's no wonder Henry became the entrepreneur and Dad became the law man."

Vic laughed and nodded in agreement.

"What did you think of the place?" Cady asked.

"It was great. I loved walking through the house and seeing the rooms Walt grew up in. I loved that there is a creek running through the property. And that barn was amazing."

"I loved that barn growing up. My grandfather used to take me out riding, and I had to help him with the chores in exchange. I spent many hours in that barn."

"It's great having a visual of the Longmire homestead in my head now. It helps expand the picture that I started to form after seeing the photos from Walt's childhood," Vic said as she stood, lights in hand.

"How old were you when your grandparents died?" Vic asked as the two walked inside.

Cady paused. "I think I was a senior in high school. I remember seeing how hard their death hit my dad. With Dad being an only child, and with his dad an only child, and his mother's siblings not close by, it was a big loss for him. He was really close to my grandparents."

"It sounds like you were pretty close to them as well," Vic said as she bent down and plugged one of the strands into the outlet to test the lights.

"I was. My mom's parents died when I was young, and her sister lives near Portland and her brother is outside Boise, so my grandparents and Henry were my extended family growing up. The six of us were rather tightknit."

Vic continued to plug strand after strand into the outlet to test them as they talked.

"Yeah, I thought the sheer size of my family might overwhelm Walt, knowing how small his family had been. But he did well. More than held his own."

"Did you take any pictures over Thanksgiving?" Cady asked.

"I did. Remind me to show them to you later."

Vic plugged the last of the strands into the outlet.

"All the lights still work," Vic said as she plugged one end of the extension cord into the outlet and brought its other end over to the stand. "Ready?"

"Absolutely!" Cady responded enthusiastically, as she took her position on one side of the tree.

The two worked together in silence for a while, finding their rhythm.

"Hey Vic," Cady finally said.

"Yep?" Vic said, not looking up.

"Thanks."

"Thanks for what?" Vic asked, looking over at Cady.

"Bringing over your decorations. Helping get this place into the Christmas spirit."

Vic smiled at Cady.

"It's been great getting some of our holiday traditions back. I've really missed them," Cady added.

Vic watched Cady for a moment.

"What was Christmas like in your house growing up?" Vic asked.

"With our family being so small, my mom opened up our house at Christmas. We had a big pot luck meal every year. They invited my grandparents. Friends. Neighbors. Co-workers." Cady handed the strand around the back of the tree to Vic.

"Mom would bake these wonderful pies that she would let me help her with," Cady continued. "Henry would make his delicious once-a-year Christmas stew. I can't even begin to tell you how good this stew is. And he refused to share the recipe for that stew with anyone no matter how much Mom and I begged him for it."

Vic handed the strand of lights back to Cady, who then paused.

"I've really missed it all. These past few years have been…very different," Cady said. "Don't get me wrong. I've enjoyed spending Christmas with Dad and Henry at the Pony. But it's not the same. Mom used to play these Christmas records. Nat King Cole. Bing Crosby. Frank Sinatra. And sometimes Dad or my grandmother would play the piano. Get everyone singing carols. There were kids running around the house. People in every room. More food than we could eat. Made us feel like we had a huge family."

Cady seemed to realize that she had halted their progress and began wrapping the lights again.

"I think my dad threw those records away after Mom died. I haven't seen them in his collection. It's like he wanted to erase those memories, and the pain they caused."

Cady grew quiet, and silence filled the room.

Vic pictured the Longmire home as Cady had described it had been growing up. Filled with music. Filled with laughter. And family. And love. And then she thought of Walt after Martha's death. The suffering he had endured. How Christmas festivities would have been so difficult for him when he still felt riddled with guilt. The music, and laughter. Family and love. All painful reminders.

Vic reached out, placing her hand on Cady's shoulder. Cady held Vic's eyes for a moment before dropping her gaze and returning to the task at hand.

"Other than going to the Pony, what have you and Walt done for Christmas these past few years?" Vic asked.

"The past three years I've stayed over here Christmas Eve. Each year we'd watch a Christmas movie on my laptop, and then Christmas morning we'd get up and make breakfast. Well…I made it the first couple of years, but last year was definitely a joint effort. After breakfast we'd exchange gifts and then drive over to the Pony for Christmas with Henry."

"This year's already different. We've got a tree up in Walt's cabin," Vic said.

Cady looked over at Vic. Her smile lighting up her eyes. "Yes, we do."

"And I'm looking forward to us celebrating Christmas together," Vic said as she walked over to the front door.

"Me too," Cady said.

Vic looked at Cady over her shoulder, turned and then stopped in her tracks.

Walt was standing on the other side of the screen door, hat in hands. The look in his eyes told Vic that he had overheard their conversation, as Vic saw sadness and pain reflected back at her.

She looked over at Cady, who was still engrossed in putting up the lights.

"Cady, I'm going to go look for the timer for the lights."

"Ok," Cady said, not looking up.

Vic turned back towards the door, but Walt was no longer in sight. She put on her coat, stepped outside and closed the inner door behind her. She found Walt standing near the railing in front of the glider at the far end of the porch.

Vic walked over and wound her left arm around his back, leaning in to his side. After a moment, Walt looked down and placed his arm along Vic's shoulders. The two stood this way for a few minutes, neither speaking.

"I didn't know how much Cady was affected…by me not being able to carry on our family traditions," he finally said.

Vic turned her head to look up at him.

"You were grieving," she said.

"So was she."

Vic looked towards the house and then back up at Walt.

"You've already started to make it up to her. Let's go finish putting the tree up, and then you can figure out what other traditions to bring back. Or new ones we can start."

Walt leaned down, kissed the top of Vic's head, and then squeezed her shoulders.

"Thanks," he whispered.

With her arm still around him, she walked them over to the boxes. After pulling out the light timer, she headed to the door.

"Look who I found," Vic said as she entered.

Cady looked up and smiled.

"Hi Dad," Cady greeted Walt. "See, I told you Vic and I could handle things," Cady said, gesturing towards the tree.

Walt paused a moment. "I never doubted it, Punk."

Vic noticed Walt looking intently at Cady.

"Cady, I'll finish up with the lights. You and Walt can figure out which ornaments you want to start with," Vic said as she stepped forward and reached out to take the strand from Cady's hands. "You also need to find the star that goes on top of the tree, and the Christmas tree skirt. They're somewhere in those boxes."

Walt handed Cady her coat, and held the screen door open for her. Before he stepped out he glanced back at Vic, sending a look of appreciation her way.

She shrugged and smiled back in return.

Walt turned and exited, closing the door behind him.

He watched Cady for a few moments as she dug through some of the open boxes.

"Here's the tree skirt. And this must be the tree topper Vic was talking about," Cady said, holding a star in her hands as she looked up at Walt.

Walt nodded in response, rotating his hat in his hands as he looked down at her.

"What's wrong, Dad?" Cady asked when she noticed the look on his face.

"Could we...uh…could we sit down for a moment, and…uh… talk?" Walt asked, motioning to the porch glider.

Cady looked at him curiously for a moment, and then walked over to the bench. She sat down and Walt sat next to her.

Cady watched the side of Walt's face as he looked out before him. After a moment he looked down and took her hand in his.

"I…I want to…uh…I want to apologize, Punk," he said, finally looking up.

"For what?" Cady asked, her forehead creasing.

"For pulling into myself after your mother died. You…you lost your mother…and for a while it probably felt like you had lost me. And I made things even worse by…uh…by taking away the things that would have allowed you to remember your mother better…like our…traditions. Our sense of…family."

Cady looked down at their clasped hands.

"When you…uh…when you called this morning with your…uh…suggestion about putting up a tree, it just warmed my heart. I…I've really enjoyed brining back some of our traditions these last couple of months. Here, at my cabin. Watching the Broncos-Chiefs game. Thanksgiving. And now Christmas."

His eyes shimmered as he took her in.

"Thanks for being patient with me. I'm glad I could finally come around for you. I just wish it could have been sooner."

"I understand, Dad. Really. I do. We were both going through a lot, and we just dealt with it in different ways."

"I'm here for you now. And always will be, going forward. I promise."

Cady squeezed his hand. "I know, Dad."

"And I talked to Henry. He's going to come over on Christmas day. The four of us will open Christmas presents together, and then share a Christmas meal."

Cady leaned in and put her arms around his shoulders. He returned the hug, wrapping his arms around her.

"Will Henry be making his Christmas stew?" Cady asked into his shoulder.

Walt laughed. "I told him he wasn't allowed over if he wasn't planning on making it."

Cady laughed. Walt released her from his embrace, leaned into the back of the bench and pulled her with him.

"I remember the two of us sitting on the couch Christmas Eve, just like this, trying to wait up for Santa," Walt said. "You were determined to catch him coming down the chimney, and you wanted me there as your witness."

Cady laughed.

"I never made it very long. Somehow fell asleep no matter how hard I tried to stay up."

"Which was a good thing for your mom and me. Don't know what we would have done if you hadn't," Walt said.

"But when I carried you upstairs and put you down in your bed, I was always tempted to wake you up, so that we could go downstairs and try again. You were always so disappointed in the morning when you realized you were back in your bad, and had missed your chance to see Santa. It broke my heart."

Cady leaned into Walt's shoulder.

"I think I liked staying up with you more than the chance of seeing Santa in the flesh. It made me feel so important…the two of us…in it together. If anyone could do well on a stakeout, it would be my dad, the sheriff."

"Well we could always try to stay up this year. Try to get a glimpse of the man in red," Walt said, with a laugh.

Cady smiled at the thought. The two sat in silence for a moment.

"Are you and Vic going to have kids?" Cady asked.

Walt stilled.

"We've been talking about it," he finally said. "How would you like to be a big sister?"

"I would love it. I can't wait to tell them all the secrets it took years for me to uncover. About being a Longmire. And having you as a dad."

Walt chuckled.

"In all sincerity Dad, I think it's great. Even though you've mentioned Mom's disappointment when she couldn't have any more kids, I think you were masking your own disappointment. You've always been great around kids. At our Christmas pot lucks, I remember you were always surrounded by my friends and the neighborhood kids. Singing carols with us, and telling us stories."

Walt looked down at Cady.

"And I think you and Vic will make wonderful parents. I'm so happy for you."

Walt pulled her in tighter to him.

"So how's the proposal planning coming along?" Cady asked, looking up.

"It's coming," Walt said with a grin.

"I know you have a couple items checked off on your to-do list."

Walt nodded.

"Vic's finally ready. And you got her father's approval."

"Yep."

"When's the ring going to be ready?"

"Next week."

"And the…special project Henry and I have been helping you with?" Cady asked, looking through the window to ensure Vic was inside and out of earshot.

"I'm close to completing it," he said.

"Good. I can't wait. I'm really excited for you Dad. When I think back to the first half of the year. Where you've been and where you are now. Henry too. You both have come so far. It truly is amazing. And a credit to you both."

Cady stood up and offered a hand to Walt, who took it.

"I think you should ask Henry to have Rebecca join us for our Christmas day meal," she said, helping him stand.

"Rebecca?" Walt asked before it dawned on him who Cady was referring to. "Ah, yes, Rebecca."

"Have you met her yet," Cady asked.

"Nope. Not yet."

"I think Henry is nervous about you meeting her. Your opinion about her is important to him. I think she means a great deal to Henry, so it would mean a great deal to him if you would invite her to join us. Like you, Henry has also made progress these past months. He's finally interested in someone who is good for him. I think you're really going to like her."

Walt put his arm around her shoulders as they walked back to the boxes.

"Ok. I'll talk to Henry about it."

"We should bring some of this in and help Vic out," Cady said pointing down at the decorations. "Otherwise she's going to give up on us, and is not going to want to stay up with us Christmas Eve as we wait for Santa. I think Vic would be a valuable addition to the team. I hear the two of you have great success rates on your cases. Maybe she could bring a little of that success our way as we try to catch Santa in the act."

"We could always bring Henry into the mix. Have him use his tracking skills," Walt suggested. "We might have better luck locating Santa than waiting for him. I've seen how easily both you and Vic fall asleep on that couch in there."

Cady laughed as she lifted one of the boxes and placed it in Walt's arms. She paused and looked Walt in the eye.

"If we miss Santa this year, we always have next year."

"Yes we do," Walt agreed as they both headed in.


	33. Chapter 33

"That was nice," Vic said as she rubbed a circle on the iced up window with her hand.

Walt looked over at Vic and smiled, before returning his eyes back to the road.

"I guess I hadn't made it out to the square for the winter festival in previous years. I didn't realize what I'd been missing," she said.

Walt nodded.

"I found it a little…much…the last few years. How into it the town gets. I kind of stayed away. But I've come around again," Walt said, looking over at her. "You and Cady have been a bit…infectious…this holiday season."

Vic reached out and rested her hand at the back of Walt's neck, playing with the hair below the brim of his hat as she looked out the windshield.

"I'm trying to decide what my favorite part was. You, throwing snowballs with those boys, with the glee of a 10-year old."

"They started it. I just felt it was my duty to play along."

"Sure you did," she said with a smile. "I'm very familiar with that clause in your contract as sheriff."

Walt let out a laugh.

"Or it may have been Cady seeing the two of us from across the square and running over and giving us a group hug that knocked you on your ass."

"Like I said…I may have been a little less than enthusiastic about the festival in previous years. And our presence surprised…and apparently thrilled…Cady."

Vic laughed.

"I'm not getting any sympathy for that fall," Walt said. "I could use some TLC."

"Yes…you seem to have a very bruised…ego."

"Among other things."

Vic grinned and then paused.

"Or it may have been the ice skating."

Walt smiled.

"Surprised at my skill on the ice?"

"I was," Vic smiled in return.

"I learned to skate as a kid, but the skill really come from being a parent of a child who LOVED to skate."

"But that wasn't the highlight for me," Vic continued.

"No?" Walt asked, the corners of his mouth turning up further. "Was it when YOU fell on your…behind?"

"God no…I'm trying to erase that from my mind…but my butt won't currently let me. Still aches a bit."

Walt laughed again.

"My skating skills distracted you, didn't they? Got your feet all tangled up because you couldn't take your eyes off me."

She removed her hand from his neck and gave his shoulder a little push. "Oh…I was distracted all right. And couldn't keep my eyes off of you. But it wasn't your skating skills."

"Hmm. Interesting," he said looking over at her out of the corner of his eye, before reaching out and taking her hand in his.

"Did it have anything to do with me…holding your hand…in public, as we skated."

"It was nice. That you were comfortable with us…being us…amongst everyone else," she said, looking over at him. "And no one stopped and stared."

"Until you fell on your rear."

"That's true. But I was laughing so hard, I barely noticed."

Walt grinned. "Me either."

"Like I said…it was nice," she said as Walt pulled the Bronco to a stop in front of the cabin. "And you let me wear your hat in front of everyone."

"You forgot your winter hat. Couldn't let you go around, hatless, in the cold."

She smiled at him.

"Such the gentleman."

"Although, now that I think of it, you may have deliberately left your hat at home…so you could get your hands on mine. Since you seem to be embracing your inner cowgirl these days."

Vic laughed out loud as Walt smiled.

A moment of comfortable silence passed as they both thought back on the evening.

"We're going to have to get those skating skills of yours sharpened up, however. If our kids are anything like Cady, they will have their skates glued to their feet in the winter," he said.

"Oh, I can hold my own, cowboy. As I said, you just distracted me," she said as she placed her hand on the door handle.

"Uh, huh," he returned as they each opened their door and stepped out.

Vic walked over to his side and laced her arm with his as they headed towards the front steps.

"My brothers and I learned to skate at a young age. I'll be ready," she said as the phone in her pocket buzzed.

She pulled it out to see who was calling. After pausing a moment, she brought it to her ear.

"Hi," she said into the phone, releasing Walt's arm and pulling back from his side.

Walt glanced back at her, but was distracted by the ringing of the phone inside the cabin. He got Vic's attention and indicated that he was going in to answer it. She nodded and he unlocked the door and stepped in.

The caller on the other end of the line said something that made Vic laugh.

"No, I have not had an epiphany that has caused me to change my mind."

She paused and listened.

"I'm flattered, but no, my answer hasn't changed."

Her caller continued.

"Really? You'd do that for him?"

Vic listened to the response.

"Nope. I don't think he'd be happy with that. And you're still not changing my mind."

She listened further.

"I know, I know. But I'm just not interested. No matter what you promise. And no amount of time will make me change my mind…so you better give up on your futile quest now."

She smiled into the phone as she listened.

"Thanks. I appreciate it. Really, I do…and I'm flattered. But it's not going to happen. My mind's made up…"

She paused at her caller's words.

"I will. Thanks."

She nodded into the phone.

"Ok. Same to you. Have a good weekend."

Vic ended the call and looked up. Right at Walt. Who was standing on the other side of the screen door, looking directly at her.

"That was Cady who called the house," Walt said after a moment. "Checking up on both our…rear ends. Since we both took a spill this evening."

"Yeah?" Vic said, a little absent-mindedly.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked.

Vic paused. "Kevin."

Walt squinted as he tried to place the name.

"Nichols. Agent Nichols," Vic clarified.

"I thought that case was closed."

"It is. He…he was calling about something else."

Walt's blank look prodded her to continue.

"He offered me a job."

"With the FBI?" he asked.

"Yes."

Walt grew still.

"I turned him down. Actually I turned him down two days ago when he offered it to me. But he wouldn't let me say 'no' without taking forty-eight hours to think about it. That was his follow-up call. I turned him down again."

Walt opened the screen door and stepped out.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"That he offered me a job?"

"Yes."

"Because I wasn't interested in the offer."

"Don't you think we should have talked about it?" he asked.

Vic looked at Walt.

"If I was interested in the job we absolutely would have talked about it. But I'm not, so I didn't think it was a big deal."

"Not a big deal?"

"No. It's not."

"Vic…"

"I wasn't interested. So nothing to discuss."

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?" she asked.

"Why is there nothing to discuss? Seems like a big deal to me."

"Are you saying I should have accepted the job offer?"

"I think we should have at least discussed the potential," he responded.

"Walt. The job's in DC. It would mean leaving Wyoming."

"I figured as much."

"You think I should accept the job, and leave Durant. Leave…"

"I'm not saying YOU should leave," he said as he looked at here. "I'm saying we should discuss options…which could mean that WE might move."

"You'd move to DC?"

Walt stepped out further on the porch. Took his hat in his hands.

"I'm open to it."

"You'd leave your job? Being Sheriff of Absaroka County?"

"It's just a job."

"It's not just a job. It's a huge part of who you are. Of who you've been for almost thirty years."

"There are other jobs."

"Walt, I can't see you being happy with another job. I told Nichols as much when he tried to sweeten the deal with a position for you."

"He offered me a job with the FBI?"

"Not with the FBI. But a contractor positon. Where you would be a…consultant to the FBI."

Walt remained still as he took in Vic's words.

"Walt, you wouldn't like it. Reporting to someone else. Having to do things by the FBI's rules. You've been Sheriff for fifteen years. Anything…"

"I'm open to it, Vic."

"You'd hate it…"

"You don't know that."

Vic silently raised an eyebrow at him.

"You'd only be a few hours away from Philadelphia. From your family."

"And you would be at least a half a dozen states away from yours."

Walt blinked but said nothing.

"You'd leave your daughter, who moved cross-country to be with you, and has now settled in? You'd leave Henry, our best friend of forty years? You'd leave the people of Durant, who you've served and protected these past few decades? To start completely over? To move somewhere you don't know a soul?"

"I'd know you."

Vic paused.

"You moved here, without knowing a soul," Walt continued.

"And I hated it…"

"And then you didn't."

"Walt, Wyoming is such a part of you. I can't see you liking it anywhere else."

"So you're more adaptable than me?"

"Yes. In this matter, I am."

"Vic, I want you to be happy. This shouldn't just be about me. I don't want you to feel like I trapped you here. You just said it. You hated it when you moved here."

"But I don't anymore."

"I feel like you stayed because of me…"

"I'll be the first to admit that I initially stayed because of you. But you're not the only thing that I love about living here, now. Because of you, I discovered a life. But you are not the only thing that defines it. I love my job…most of the time," she added with a smile. "I love being partners with you. I have friends. And a new sense of family. And," she said, as she took his hat from his hands and placed it on her head with a smile. "This way of life has grown on me too."

"A job with the FBI would offer you so much more. Your dream job," he countered.

"It was my dream job. Ten years ago. Maybe even three years ago. But I'm not that same person anymore."

"Dreams don't just die."

"No, but they change. Ten years ago, an offer like this would have been a dream come true. I had the energy. No ties to hold me down. The ambition to be on the fast track. Three years ago I probably would have accepted it as well. As a way out. Of the trajectory I was on. But now…now I have different dreams. Different ambitions. A different trajectory."

"But will you be satisfied here as just a deputy? With nowhere to go…upwards…in the department for at least ten more years?"

"Vertical movement isn't the only way to develop in your career. I feel like I've been learning constantly since the day I joined the department. From you. From the cases. From how things are done…a little differently…around here."

"But will that be enough in the future? With the FBI, you'd have greater responsibility. Great opportunities. You'd get more exciting cases that better leverage your strengths. You'd have career options. Chance for promotions and significantly better pay."

"Do you do what you do because of the money you make?"

"No. But you've mentioned…your low pay…a few times over the years."

"But money doesn't motivate me. If it did, I would never have taken this position in the first place."

"Vic, I'm not saying that money is the reason to accept the job. I'm just saying, career-wise, it seems like a better…"

"Walt, my priorities have changed. Not because I feel tethered to you. But because I have a different idea of what I want out of life. If I accepted the job, not only would it entail moving to DC, but I would be on the road most of the time. You saw Nichols. His cases took him all across the US. He worked ridiculous hours. Weekends. Lived out of a suitcase. I don't want that life. It's not…a life."

"It wouldn't be like that all the time. You'd probably have more control over which cases you took on the longer you worked there."

"I don't have patience for any amount of time with that kind of life. I've let my career take priority my whole adult life. It impacted my commitment to my relationships. It delayed Sean and I having kids. It enabled me not to have to focus on my troubled marriage. I don't want to put my job first anymore. It is an important part of my life, but it is not all I am. You. What we have. Our future. These are also important. Worth prioritizing."

She looked in to the distance for a moment and then back at him.

"Plus, working as an agent out in the field would not be conducive for raising kids. For focusing on family. I'm not willing to put having kids off. Or to be a part-time parent. Raising our kids, together, is a partnership I want to be able to fully commit to."

Walt remained silent.

"And I don't want to start over. I did that almost three years ago when I moved out here. I finally feel settled in. Like I am part of something. That I belong. I don't want to have to go through that again."

"But look what you got out of moving out here. Me. Us. You don't know what could be in store for you with a move out to DC."

"I am so grateful for you. For us. But, there is no guarantee that something equally spectacular would come out of picking up and starting over. But there is a guarantee of what we'd lose if we did. I'm not willing to take that risk."

"But…" he started.

Vic stepped closer.

"Walt. You and I have a life here. A life that I am happy with. Very happy with. Tonight…at the festival…that is just a small example of our life together."

She grabbed his hand with hers.

"You've been strengthening your relationship with Cady. Building your traditions back in. Starting new ones too. I want that to continue for the two of you. Plus, I'm friends with Cady now. And Henry. I want that to continue as well."

She intertwined their fingers.

"We have plans. To raise our kids here. Teach them how to skate. Include them in our holiday traditions. Have them grow up with their big sister. And their dad's lifelong friend. We've even had someone out to help us think through our options to expand the cabin. As we look to grow our family."

She gave his fingers a squeeze.

"And I have dreams…of how I want my life to be…here. I don't feel like I am giving up on anything if we stay."

Walt looked down at her, a small smile beginning to form. He squeezed her hand back.

"I have dreams too. For us. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't squashing yours."

"You're not. You told my dad…well you told me as I was role playing my dad…that I was an independent person who makes my own decisions. And I am. I choose me. I choose us. I choose the life we've begun together…here. Like I've said before…it's home to me now."

Walt lifted his hat from her head, and pulled her in to his arms. Looked down at her for a moment. Brought his lips to hers, and lost himself in her before pulling back.

"My home…Durant, this cabin…is your home…our home," he said with a smile. "But you're not getting my hat."

Vic laughed heartily in response.

"And we should probably get you in," he said. "Get some ice on your behind. Probably should get some on mine as well."

Vic beamed up at Walt, laced her arm back through his and pulled open the screen door.

"Yes, let's go take a look at that tush of yours. It sounds like it could use some TLC."


	34. Chapter 34

**I meant to get this chapter uploaded earlier, but life/work/the holidays has kept me super busy. Plus, it took longer than expected to complete (it's my longest chapter yet!). Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Walt had both of his hands on top of the dresser. He'd been standing that way, without moving, for the last minute. He took a breath and looked to the side. At the pictures that Cady had put up on his wall. He landed on the one with Cady and Martha, from Cady's law school graduation. He glanced to a picture above it. One of him, Henry, Cady and Vic, taken at the Red Pony a little over a year ago. To the left of that picture were two side-by-side pictures of him and Cady. One taken when she was nine years old. The other this past summer.

He felt a lightness settle within him. With one deep breath, he turned back towards the dresser and opened the top drawer, dug down to the bottom, and pulled out a small box. He looked down at the box in his hands for a moment and then put it into the front pocket of his jeans. Pushing the drawer back in, he gave a final pat to the top of his dresser, left the bedroom and walked over to the kitchen.

Vic was at the counter, humming along to a Christmas song blasting from her tablet. Walt smiled to see the sway in her hips as she chopped vegetables, and he leaned against the doorway to take her in. He marveled at how things had changed. At how comfortable Vic looked in his kitchen. At how…happy he was.

Walt glanced up at the clock and then stepped forward, stopping just behind her. She hadn't noticed him yet. He watched as she lowered a spoon into the bowl of tomato sauce in front of her, and then raised it to her mouth. Just as the spoon was about to touch her lips, he stepped closer, and placed his hand on her wrist, causing her to pause. She looked up, a bit startled, but smiled as her eyes reached his. Walt placed one hand on her hip and the other on the spoon. Bending his head, he brought it to his own lips, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Hey," Vic said as she lifted an eyebrow and looked at him sternly.

Walt smiled. She relented, and smiled back. She raised her finger to his lips to wipe off a dab of sauce that had missed its mark. Once again Walt caught her wrist. He placed her finger between his lips, watching Vic's eyes light up in response. Vic dropped her hand as Walt stepped in closer. Lowering his head, he placed his lips on hers, gentling urging her to let him in. When she did, he wrapped both arms around her, practically lifting her off her feet. Hungrily, his mouth devoured hers, and she responded in kind. Breathless, he finally pulled back, but kept his head bent and close to hers. Vic's eyes were still closed as she breathed in deeply, a smile on her lips.

"What was that for?" she asked as her eyelids slowly opened.

"I just felt…compelled," he responded.

"Compelled?"

"Yep. Plus, Cady's going to be here shortly, and I'm not going to be able to do that…like that…in this kitchen for at least the next twenty-four hours. Thought I'd squeeze one in…to tide me over."

"Getting some kitchen-kissing in was a good idea," she said, a grin lighting her lips.

Walt smiled again, leaning in for a quick kiss before straightening.

"I LOVE it!"

Walt and Vic both turned towards the front of the cabin, pausing for a moment in confusion.

"I'm assuming Cady's commenting on the Christmas lights. She hasn't seen them up, yet, has she?" Vic asked.

Walt smiled, stole one more kiss, and then walked towards the front. Grabbing his coat, he opened the inner door, and then paused as Cady came into view.

She was standing on the lawn, walking back and forth as she surveyed the work he, Vic and Henry had done. The look of wonderment brought Walt back in time for a moment. To Cady, running around in the snow as a kid, taking in the Christmas lights Walt put up every year. Squealing with joy as they twinkled in the night. The same joyful look was upon her face now, as she stood admiring the cabin. A joy that Walt found to be infectious.

Walt slipped his hand inside the pocket of his jeans. Briefly touched the outside of the box as his eyes followed his daughter's movement. He glanced back at Vic, who had returned to dancing to Christmas music while she put dinner together. He smiled in Vic's direction, and then stepped outside.

The sound of the screen door shutting caused Cady to stop and look over at the porch.

"When did you put these up?" Cady asked, her face still radiant with excitement.

"Henry came over earlier this week to help us."

"They're perfect. Just perfect."

Walt walked down the steps and took the backpack, grocery bag and package of gifts from her hands. He returned to the front door, but looked back for a moment before entering. He found Cady still standing on the lawn, entranced. Dropping the bags off just inside the door, he grabbed Vic's blanket and stepped back outside.

"Cady, can I…can I talk to you for a minute? Before we go inside?"

Cady looked over at Walt. The look she gave him told him she was trying to ascertain what the topic of discussion might be.

"Sure," she said and started for the steps.

Walt ushered her over to the porch glider and then sat down beside her, handing her the blanket. Cady draped the blanket over both their legs.

"I keep forgetting how amazing this blanket is until I'm wrapped in it. Don't tell Vic, but one of these days I might just walk off with it."

Walt laughed.

"She'd notice immediately and would come after you. You could be putting your life in jeopardy."

She smiled. "Might be worth it."

Walt smiled as he looked out before him. He could see Cady looking intently at him out of the corner of his eye.

"What's up?" she asked.

Walt looked down at his hands.

"The first half of this year was rough. For all of us," Walt started, his eyes seeking out hers.

Cady nodded and waited for him to continue.

"You…you stepped up, Punk. In a way I still cannot find the right words…to adequately thank you."

"Dad, you don't need to. We all played our part to prove Henry's innocence. It wasn't just me. I couldn't have done it without you."

"But you were the one thinking clearly. Who kept us focused. Who stayed level-headed each time Henry or I almost lost our way."

"I felt like I was in over my head. I doubted myself all along the way, but tried not to let on to you. Henry needed me. You needed me too. And I just tried not to fail you. Either of you."

"You could never have failed us. No matter the outcome. What you did was above and beyond a daughter's responsibilities."

Cady grabbed her father's hand.

"That's what family is for."

Walt looked down at her hand in his.

"I also wanted to thank you…for how great you've been about Vic. About me and Vic."

Cady smiled at Walt.

"I don't think we'd be where we are now if you hadn't been as supportive as you've been these past months. Encouraging me every step of the way. Becoming friends with Vic. Including her in our family. I…I am so…grateful."

"Of course I'd be supportive, Dad. You deserve to be happy. And you and Vic are great together."

"I haven't always been as…open-minded and supportive…with you. And your relationships. I'm sorry for…for shutting you out when you tried to talk to me about Branch when the two of you were dating. I was…unreasonable and hard-headed."

Cady paused, looking him straight in the eye. "It was a difficult time. Your relationship with Branch was already strained because he was running against you in the election. And I didn't know how much of a burden you were carrying at the time…in regards to Mom's death."

"Even now…you're being supportive. At the time, I didn't even hear you out. Didn't give Branch the benefit of the doubt about his intentions."

"Well next time I date someone running against you for sheriff, I'll remind you of this conversation."

Walt smiled. "Deal."

He watched Cady for a moment, and then lifted his hand and brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"There's something I've learned these last few months," Walt said.

"What's that?"

"I thought that to have a relationship with someone else, I would have to let go of your mother. Let go of my love for her, to make room in my heart. But I learned that I could love them both. That the heart actually expands when the people you are supposed to love come into your life. You don't have to love the first one less to be able to love the second. The heart just allows you to love…more."

He turned her hand over in his.

"I wanted you to know…I will always love your mother. Any future I'm building with Vic does not diminish the past with your mom or our family."

He gently squeezed her hand.

"And if Vic and I are able to expand our family…it does not mean I will love you any less."

"I know Dad."

"I know you…know. But I want you to really understand. It's important to me that you really understand that."

"I do."

"There's something I want to give you. I didn't want to do it in front of Henry and Vic tomorrow…because this is about you and me…and your mom."

He looked at her closely.

"It's something I should have given you a while ago, because it is something your mother would want you to have. But I needed to get to some sense of closure first. Regarding my guilt. My focus on revenge. Before I could see things more clearly."

Walt reached in to his pocket, pulled out the box and held it out to Cady.

"Your mother's ring was something I thought I needed…to be able to hold on to her. But I realize I can still hold on to her…that I will always hold on to her. And I don't need her ring to be able to do so. The ring should go to you."

Cady looked up at Walt and then back at the box. She reached out and took it from him and held it in her hands.

"Dad. Are you sure? You gave it to her. Shouldn't it be yours to keep?"

"I may have given it to her, but it's not mine. And now that your mother is no longer with us, you are the best person to have it. The right person to have it. She would want you to."

Cady raised her hand to wipe a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Dad…" she said, her voice breaking a little. "I…I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything," he said, his voice slightly breaking in return.

"But just know that I am giving her ring to you so that you may have something of hers. Not because of Vic or to suggest that I am letting your mother go. I will never let her go. She will always be a part of me."

Cady opened the box a moment to look at the ring, and then closed it. She folded her fingers around it and leaned her head into Walt's shoulder.

"Dad. This is a wonderful gift. Thank you."

Walt put his arm around her shoulders. Again he felt a lightness within himself. Felt his daughter's joy flow between them. They sat together in silence for a while, both with thoughts drifting between the past and the present.

"I think I should go help Vic out," Cady said after a few minutes. "So she doesn't feel like we've abandoned her to do all the Christmas Eve prep on her own."

Walt laughed.

"We should," he said, but he sat unmoving a moment longer.

Cady finally gathered up the blanket, stood and offered a hand to Walt.

Walt looked up at her and then took her hand.

"I'm watching you," he said, as he stood and followed her. "To make sure that blanket ends up inside and not in your car."

Cady laughed as she opened the front door.

XX

"Before we start the movie, I have a gift for each of you," Cady said.

"We're not opening Christmas presents until tomorrow," Walt said.

"It's a Christmas Eve gift, not a Christmas gift," she clarified as she handed them each a wrapped package and had them sit down on the couch.

Walt looked over at Vic, who had already started to work on the wrapping paper. Walt turned his attention to his own gift.

Vic laughed as she opened her present, and then looked over to gauge Walt's progress.

"Is this a Longmire tradition? Giving Christmas-themed pajamas on Christmas Eve?" Vic asked.

"Nope. I thought we'd start a new tradition in addition to taking on a few of the old. We're all going to put on our Christmas pjs to watch the Christmas movies I brought over. And of course, we'll be ready and appropriately dressed when we stay up and wait for Santa Claus," Cady said with a wink at Walt.

"Let me see what picture is on your shirt," Vic said to Walt, holding up a navy blue top with Rudolph on the front.

Walt held up his, similar in color and material, but bearing Santa's face. They both also had matching plaid flannel bottoms.

"Mine has a snowman," Cady said as she unzipped her hoodie.

"You wore your pajamas over here?" Walt asked, just now realizing that she was wearing the flannel bottoms.

"Absolutely. These are beyond comfy. And tonight is all about being comfortable. With good food. A warm fire. Some classic Christmas movies. And a couple of my favorite people," she said, giving them a toothy grin. "Now go change."

Vic jumped up, but Walt hesitated for a moment.

"Come on Walt. Where's your Christmas spirit?" Vic asked, putting her hand out to him.

He conceded, took her hand, stood, and followed her to the bedroom.

As Vic hit the light and closed the door, Walt walked to the bed and sat down on the edge. He turned to Vic, who had already unzipped her jeans and was removing them. As she was taking one of her feet out of a pant leg, she looked up at Walt, whose eyes were on her appreciatively.

"You're supposed to be getting your pajamas on," she said as she stood up, jeans in hand.

"I just want to see how they look on you first."

"I think you may be more interested in how they look off of me, than on," she smirked.

"I think you'll look good both ways. But just confirming."

Vic stepped in between his legs, lifted her hands to his chest and began unbuttoning his shirt. Walt kept his eyes on her face the entire time. Saw her purse her lips as she concentrated on the work at hand. Almost involuntarily, Walt brought his hands to her hips, and started to slide them up her sides.

"That's not the kind of Christmas spirit I was referring to earlier," Vic said with a smile, though she did nothing to stop the upwards progress his hands were making until she had the final button of his shirt undone. At her prompt, Walt brought his hands to his sides, and she pulled the shirt from his shoulders. Vic reached over and picked up the Santa pajama top and handed it to him. Again he kept his eyes on her as he pulled it over his head, his heart doing a flip when he saw the size of the smile lighting her lips as she looked down at him.

"I love it," she whispered.

She took a step back, bent over to put on her pajama bottoms, and then stood to find Walt at her side. Her reindeer top was slung over his shoulder. When he brought his hands to the bottom of her shirt, she lifted her arms so he could pull it off. Vic unfastened her bra as he held out the pajama top to her. As she pulled Rudolph's face over her head, Walt removed his jeans and stepped into his pajama bottoms.

"Now that's the Christmas spirit," Vic said as she looked him up and down, and then placed her hands on his chest and smiled up at him.

Her enthusiasm was contagious, and Walt smiled down at her, before lowering his head to briefly slide his lips over hers.

"Felt compelled again?" she asked as he pulled back.

"Yep."

"I thought the kiss in the kitchen was the last kiss for the next twenty-four hours," Vic said.

"The last kitchen kiss. I said nothing about kissing you in any other area of the house," he said with a grin.

"Ah," she said. "Good to know."

Walt smiled.

"Let's get going. Before Cady starts to suspect that too much…Christmas spirit…is going on in here," she said, giving his behind a gentle pat and prodding him forward.

Walt held the door open for her and then followed her out.

Cady was already sitting on the couch. When she saw Vic and Walt emerge from the bedroom in their pajamas, her eyes lit up.

"I already have the movie loaded in the DVD player, and have brought out our first round of food," she said, pointing to the spread before them on the coffee table.

Walt headed to the kitchen and grabbed three longnecks from the fridge. As he leaned on the counter, removing their caps, he glanced over to the couch where Vic and Cady were conversing. He smiled at their laughter. Their comfort with each other

As he approached the couch, Vic slid over to the side, creating space for him in the middle. He handed a beer to each of them and then took a seat.

"Alright. First up is my choice, _A Christmas Story_," Cady said. "We'll be following up with Vic's selection, _Christmas Vacation_. And then closing out the evening with Dad's pick, _It's a Wonderful Life_. Classics all around."

Cady hit the play button on the remote, pulled her legs in close to her body on the couch and leaned into the pillow in her corner. Vic followed with a similar pose, leaning into Walt's side as she got comfortable. Walt leaned forward and shifted some of the food around to create some space, and then stretched out and placed his feet on the coffee table. He placed his left arm around Vic, and his right hand on Cady's ankle, and settled into the back cushion. He looked from one side to the other. Saw the excitement and anticipation in both their faces. Once again he marveled at his happiness.

XX

"Back to staring at me?" Vic asked, her eyes slowly opening.

"What if it is you who is staring at me?" Walt asked innocently.

Vic cocked an eyebrow.

"And using the word 'back' suggests that at one point I stopped….staring. Which we both know is not true," he said with a smile.

Vic grinned, shifted to her back, and looked up at the ceiling.

"What were you thinking about?" she said, turning her head towards him. "Before I…started staring at you?"

"Seeing Cady so excited last night…actually, for most of the past few weeks, really takes me back. To how she was as a kid. Most people seem to lose that sense of…magic...that wonderment…as they get older. Not Cady," he said, turning his eyes towards her and placing his hand on her wrist.

He paused.

"Do you have any particular Christmas memory from your childhood that stands out?" he asked, as his fingers unconsciously drew patterns on the inside of her lower arm.

Vic turned her head back to look up at the ceiling, lost in thought for a moment.

"A little before I turned six, my brothers were really into super heroes. And I got really into them as well, with Wonder Woman being my favorite, of course. For my birthday that year I really wanted some Wonder Woman toys, so you can imagine my great disappointment when I got roller skates and an easy bake oven."

Walt threaded his fingers through hers.

"That Christmas I watched my brothers open up super hero books, and capes and action figures, while I opened dolls and coloring books and puzzles featuring fairies and princesses. My mother handed me my last gift as I glowered from the corner of the couch. It was from my brothers. For Christmas, my parents would purchase a gift for each of the five of us, on behalf of our siblings. We as a group got to decide what to get each other. My brothers were practically jumping out of their seats waiting for me to open their gift. I remember squealing with joy as I opened a Wonder Woman action figure, a lunch box, her bracelets and the lasso of truth. Best. Gift. Ever."

Vic once again turned her head towards Walt, the smile on her lips reaching her eyes as she finished her story.

"And you? Any childhood Christmas memory stand out?"

Walt pulled his hand back and placed his arm under his head.

"My dad used to give my mom these amazing gifts. Sometimes he planned them out and worked on them all year. Hiding his creations in the barn. Other times he purchased something special that he sensed she wanted but would never dream of asking for, and he would have it shipped to a neighbor's to keep the surprise. His gifts were personal. And thoughtful. And he got so much joy from my mother's reaction, who was always surprised and deliriously happy."

Walt ran his other hand through his hair.

"One year, probably when I was five or six, my dad took me Christmas shopping. He always let me pick out something to give to her from me. That year he thought some sheet music would make a good gift, and took me to a music shop in Sheridan. As we were rifling through the sheet music selection, I turned around, saw the perfect gift and got my father's attention. A beautiful new piano. To replace the well-loved but well-worn piano that had been passed down to my mother and was currently in our living room."

Walt turned to look at Vic.

"What I didn't know until years later was that my dad had already picked out that same piano for my mom, as his special gift to her that year. But that Christmas morning, the piano had a card on it saying it was from me. And his gift to her was the sheet music we'd picked out. He made all three of us deliriously happy that day."

"Is that the piano you now have?"

"Yep."

Walt shifted so that he was completely on his side.

Vic reached out and smoothed down his ruffled hair. He watched her closely as she did.

"Merry Christmas, Vic."

A smile spread across her face. "Merry Christmas."

He reached out, placing his hand on the exposed skin of her stomach. Once again he started absently tracing patterns.

"I…I feel…very…happy this Christmas. That's what I was thinking about earlier. When I might have been staring at you. Apparently Cady isn't the only one who can capture that youthful magic."

Vic beamed. "Me too. Happy, that is."

Walt slid his hand across her skin, edging her shirt upwards. Vic closed her eyes in response.

"Looking for your Christmas gift under there?" Vic said after a moment, her eyes still closed. The corners of her mouth lifting.

"Gifts. Plural," Walt responded with a grin as his hand found its targets. Even with her eyes still closed Vic managed to purse her lips and arch an eyebrow at him, causing Walt to chuckle.

Walt slid his hand back down her stomach and to her side, where he paused, the warmth of his hand sinking into her skin. When his hand dipped below the elastic waistband of her pants, her hand came up to grab his wrist.

"Walt. Your daughter is sleeping on a couch just outside that closed door."

"Two relevant words there. 'Sleeping.' And 'closed door,'" Walt responded, as he started to bring his hand lower.

Vic tightened her grip on his arm.

"That's three words. And like us, she may no longer be sleeping. And despite that door being closed, these walls are not soundproof. At all. So no hanky panky.""

Walt removed his hand. He then positioned himself so he was lined up with her body, his head close to hers on her pillow. She turned her head and opened her eyes.

Without a word, he brought his hand to her face. Ran his fingers through her hair, along her cheek, and then down her neck. Next he slid his hand over the top of her pajamas, his fingers landing once again on the exposed skin of her stomach.

"We can be extra quiet," he said.

"Speak for yourself."

The corners of Walt's mouth lifted.

"And any…sound, coming from me would be…all your fault," she added.

Walt's smile grew larger.

"Don't let that go to your head. You already know what you do to me," she said. Unable to hold a straight face, she smiled back at him.

He leaned in. His lips close to hers but not touching.

"We'll go slow. Pace ourselves."

"Again, speak for yourself."

They held each other's eyes for a moment, and then Walt's hand began to roam again.

"I told you months ago that that hand has a mind of its own," Walt said when Vic's eyes momentarily glanced in its direction.

She looked back up at him. Walt wondered what she saw reflected in his eyes, because when they made contact with hers she seemed to yield. She closed the gap between them, pressing her lips to his.

When she pulled back, he arched his eyebrow at her.

"What can I say? I felt…compelled," she said before sliding her hand beneath his shirt and covering his mouth with hers again.

XX

Walt walked into the kitchen and headed straight to the coffee machine.

"Morning!" Cady exclaimed.

"Morning," he said, as he poured himself a cup.

"How'd you sleep?"

Once it was filled, he moved the cup out of the way and put a second cup down.

"Slept well. Must have been the pajamas," he said with a wink. He paused as he looked around the kitchen. "It smells delicious in here."

He looked over her shoulder and then snagged a piece of sliced fruit from the bowl she was putting together.

"Hey," she said, nudging him out of the way. "I've got a quiche in the oven, and made some cinnamon rolls earlier."

"Can I help?"

"Nope. Vic had dinner last night. You and Henry have lunch this afternoon. Breakfast is all mine."

"Vic's finishing up her shower. Actually, blow drying her hair, I think."

"That's fine. Probably another thirty minutes before we eat."

She looked over at Walt as he leaned back against the counter.

"You look good, Dad. Did you get all dressed up for Henry?"

Walt laughed.

"I mean…all you wore around us last night were pajamas, so you are clearly not trying to impress Vic or me. But for Henry, you go all out. Trim jeans. A crisp shirt. A clean shave."

"Actually…I think it's Rebecca he's trying to impress," Vic said as she came into the kitchen. She walked over to Walt who handed her a full coffee mug.

"Ah, yes. Henry's Rebecca," Cady said, grinning and looking over at Walt.

Walt looked into his cup and shook his head. "I'm not even going to try with the two of you."

Cady and Vic both laughed as Cady returned to slicing fruit. Walt looked up at Vic and smiled.

"Hey, Punk. I'm going to borrow Vic for a few minutes."

"Like I said, I have everything under control here," Cady said, not looking up.

He put his coffee cup down on the counter, took Vic's cup from her hands and placed it next to his, and then led her into the other room. He brought her over to the tree, and then turned towards her.

"I have a gift I want to give you. Before Henry gets here and we do a group gift exchange." He leaned down and picked a wrapped package up from the pile of gifts under the tree.

Vic smiled. "And I have one for you as well." She bent down and picked up a present, similar in shape to Walt's, but slightly bigger in size.

At the door, Walt took her gift from her hands and placed it with his on the coffee table. He grabbed her coat from its hook and then helped her put it on. He shrugged into his own coat, and then handed Vic her blanket, before returning to the table and picking up both gifts. He followed her out to their usual spots on the porch glider.

When Vic was seated, he handed her gift to her, placed the one he had for her on the side table, and joined her on the bench. Vic spread out the blanket, and then looked over at Walt with a smile.

Without a word, she handed her gift to him. He paused for a moment, and then focused on removing the wrapping paper. When he lifted the lid of the box, he recognized Vic's writing on the wooden edge of what looked like the back of a frame. He read her message.

_To my partner. My best friend. My…something more. There are many reasons we were able to find our window. This was the first one that we were collectively responsible for. You offered. I accepted. With love, Vic._

Walt took the words in for a moment, and then turned over the frame. There, in the middle, floating between two pieces of glass, was a piece of paper. Walt saw his own handwriting.

"It's the letter I wrote you to offer you the job. As my deputy. Before Ruby sent you the official one, that is," he said after reading the note and looking up.

"Yep," she said, a sparkle in her eyes. "You wanted me to start immediately. To help you out with the case you were working on. And you needed to make it…official. So you grabbed a sheet of paper and scribbled this message out."

Walt smiled. "You kept it."

"Of course."

He continued to look at the letter, and then shifted to look at the frame, suddenly going still.

"Is this...," his head snapped up to look at Vic. "Is this the window we replaced at my parents place a few weeks back?"

"Yep. I asked Henry to hold on to it for me. And then he helped me to cut it down in size, replace the glass and make it in to a frame."

"Vic…," Walt stumbled with his words, looking back at the window frame. "I'm speechless."

"I just feel so lucky, Walt. That we found our window. I wanted us to have a reminder of that."

His eyes connected with hers once again. "Thank you." He felt the elation he had already been feeling swell within him.

She smiled. "You're welcome."

He placed the frame on the table, and then turned back to her, leaned in, and captured her lips with his.

"It's…amazing," he whispered into her ear as they embraced. After a moment he pulled back and reached over to pick his gift up.

"Now, your turn," he said. He handed her his present.

Vic looked over at him for a moment, and then began to tear away the paper. When she lifted the top of the box, she found a book inside. She ran her fingers across its leather cover, which bore an etching of Walt's cabin.

"A friend of Henry's creates these handcrafted designs," Walt explained as she took it out of the box.

Vic flipped open the cover and found a message on the first page in Walt's handwriting.

_Vic,_

_When we went through the album of pictures my mother had taken of me when I was young, you asked me why I didn't have a lot of pictures around my place. Pictures capture memories, and memories were too painful for me to deal with, for a while. But with you, I am building new memories. Happy memories. Ones that I want to capture. And re-visit. And share._

_Our conversation gave me an idea. To build a collection of our memories for you. _

_Since I don't have a camera or a cell phone, I knew I couldn't build this collection alone. Cady and Henry became my partners in crime. They have been helping me take pictures these past few months, hopefully without making it seem too obvious that they were doing it for a specific purpose._

_Cady also showed me how to send pictures from your phone to hers, so that we could have access to some of the photos you took. I even took a few pictures of my own with your phone, once you showed me how. Cady had me practice taking and sending pictures with her phone (you know how I can be around technology) so I could get more comfortable doing it on my own. She even wrote down the instructions for me to keep in my wallet. I think I became quite good at it in the end._

_While Cady helped me take, collect and print the pictures, she has not seen this book. Neither has Henry. They don't know which pictures I selected to use, or what captions I provided to tell our story. Hopefully I did all their hard work justice._

_In addition to capturing our moments, this book is a way of sharing more of myself with you. Something I have been working on doing these past months. _

_As I was collecting pictures, I was trying to figure how best to tell our story. We've spent a lot of time on the porch at my cabin. We've had some important conversations, and other milestones, there. On the bench. On the steps. Standing outside the front door. When I started looking through the pictures and thinking through how our relationship had developed, it became clear how pivotal this porch has been to us…becoming us. And somewhere along the way I started thinking of it as OUR porch. That's why I chose it as the lens through which to tell our story._

_Walt_

Vic paused, breathed in deeply, and then flipped to the next page, where she found a three word title in Walt's handwriting.

_On Our Porch_

She looked up at him, smiled, and then flipped the page again, where she was greeted by a picture of the two of them.

"It's the picture we took of ourselves," she exclaimed. "Here on the porch. That day your message mentions. When we cleared out your place, and looked through your mother's photo album. I had you take this picture on my cell phone."

"Yep. Our first picture on this porch."

Next to the picture was a white square of paper. She read the words he had written on it.

_You told me I could capture the happiness of a moment. You were right._

Vic ran her hand across the picture and then the note card before turning the page.

Several pictures populated the next pair of side-by-side pages. They were pictures from the day of Cady and Henry's home improvement project. Some before and after pictures of the cabin. A picture of Walt, Vic, Cady, Henry and Ferg standing on the front steps. A picture of all of Walt's stuff stacked in piles on the porch. Vic read the note card Walt had written.

_Your being there made this experience enjoyable. I wanted to kiss you so many times that day. Thankfully I finally got up the nerve._

Vic smiled at the memories the pictures and message evoked.

"I'm glad you got up the nerve, too," she said, looking up at Walt. She turned back towards the pictures. Walt watched her as she lingered on the photographs.

"That home improvement day was in August. You've been planning this for over four months?" she asked.

The corners of his mouth turned upwards.

"Yep. I guess I was inspired by my father. By the time and effort and thought he put into the gifts he gave my mother."

Vic turned the page. She came across side-by-side pages displaying pictures of the porch glider being built by Walt and Henry, and then being installed on the porch. Vic read Walt's note next to the pictures.

_Your porch glider. Our home base._

Vic rested her fingers on the picture showing the porch glider on the porch. "I agree," she said, looking over at Walt. "It IS our home base. A kind of sanctuary. A place where I can go if I need to re-group. Think more clearly. Find peace. And of course, a place to just…be…or talk…with you." Vic's eyes were shining brightly.

She flipped the page. To a picture of Walt and Cady. Walt was dressed in the jeans and one of the shirts Cady had purchased for him. Vic read the note.

_Three bets were made on our porch this evening. Lost all of them to you. Never told you that I was actually happy to take and lose those bets, as I considered them a win-win._

"After I stunned Cady by showing up to dinner in the new clothes she bought me, with my trimmed hair and clean-shaven face, she insisted we document the occasion," Walt explained. "I wouldn't have been out to dinner with her, in those clothes, if you hadn't come over and convinced me to do so. The bets were an added bonus, which enabled me to spend more time with you."

Vic laughed.

On the other page, Vic saw a picture of her and Walt sitting on the front porch in the early morning sun. It was the day in early September they went for a hike with Henry. The picture taken on the porch was surrounded by a number of pictures taken during their hike, as well as a picture of Vic asleep in the truck on the way home. She read his note.

_Big day. Admitted to you that I fell for you from the start, and that you were the only one for me. You told your mother about us, and we decided to tell everyone else that mattered. And I got the best sleep I've ever had on that couch of mine._

Vic smiled. "Henry took this picture of us on the front steps before we left that morning. Said he wanted to take before and after shots. Of course, with me falling asleep on the way home, I thought he never got that after shot. Little did I know, Henry was in cahoots with you!"

Walt watched as she flipped through each of the pages, commenting on the pictures and taking in his written words.

She encountered pictures she had snapped of the two of them in their everyday moments. Enjoying sunrises. Sharing early morning breakfasts. Reading together on the weekends. General goofing around.

She came across pictures she remembered Cady and Henry taking, of their more significant moments and events. Wearing their team jerseys just before the start of the Broncos-Chiefs game. Heading to and attending Omar's party. Sitting around the campfire at Thanksgiving. Decorating the tree with Cady. Putting up Christmas lights with Henry.

She also discovered pictures that she'd been unaware of.

"You seem to have taken quite a few of me asleep on this glider. I had no idea you had taken any of them with my phone. And you've captured a few on the sly. Where I was awake and didn't even know you were taking a picture. Like this one where I am drinking my morning coffee."

Walt gave her a mischievous grin.

"All part of my master plan."

"I do remember this one. When I was sitting on this bench reading case files and you surprised me with the picture. I had no idea you were taking it for this," she said, tapping his knee with hers.

"I hadn't expected the flash to off. I thought I could get away with taking the picture without you noticing."

Vic continued her progress through the book until she flipped to the last page. She saw four photo tabs stuck to the page, but no picture. The words on the accompanying note card were small, so she raised the book up to better see what Walt had written.

_You said yes?_

Vic's head whipped up to look over at Walt. She found him before her. Bent down on one knee. Ring in hand.

"I knew, from the moment I met you, that you would be nothing but trouble. That you'd shake up my life, and be my undoing. In the best possible way. Victoria 'Trouble' Moretti. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? I want to continue to fill up photo albums with our memories. I want to sit on this porch with you, every chance I can get. I want to come home to you, always."

With her eyes on his, blinking back tears, she placed the book down beside her.

"Yes," she said without hesitation, as she grabbed his hand and stood, bringing him up with her.

His hands went to the side of her face as her arms went around his waist. Both were grinning ear to ear. Walt's eyes, like hers, were shining with unshed tears. He brought his lips down to hers, and she pulled him in close.

When they pulled apart, Vic did not release him from her arms.

"New best. Gift. Ever," she said, looking up at him.

Deliriously happy wasn't even close to describing how Walt felt in that moment.

* * *

**Yay Walt! I had these scenes (and their gifts to each other) in mind for a long time, but getting what I had envisioned down in writing…not so easy. Hope it turned out ok for you readers!**

**I hope (fingers crossed) to get the next chapter up before New Year's. The next chapter will be the last for this story, as it is the conclusion of the story I set out to tell. Let me know what you thought of this chapter, and Walt's proposal. Happy Holidays to everyone! **


	35. Chapter 35

**Thanks for all your wonderful feedback regarding the previous chapter! Hope you enjoy this final one! Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

Walt leaned against the post at the top of the steps. Through the glass of the front door he could see Cady and Vic talking in the entry of the kitchen as they both hovered over the ring on Vic's hand. As he looked at them, he reflected on the year almost behind them. He thought about healing. About how taking a risk with his heart could change anger and loss and solitude into connection. And joy. And love.

The crunch of wheels on gravel caught his attention, and he turned to find a familiar green truck approaching. He watched as Henry brought the vehicle to a stop next to Cady's jeep. With the arrival of his lifelong friend, he thought again about healing. About changed trajectory. And reinvention.

"Walt," Henry said with a nod as he exited the cab.

"Henry," Walt responded as he walked down the steps.

Walt joined Henry's side at the back of the truck, resting his arm on the top of the tailgate.

"Merry Christmas Henry!" Vic's voice called out cheerfully from the porch. "Need help carrying anything in?"

Henry turned, looking over at Vic.

"Merry Christmas Vic," he responded with a smile. "I think Walt and I can handle it."

"Ok. Let me know if that changes," Vic said. "Cady said breakfast will be ready in about ten minutes." She paused to look over at Walt, smiled, and then stepped back inside.

Henry brought his eyes back to Walt's face, finding his friend's eyes still on the front of the cabin.

"Your Vic seems quite happy this morning," Henry commented.

Walt brought his eyes back to Henry's, nodded and then smiled.

Henry raised an eyebrow and then smiled in return.

Walt bent his head as his smile grew. Kicked the gravel with his boot, and then looked back up.

Henry laughed and then stepped forward, bringing his arms around Walt's shoulders and clapping him on the back. Walt reciprocated, bringing his arms around Henry.

"Congratulations," Henry said, before releasing Walt from his embrace and stepping back.

"Thanks," Walt said, acknowledging more than Henry's congratulations. His eyes held Henry's.

"You are welcome, Walter," Henry said, bringing his hand to Walt's shoulder, before turning towards the bed of the truck. The two surveyed the contents before them.

"Let's bring in these four bags. We will bring in the rest when we need them."

"Ok," Walt said as he stepped back to enable Henry to open the tailgate.

"Did you, Vic and Cady have a good Christmas Eve?" Henry asked as he lowered the door.

Walt turned his head towards Henry. "We did. Cady was quite…enthusiastic. Made it her personal mission to get everyone in the Christmas spirit," he said, a small grin appearing.

"Good to hear. It looks like she was successful," Henry said.

Walt leaned into the back of the truck.

"How was your night?" he asked as he reached in for two of the bags. "You were over in Gillette, right?"

Henry paused. Looked up.

Walt shrugged. "Cady told me."

Henry smiled. "Yes. I spent Christmas Eve with Rebecca and her family."

"Hmm," Walt said, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly.

"Hmm…what?" Henry asked.

"Big step…for you," Walt said, shifting his grip on the bags.

Henry opened his mouth to respond but hesitated. "You are right. It is," he finally said, reaching in to grab the other bags.

Arms loaded, the two made their way across the lawn and up the steps.

Walt adjusted the bags in his arms, put his hand on the handle to the screen door and paused.

"What time will your Rebecca be joining us?" he asked, turning towards Henry.

Henry bent his head, smiling at Walt's choice of words. "Noon," he said as he looked over at Walt. He paused for a moment. "I see a gleam in your eye that I do not think I like, and suddenly I feel as if the tables have turned. Should I be expecting an ambush? An interrogation? Some words of advice?"

Walt smiled, and pulled the door open. "Hmm."

"Hmm…what?" Henry asked, following him in.

Walt responded with laughter. He might not know how to adequately thank his friend for all he had done for him, but he could definitely give him a taste of his own medicine.

XX

Walt watched the tree limbs swaying in the mid-morning breeze. A sight he did not tire of. A sight that transfixed him, putting him in a state of mind where his thoughts ran freely. Again he thought about healing. And acceptance. And change.

"I knew I'd find you in here doing dishes."

Vic's voice cut through Walt's thoughts. A smile lit his lips at the interruption, and he looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow her way.

"Doing dishes is something you like to do. Gives you a chance to do some thinking. To step away from company and the commotion for a few moments…to re-group. All while being productive. Which is right up your alley. Just like splitting wood is for you."

Walt smiled into the sink. He mentally added 'being understood' to the list he was building, and then reached down to the handle of the cabinet, grabbed a towel and threw it at Vic, who caught it.

"I also enjoy doing dishes with a partner," he said, with a chuckle.

Vic smiled and stepped up beside him, reaching into the dish rack and grabbing a glass.

"Henry and Cady still gabbing away?" he asked as he took a sponge to a plate.

"Yep. Cady's still trying to find out all the details about his dinner with Rebecca's family. It seems like interrogation skills run in the family," she said as she put the glass away, and then returned to the dish rack.

Walt smiled at Vic's comment as he handed her the plate he had just rinsed off.

Vic dried the plate and stepped around Walt to place it in the cupboard, and then turned and leaned back against the counter.

"They've also been discussing what we should do with the cabin."

"What we should do with the cabin?"

"In regards to our renovation."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep. They were weighing in on what's most important…to address."

"Yeah? What do they deem most critical?" he asked as he handed her another plate.

Vic dried the plate, turned in her position on the counter, and placed it in the open cupboard.

"Henry's top vote is to expand the kitchen."

"That doesn't surprise me. He's been on my case for years about this kitchen."

"He also wants us to upgrade the appliances, add a dishwasher and make it an eat-in kitchen while we're at it."

"We can already eat in here," Walt said gesturing to the small table against the wall.

"I think he means more than just the two of us."

"Good point," Walt nodded as he returned to the breakfast dishes in the sink. "What's Cady recommendation?" he asked, handing a cookie sheet to Vic.

Vic dried it and then handed it back to Walt, who slid it into its rightful spot in one of the lower cabinets.

"She says we need a bathroom that isn't off the master bedroom," Vic said with a smile.

Walt laughed. "I agree."

"She thinks we need a full bath for the additional bedrooms, and a half bath near the kitchen and front room."

Walt nodded. "And you?"

"Me?"

"You and I have been bouncing around some ideas for the cabin these past weeks, but you haven't said what you think is most important for us to include."

Vic lowered her head, smiled and swung her legs forward and back a couple times.

"Better soundproofing. For the new bedrooms," she said, looking up. "Our bedroom too," she added with a smile.

Walt placed the serving platter he was washing in the dish rack, turned, and stepped in front of Vic. Taking the towel from her, he dried his hands.

"Hmm. Why would we need better soundproofing?" he asked with a smile as he placed a hand on the counter next to each side of her hips.

"Hmm…this morning comes to mind," she said, looping her legs around his waist and smiling back.

"You make a valid point," he said, his grin growing.

"And you? What do you have at the top of your list?" she asked, as she brought her lips to the corner of his jaw.

Walt brought his hands to her sides. Closed his eyes as Vic moved to the other side of his jaw.

"I was thinking…I was thinking that when we expand the cabin out, we…we expand our porch along with it. Maybe…maybe bring it along the side as well."

Vic pulled back, causing Walt to open his eyes.

"I like that idea. A lot!" she said, winding her arms around his neck.

"Good," he said softly.

Vic squeezed her legs to bring him in closer. Her face hovered close to his, and he could see her pupils dilate. Her lashes lowered and then rose as she breathed in. Exhaled. He thought about desire. About finding someone to let in.

When her lips found his he focused on her touch. The softness of her lips on his. The trail her hands were following through his hair and down his back. As her legs tightened around him, his fingers curled at her waist. When he responded to her kiss, she pressed against him.

A cough sounded in the room, causing Vic to drop her legs and the two to break apart. Walt dropped his head a bit and Vic jumped off the counter. Walt heard her laugh awkwardly as she walked towards Cady.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to be interrupting anything. Just thought we should start unwrapping gifts soon so we finish in time for Rebecca's arrival," Cady said, apologetically.

"No need to apologize. All my fault," Vic said. She paused and Walt wondered if she had glanced back at him before continuing. "I have a hard time holding…my affection for Walt…back. I embarrasses him on a regular basis."

Walt thought about being more open. About letting go.

He turned around and stepped to Vic's side near the entryway. Both Vic and Cady swiveled to look at him, seemingly surprised by his silent interjection into their conversation. Placing his hands on each side of Vic's face, he leaned down and kissed her firmly. After a few moments Cady laughed out loud.

"Alright, I'll leave the two of you to…finish up in here, and then we can get started," Cady said as she turned and left the room.

Walt finally released Vic's lips and his hold on her. She stepped back, slightly stunned.

"What…I thought…I thought you said no kissing in the kitchen. I…I assumed it was because you didn't want what just happened to happen…someone walking in on us. What's with the…PDA? In front of your daughter, no less."

Walt placed his hands on her hips. The corners of his mouth started to rise. He lifted his eyes to the top of the kitchen entryway until Vic stopped looking at him and looked upwards. Her eyes landed on a sprig of mistletoe.

"Couldn't mess with tradition," Walt said, as Vic brought her eyes back to him.

"I see. And who, by chance, put up the mistletoe?" she asked.

Walt laughed. "Good question. Lots of Christmas spirit going around today. Could have been anyone."

"It wasn't you? Trying to find a way around the no-kissing-in-the-kitchen rule you regret establishing yesterday?"

"Me…noooo."

"Or as a way to show me you've become more…comfortable…with us…being us…in public?"

Walt stepped in closer. Breathed in deeply. Exhaled.

"Must have been Santa," he finally said.

"Santa? I don't remember seeing any mistletoe earlier this morning. But, there was a lot going on, so I may have missed it. I guess Santa's involvement is a possibility," she said looking up at him.

"Yep. Santa's definitely my prime suspect."

"Well, then, my thanks…to Santa," Vic said as she placed her hands on his chest.

"Now…where were we?" she asked. "Before Cady and Santa's mistletoe interrupted us?"

Walt hoisted her up and brought her back to sit on the counter. Stood between her legs and placed his hands on her thighs.

"Right. We were doing the dishes," she said with a laugh.

"I've discovered something else I like about doing the dishes," he said with a smile as he brought his lips down to hers.

XX

Walt dried his hands and hung the towel back on the cabinet handle. As he stopped in the entryway between the kitchen and front room, he saw Vic refilling their coffee mugs as she listened to something Henry and Cady were saying. He watched the three of them comfortably conversing. He thought about togetherness. And belonging.

"Are you ready?" Cady asked excitedly when she realized Walt was standing there.

"Yep," Walt said and took a seat on the couch. "It seems not much has changed with your Christmas morning excitement-level since you were a little kid."

The sound of Cady's laughter was music to his ears.

Vic returned the coffee carafe to the kitchen and then joined Walt. Walt took her hand in his and placed them both on his knee. He saw Vic smile out of the corner of his eye, and slightly shift to sit closer to him.

"We can start with my gifts," Cady said enthusiastically, standing up. She walked over to the tree, gathered up three packages and placed them on the coffee table. After sitting back down, she picked up one of the presents and handed it to Vic.

"Merry Christmas Vic."

Vic smiled at Cady and pulled the gift onto her lap. She ripped off the wrapping paper and then removed the lid of the box. She let out a laugh as she lifted the Broncos jersey into the air.

"Thought you may want to take sides now that you're joining the family," Cady said, grinning ear-to-ear. "At least when the Broncos aren't playing the Eagles...," Cady clarified. "Thankfully they are in different conferences."

Vic flipped the shirt and found 'Longmire' across the back.

"What would you have done if I had turned Walt's proposal down or if he hadn't asked me yet?"

Cady paused for a moment. "I didn't think the first was even possible," she said as she looked between Vic and Walt. She then stayed on her father a moment before returning to Vic. "And I would have given you the jersey even if he hadn't asked you yet...as you're pretty much part of the family already."

Vic looked over at Walt and then back at Cady. "Thanks."

Cady rubbed her hands together. "Alright Henry, you're next," she said as she picked up one of the packages from the table and handed it to him.

Henry put down his coffee mug and slid forward in his chair. "If this is a Broncos jersey I'm going to have to return it," he said with a smile as he unwrapped the gift. "'Family' or not."

"There are different ways to show someone they are family," Cady said with a gleam in her eyes. "Besides, I have seen you wear a Broncos t-shirt quite often over the years, what with your Chiefs' track record," she said as she laughed.

Henry pulled a frame out of the open box on his lap. He paused to take the frame in, and then pulled out his glasses to get a better look. After a few moments he leaned over and gave Cady a hug. "Thanks, kiddo."

"Can I see?" Vic asked.

Henry straightened up and turned the frame towards the couch where Vic and Walt were seated.

"That's Dad and Henry when they were in sixth grade," Cady said pointing to the picture in the top left corner. "And that's the two of them the night of the party before the last election." She paused a moment as her eyes travelled around the frame. "I'm in sixth grade in this pic," she said as she pointed to a photo of her and Henry in the bottom left corner. "And this picture of Henry and me is from Thanksgiving this year at the Pony."

Henry had sat quietly as Cady walked the other two through the four photographs, his eyes a bit unfocused. As Cady's description came to an end, he looked over at his goddaughter, clearly moved.

"I found the two pictures on the left when I was working on the framed photos I hung in Dad's bedroom," she explained. She paused to look intently at Henry. "You kept asking me why I was helping you out with your trial, when you couldn't pay me, and the odds were against us. And I told you it was because we are family. And it's true. You were family even before I was in the picture," she said as she held Henry's gaze. Henry nodded, and the two smiled.

After a moment Cady turned towards Walt.

"One more," she said, handing her last gift to her father.

Walt put his hand on Cady's as he took the gift. Cady grinned.

He tore away the paper, lifted the lid, reached in to the box and pulled out a small wrapped object. He looked up at Cady for a moment and then back at the item in his hands. He ripped the bubble wrap off and then smiled. "It's the cabin," he said.

"It's a Christmas ornament. To start up a new collection. There are others in the box."

Walt brought the ornament in to take a closer look.

"It even has the porch glider out front," he said, handing it to Vic, a smile spreading across his face.

"I brought pictures to the woman who made these for me. She wanted to capture some of the details."

Walt reached into the box and pulled out another wrapped ornament. Tearing off the bubble wrap, he raised a miniature replica of his cowboy hat.

"Very fitting," Vic said with a laugh.

Walt next opened a mini version of his Winchester rifle, followed by a street view of the front door to the Absaroka County Sheriff's department.

"That's awesome," Vic said as she took a closer look.

Walt pulled out the last ornament. It was a small frame with a ribbon at the top.

"I thought we could put one of the pictures we take today in there."

Walt nodded. "Thanks Punk."

Cady tilted her head and smiled in return. "You're welcome, Dad."

"Ok. Who's next?" Cady asked after a moment.

"I'll go," Vic volunteered, standing up.

He looked over at the Christmas tree. To the corner of the room that had been empty at this time the previous year. And the previous two Christmases before that. He took in the lights. And the decorations. And the wrapped gifts below. He looked at the new ornaments laid out on the table before him. And he looked at his daughter, whose face radiated warmth and happiness.

He thought about traditions. About fatherly love.

Vic placed a gift on Cady's lap.

Cady eagerly tore into the wrapping paper. "No way!" She looked up and then pulled out a blanket like the one Walt had given Vic.

"I've seen you looking possessively at my blanket a few times. I thought you might want one of your own. You can store it here, or at your house, or in your car if you want to use it at both places."

Cady shook open the blanket and draped it across her lower body.

"Thanks, Vic. I warned my dad that I was tempted to walk off with yours."

Vic gave her a scolding look and then laughed. She walked back to the tree, picked up two gifts and brought them over, handing one to Walt before sitting back down beside him.

Walt carefully slit the tape and pulled back the edges of the paper, and then turned his head towards Vic, the corners of his mouth lifting.

"What is it?" Cady asked leaning forward in her seat. Walt pulled the box from the paper and held it up to Cady.

"Your own camera. Nice, Vic!"

"I didn't even know about your photo album project. I just thought you needed to have the ability to document the moments around you," Vic said.

"The photo album you helped Walt with was amazing…," he heard her say to Cady and Henry as she leaned towards them.

He scanned the faces before him. Three people who would always be in his corner. Who would be there for each other as well. He scanned the room. Saw the places, formerly empty, that now held framed pictures. That Vic and Cady had put up over the last months.

Walt thought about seeing the potential in others. About capturing shared moments.

"…I can't believe I never suspected a thing," Vic said, before turning back towards Walt.

He smiled at her, and then leaned in and kissed her. "Thanks," he whispered before pulling back.

Vic beamed at him. "I charged the battery for you, and formatted the card. So you can take pictures today," Vic said as she took the camera out of its box and placed it on the table. She then turned to Henry and handed him his present.

Henry unwrapped the gift, and unveiled a small frame. He read what was written and smiled, before holding it up for the others to see.

_Becoming Better Men_

_1\. Get our houses in order_

_2\. Trust more and be more open_

_3\. Let love in_

Vic had placed a checkmark next to each item.

"You gave me this piece of paper listing your and Walt's goals to become better versions of yourselves. And you asked for my help, to monitor your progress and keep the two of you in line. I'm happy to report back on your success," she said, grinning at Henry across the table.

Henry smiled in response, rose and stepped towards Vic to give her a hug. "Thanks Vic. I will put this up in my office as a reminder."

He then turned towards the tree. "I will go next."

He pulled out a package leaning against the wall and handed it to Walt.

Walt pulled off the paper, and held up the rectangular wooden object. Engraved in the wood was the word 'Longmire.' Walt looked up at Henry.

"It's like the sign at my parents' place," Walt said. "You made this?"

"That sign your dad made often comes to mind when I think about all the time we spent at your home in our youth. I thought this place could use something similar. Now that it is truly a home."

Walt paused to look at the sign again. "Thanks, Henry."

"You are welcome, Walt."

Henry returned to the tree.

Walt looked about the cabin. He took in the improvements that had been made to the cabin in recent months, and the warmth it exuded. He remembered the shell it had been just a short while ago. How incomplete it, and his life, had been. But because of the people before him, it had become something more. Something better.

He thought about shared history. About home. And really living.

His attention was brought back to the room as Henry handed a gift to Vic and put another package in front of her on the coffee table.

Walt saw Vic's eyes light up as she started to tear off the wrapping paper. When she peeked into the box she let out a laugh, and then pulled out a Chiefs jersey.

"I could not let these two bias you. You may be taking their name eventually, but I am family as well, so I thought you should be given a choice about where your allegiances lie."

Vic turned it over and saw 'Longmire' on the back.

"It looks like I now have three teams," Vic said.

Henry nudged the gift on the table towards her.

"I have one more for you," Henry said.

Vic ripped off the packaging and pulled out a small plaque. She read it and then looked up at Henry, her eyes shining brightly. She held the plaque up for Walt and Cady to read.

_This plaque certifies that Victoria Moretti has successfully passed Henry and Walt's BFF-Test_

_Friend_

_True Friend_

_Best Friend_

_Family_

"Once you achieve the status of 'best friend' we reveal that there is actually a fourth level. That of 'family'," Henry said. "Welcome to our family, Vic."

Vic stood up, sat on an arm of his chair and wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"Thanks Henry."

"Are you trying to steal my Vic from me?" Walt asked with a laugh. "I thought we discussed this already. Our Broncos-Chiefs rivalry should be the only thing between us."

Henry and Vic laughed, but Vic did not move from her current position. "We're family, Walt. You heard him," Vic said.

Cady laughed, stood and sat on the other arm of Henry's chair. "Yeah, Dad. Family," Cady said as Henry put his arms around both of them.

Walt laughed out loud.

He reached out and picked his new camera off the table. He found the on/off button, and then lifted the camera and took a picture of the three of them on the chair.

"Cady, my gift to you is a joint gift from Walt and me," Henry said, turning towards her.

"Before we get to Cady's gift…" Walt stood, picked up a package and handed it to Henry. It was a long tube, and Henry looked at it with interest.

Henry unwrapped the paper, and then opened one end of the tube. Sheets of paper came out.

"These are the blueprints of this cabin. As well as some drafts of what it could look like after a renovation. Vic and I want you to be involved. To show our commitment to actually getting the work done. And to involve your ideas in the process."

Henry smiled as he looked through the drafts, and then stood.

"Thank you Walt," Henry said, embracing his friend. Walt responded in turn. After they heard the sound of a camera's click, they pulled back to find Cady with Walt's camera in hand.

"Just capturing a moment," she beamed.

Henry laughed and sat back down. Walt handed two packages to Vic, who had moved back to the couch.

She eagerly tore into the paper, and then lifted the lid of the first box, pulling out the item within.

"My very own hat!"

"Now you don't have to keep stealing mine," Walt said. "And you can wear one that fits you."

Vic put the hat on her head and then began opening the other gift. She pulled out a pair of round toe cowboy boots.

"You really are trying to make me into a cowgirl, aren't you?" she said, putting her hand on his upper arm.

Walt laughed. "Oh, you're already well on your way. I'm just getting you some of the attire so you can look the part."

"Well I love them! Thank you," she said as she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug.

Henry stood and picked up the last two presents under the tree, handing one of them to Cady.

"From both Walt and me."

Cady removed the wrapping paper and lifted the top of the box. She pulled out a book, and opened the cover.

"What!? Oh my g…is this…is this your recipe for your Christmas stew?" she asked, turning to Henry. "You're giving me the recipe?"

"I am. It is about time that I did."

Cady flipped to the next page.

"It's my mom's recipe! For her cranberry apple pie that she used to make for our Christmas potlucks! How did you get this?"

"She shared it with me years ago. I thought I'd start a cookbook for you with these two recipes, and then the two of us can fill the book with additional ones."

"Henry, this is amazing. Thank you!"

Cady looked back in the box and then gasped.

"Dad, these…these are some of the Christmas records you and Mom used to play,' she said as she pulled the albums out of the box and held them up.

"Henry held on to them for me. Now that we are starting up some of our old traditions, I thought I'd pass them on to you." Walt smiled at Cady. "There's one more item in the box."

Cady reached into the box and pulled out a card. She opened the envelope and began to read what was written. After a few moments her head whipped up to look at Henry and Walt.

"You're holding a Christmas pot luck here this afternoon?"

"Yep. In addition to Rebecca, who will be getting here a little earlier than the others, we've invited Ferg, Branch, Ruby and her husband, your friend Lauren and her husband, Lucian and Omar. And Omar's bringing his new girlfriend, so Vic should be safe from any flirting," Walt said with a wink at Vic.

"I'll believe that when I see it," Vic said with a laugh.

"Where are we going to put everybody?" Cady asked.

"Henry has two tables in the back of his truck. We're going to move this furniture out on the porch to create some space in here."

"It will be a little tight, but we will make it work. And next year we'll have more space," Henry added as he held up the floor plan drafts Walt had given him.

"I can't believe you guys are doing this for me!" Cady said, her eyes bright with unshed tears. "It's amazing."

"And since everyone needs to bring something to the potluck, I thought you and I could make Martha's pie," Henry said as he handed her the other gift.

Cady opened the present, finding a pie plate inside. She smiled up at Henry.

"I have all the ingredients already. Care to join me in the kitchen?" Henry asked.

"Absolutely! But first…" Cady said as she launched herself at Walt to give him a hug. "Thanks, Dad," she whispered, kissing him on the cheek. She turned to Vic and gave her a hug, and then stood, wrapped her arm around Henry's shoulders and headed into the kitchen.

Walt felt Vic lean into his side and wrap her arm around his waist.

"You did well with all your gifts, Walt!" Vic said.

"You too. Everyone did."

The two leaned into the back cushion, listening to Cady and Henry in the kitchen discussing pie-making best practices.

Walt thought about family. About friends.

"One thing…," Vic said, interrupting his thoughts. "We're putting Omar at the other table."

"Agreed," Walt said with a laugh.

XX

Walt could hear the laughter and chatter inside. When he'd stepped outside, Henry, Ferg and Branch had been doing dishes in the kitchen. The women had been hovering around Vic after hearing about their engagement. And Lucian had been entertaining Omar and Ruby and Lauren's husbands with stories from his time as sheriff.

He'd come out to the porch to bring the two portable tables outside. He'd left the chairs inside, but thought it best to get the tables out of the way, to clear some space.

After leaning the tables against the outer wall of the cabin, Walt moved to the top of the steps and looked out into the darkness. It was cold, but not freezing outside, and Walt enjoyed the chance to get some fresh hair. As he sat down at the top of the front steps, he felt the small bulk of the camera in his front pocket hit his chest. He reached in and pulled it out.

He turned the camera on, put it in play mode, and began clicking back through the pictures. He'd taken pictures throughout the day, but he soon discovered that others had been taking pictures as well. Vic and Cady were the likely culprits. Cady had definitely picked up the camera and snapped some shots when Walt and Vic had announced their engagement to the group. Cady had captured their friends' excitement at the news, and he laughed when he came across a picture of a stunned Omar.

He then remembered, when they had been clearing the tables at the end of the meal, Omar leaning in and whispering 'I'm still going to flirt with her' into his ear, before letting out a laugh, thumping him on the back and then saying 'I'm joking. I've got my hands full now.'

Walt reversed back through the pictures, to find the ones taken towards the end of the meal. Vic must have taken these because he came across some candids of him, Cady, Henry and Rebecca, deep in conversation. He marveled at how happy Henry looked in the pictures.

As he advanced the pictures, he came across one of Vic. It was a picture that had not been taken that day, as Vic was not wearing the same clothes. It looked like she had taken the picture herself, and he laughed at her facial expression. She must have been testing the camera out before giving it to him.

He advanced to the next picture and found Vic sitting on the porch glider, holding up a sheet of paper bearing the words 'Walt Longmire communication 101.' He let out a laugh, as he thought back to how Vic referred to his preference for post-it note communications.

He advanced to the next picture, in which the piece of paper Vic held up now displayed the letter 'I." In the next picture the paper bore the word 'love' and the following picture had the word 'you' written across the paper she held. He advanced again, finding this picture with the words 'Merry Christmas Walt' displayed. Another click, and he saw a picture of the two of them lying on the couch. He was asleep and she had her head on his chest, but was looking up at the camera, smiling mischievously, a finger resting against her lips as if she was shushing the camera. When he advanced the pictures again, he came across the one he had taken of Henry, Vic and Cady on the chair when they were opening gifts. He clicked back to the picture of the two of them on the couch.

He thought about how much he loved and needed this woman. About how much she had become a part of his life.

Walt jumped slightly at the sound of the screen door opening.

He lowered the camera and turned to find Vic standing in the doorway.

"Everyone wants to hear your side of the proposal story," she said, looking down at him.

"Your Vic Moretti-style recap is probably way more exciting than a Walt Longmire summary. I don't know how much more I could add to the storytelling."

"I don't know. You likely have some details I don't have," Vic said as she sat down beside me. "Like whether you were nervous just before asking. And how you felt in that moment I said yes."

Walt looked upon her for a moment. "True," he finally said. "But not sure how much I would share with anyone other than you."

Vic smiled. "So, were you nervous?"

"No," he said as he held her gaze. "Well, not at the moment it was actually happening. A little bit earlier this morning."

Vic took his hand in hers, threading their fingers together.

"I was actually more nervous that I was going to propose earlier than I had planned. Do you know how hard it is NOT to propose to you?"

Vic looked up at him.

"There would be these moments. The way you'd look at me. Or something you'd say. And I just wanted to ask you then and there. Completed photo album or not. Ring or not. Your father's approval or not. Luckily I was able to hold firm to my original plan…but it wasn't easy. YOU did not make it easy."

"Well I'm glad you were able to stand strong, and pull your planned proposal off. You managed to surprise me. And everything you put into it made me feel so…loved. It was…frickin' amazing," she said.

"Speaking of…feeling loved…I saw your pictures you took on my camera…that you took before you gave it to me. Looks like you were taking some pictures on the sly as well," Walt said, holding up the camera in his other hand.

Vic laughed. "I was wondering when you'd come across those."

Walt shifted to face her a little more directly. "Thank you. The pictures were…frickin' amazing."

Vic laughed again. "Glad you liked them."

Walt released her hand and put his arm around her, pulling her in. She rested her head against his shoulder.

They sat for a few minutes in silence.

"Today. What you did for Cady. Hosting a Christmas pot luck. Having the house filled friends and family. You did a wonderful thing, Walt."

"I did it for Cady, but I also did it for you. And for us."

Vic lifted her head and pulled back to look at him. "Thanks."

Walt lifted his left hand and tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear, before dropping his hand.

"You cold?" Walt asked.

Vic shook her head.

He thought about feeling whole again. About needing someone else and being needed in return. About loving someone unconditionally. And sharing all of himself.

"I love you, Vic," Walt said as he brought his hand up to her hair again. "You asked me how I felt the moment you said 'yes.' I cannot even begin to express how happy I was. But I want to show you. For years and years to come."

"I love you too, Walt."

He brought his other hand up to the side of her face, and then leaned in. Vic did not wait for him to reach her, meeting his lips half way. After a few minutes they pulled apart, resting their foreheads against each other.

"We should probably go in. Spend some more time with our guests," Vic said.

"We will. In a little bit. I want to spend a few more minutes out here. With my favorite Wyoming transplant. In our favorite spot."

* * *

**And there it is! It was bittersweet writing this final chapter. I was happy to bring this story to the conclusion I had planned, and not lose focus or momentum along the way. But I loved writing these versions of the characters so much, so it is sad to be wrapping up this story, and not have the next chapter to look forward to. **

**Thanks to everyone who has read, re-read, favorited, followed and especially those who have reviewed this story. This was my first fanfic ever, so I appreciated all of your support and encouragement throughout.**

**This story started out as an idea: Walt and Vic really need to have a heart-to-heart conversation on his front porch. He's talked to both Henry and Cady on that porch, and I felt that he and Vic were due for the same. But it was just a thought I had. Then I saw the seventh episode of season 3 ("Population 25") and knew immediately what that conversation on Walt's porch could be, and felt compelled to write it. **

**I had planned for it to be a one-shot/one chapter story, but as I started to write it, two other potential porch scenarios came to mind: Vic hiding from her visiting mother on Walt's porch, and Vic showing up drunk on Walt's porch (these, of course, became chapters 2 and 3). After submitting the first chapter and having it be well received, I thought about whether I could convey the development of Walt and Vic's relationship through porch conversations. I brainstormed a list of conversation topics and relationship milestones, and realized I had enough to write a story. And 5 months, 110,000+ words and 35 chapters later, I finally brought it to a close, leaving Walt and Vic where we found them at the beginning…on the front steps of their porch.**

**Thanks for joining me for this journey on Walt's front porch. Hopefully we get a Walt and Vic porch conversation in season 4!**


End file.
